


Complication

by AndThenThereWasOne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am Supercorp Trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 109,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThenThereWasOne/pseuds/AndThenThereWasOne
Summary: Lena and Kara have an arrangement, they are friends with benefits. It works best for them and keeps things from getting complicated. But what happens when Lena's ex comes into town and things don't seem as easy as they were before. Story isn’t complete, another chapter will come every Sunday.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter One

_**Forgive the typos. Enjoy.** _

* * *

 

“Rao…fuck…don’t stop, baby,” Kara moaned while tightening her grip on raven hair. Lena quickened her pace, sucking aggressively on the blonde’s clit as she curled three fingers against Kara’s walls. The two women have been doing this for months. They would call the other to their place, the night starting off like a simple dinner amongst friends, but it would always end with the two nakedly competing for dominance under a thin coat of sweat. They would wake up the next morning to an empty bed, silently agreeing that the night before was nothing more than sex.

The first time it happened, Kara and Lena didn’t speak for days. Not wanting to admit that they allowed their desires to act on their behalf. However, after some time alone with their thoughts, they finally admitted to themselves that they wanted whatever that was, to happen again. Tonight, started off the same way it usually does, except this time Lena came over to Kara’s for dinner. After dinner, the two sat on the couch, drinking the glass of wine that Lena brought over. They talked about their day, how Lena just closed a huge deal for L-Corp, and how Kara wrote an article that Snapper finally agreed with. After running out of things to talk about, the women decided to watch a movie—that is until Lena started to feel Kara’s lips moving softly against her neck—then, they decided not to. They decided that the bedroom offered more than what the movie possibly could.

And that’s how they ended up here: with Kara’s legs over Lena’s shoulders, Lena’s tongue dancing along the superhero’s core, Kara holding onto the brunette’s hair for dear life, and Lena doing whatever it took to push the blonde over the edge. These moments were becoming one of the favorite parts of their days, but they would never admit that these moments were more than “a friend helping a friend.” They would never admit that these moments were more than moments. They were something special. Something desired and craved. Something more.

Kara’s back arched from against the bed as her legs tightened around Lena’s head. She gasped loudly as she allowed her orgasm to overtake her and she moaned when she noticed that the brunette was not letting up. Lena removed her lips from the blonde’s clit, wanting to see the look on her face when she made the reporter cum once more. Lena moved her body against Kara’s, continuing to the thrust into the woman beneath her. Kara threw her arm over the brunette’s shoulder, biting her bottom lip to stop the scream she had trapped in her throat.

“Come for me one more time,” Lena demanded. Kara complied, already on the edge from the first time the woman made her come. Kara moaned loudly, allowing her head to rest against the woman above her shoulder as she languidly kissed her neck. Lena quickened her pace once more, forcing the blonde to bite into her neck, trying to stifle a moan. Lena moaned at the action, slowly thrusting in and out of Kara, to allow her friend to ride her orgasm out. Kara let her head to fall against the pillow, her eyes remaining closed. Lena kissed the woman’s neck, still thrusting slowly in and out of the taller woman, until Kara finally got the strength the grab her wrist.

“Please,” she whispered tiredly. Lena knew exactly what the blonde was asking. She was beyond sensitive, especially after making the blonde see stars, not once, but twice that night. Lena withdrew her fingers from the superhero, rolling off the woman and onto her side. She chuckled upon hearing Kara whimper at the loss of warmth. After moments, Kara finally opened her eyes, staring at the brunette who was propped up on her arm, mindlessly tracing patterns on her Kara’s torso.

“She lives,” Lena whispered, smiling when she noticed the blonde blush next to her. Kara nodded her head, offering her signature smile as she moved impossibly close to the brunette next to her. “She does,” she replied. The two remained silent for a moment, lying next to one another; content in not saying anything. “Lena,” the blonde whispered. The brunette look up, allowing green eyes to meet blue, “That was amazing,” Kara finished.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so. I was afraid I might have pushed you too far with the second act.”

Kara laughed, shaking her head. “No.”

“No?”

“No, that was amazing, too.”

“Good,” Lena smiled, leaning down once more to capture the lips that she has, admittedly, grown to crave.

This was the part of the night where everything became confusing. The part with the dinner, and even when they were having sex, all came easy. Those were the simple things. The things that the two women knew how to do effortlessly. But this part, after the food, the moans, the bites, the kisses, and the orgasms…this is where things got complicated. Because the truth was, that despite their dating behavior and despite their late nights, they were just…friends. Nothing more, nothing less. And if either one of them wanted to be more, they certainly didn’t make any moves to change that. They established that this would only be sex. To stay afterwards to cuddle and wake up in the morning would break that truce that they established.

After lazily kissing, Lena stayed a moment longer. Waiting for the superhero to fall asleep so she could make her exit. She never left immediately after sex. Some part of her made her feel like she was using the blonde if she had done that. The least she could do was wait for Kara to close her beautiful blue eyes and then leave her to her dreams. This arrangement worked best for them. Specifically, the arrangement worked best for Lena.

Lena didn’t know how to have a relationship. Her last serious one left her running to National City in a fit of tears and filled with disappointment. This arrangement protected her from having to run again, from having to deal with another heart break waiting to happen. She had no doubt that if she offered a relationship that Kara would say “yes.” But, that is because the superhero is filled with so much hope and faith that good things will happen and that things can work out. Lena couldn’t bear to see the look on the hero’s face when she noticed that Lena was a loss cause.

It was better this way. It was better to have a friend with benefits. To have someone that came with no strings attached.

It didn’t take long for Kara to fall asleep. It took an even shorter time for Lena to get into her clothes, gather her shoes, and step out the door.

* * *

 

Lena stepped out of the elevator searching in her purse for her phone. She tried to stifle a yawn as she walked closer to Hector’s desk.

“Morning, Hector,” she stated.

Hector looked up from his desk, handing his boss her morning coffee and itinerary for the day. “Morning, Ms. Luthor you have—”

The younger man stopped short, allowing his words to fall from his tongue as she stared at his boss’s neck.

“Wow, what happened to you,” he questioned in a panic.

Lena looked up from the itinerary she had been reading. Following the man’s gaze and offering a quick smile. “Oh this,” she waved her hand, “it’s nothing. I thought I could cover it with makeup but it seems to have a mind of its own.” Lena woke up that morning to discover that the blonde’s bite mark had settled in. To say she was upset with the Kryptonian would be an understatement, but she couldn’t stay mad for long when she remembered what she did to earn the bite in the first place.

“Are you okay, it looks,” her assistant paused, “painful.”

Lena chuckled once again, handing her coat to her assistant and taking a sip of her coffee. Diverting her attention back to her itinerary she spoke, “It’s fine. Nothing more than evidence of a good night, Hector.”

“I’ll say,” Hector murmured. 

“What were you saying before,” she questioned, ignoring her assistance last statement.

“Oh,” he replied, “I was saying that you have someone waiting for you in your office. I called you a couple of times to give you a heads up, but you weren’t answering.”

“Yeah, I can’t seem to find my phone.”

Lena looked at her office door and then back to her assistant. When he didn’t continue his statement, she lifted an eyebrow awaiting his response.

“Oh,” he stated, “his name is Jack Spheer, says that you two are old friends.”

Lena looked back at the door. God, the last person she wanted to see at this moment was Jack. They didn’t end on the best terms. She walked out on him the moment she was told she had to take over the company. He asked her to choose between him and her family; and as much as she hated her family and loved him, she was still a Luthor. And the legacy her father and brother built couldn’t be easily destroyed. She wouldn’t allow it. Every now and then, she would wonder what would have happened if she just stayed behind. If she had chosen him over her name.

She sighed, hand her paper back to Hector.

Hector winced, taking in his boss’s expression, “Should I have not allowed him in? I can tell him to leave.”

Lena shook her head, “No, no. That’s fine.”

Lena gave her assistant a nervous smile, sighing as she pushed the door to her office open. Leaning walked into the room more confidently than she felt. Placing her coffee onto her desk, she stepped out onto the balcony to greet her guest.

“You don’t have an appointment,” she replied coolly.

Jack smiled, looking from the view of the city onto his ex. “I don’t, but what I have to say will only take a moment and then I’ll leave you to this view.”

Lena smiled, “You have a moment.”

Jack walked closer to the brunette. Stopping in what seemed like a complete violation of Lena’s personal space to an outsider, but Lena knew that this was just who he was. “I have a conference I would like for you to attend.”

Lena sighed, looking at the view for the first time she has stepped on the balcony. “I’m busy, Jack.”

Jack sighed, stepping closer to the woman, forcing her eyes to look onto him instead of National City. “I have no doubt in my mind that that is true, but I was wondering if you could take a moment and come anyway.”

“The moment I could have taken is being wasted on you, this very second,” Lena stated with a smile.

“Then how about another moment,” Jack questioned.

The older man removed his hands from his pocket as she cupped his ex’s face. Lena looked up at the man for the first time that day. He looked just the way she left him, if anything he had allowed his hair to grow longer, but the look suited him. Even the beard that he now sported offered an air of sophistication she always knew he held. Jack looked fantastic, except even Lena could notice the new hint of sadness that he carried in his eyes. She noticed it because she wore the same look well.

After moments of staring at one another Jack finally spoke up, “Hi,” he stated awkwardly.

Lena chuckled, moving her hands to cover his, “Hi.”

Jack opened his mouth once more, before shifting his hand and pulling the woman closer. “Good God, Lena, what happened?”

Lena sighed, allowing the moment they shared to be broken, “Nothing, Jacky, I’m fine.”

He shook his head, pushing her hair to the side, and pulling the woman closer, “No, you’re not. You have a huge bruise on the side of your neck.”

The brunette rolled her eyes at his antics. She had been through worse before, it was a simple bruise, it would heal. As she opened her mouth to respond, the pair was interrupted by the CEO’s name being called.

“Hey, Lena I—”

The blonde stopped short, noticing the embrace that Lena and Jack were in. He still had his hands on Lena, except one hand was cupping her face while the other was resting on her shoulder. Lena’s hair had been moved back, exposing her neck. Kara stopped at the sight, fidgeting with her glasses as she spoke. “Oh, I—I,” she stuttered, “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just—you just,” the blonde stepped forward placing Lena’s phone onto her desk.

“You, uh, left this at—you left this.”

Kara turned around swiftly from the scene, walking out of the brunette’s office. Lena stood there dumbfounded. She hadn’t expected Kara to show up to her office. And worst of all, when she arrived she was in whatever this was with Jack. It was all innocent. But she could imagine how this would look through the eyes of the blonde.

“Who was that,” Jack questioned.

Lena stepped out of the man’s hold. “I have to go talk to her.”

Jack nodded his head, grabbing the woman’s hand before she stepped away, “Wait, the conference. Say you’ll come.”

Lena looked back from her office to the man holding her hand. “I’ll have to see, Jacky. But I really do have to go.”

Jack nodded his head. Lena sighed, things definitely have just gotten complicated.


	2. Saying Goodbye

_**Forgive the typos. Enjoy.** _

* * *

 

Kara awoke to the sound of her phone, vibrating off the night stand. She sighed as she dragged herself to the edge of her bed in hopes to silence the disturbance. Reaching her pleasantly sore arm out to grab the phone, she frowned at its unfamiliar feel. Finally opening her eyes, she noticed that the phone vibrating wasn’t her own, instead it was the brunette’s who stayed over the previous night.

She glanced at the caller ID, recognizing Hector’s name as it flashed across the screen. She should answer the phone. Hector could be calling Lena about something important and it wouldn’t be fair for the brunette to miss the call because she had forgotten it. But at the same time, how would Kara explain her answering the phone? What if Hector asked to speak to Lena, how would Kara explain that the woman was not there? The blonde was sure she could come up with a good excuse. She was sure that she could say that Lena left her phone after their dinner last night. She was sure that she could come up with something clever like, Lena must’ve left it after dropping off breakfast that morning. It wouldn’t be hard to lie to the assistant. But, Kara’s brain and mouth had a way of working against her. What if Hector questioned what time Lena left? What if he didn’t know that Lena had scheduled dinner with Kara the previous night? There were too many different possibilities. Too many factors, and Kara was sure that if asked the wrong question she might slip up and spill the truth: Lena left her phone at her house after a night of sleeping together.

Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor were having sex. They were, for lack of a better title, friends with benefits.

The blonde placed the phone onto her nightstand, deciding that she would drop the CEO’s phone off on her way to work. Laying on her back, Kara looked up at the ceiling sighing as she realized the situation she has found herself in. It wasn’t about the phone. It was about what the phone represented: secrecy.

She and Lena had been more than friends for the past six months. For the past six months, almost four times a week, Kara found herself rolling around in the sheets with Lena Luthor. The first time it happened Kara was terrified. She didn’t have much friends and she felt that she had just ruined the closest friendship she had. Yes, she had Winn, James, and Alex; but, her relationship with Winn and James hadn’t been the same ever since they’ve kissed her and confessed feelings and Alex was her sister. Don’t get her wrong, she valued the friendship she had with Alex, but it wasn’t the same as having a friend outside of familial ties.

Then, there was Mon-El, who wasn’t that bad. However, it was obvious that all he wanted was to have something more than a friendship with Kara. It was obvious that the man would rather push Kara up against a wall than push against her in a friendly sparing at the DEO. He wanted more from Kara than she was willing to offer and the last thing she wanted was to be around someone who only saw her as another notch in their belt.

And then there was Lena Luthor. The intelligent, beautiful, funny, kind, endearing Lena Luthor. Kara’s close friend who was just as lonely, if not more, as Kara. Someone who understood the significance of a friendship because they come and go so quickly. Here she was, trying to be friends with the brunette and Kara was afraid that she ruined it with a kiss. The blonde couldn’t tell you who kissed who first, everything from when it began to the middle was honestly a blur. She just remembers coming to with Lena Luthor on top of her, silently asking her if it was okay to continue her mission of taking off her clothes. That night, sleeping with Lena was amazing. It was indescribable. Having sex with Lena Luthor was like pushing aside all the worries of National City, the DEO, and Catco. It was like relaxing in comfortable clothes, with a mug of hot chocolate, and a marathon of her favorite show. It was like long walks, sunny skies, memories of Krypton. Pot stickers and pizza. It was like coming home.

And that’s what scared Kara the most, so much so, she avoided Lena for a week. She didn’t like the idea of needing someone. She didn’t like idea of getting involved with anyone who could possibly ruin her, not after the Adam and James debacle. But more importantly, she didn’t like the idea of losing her one and only friend. So, if she had to avoid Lena so she wouldn’t have to hear, _I don’t think we can be friends_ , was okay with her.

But, it wasn’t okay with Lena and after a week of avoiding one another the brunette was the first to give in. Kara remembers standing at her door as Lena asked to come in. They spent majority of the night and the next morning apologizing for their absence in one another’s life. Not in apologizing by having sex, but by discussing what they would be. After deciding that they would just remain friends, the two hugged and went on their days. It took three weeks before the two found themselves back in bed together. Partially because Lena had been drinking and partially because Kara had been weak. After that, it took a week. Then it became a daily thing, until work and life got in the way, then the women found themselves on a three to four-day notice.

Kara doesn’t remember when their unspoken rule about being friends kicked in. She only knew that it was a rule to not sleep over and it was a rule to not cuddle. That way, if this all ended the women could go back to a strict-friendship, more quickly than a broken relationship. But now, everything had been fine. Their friendship was only made stronger from their hooking up and they stuck to their rules. Everything was fine. Everything was great.

Except it wasn’t.

The blonde sighed more, gluing her eyes onto the ceiling as her lifeline. Kara partook in their unspoken rule, but the blonde hadn’t remembered making them. She noticed that Lena wouldn’t stay around often after sex. She realized that she wasn’t the reason they never cuddle. Slowly but surely, the routine continued, to Kara’s content. Only for one night, the blonde realized that in her glee of everything going so smoothly, she finally noticed that she didn’t contribute to the creation of the rules, in first place. They were following Lena’s rules. Not Kara’s. So, the blonde found herself being the only one in the relationship that considered being in one. That’s not what Lena wanted. She just wanted the blonde beneath her and quivering. Kara wanted to be quivering beneath Lena, but she wanted all the strings, perfectly and beautifully attached.

But if she told Lena of this, their arrangement would stop quickly. Kara would find Lena pulling away for the sake of protecting the superhero.

Kara would take what she could get, even if it meant never actually being more than a friend with benefits.

The blonde pushed herself off the bed and headed towards the shower. She needed to get the brunette off her mind. She needed to stop driving herself insane with the possibility that she and Lena Luthor could be something more. The superhero shook her head, _We are only friends,_ she thought, and _friends don’t make simple things complicated_.

* * *

 

Kara had arrived at the top floor to Lena’s office. She stepped out hoping to greet Hector, but it seemed that her assistant had stepped out for a moment. Kara made her way to the CEO’s office, “Hey Lena I—,” she stopped short. Interrupting herself with the scene before her. Lena was standing with a man Kara had never seen before, but their embrace seemed strange. Romantic even. The man held Lena’s face with one hand and was caressing her neck with the other. He had moved her hair back from her face and Lena was pressed against him. One of her hands rested upon his, while the other rested on his hip.

This was the closest Lena has allowed someone to her. Someone other than Kara.

The blonde stumbled over the right words to find because, in less than 24 hours, Lena Luthor clearly had already found someone else to be with.

 Kara didn’t know whether to be impressed or insulted.

Now she knew that when Lena Luthor left her house at night, she wasn’t heading home, she was finding someone else to mess around with.

This guy and Lena clearly have something going on and by the look of Lena’s neck, they have something going on recently. She stumbled over the right words once more, “Oh, I—I,” Kara stammered. She noticed that the brunette and the man remained in the embrace, only now they were looking at Kara.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just—you just,” the blonde stepped forward placing Lena’s phone onto her desk.

She needed to get out of here.

“You, uh left this at—you left this.”

Kara turned quickly away from the scene, heading out of the room and to the elevator.

She shouldn’t be upset. She has no right to be upset. She and Lena aren’t dating. They aren’t anything other friends. She shouldn’t be upset to find that Lena could have other partners, they never made a rule not to.

The blonde rapidly pressed the button, hoping that the elevator would notice that her call was more important that the others. She needed to get out of the building for the time being. She needed some time to process all of this.

“Kara,” she heard the brunette call after her.

The elevator had arrived and the blonde quickly stepped in. Immediately pressing the floor button, hoping the doors would close before the CEO reached her.

“Kara, wait,” Lena shouted behind her.

Kara pressed for the elevator to close, still trying to get off the floor as quickly as possible. “Kara,” the doors to the elevator were finally closing. The blonde closed her eyes, silently praying to the gods that the elevator closed before Lena reached it.

* * *

 

“Are you going to get that,” James questioned.

Kara looked up from her desk, silently questioning her friend as she furrowed her eyebrows. “Your phone,” he pointed, “Aren’t you going to get that. It’s been ringing since I got here.”

The blonde nodded her head sporadically, “Oh yeah, no…I’m not going to get that.”

James laughed awkwardly, “Why not?”

Kara looked over to her friend; she wouldn’t tell him about Lena. As much as she wanted to, it was something that she wasn’t willing to discuss. She knew what he would say the moment she even mentioned their relationship. He would tell her that Lena was like all the others. That she was a Luthor and couldn’t be trusted. He would tell her that she was just being used. She didn’t need to hear any of that. She was already hearing that from herself.

She, of course, didn’t care much about the fact that Lena was a Luthor. But she was starting to believe that she was certainly like all the others. She was just someone looking for a good time. Her and Kara were not on the same page. The blonde wanted more, and Lena wanted only what they said this would be: friends with benefits.

Kara couldn’t be upset with Lena, she remained the same from the beginning. It was the superhero who developed feelings. It was the superhero who wanted to change the game.

“Because…I’m busy.”

James scoffed looking around Kara’s work room, “Uh, no you’re not.”

It’s true, she wasn’t. She had turned in her last assignment to Snapper an hour ago. She had nothing else to do but wait for something to happen. But she didn’t want that something to do with Lena Luthor. The last person she wanted to talk to was Lena. She didn’t want to explain why she left. She didn’t want to admit to herself and to Lena that she had taken their friendship too far. That she might have gotten caught up in the benefits and forgot that it rested in an agreement that would remain friends. She needed time to think about everything, she needed that without Lena Luthor and all her wonders clouding her judgement.

“Well, as far as she’s concerned I am,” Kara mumbled.

As if on cue, Kara’s phone rung once more. She reached out to silence it, only for James to take the phone out of her hand.

“You’re avoiding Lena Luthor?”

Kara sighed, holding out her hand to the man. “Can you please—can I, please, get my phone back?”

James returned her phone hesitantly, “I thought you two were friends.”

Kara chuckled at his choice of words. Leaning back in her seat, she finally acknowledged the man’s curious gaze. “We are friends.”

“Then why aren’t you answering her calls?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, “No reason, I just don’t want to talk at the moment. Besides, if I pick up the phone it would stop me from talking to you.”

James sighed, leaning back against the desk he decided to drop his questioning. Kara obviously didn’t want to discuss her issues and he certainly did not want to pry.

Kara and James rarely had time to talk. A year ago, they had the closest relationship. Now after trying to date and the Guardian situation, they grew apart. It was obvious their friendship wasn’t what it was before. But moments like this, when James would come and visit her downstairs, it made her think that they could possibly go back to the way it used to be.

“Why’d you come down,” she questioned.

James gave her a weak smile before it quickly faded, “I just missed talking to you is all. Wanted to see how you were doing, maybe get some advice.”

Kara perked up in her seat, “Advice on what?”

“Relationships,” he answered.

The reporter chuckled, forcing James to quickly stand up from her desk, “No, no, I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at the fact that you think I am the best person to talk to relationship about. Not that I am not willing to help, but don’t you think that you could get someone with a little more experience. Someone who is, I don’t know, actually in a relationship? Someone like J’onn, or Alex, or Maggie even.”

James sat against Kara’s desk once more, accepting her answer as he searched for a response. “I mean, I could ask them. But, they don’t know me as well as you do. They wouldn’t understand what I’m trying to say.”

“Okay, well…go for it, I’ll try my best.”

James nodded his head, “I can’t seem to find any women in National City.”

Kara squinted her eyes, “I don’t understand. There are plenty of women around. What do you mean you can’t _find_ them?”

“I mean,” James sighed, “I can’t seem to find any women who are interested in me. And if I do, they can’t deal with my schedule both here and out there as Guardian.”

“Oh,” Kara stated, “I see. Have you tried meeting someone in a bar or club? I am sure there are plenty of women out there just dying to meet you, James. You’re a catch.”

James chuckled, “You think so,” he questioned.

“I know so, maybe you’re just…maybe you’re just looking in the wrong places.”

He nodded his head, obviously not yet convinced by Kara’s words.

“How about you and I head to a bar or something. We can find someone for you. I’ll even be your wing-woman.”

James smiled at the blonde, “You sure, that wouldn’t be awkward or anything,” James questioned.

“Nope, not at all. I mean, we’re friends, right? It’s just a friend helping another friend. Plus, it’s been so long since we have gotten the chance to hang out together. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, we should go out.”

Kara smiled, “It’s a plan. How does tonight sound?”

“Tonight, sounds good.”

“Good,” Kara smiled once more. The idea of hanging out with James made her forget her troubles with Lena. But, only for a moment. Looking away from James, the smile on Kara’s face was quickly erased by the woman who was approaching her desk.

“Lena—,” she began.

“Why aren’t you answering my calls,” the brunette questioned.

James pushed himself off the reporter’s desk, “Well, I’m just going to go and check on some stuff for tomorrow’s issue.”

Kara nodded her head, “Don’t forget about tonight,” he stated.

“I won’t.”

Kara and Lena watched the man walk out the office before turning their attention back to one another.

“So...”

Lena placed her bag onto the desk, “So…are you going to explain to me the reason you have been ignoring my calls.”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, “No reason, I’ve just been busy.”

“That’s interesting, you don’t look busy to me.”

“Well, I am,” Kara sighed, nervously chuckling, “I am swamped.”

“Liar,” Lena responded, “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Kara scoffed, “That is—that is not true.”

The two women stared at one another, silently acknowledging that neither one of them believe Kara. It was obvious something was bothering the blonde. It was obvious that something had to deal with Lena and the man that Kara saw in her office.

Lena walked around Kara’s desk, pulling up a chair and sitting beside the reporter. “Would you like to talk about it?”

The superhero didn’t need to ask what about. She knew what Lena was referring to, more specifically who Lena was referring to.

“Nope,” Kara shook her head, “It is none of my business.”

Lena shook her head, leaning against the reporter’s desk as she looked back at her. “He’s just a friend, you know.”

Kara chuckled darkly, “You mean like how you and I are just friends.”

Lena squinted her eyes at the woman, suddenly widening her kryptonite eyes when she noticed what the woman was referring to. “You’re jealous.”

“I am not.”

Lena chuckled once more, smiling brightly at the other woman, “You totally are. You’re jealous of Jack.”

Kara scoffed. She was sure Lena was enjoying this, being able to have best of both worlds. Not only does she have Kara pinning after her, but now she had whoever that guy was, too. And instead of denying it, here she was gloating at the idea of the blonde being jealous; instead of apologizing for making her believe that she was the only one.

Kara chose not to respond to the woman. Instead, she stood up from her desk walking away from the CEO. It didn’t take long for Lena to follow, assuming that her teasing might not be the best for this moment.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have teased.”

The blonde continued to walk away from the smaller woman, looking for something to do. Anything would be better than having this conversation.

“Kara,” the brunette called after, “Kara, seriously are you not talking to me?”

The blonde sighed, “I told you, I’m busy.”

“And I told you that I don’t buy it,” Lena grabbed the woman’s arm, stopping her attempt to evade her. “You’re avoiding me because you saw Jack and I this morning.”

Kara folded her arms across her chest, while the brunette stepped closer. “It’s not what it looked like,” the CEO whispered.

Kara rolled her eyes, “No, I mean it, Kara. It’s not what it looks like. I didn’t even know he would be there.”

The taller woman removed her hand from her friend’s grip, continuing to walk down the hall. “What, did he not get the memo, that you only prefer to sleep with people in secrecy? That mixing business and pleasure isn’t something that you enjoy.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “Are you being serious right now.”

The blonde didn’t respond she simply continued to walk.

“Do you honestly think that I had sex with Jack? Kara, in case you don’t remember I was fucking you last night and if you recall I did an ‘amazing’ job at it.”

Kara gasped, turning around and grabbing the smaller woman by her arm. “Would you keep it down,” she questioned as she pushed the smaller woman into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind her Kara sighed. “I will not keep it down because you’re mad at me over something I didn’t even do. God, as insatiable as you are already, you think I would go and find someone else to sleep with immediately after?”

Kara rolled her eyes once more. It wasn’t a ridiculous assumption, looking at Lena’s neck told her as much. “Well, if you didn’t sleep with him last night tell me what happened to your neck.”

“My neck?”

“Yeah,” Kara pointed, “Your neck, Lena. Make up isn’t hiding that as well as you think.”

The brunette chuckled incredulously, “You’re kidding, right?”

Kara stood, staring at the woman, prepared for her to deny what they already knew.

The brunette scoffed, “You’re what happened to my neck, idiot.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. Do you really not remember?”

Kara stared at the brunette, “I don’t recall.”

“Well you did. Every time I leave your house, I leave with a bite mark or two. This one just can’t be covered as easily as the others, thanks for that by the way.”

The two women stood awkwardly in the bathroom. Kara’s eyes shifted onto the floor. She didn’t remember biting the smaller woman but it wasn’t out of her nature. She had the tendency to be a little rough in the bedroom. Controlling her power wasn’t as easy when she had Lena on top of her, beneath her, or all over her.

“I’m sorry,” Kara murmured.

Lena reached out towards the reporter, “Don’t be sorry.” The brunette tipped the blonde’s chin up with her index finger, forcing the blonde to meet crimson eyes. “Tell me what’s going in there.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, “I guess you can say that I got jealous.”

Lena chuckled, “You think?”

The blonde offered a weak smile, “Why,” the brunette questioned, “we’re friends right?”

Kara stared at the woman, not trusting her mouth to say what her mind wouldn’t. They are more than friends. At least by Kara standards they were. And if she had anything to say about it she would hope that they would become more soon. They needed to be something more. Kara could make Lena happy. She knew that she could be what the brunette needed.

If given the chance, Kara wouldn’t need any second chances. She would get things right the first time. She would show Lena what it felt like to have something real. Something worth fighting for.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, waiting for the other woman’s response. “Right?”

Kara remained silent. Instead, she placed her hands on the smaller woman’s hip, pushing her back against the bathroom counter.

“Kara,” the CEO questioned as she rested her hands onto Kara’s chest. The blonde molded her body against the other woman, cupping her face as she pulled her in for a kiss. It took only a moment for the brunette to respond and when she did, she grabbed Kara’s shirt, pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss.

Kara groaned, feeling her body heat up. She moved her hands from the brunette’s hips, to Lena’s backside. She squeezed the firm backside of the CEO, earning a moan from the younger woman. She teased soft lips before she sucked on into her mouth.

She moved her hands from Lena’s backside and slipped her fingers lower to tease the back of creamy thighs. Lifting the smaller woman, Kara quickly moved between the woman’s legs. Pulling the woman impossible closer. “Kara,” Lena warned. The blonde moved her lips from the other woman, kissing her cheeks, allowing her lips to dance along the woman’s neck.

The brunette closed her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself. But, that was nearly impossible with the reporter heatedly moving against her. “Kara, darling, we can’t do this right now.”

Kara moved from the woman’s neck, pulling back as she began to unbutton her blouse. She decided not to respond to the woman once more, instead, she kissed the woman’s sternum and moved hungrily along her chest. “Kara,” the brunette moaned, “the door—it’s not—it isn’t locked.”

The blonde groaned, stepping closer to the young woman. She moved her hand inside the woman’s skirt, refusing to listen to her logic. “Then I guess we should make this fast, huh?” She smirked, stretching one finger to slip inside lace panties and feeling the wetness gathered between Lena’s legs. Lena’s eyes fluttered in pleasure. She swallowed thickly and nodded her head.

Kara grabbed the woman’s neck, pulling her closer as she smashed her lips together in a messy affair. Tongues tangled as her hands glided up spread thighs, pushing the skirt up best she could to get better access. Lena broke the kiss and threw her head back when the reporter cupped her center.

Although she couldn’t see it, Kara’s fingertips told her that all Lena was wearing under her skirt was a small, damp thong. She moaned at the idea of the brunette wearing the piece just for her. She moved the fabric to the side, and smirked when she heard the sharp breath the woman in front of her took. Lena moved her hands from the blonde’s shoulders to find the hem of Kara’s shirt. She moved manicured fingers up until she got to Kara’s bra. Her hands fell over them, and she gave her breasts a slight squeeze, causing Kara to moan into her mouth as she pushed against Lena’s hands. In return, Kara’s fingers entered Lena without warning, already pushing in and out of her quickly. Lena moaned loudly, her lips disconnecting with Kara’s but her face remaining close to the other girl’s that their foreheads were still touching.

Lena opened her eyes and found Kara staring at her, her eyes so intense that it was enough to make her breathe hitch, right before she felt Kara’s fingers drive deeper into her, making her groan loudly. There was a knot in her stomach forming, and it was getting tighter and tighter, and she knew that if Kara kept doing that, if she kept hitting her right there with her fingers, it would only be a matter of time before she lost it. The brunette’s moans grew louder and louder and her grip on the blonde’s breast only tightened with every thrust.

“You have to be quiet, baby,” Kara whispered to the brunette. “The door isn’t locked remember.”

“Mmm,” was all that Lena managed to get out in reply. Kara’s fingers and mouth made it too hard to form any other sort of reply. The agreement was followed by another moan as Kara’s fingers curled inside her, her thumb rubbing rapidly against her clit. With another moan, Lena’s head fell forward, resting on Kara shoulders. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt her muscles tighten around the blonde’s fingers and her own fingers fell from the blonde’s chest to rest against her shoulders. Lena’s fingernails pressed into the woman in front of her, while her legs hooked behind her, pulling her closer.

“You’re so wet,” Kara groaned. She pulled the CEO closer to her, nibbling on the brunette’s neck. Kara’s fingers never stopped. She could feel Lena getting closer and closer; the reporter continued to thrust into the brunette roughly, and Lena’s hips were meeting her every thrust. The blonde used her free hand to tangle in raven hair, pulling the brunette’s head off her shoulder to get a look at her face. Her eyes never left Lena’s face as the brunette’s eyes fell shut, the moans now pouring from her lips as Kara’s fingers moved deeper and deeper inside of her.

Lena bit her lip harshly, quieting herself after the blonde’s latest ministrations. All she could focus on was the feeling of those fingers between her legs as her hips pushed against them, her moans only getting louder with each thrust, and Kara continued to rub aggressively against her clit. A moment later the blonde released the brunette hair, moving her hand down to her neck to pull the brunette into a final kiss. Lena opened her mouth to moan loudly once last time, sucking in Kara’s fingers and holding tightly onto them as she came. The blonde swallowed the woman’s moans and whimpers as she slowly thrusted in and out of the woman.

Lena whimpered as she continued to come down, allowing her head to fall onto the blonde’s shoulder. Kara removed her fingers from Lena, rubbing her thighs instead as she tried to coax her back to reality. After allowing Lena’s rapid breathing to fill the room, the brunette spoke tiredly into the reporter’s neck. “What was that for?”

Kara couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t pretend that Lena was just a friend. She couldn’t continue to have the dinners, the movies, the sex, and no relationships. She couldn’t continue to see the woman at her most vulnerable and not say anything. She couldn’t pretend that she was okay with the fact that Lena had been in the arms of another earlier that day. Yes, it might not have been anything. And yes, Kara didn’t need the full story. She didn’t need to know why Lena was in the arms of another because the simple fact was: she was bothered by the fact that Lena _could_ be in the arms of whoever she wanted. She was not Kara’s. Kara was not hers. They were single.

They owed one another nothing.

Kara thought that she could do this. And for six months she did well to avoid confronting the inevitable. But, she wanted Lena Luthor. She wanted all of Lena. Not just the parts she was willing to give her in a fit of passion. She wanted the cuddling. She wanted the nights spent over. She didn’t want _this._ She didn’t want the woman only if she could spend time with her in the bathroom or the secrecy of her apartment. They deserved more than that. Kara deserved more than that.

The blonde slowly pushed herself away from the woman on the counter, leaving the brunette staring in confusion. “I have to go.”

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, “Kara.”

The blonde continued to back out of the room. This was a mistake. She shouldn’t have done this.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Kara stated, turning around and walking out of the bathroom.

She heard the brunette call after her once more, before she turned the corner and took the stairs.

* * *

 

**Let me know what you think.**

 


	3. The Art of Not Noticing

 

**Excuse the typos. Enjoy**

Lena stared at the door, not moving from her position on the counter. She couldn’t believe that she left. Kara actually left. After dragging her into a bathroom to argue and after fucking her senseless, she just left. Lena didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what to say. She was confused, hurt, and steadily becoming angry. Kara left her.

Lena moved her eyes from the door, finally pushing herself off the counter and moving onto the floor. She turned around, staring in the mirror and accessing herself.  Her hair was disheveled from the fingers that were previously tangled in it. Her lipstick was smeared and resided on both her mouth and her right cheek. The brunette’s shirt remained unbuttoned, the skin beneath it was flushed from the blonde’s ministrations. Her skirt bunched up at her thighs, despite jumping down from the counter.

The CEO exhaled loudly. She allowed her hands to work on their own accord. Putting herself back together as she thought about what just happened. She was sure she hurt Kara that morning. It wasn’t intentional, of course. She didn’t know that Jack would be there and their embrace was nothing but innocent. He was checking to make sure that she was okay. Nothing came of it, nothing was going to. She didn’t know why, but the moment Lena saw the look on Kara’s face, the moment she saw the woman walk out of the room, she felt the need to follow her. She felt the need to apologize to her. For some reason, she didn’t want the reporter to think that something was happening between her and Jack. Lena didn’t want the woman to think that she was playing games. She cared about her too much to do that.

Then, she called the blonde. She called and called some more, only to familiarize herself with her voicemail. After the tenth time of being ignored she gained the courage to drive to Catco. She was willing to swallow her pride because the truth was: Lena did not owe Kara an apology. Lena did not need to get back in Kara’s good graces because she was not dating the reporter. They weren’t together and despite the terrible feeling in her chest she didn’t owe Kara anything. Still, she drove to Catco needing to talk to her friend because a part of her knew that they were more than that. Regardless, she drove to Catco prepared to explain her truth and to bring back harmony in their friendship.

At first, she was right. Kara was mad, expressing it in her typical passive aggressive manner. Lena thought that teasing the woman would help, but when that didn’t work she believed talking would work. She doesn’t know how they ended up in the bathroom. She doesn’t know how she allowed the blonde to get under her skin so quickly. It was all so confusing. She didn’t plan on having sex in the bathroom, she didn’t plan on allowing the blonde to take her outside of their normal routine. But, she did.

She did all of that because she trusted Kara and a part of her wanted her too. A part of her wanted Kara outside of her apartment. She didn’t know why, but she found that she liked the domesticity of it all. She enjoyed the idea of Kara being jealous because it meant that she didn’t see Lena merely as a good time. The brunette knew that she was the one that was holding everything back. She knew that Kara cared more about her and for a second she considered doing the same thing. For a second, she wondered what it would be like to be completely lost within someone. So, after Kara’s advancements, she stopped protesting. She stopped fighting the blonde and the moment the reporter unbuttoned her shirt, she decided to get lost in the idea of Kara. In the idea of possibly becoming something more.

Then that confused feeling that she had, that strange feeling in her chest evaporated. That feeling faded and was replaced with lips, fingers, moans, touches, and everything that was Kara. For a second, Lena experienced a moment of clarity.

However, it lasted only for a moment. Because that feeling was quickly replaced with agony. Lena felt the blonde stiffen and move from underneath her head.

“I have to go,” Kara stated.

The words repeated in her head like it was a song that Lena has heard a million times. Though she never imagined that she would hear it from Kara. The reporter wouldn’t look at her. She found any and everything else in the bathroom more interesting.

“Kara,” Lena called.

Yet, that wasn’t enough to make blue eyes meet crimson. Lena watched as the blonde continued to back out the room. She watched as the blonde realized what she had just done. And unlike the other times they were intimate, she found the look of regret residing on the reporter’s face. She regretted everything they had just done. The brunette’s moment of clarity brought nothing but remorse for the blonde.

Lena heard herself shout for Kara, again. But, even she knew that she was wasting her time. She was foolish to think that Kara wanted something more from her. She was stupid to think that she was more than a good time. Kara wanted something better. Someone better. Someone who was not Lena. So, she watched the blonde leave the bathroom and she heard herself say _I told you so._

Now, staring in the mirror, Lena felt herself grow angry. She was furious with Kara. She was upset that the blonde couldn’t give her more than a “I have to go” and “I’ll talk to you later.” The brunette was upset that Kara felt that she didn’t deserve more than a two-sentence response. Kara had every right to want to end their friends-with-benefits arrangement. She had every right to want to cut all ties and leave. But, she did not have the right to do what she did. She did not have the right to push Lena onto the counter and make her feel the way she felt. She had no right to leave without a single word about what went wrong.

Kara could have left when she needed to. Kara did not have the right to use her though. Kara did not have the right to treat Lena as if they hadn’t been friends to begin with. She did not have the right to treat her like a woman you fuck in the bar of the bathroom.

So, there Lena stood. Emotions fighting emotions: confusion, hurt, and anger all fighting against her in that one moment. The brunette continued to stare in the mirror. However, this time she finally saw her own reflection. She hadn’t noticed that her eyes were red. She hadn’t noticed that she had been crying. She realized that that was a becoming a trend of hers: not noticing things.

She didn’t notice when Lex was losing his mind. She didn’t notice when her mother lost hers.  She didn’t notice that Jack cared about his career more than her. She didn’t notice that Kara no longer wanted her. Not until it was too late. She didn’t notice that compared to all the others, Kara might have ruined her the most. She didn’t notice that between the dinners, the movies, the casual sex, the smiles, and everything else that Kara took pieces of her. Pieces that she swore she wouldn’t give to anyone else. She didn’t notice any of it until the blonde was walking out of the bathroom with half of Lena Luthor.

Lena continued to stare at her reflection. She scoffed at the woman that stood before her, barely recognizing who she saw. She cleared her throat, pushing herself out of the trance she was put in. Quickly using the back of her hand, Lena wiped the tears from her face. This was not her. This was not Lena Luthor. This person, standing in the bathroom crying over someone who has left her was not someone she was. It was not something she did.

So, Lena closed her eyes. Rethinking everything she had thought about before. Convincing herself that it was only an illusion. When she opened her eyes, Lena saw a little bit of herself return. Except unlike the woman she was becoming, she returned to the woman she was when she came to National City. The woman who had just endured heartbreak from the ultimatum given by Jack. A woman without emotions, a woman who only worked on logic. That woman never got hurt. That woman never had to feel the way she feels now. 

She regressed to progress.

 It was only a matter of survival.

 Lena looked at herself once more. As she controlled her emotions and straightened her blouse and skirt, what was left of Lena Luthor finally left the bathroom.

* * *

 

“You keep staring at your phone,” Alex stated as she glared in her microscope.

Kara leaned against a table in the lab of the DEO, sighing at her older sister. “I am not.”

“You are. What’s bothering you,” Alex questioned, pushing herself away from the microscope. Devoting her attention towards her younger sister.

“Why do you assume something is bothering me.”

Alex pointed to towards the blonde, “Your crinkle.”

“Dammit.”

The two women remained in silence. Alex giving Kara the time she needed to speak, while Kara searched for the right answer. Her eyes roamed and she bit her lower lip in concentration. She felt horrible. After leaving Lena in the condition she had she felt horrible. She felt as if she had used the other woman, when the truth was she just needed to breathe. Kara needed to think without the brunette calling her and touching her and staring at her. She needed a second to understand what happened. She need to understand what has been happening the last six months.

“Um,” Kara started, “I’m going to tell you something but you have to promise me you won’t get mad.”

Alex squinted her eyes, shifting in her seat as she responded to her sister, “Okay,” she stared, stretching out the word.

“Lena and I—,” Kara paused, trying to find a way to form her confession eloquently.

“I have been having sex with Lena for the past six months,” Alex eyes widened at the woman’s response. “It was a friends-with-benefits situation but I guess I got caught up in the benefit part of things. Because, I like her Alex, I like her a lot. But, she doesn’t want me. Not in the way I want her to. I mean, she likes me enough to have sex with me and the sex is…God, it’s so hot. She is _so hot_. But, she doesn’t want a relationship with me. She doesn’t want to take it seriously. Which is totally fine with me because we talked about it and established that we would just be friends. We said that this wouldn’t be serious.”

“But, it’s not fine. It’s not okay, Alex. Because, I like her. I mean, I really really like her. And she…she doesn’t want me. And that…that just sucks. This sucks. And I…I did something bad. Not like really really bad. But, Alex this was bad. And I don’t know what to do because I think I might have hurt her feelings. I think I might have really screwed up this time and I don’t know what to do.” 

The blonde stopped talking and looked onto her sister. Waiting for some advice or some type of reaction from her confession. But, all Kara received was Alex opening and closing her mouth repeatedly; she tried to find the words but they fell apart by the time it reached her tongue. Kara sighed, moving towards the exit, “Thanks, Alex. Great talk.”

The brunette quickly jumped up, grabbing her sister’s arm as she stopped her from walking out of the room. “No, no, no, no. Wait, just…wait. I’m processing. That was me processing.”

“Okay,” Kara responded.

“Okay. Wow, so…gosh, wow. That’s a lot to take in.”

Kara folded her arms, nodding her head while she stepped further into the room. Passing Alex while she waited for the DEO agent to speak. After a moment or two, her older sister finally spoke up, “Okay. Well, first things first: How come I’m just hearing about this? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, “I know how you feel about Lena and I didn’t want to have a lecture about how she is using me. Or how she can’t be trusted or something.”

“Okay, I admit that I wasn’t the biggest Lena Luthor fan, but I don’t dislike her, Kara. She has proven that she can be trusted in the last few months. Especially after she helped us capture Lillian.”

“Yeah, well by then it was a little late to explain that we had been having sex.”

Alex nodded her head slowly, continuing to process her sister’s confession. “Okay, second thing: What did you do?”

Kara fidgeted with her glasses, “I don’t really think it’s appropriate to mention the things Lena and I do while were _together._ I mean—”

Alex scrunched up her nose, placing her hand up to halt her sister’s rambling. “Um, no. Shut up, please. That’s not what I meant. I would prefer never to hear what you two have done. Or where you two have done it. I meant, what was this ‘bad’ thing you did that hurt Lena.”

Kara sat down defeatedly, preparing herself to tell Alex the events of the last two days. She told the brunette about the dinner and movie she and Lena had at her place. She told her about their night in, leaving out details that would make her sister cringe. Kara mentioned that Lena left her phone at her house and what she saw when she went to return it. She told her about the small argument they had in Catco, what she did with Lena in the bathroom, and how she reacted to it afterwards. The superhero told her sister it all, leaving nothing out.

Alex pushed air out her mouth, furrowing her eyebrows at the end of her admission. “Okay, you want my honest opinion?”

Kara nodded her head, waiting anxiously for her sister’s response. “Kara, you messed up, babe.”

Kara groaned, of course she messed up. She left Lena alone in the bathroom without as much as saying “goodbye.” If she was in the brunette’s predicament she would have been hurt too. Hell, she would have felt used ten times over. Yeah, Lena always left after they had sex. But she always had the decency to wait until Kara had fallen asleep and usually she fell asleep to the brunette running her fingers through her hair. Or to the brunette tracing shapes on her skin. She was comforted before she woke up alone. Unlike Lena, Kara didn’t make the woman feel like she was more than a “simple fuck” when she made her feel like she was only that. She could have waited to freak out. She could have wait to leave Lena. She should have waited.

But it was all so much for her. It was all too much. She couldn’t stand to see Lena like that. Submissive and yearning for the blonde. She was vulnerable, willing to give herself away for the sake of doing so. Kara knew that Lena didn’t usually do that so easily. She knew that the brunette had spent time building walls and she was surprised that they were knocked down so easily for her. She was overwhelmed that she could have this brunette in this vulnerable state and still not have her at all. The reality of them being single. The reality that they would never be more hit Kara when the brunette placed her head onto her shoulder. It wasn’t Kara’s intentions to screw Lena in that bathroom. It wasn’t her intention to leave. But she needed to, otherwise she was sure she would make a fool of herself by asking the CEO for something more.

Alex spoke up once more, “Why’d you leave her?”

“What?”

“Why did you leave her. You knew it was bad. You knew it would hurt Lena’s feelings, so why did you do it?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, “I guess I couldn’t deal with her reminding me that we were friends, again. After seeing her on the counter and after what she allowed me to do. I didn’t want to see her jump off, smile, and ‘Thanks, friend’ me. After it all happened she asked me ‘What was that for?’ And all I kept thinking was…I don’t know. I guess I was thinking it was to show her how much I cared about her. But at the same time, I was…I was saying goodbye, Alex. I wanted the benefits part of everything one last time, before I called it all off. But after the way I left her, I’m not sure we’re even going to be friends after this.”

Alex walked over to her sister’s seat, pulling her sister into a half hug. Allowing the blonde to rest her head on her shoulder as she began to speak, “Aw, Kara. You’re so good at everything, you know that? You’ve always been so smart and able to pick up on things easily. You’re kind. I mean, you risk your life every day to help people. You’re always there to help anyone in need. You’re charming, and funny…you’ve always been good at things. You’ve always been good at taking care of other people. So much so that I think you might have forgotten to take care of yourself, along the way.”

Alex waited a minute to let her words sink in, then she asked, “Do you want a relationship with Lena?”

The blonde nodded her head, “Then, go and get her. Take care of yourself for once. If Lena says no, if you two are past the point of no return, then that’ll suck. But at least you can say you tried. You owe it to yourself to try. I know it’s scary but sometimes taking a risk pays off.”

The blonde moved her head from her shoulder, while Alex continued, “Most of your actions with Lena has been based on assumptions. Things that you have created in your own head. But you never allowed her to tell you that stuff herself. You’ve been psyching yourself out this entire time. Honestly, Lena might call you her friend, but have you considered that maybe after six months she might have caught feelings too? She didn’t have to come over to Catco and apologize to you, but she did. You’re not as replaceable as you think, Kara.”

The blonde thought about what her sister had said and realized there could be some truth in it. Lena chased her down to the elevator. She called her repeatedly to apologize for something that needed no apology. She came over to her office to make sure she was okay. Lena went above and beyond what a friend would do. Alex pulled the woman from her thoughts, “Sometimes I think that you forget that you are out of this world. And sometimes, I think you forget how brightly you shine. Don’t psyche yourself out, Kara. You might have a better shot at all of this than you think.”

Winn quickly ran into the room, “Uh, Alex, there is something you need to check out.”

Alex stood up, heading towards the exit of the room when Kara called out, “Should I come with?”

Alex shook her head, “Uh…no. No, I think we will be okay.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Are you sure?”

The brunette nodded her head. “Positive. I’ll handle this and you…you go get the girl.” Her sister winked at her, as she left the room and Kara to her thoughts.

* * *

 

Lena walked into her office, sighing as she reached the top floor. After leaving the bathroom of Catco, Lena decided to get out of that building as soon as she could. She spent the last hour driving around town trying to clear her head.

As Lena walked up to her desk she was given yet another itinerary and messages from when she was out. As Lena stepped towards her office she was halted by Hector. “Wait, Ms. Luthor. I just thought that you should know that Jack Spheer is back and waiting in your office.”

The CEO sighed, looking from her office door and back to Hector. She placed her purse on his desk and her hands on her hips as she tried to find the words to say. She wasn’t easily irritated but this day was becoming longer than it needed to be.

“Hector,” Lena started, “I am fully aware that this isn’t going to sound as nice as I would like it. But I’m going to say it regardless. You’re new here, so you deserve a warning before you’re fired. So, here it goes: If I come to my office, again, and you have anyone and I mean anyone waiting in there without asking me for permission first, I will fire you. I want a call before someone walks into my office and that now includes Catco’s Kara Danvers. Do you understand?”

Hector nodded his head rapidly, “Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena nodded her head, “Good. Now cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day. I have work to do and I would to be left alone.”

Hector nodded his head nervously once more, “Yes, ma’am. Um, what would like me to do with Mr. Spheer?”

Lena sighed once more, “I can handle him.”

The brunette grabbed her purse, pulling the doors to her office open, walking in confidently. Lena once again found Jack standing out on her balcony watching the view. However, unlike the first time, she decided not to join him on the tier. Instead, Lena sat down at her computer, opening it up to begin her work. She felt a pair of eyes shift to her, soon hearing the Brit call to her.

“I didn’t see you at the conference,” he called.

“That’s because I wasn’t there,” Lena replied coolly.

She heard Jack release a loud breath, “You should come out here and join me. The view is amazing.”

Lena shook her head, still concentrating on her computer as she shouted back out to the man, “No need. I’ve seen it before.”

She heard Jack’s feet shuffle across the concrete on the balcony, she then saw him step into her office. Closing the balcony’s glass door behind him. “You’re still as stubborn as ever, I see.”

He walked over to Lena’s desk, sitting down in the chair placed in front of it. “And you still don’t get the point.”

The man fiend confusion, “And what is the point?”

Lena moved her crimson eyes from the screen of the computer and shifted them to the older man, “What are you doing her, Jacky?”

The man shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in the chair as she crossed his legs. “I’m here for a conference remember.”

“Yeah, but you aren’t going to release anything for another couple of months. Right now, all your research is just theory-based. You don’t have the prototype out yet.”

Jack nodded his head, “True, but the moment we do it’ll work wonders.”

“I don’t doubt that it will. My point is, you didn’t need to come to the conference, Jack. You’re only needed when the prototype is out officially. Instead of coming, you could have hired someone to read up on your research and answer all the questions. Also, you started this back in Metropolis, why not have the conference there?”

“Because you’re not there,” the man said in all seriousness.

“Well, you made sure of that didn’t you,” Lena replied calmly.  

Jack fiddled with his fingers, staring at the brunette. “Lena, I don’t like the way things ended between us.”

This was the last thing Lena needed. She felt like the last twenty-four hours had been nothing but an emotional rollercoaster. First with Kara and now with Jack. The brunette wanted nothing more than to just be left alone. She was already emotional vulnerable after dealing with Kara. The last thing she needed was for Jack to bring up their past.

Lena expired, raising her eyebrow and titling her head as she responded, “You could have made it easier on me. It’s not like I wanted to go.”

“I know, and there isn’t a single day that goes by that I don’t wish I had stopped you. I’m not here to make things harder on you, Lena.”

“Then why are you here?”

Jack shrugged his shoulders, “I just missed you. I miss everything about you and I guess some part of me was hoping that you might’ve missed me too.”

Lena remained silent, allowing her eyes to flicker down at her desk. The truth was, she had missed Jack. In the beginning, before Kara, she did miss the man. She missed the way that he made her laugh. She missed the way that he would make her smile. How he would hold her. Kiss her. How they would stay up until sunrise, talking about their dreams and their days. She did miss him.

But then Kara Danvers arrived. And suddenly she felt the void in her chest lessen. She no longer missed the way he made her laugh because Kara did that just fine. The blonde made her smile just a shade brighter than Jack. Kara would hold her. Kara would kiss her. And they stayed up well past sunrise talking about their dreams and their days. Sometimes they would forget that sleep was essential. She missed him, but next to Kara Danvers, Jack Spheer would never compare.

The brunette shook her head, she barely survived missing Jack. If it hadn’t been for Kara she doesn’t know what she would have done. But, now that Kara had ruined her this afternoon, she could not fathom the pain she would soon feel missing Kara.

“Seems that I was wrong.”

Lena looked up to meet brown eyes, waiting for Jack to continue, “By your silence, I take it that you didn’t miss me after all. Is it because of the person that gave you that,” Jack pointed towards his neck.

Lena blushed looking down at her desk once more, “I remember when I used to give you marks like that.”

Lena nodded her head, “I think we both do.”

Jack sighed, “Does he make you happy?”

The brunette pushed herself back in her seat. Pondering the question that was posed to her. Did Kara make her happy? Incandescently. She can’t remember being happier than with the blonde. Kara allowed Lena to be herself. She allowed Lena to know that people could see past her family name. The blonde did make her happy, so much so that she found it hard to stop smiling around her. At times, she found the grin upon her face painful. But she simply couldn’t wipe it away with Kara. Now, after this afternoon, she wasn’t sure she had anything to smile for.

“She did.”

Jack raised his eyebrows quickly in surprise. Lena knew he wasn’t shocked to hear that she had been with a woman. Jack knew that Lena did not have a sexual label. The brunette knew that Jack had raised his eyebrows because he didn’t think that she would admit to being with someone else so soon.

The man sighed, “How long were two together?”

Lena lifted her shoulder nonchalantly. “We weren’t really together, Jacky.”

“Still, how long?”

“Six months, give or take.”

Jack stared off out of the windows behind the brunette, getting his thoughts together before he spoke. “And here I am, missing you nine months later. Still trying to find ways to move on and you’re here already sleeping with someone less than three months of us breaking up.”

Lena stared sadly at the man, “I was trying to forget you, Jacky.”

“Seems like you’ve done a great job of that.”

Jack looked back at the woman, “Was it the blonde from this morning. The one with the glasses that had your phone?”

Lena nodded her head. “Wow,” Jack responded, “Well, she is beautiful.”

Lena nodded her head once more, crossing her arms over her shoulder. “She is.”

Jack squinted his eyes, while shifting his head. Trying to form his next question, “You said she ‘did’ make you happy. Not that she ‘does’ make you happy. Are you two no longer together?”

“As of,” Lena looked at her watch, “two hours ago, I would say no. But then again, it’s been complicated with the two of us recently. So, I honestly don’t know what to think. I’m through though, I think she might be too.”

“What happened?”

Lena gave a weak smile, not allowing it to reach her eyes. “Everything and nothing.”

Jack noticed the shift in Lena’s mood. After years of being with her, he understood when she was avoiding things. He understood when she was closing herself off. So, instead of asking what exactly happened like anyone else would have, he decided to not push the subject. It wasn’t his place to.

“Well, I am sorry to hear that.”

The two remained silent for a moment. Lena bit her bottom lip nervously, wanting to ask the man to leave but enjoying his familial presence.

“I, uh, I have to go. But, I will be back in a couple of months. So, maybe then…maybe when ‘everything and nothing’ stops happening you and I can…go to dinner? Catch up?”

Lena nodded her head at the man, “Maybe.”

Jack stood up from his seat, Lena did the same choosing to walk him to the door. Lena opened the door for the man, watching as he hesitated to leave. Jack stepped closer to her, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I missed you, Lena.”

Lena nodded her head, “I know, Jacky. Have a safe flight.”

Jack nodded his head, leaning into the smaller woman and placing a lingering soft kiss onto her cheek. Lena closed her eyes at their proximity. Feeling strange when the scent that overtook her was remnants of expensive cologne rather than perfume that smelled like vanilla and lavender. When Jack’s lips left the CEO, they stood close once more. Jack opening his mouth to say something important and Lena waiting. The two continued to stare at one another until they heard a throat clear.

Jumping they brought their attention to the intruder standing at the door. “Kara,” Lena whispered.

The blonde gave her a weak smile, shifting her eyes to the taller man. Lena remained quiet, refusing to introduce them. The reporter noticed her reluctance and reached her hand out towards Jack. “You must be Jack.”

“I am, and you are Kara...” Jack waited to get the woman’s name.

“Danvers. Kara Danvers.”

The Brit smiled, “Aw, I see. Jack Spheer. Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“Well,” Jack stated looking from his ex to the other woman, “I really must be going. Have a good night.”

Kara shifted to the side, allowing the man a clear pathway out towards the elevator. The women watched him get on the elevator before devoting their attention to one another.

“Hi,” Kara murmured. Lena scoffed at the woman, rolling her eyes as she released the door. Kara exhaled, she expected Lena to be upset with her. She would have been too if she left her alone in a bathroom. The blonde caught the door that was shutting on her face, pushing it up further to allow her room to enter the office.

“Lena, I’m sorry,” Kara began.

The brunette rolled her eyes once more, stopping in front of her desk and folding her arms across her chest. “Kara, get out,” she stated calmly.

“We need to talk,” Kara responded.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows in disdain. “Wow, that sounds really familiar. I could have sworn I heard myself say it a thousand times.”

Kara deserved that, she deserved this cold demeanor that Lena addressed her with. “I’m sorry, Lena. I didn’t mean to do what I did.”

Lena chuckled coldly, “Do what exactly? Fuck me or leave me? Or both?”

Kara stepped closer to the brunette, and in return Lena took a step back. “You and I both know I would never regret having sex with you—”

“—Could’ve fooled me.”

“—I regret leaving you the way I did. I freaked out. But that’s no excuse. I should have stayed.”

“You should have stayed,” Lena repeated, “But you didn’t. So, if you don’t mind you should take this opportunity to walk out, again.”

Kara nodded her head, “You’re hurt. I hurt you so, you’re shutting down. Your closing me out. And that’s okay, I deserve that. I shouldn’t have done that to you. So, I get it—”

“Why did you do it? Huh, all of it? All day you have been closing _me_ out and treating me like I’ve done something wrong. Then suddenly you have me on a bathroom counter, calling me _baby_ as you fuck me senseless and you don’t even have the decency to stay afterwards, or offer me an explanation to your behavior today. We are supposed to be friends, Kara. That’s not how friends treat one another.”

“Oh, for Rao’s sake would cut it out with the ‘friends’ shit,” Kara shouted.

Lena stepped back at the woman’s outburst. For the past nine months, she has known Kara she has only heard the woman curse in the bedroom. Outside of it, Kara thought it crass to say simple words like “crap” and even “heck.” Now, here she was cursing at the brunette from across the room. The CEO knew that she had enough and Kara’s outburst only showed her that she felt the same.

“I don’t want to be your friend, Lena.”

“Well that’s a mature way of saying this,” Lena started.

“Would you stop interrupting me for a second and listen? Rao, you can be so frustrating sometimes. You know that? I don’t want to be your friend. You and I both know that we are anything but friends and continuously mentioning it doesn’t make what we are any less than what it is. I don’t know what the hell we have been doing for the past six months. I only know that it hasn’t been a friendship and that I have enjoyed every minute of it.”

The room was silent for a minute longer as blue eyes finally locked onto crimson. Kara was silently asking permission to continue, Lena shifted her eyes, nodding her head in return.

“In the beginning, we were friends. There was no doubt in my mind about it. You were always there for me when I needed you and vice-versa. But after that night…after the night we slept together for the first time, I realized that maybe being your friend wasn’t enough for me. Maybe, maybe would be something more. But then we talked, and you were so against the idea of being in a relationship. So, against the idea of being anything more.”

Lena scoffed, “Oh, so this is my fault now.”

Kara held her hand up to the woman, “I asked for you not to interrupt.”

The CEO sighed, turning around and sitting in her desk. “Proceed.”

“Like I said, you were so against the idea of being anything more. And I liked you. More than a friend should. And I liked what we did that night, I wanted to do more of it. And I knew that you had been hurt. I knew that you didn’t have the option to be in a relationship because so many people have taken advantage of your vulnerability. So, I took what I could get. I thought that I could do the friends-with-benefits deal because it meant that I could have you the way I wanted. Well…not completely the way I wanted, but the way I wanted.”

Kara exhaled loudly, sitting down on the couch furthest from Lena’s desk. She was no longer talking to the brunette, instead she was processing her thoughts and her feelings aloud. “But, you’re like a disease. And I woke up one day and found that I couldn’t get you off my mind or from under my skin. You were _everywhere_. And every time I got the courage to say something you would call me your friend. And I realized that I agreed to an arrangement that I hated. I have never hated something so much in my life as being your friend, Lena. Because that means that I can’t be anything else and that sucks. And I guess I was okay with it because I was the only one. I was the only one who got to see you being vulnerable, and funny, and amazing. And I convinced myself that I could keep this going.”

“Then, I walked in your office this morning and I saw Jack standing there. Holding you. And you, letting him. And I started thinking that I might not be the only one after all.”

Lena pushed herself forward in her seat, leaning on her desk. “Jack and I aren’t anything, anymore, Kara.”

“And I know that. I believe you. But, you haven’t seen you with him. Hell, I have barely seen you with him but when I do…I realized that you’re the same way with him as you are with me. It’s like your holding back or something…I like you so much.”

Lena sat in her chair, allowing herself to take in what the blonde had been saying. She stared at Kara intensely, noticing, once again, her ability to notice nothing at all. Earlier today she realized that she was half the woman she was. That steadily over time Kara had taken pieces of her. But now, looking at the reporter, she realized that she had taken pieces of Kara as well. Most likely more than Kara hadn’t taken from her.

“I didn’t mean to leave you in the bathroom. I didn’t mean to make you feel used. None of that was my intentions and I felt bad immediately after I had done it. I was saying good-bye. I was allowing myself to be consumed in all that was you for one more time. Then, I was going to find a way to remove the benefits from our friendship. But, I got in my own head and then suddenly I regretted everything and I had to get out. I couldn’t wait. I’m sorry for that.”

And there it went. Finally noticed, a piece of Kara lying steadily within Lena’s grasp. Freely and effortlessly given to her by the blonde, herself. Lena continued to wear her mask on her face. Refusing to express any emotions towards the blonde’s confession. Regressing to progress. She kept thinking. She knew how this would end. She knew what would come of this confession and she wasn’t ready to get on that ride. Not for another time. Not again.

Kara had liked her. She admitted that she cared about the brunette, confirming something Lena had already knew. But Lena didn’t know what to do with this information. All the walls she brought down for Kara was placed back up that afternoon. And the Luthor didn’t have it in her to allow them to come down again. Who knew what type of damage that could cause if she did. This was all so confusing and for the second time that day she found her emotion battling with her emotions, again.

She was confused to why Kara hadn’t mentioned any of this sooner. She was confused to how the blonde had gone on the last six months without saying a word. She was still hurt from the events that happened earlier today. Though it wasn’t Kara’s intentions to hurt her, she still did. And that was hard for Lena to let go. And finally, she was angry. Because she should push the other two emotions aside, stand up, and close the distance between her and the blonde. She should hold her and tell her that she was heard. That she was liked just as much as Kara liked her. She should tell her that she was willing to take a chance with Kara as long as the blonde was willing to keep her safe.

But she didn’t do any of that. Instead, she sat at her desk, staring at Kara hoping to form a sentence at her confession. And that made her angry.

Blue eyes looked up to meet crimson and Lena felt her heart ache for the taller woman, and yet, she remained seated and silent.

“Say something,” Kara requested.

Lena continued to stare, waiting patiently for the words she wasn’t sure would come.

 

* * *

 

**Let me know what you think.**

 


	4. I Wanted Words, But All I Heard Was

_**Please, forgive the typos. Enjoy.** _

* * *

She didn't say anything.

It's wasn't from the lack of trying, she just…couldn't say anything.

Despite everything on her mind, despite all the words that resided in the English vocabulary, Lena came up empty. Everything within her wanted to come out so badly, at once, that it was all stuck, lodged in her throat. Waiting to be released.

She didn't see her day ending like this. Granted, she didn't see it beginning like this either. To say it was a long day would be an understatement and to say it was going to be a long night would be a fool's mistake. This was only just beginning. This conflict between her and Kara. It was only finally becoming fleshed out.

Though, the brunette would admit that it had always been there. Waiting, taking up space, feeding on the energy that could only come from silence and unrequited desires. Lena found herself staring at Kara. Waiting for a word, a single word to finally be released from her throat to reside within the air. But nothing came. Not even a whimper.

"Say something," Kara requested.

What was Lena to say? Kara had laid everything out before her. Spoken all her truths, her thoughts, her desires to the younger woman. And Lena was here…processing it all? She didn't know. Apart of her knew this day was coming but after the events in the bathroom she wasn't sure this day existed any longer. But here it was, in full effect. Alive as ever…and mocking her.

She wanted Kara. She had no doubt admitting that to herself. She wanted the sea of blue that were her eyes, the radiance that was her smile, the warmth that was her touch, the ever-present feeling of being loved by someone as marvelous as Kara. But she also wanted reassurance. She wanted certainty that the sea of blue would always twinkle brightly for her. She wanted the vivacity of her smile to never fade. She wanted the warmth of Kara's touch to set her afire. She wanted to forever be loved by someone as wonderful, as breathtaking, as Kara Danvers.

But she was Lena Luthor and Lena Luthor came with baggage. More than she, herself, was willing to handle or strong enough to carry. And that's okay, for a while. In the beginning, her baggage was always okay. Welcomed, really. And this is because somehow, they would find the brunette to be enticing enough to see beyond all her issues. Despite the walls around her being built by suitcases that contained problems of the past and insecurities and uncertainties of the future, being neatly and delicately packed together, they came to her rescue. Telling her that she didn't have to carry it all on her own. They also had hands and shoulders that could support her problems.

Nevertheless, as time went on and the days turned into weeks, and weeks to months, her baggage started to weigh on them. Their shoulders weren't so certain that they could withstand another day's travel with nothing to show for it besides Lena, herself. Her love was nice, yes. Great even, but it was never enough to make them stay. She was never enough to convince them not to leave.

Lena Luthor, in the end, was simply not worth the trouble.

So, when they disappeared, they left the brunette with nothing other than pressure from the returned familiar weight and extra suitcases, created from their absence, to make sure she never recovered.

That's what Kara offered Lena in her confession: Sea blue eyes, a bright smile, a warm heart, temporary love, and beautiful baggage.

Lena wanted to say something. She really did. But, what was there to say that hasn't already been said?

Lena has been here before. Same movie, same scene, updated script. But, unfortunately, unlike the other times, Lena wasn't sure that she wanted to play the part. She wasn't sure that she could endure another flop. She wasn't sure that she could bare another moment with someone turning their back on her. She knew that she couldn't if it was Kara Danvers.

So, she said nothing.

She didn't say anything because a part of her knew that once she did, this beautiful world that they created together would shatter all around them; and Lena knew that she wasn't fast enough to dodge the penetrating shards of glass.

Saying nothing would be her best bet. For once, she would be switching up the script. So, Lena sat there. Staring blankly at the blonde as Kara patiently waited for an answer, and Lena waited for the silence to suffocate them. She sat there, hoping that the inevitable would just happen and that Kara would leave.

And when she did, she hoped that the blonde would take steps to find someone better. Someone less cracked and damaged. A newer model. Someone who loved to love her more than they loved being loved by her. Someone who is not afraid of the idea of being looked at—the very way Kara is looking at her right now—with complete admiration. Someone who isn't so…broken. Destructive.

She wanted Kara to find anyone with characteristics different from her own. She wanted Kara to find anyone but her. She deserved anyone but her.

Lena might be selfish. This whole arrangement might have been selfish. But she didn't fall into that bed on her own. She wasn't the only one there that night. And weeks later, she wasn't the only one who had agreed to this arrangement. This was her fault but it wasn't completely her own. Part of her knew she was the one creating the rules, but it was Kara in the end who agreed to follow them.

And now look at her.

Here Kara was telling all her truth, practically hanging from the ledge while reaching for a Lena as a life-line, only for the brunette to turn her back on her. She for some reason, trusted that Lena wouldn't drop her. That she wouldn't leave her hanging out to dry. That she was somehow the person to save her. But Kara was naïve. And Lena knew better. She was no hero. She cared about Kara but even she knew falling to the ground would be safer than in her arms. She knew herself more than Kara ever would and despite her desires, despite Kara's desperate need to be saved: This was not the plan.

This was not how it was supposed to be. This was not supposed to be more, it shouldn't have been more. And now, here Kara was wanting everything.

 _No,_ Lena thought, she couldn't allow Kara to take more of what she had already. She already sat here, half of her best self, and if she had the pieces that Kara had taken she was sure she would have said  _something_.

Just one God damn thing.

Anything…

Lena remained motionless, wordless. Staring at the blonde, she only had one word that her lips could not form. One word that held back all the other words that threatened to be released from her throat.

_Run._

Because that what Kara should do. She should run from the Luthor as if she were the plague and never return, again. Lena wouldn't bring anything but trouble to the blonde and a part of her knew that Kara knew that. A part of her knew that Kara was simply holding onto hope that she would—could change Lena.

But, hope is a thing with feathers. And despite what many like to believe, it does not soar. It does not continue to rise within one's chest when the worst comes to worst. Instead, like feathers do, it falls off. And it is left behind to rest upon the ground, forgotten.

"Lena," Kara stated, standing up from the couch and walking over to the brunette.

Lena's eyes followed the blonde, hoping that her words would fall out of her throat. But once again, she found herself mute under the pressure of the blonde's confession. Kara stood in front of the brunette's desk, reaching her hand out to touch the CEO. Hoping that she could knock the woman out of the trance that she put her in. But as her fingertips rested on Lena's hand, the brunette jumped, flinching away at the contact. Staring at jade eyes the blonde remained silent as she waited for Lena to reply. Lena watched as Kara's eyebrows furrowed, first in confusion, then in a pained realization.

"You don't want me," Kara whispered brokenly.

That wasn't true, Lena wanted Kara more than anything in this world. But, she knew enough to know when to let a good thing go. She wouldn't be good for Kara. She would ruin the blonde the moment they decided to be more than whatever this was. Looking at the reporter now she had concluded her assumption to be true. The blonde was ruined. Standing in front of her, unrequitedly in love, Lena had already broken Kara Danvers.

Lena remained silent, continuing to stare at the woman in front of her. Except this time, she allowed her eyes to wander. She took in the way the golden hair rebelled against being kempt. She took in the sea of blue eyes and the black frames that rested adorably on the blonde's face. She took in the plump red lips that were now placed into a frown. She took everything in. Because she knew that this would be the last time she would see the blonde again.

Kara was the first to look away, shakenly releasing a breath Lena hadn't known she would be holding. "Okay," Kara whispered. The blonde cleared her throat, looking back at the brunette. "Okay," she replied once more, this time louder and firmly.

"I tried," Kara stated. The blonde started backing up towards the door, staring at a woman who could no longer meet her eyes. " _I_ tried."

* * *

And for the first time that day, Lena Luthor was left alone in her office. She was left alone to suffocate under its and her own silence.

"Kara, maybe you should slow down," James recommended. They decided that they would start the night off at the alien bar, being that that was the only place that Kara could get a buzz. But after the third chugged drink, the two quickly realized that Kara was trying to become anything but buzzed. The blonde wanted to forget everything that was the last 24 hours.

Kara placed her empty glass onto the table, glaring at the photographer as she swallowed what was left of her drink. James shared the look with the blonde before diverting his eyes while murmuring an "or not," into his glass.

Kara nodded her head at the man's response, motioning across the bar for the waitress to bring another round. "So," James began, "Would you like to tell me why you're drinking more than usual tonight, or are we going to pretend that something isn't obviously bothering you."

Kara sighed, giving the waitress a nod as she placed two glasses in front of her. "I don't want to talk about it."

James nodded his head once more, as the blonde picked up her drink, only to quickly place it back onto the table. "Actually, I do."

The photographer raised his eyebrows waiting for a response. "She said nothing," Kara simply stated.

James waited a second longer, hoping the blonde would continue but once he noticed that she wouldn't he thought it would be best to push. "Who said nothing," James questioned.

"Lena," the reporter stated simply, "Lena said nothing. After all those dinners, and dates, and nights that we've shared she sits there and says nothing."

The photographer furrowed his eyebrows at the woman, "Kara, I'm lost. Dates? Nights? What are you—"

"And then, I'm there, confessing my feelings. Like really laying it all out there and she doesn't even say anything. She doesn't even have the guts to say that she doesn't want me back. I mean after all that we have been through you would at least think that she would open her mouth and say—"

"Kara, what are you talking about," James interrupted. "You have feelings for Lena Luthor? Wait, you've been  _dating_ Lena Luthor? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, shyly taking a sip of the drink in front of her. "It's complicated, we weren't exactly dating."

James continued to stare at the blonde. Kara sighed, rolling her eyes. This was her fault. If she wanted to confide within James she could at least fill him in on the last six months of her life.

"Lena and I have been friends with benefits for the last six months. She and I um…had an agreement that we would have sex but remain friends. But, as time went on, I realized that I was the only one with feelings. And when I talked to her about them today she didn't say anything. She just sat there while I laid everything on the line. She doesn't want me, James."

The photographer, took a sip of his drink, allowing everything to sink in. "Wow," he replied, as the blonde raised her eyebrows in agreement; picking up her drink once more, hoping to forget the rest of her night.

"Is that why you were avoiding her calls, earlier," he finally asked.

Kara titled her head, looking back at the man. "Yes and no. I wasn't avoiding her because she didn't want me. I didn't know that until like an hour ago. I was avoiding her because we had mind blowing sex last night and when I walked in her office this morning I saw her with a man on her balcony."

The man sitting next to her, coughed a little bit at the confession. Allowing his drink to travel down the wrong pipe at the realization.

"Oh, so she cheated?"

Kara shook her head, "You can't cheat on someone you weren't in a relationship with."

"But she and the guy have something going on, too?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulder, taking this opportunity to chug the rest of her drink. "I don't know because she doesn't tell me anything. But it's obvious that she and Jack have or had something going on."

James furrowed his eyebrows, "Jack?"

"The man that she was with on the balcony. That was his name,  _Jack_."

The two sat in silence for a moment. The blonde sighing as she motioned for the waitress to bring another drink. She was tempted to ask for a stronger drink. One like the night that she and Mon-El drank for the first time, but if she had done that, she was afraid that she would be feeling it for days. She already felt bad enough, she didn't want to spend her time feeling heartbroken and hungover. The superhero could only deal with one problem at a time.

"So, why did she come all the way over to CatCo to say nothing," James questioned.

Kara chuckled darkly, "No, she didn't say nothing then. She just said that Jack was nothing and it wasn't what it looked like. Then I accused her of sleeping with him last night after she left my place. She called me insatiable and was upset that I would even think that. Which I admit, that was a pretty crappy thing to think. But at the time I didn't know the mark on her neck had come from me, so what was I supposed to think? Anyway, we had sex in the bathroom, I left her. Then, I talked to Alex because I was panicking. She told me to talk to Lena. I did and she said nothing."

The man looked back at the woman, leaning in his chair as she took in her information. They had always been close friends, but this was the closest Kara had ever allowed for him to get and she could see that he was treading lightly with the situation.

"How are you feeling about all this?"

Kara shifted her eyes around the room. How was she feeling? She felt awful. She felt like her everything was falling apart and despite all her abilities she had no way of putting back together. She felt like she was drowning slowly while watching her own life fade away. She felt like she should have kept her mouth shut the moment the thought that she and Lena Luthor could be something more. She felt stupid, humiliated, and used.

"I have been weakened by Kryptonite. Punch by over twelve aliens. I have broken my arm for the first time in the last year. I have traveled across the galaxy to get here. I have been hit by a bus and thrown through out of the sky. I have watched my planet die with my parents on it and still…I have never felt quiet as hurt or half as empty as I do now. James," she stated simply, finally resting her eyes onto her friend, "I think she might have been the final straw in my long line of disappointments. I think that she might have been the one that finally broke me."

James sighed, pushing what was left over of his drink to the blonde. "Here," he stated simply. Kara offered the man a weak smile, one that refused to reach her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, taking his drink and chugging that as well. However, it didn't offer the same burn, the same chance for drunkenness as her alien drink.

The photographer sat back for a couple of moments, sighing and nodding his head to himself. Kara raised her eyebrows at the man's reaction, "Yeah, that's what we'll do," he spoke aloud.

Kara furrowed her eyes, "What's what we'll do?"

"We came out tonight hoping to find me someone. But, the plan has changed. I can always find someone next week or something. Instead, tonight is going to be your night."

"My night?"

"Yeah, you're night. Tonight, we are going to find you s _omeone,_ guy or girl, to take you mind of Lena Luthor."

Kara shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was find someone else. Yes, she wanted to forget about the woman who trampled over her heart. However, she didn't want to find someone and use them the way that Lena used her.

"I don't want to just find a rebound, James. That will be doing the same thing that Lena did to me, to whoever I find."

James shook his head, "Not necessarily, I mean you could find someone who isn't looking for more than a good time, too. I mean there are plenty of people out there that does that. You just have to make sure that you talk to them about it before you two…you know?"

Kara chuckled, "You can say 'have sex', James. We are both adults here."

The older man nodded his head, "Yeah, I know I could. I guess I am still getting used to the idea that Kara 'Sunny' Danvers has an active sex life. Is all?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "Why, if I recall correctly, you were almost a part of that 'active sex life'."

James blushed a little, staring at the woman questionably. The blonde shrugged her shoulders once more, answering his unspoken questions. "I think the alcohol is making me bolder."

They hummed, simultaneously agreeing with the woman's statement as James stood up. Holding his hand out to the blonde, the man smiled, "Come on, Girl of Steel, let's turn this night around."

Kara took her friend's hand, allowing him to guide her.

* * *

In hindsight, she should have said something.

She should have told Kara anything other than allowing her to leave her office thinking that she was unwanted. She was wanted. Lena wanted her more than anything. But, she wanted to protect them both.

Heart had learned its lesson. Having a relationship would have worked out. But, Lena was a woman of math and science and she knew that the odds were simply against her. She and Kara would have been a bad idea.

So, with this knowledge. With knowing all this stuff that she had concluded over the past six months and today, why did she feel so bad?

Why did she feel like she had been hit with a freight train and left for dead, every time she pictures the blonde's face and every time she replays her broken words in her head?

She had done the right thing.

The brunette sighed, that must have been the one hundredth time she repeated that in her head. And even now, she couldn't convince herself to believe that to be true. She needed time to process this all. She needed time to get the blonde out of head. To talk to someone about everything that went wrong. To figure out what she should have done, to figure out what she should do.

But the person that she wanted to talk to about all this stuff, the person she wanted to confide in, to get advice from was the very person that she was avoiding. The problem with having one friend, sleeping with them, and ruining them, was that it left one very lonely in discovering how to solve the situation.

Lean was pushed out of her thoughts as she heard her assistant knock on her door. Lena called for him to come in and soon he was strutting to her desk, placing her schedule for tomorrow on her desk.

"Your new schedule, Ms. Luthor."

The woman nodded her head at her assistant, silently thanking him as she turned around to walk out the door.

"Hector," she called out.

"I have a question," Lena began.

She waited a moment as her assistance stood in front of her. Waiting for the woman to finally ask what she stopped him for. She didn't know if she should ask him this question. She didn't know whether it would push past their level of professionalism that had been established, but she wanted to know. She needed to talk to someone other than herself. She needed to talk to someone, because the someone that she wanted to talk to was rightfully not speaking to her. She needed to hear what she was thinking out in the open.

Most importantly, Lena needed to know that she had done the right thing.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," her assisted pondered after several moments of silence. "What is your question?"

Lena leaned back in her seat, "If this question makes you uncomfortable, feel free to not answer it. I am just curious is all."

Hector nodded his head, "Okay."

"Have you've ever been a friend with benefits kind of arrangement?"

Hector titled his head, pondering the question, "Friends with benefits kind of arrangement?"

Lena nodded her head, "Yes. It is an arrangement where two people come together and participate in…in sexual activities without their being the strings of a relationship attached."

Hector chuckled at the woman's statement, "Oh, I know what is, Ms. Luthor. I just didn't think I would hear of that coming from you. Being that you're my boss and all. I guess…I didn't expect that to be the question, is all."

Lena dipped her head shyly at his response, "Sorry if it made you uncomfortable, Hector. Forget that I even asked."

The man shook his head, stepping closer to his boss's desk, "Oh, it didn't make me uncomfortable. Just took me aback a little. As a response to your question, my answer would be yes. I have been in a friend with benefits kind of situation."

Lena leaned into her desk, interested in the man's opinion, "And how did it end," she questioned.

Hector shrugged his shoulders, "The same way all friend with benefit relationships end. Someone catches feelings and then you end up having no friend to benefit anything from, really."

The CEO twisted her mouth, thinking about his answer. "Which side of that situation were you on?"

"The part where I caught feelings and my friend wanted nothing more than to have sex with me."

"And how did that make you feel?"

Hector shifted where he stood, moving closer to the woman as he pointed to the chair in front of her desk. "May I?"

Lena nodded her head vigorously, before holding her hand out to the chair in front of her. "Why yes, of course. Please, have a seat."

Hector sat elegantly in the chair, clasping his hands together as he mused the woman's question.

"I felt…confused for majority of the relationship. Then I felt hurt and used, if we are being honest. I wanted him and he only want to be friends, which come to think of it, I'm not sure he even wanted that by the end. See, in the beginning friends with benefits is a great idea. You know? It allows you the intimacy of a relationship with the complications of one. But you can never get that close to someone and expect feelings to not come about. Or for someone to want to change something up. Human beings are simply not built that way."

"You don't think so," the brunette questioned.

Her assistant responded by shaking his head, "No, I don't. Most of the time, human beings are looking for a connection. Someone to love them and to be loved back in return. Whether that love is familial, friendly, or romantic, we are looking for love, always. A real, organic connection. A connection that is deep and solidified. But when you have something like friends with benefits you ruin that connection because now things have gotten complicated. You begin to straddle the fence between friendships and romance and in the end, no one is willing to begin with.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, understanding but at the same time, not quite understanding her assistance.  
"Can you clarify?"

"Yes," Hector answered, leaning in his seat as he tried to find the best words to explain his reasoning. After a moment he finally answered, "With every relationship, you have the realms of responsibilities and obligations to that person based off their identifiers. So, if you are a for sure 'friend' of someone you wouldn't necessarily consider sleeping with them. Or if someone is your sibling you wouldn't be keen on the idea of doing something with them that you would do with a partner. With every relationship we have with someone, we put them within a fence of what is expected and where we can and cannot overstep. But with friends with benefits there is no definite fence. By straddling the fence, the friends with benefits relationship destroys our ability to experience true intimacy within the context of friendship and robs us of the joy of engaging in a healthy romantic relationship."

Lena nodded her head, encouraging the younger man to continue, "No matter how you do it, when it comes to friends with benefits, someone will always leave hurt. Eventually, if you straddle that fence long enough you have to choose which side you'd prefer to fall on. And sometimes that is not always the same side as the other person."

Lena hummed as a response to the younger man, reflecting on his thoughtful answer about the troubles of her and Kara's arrangements.

"How come they can't continue to straddle the fence. I mean, it works out best that way, right," Lena questioned.

Hector looked at the woman, already knowing the answer to her question. "You're a woman of science, Ms. Luthor. You know how gravity works," Hector stood up from his seat, pulling down his jacket as he made his way towards the door, "Eventually, it all comes down," he finished.

Lena nodded her head. She couldn't argue with that. Everything did come falling. She and Kara made this arrangement thinking that it would protect them both. Coming up with arrangement for Lena's sake and Kara breaking the arrangement for her own. They were both wrong in this situation. And Lena knew that she was wrong with the way that she handled it.

She should have said something. She shouldn't have offered to straddle the fence to begin with. She knew that she was not in the emotional state to become intimate with someone, not after everything that she had been through.

Hector hesitated at the door, holding onto the handle as he looked back at his boss. "Can I ask you a question, Ms. Luthor."

Lena looked up at the man, "Please, call me, Lena. After me asking you one of the most intimate questions about your life, that's the least I could do."

Hector chuckled at the woman's confession, "Well, Lena, mind if I ask you a question?"

The CEO shook her head, "Ask away."

"Did you ask me that question because you and Ms. Danvers are in a similar arrangement?"

Lena looked back her assistant, furrowing her eyebrows as she wondered how he could have concluded such a thing.

"Did I overstep," he questioned tentatively.

"You didn't," Lena answered, "We  _were_  in a similar arrangement. Yes. But, I think it is safe to say that is over now."

The younger man nodded his head, hesitating once more as another question appeared within his head. "Why is that," he asked.

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "She wants more. I can't offer that to her."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why can't you offer that to her? Was she really only a good time? Is it impossible to imagine her as something more?"

Lena furrowed her eyebrows at the questions. It wasn't hard to imagine that Kara was more than a good time. Them having dinners and lunches proved that Kara was more than a simple fuck buddy. She was sure that Kara would make a wonderful girl because she was a phenomenal friend. It was not impossible to imagine that Kara would be something great to have. But for some reason, it was impossible for Lena to imagine Kara all those things with her. It was impossible for her to imagine that she was worth any of that.

"Did I overstep," Hector questioned.

Lena pulled herself from her thought quickly shaking her head, "No, not at all. I guess I can't offer that because I'm not sure I'm worthy of it, myself. A relationship, I mean. Kara is amazing. She is marvelous. You've met her. She is the very embodiment of a ray of sunshine. But, I'm…not. I come with baggage and drama, a bad family name, and a thousand and one insecurities. All of my past relationship have ended up with me on the floor and an empty bottle and if something didn't work out with Kara I'm positive that I wouldn't recover from it."

Hector nodded his head, considering the woman's response. "So, you're scared," he replied simply.

Lena chuckled at his forwardness, "Yes, I guess you could say that. I'm completely and utterly terrified."

"Of what, exactly?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "That she might break my heart. That I might break hers."

Hector nodded his head once more. "That's understandable. But…what if she doesn't? What if she doesn't break your heart and you don't break hers?"

"I've been here before, Hector. I question the same thing several times and the outcome is always the same. Like you said, I am a woman of science. Doing the same thing repeatedly equals the same results."

Hector nodded his head, "Yes, that may be true. But you only get the same results because you use the same variables. For what it's worth, I think Ms. Danvers could be the variable you need to finally change the results."

This time, the man pulled the office door without hesitation, finally having everything on his mind spoken. "Wait," Lena stated, halting the man from returning to his desk for the night. "How did you know I was talking about Kara?"

Hector smiled at the question, "Because I have been in a room with the two of you, it's impossible to miss the way you look at one another." And with that, Hector was out of the door.

* * *

Kara stared at her phone as she watched Lena's name and picture run across her screen.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde placed her phone back into her pocket.

Leaving the call unanswered, Kara devoted her attention back to the woman in front of her. Her knew interest resided within a redhead. Her hair reminded Kara of burnt orange sunsets that rest over the horizon of National City, it was warm and it tumbled over the woman's shoulders like rusty water. Her eyes matched that of Kara's. They were expressive and a deep shade of blue. The reporter could tell that the woman smiled often. But instead of it being a beautiful toothy grin, it came off as a sultry smirk that made the blonde's breathe catch in her throat. She was a beautiful woman, built on the generous lines of a goddess. This woman was breathtaking and luckily resembled nothing of the reporters former breathtaking flame.

Kara feigned interest in the woman, pretending that she didn't feel the hand that was running up her thighs as the woman laughed. She didn't know what she was talking about. To be honest, she already forgotten the strangers name. Which was fine, because Kara was sure that the woman had forgotten hers. Upon finding the woman on the dance floor, it was obvious her intentions the moment she placed her hands on Kara's hips and brought the woman up close against her. It was obvious that she, like Kara, was looking for a good time with a company of a beautiful woman. The fact that they decided to talk to one another after they left the dance floor surprised the superhero. But even then, she knew where this night was heading.

"So," the woman questioned as she leaned into Kara and shifted her hand further on her thigh. "What is that guy to you that you came here with."

Kara looked up to find James a table over talking to a group of the redhead's friends. It was obvious he was flirting. It was even more obvious that they were here together but not here  _together._ However, the blonde indulged the woman, leaning into her ear to speak over the loud music.

"James is just a friend," Kara responded.

The redhead smirked, removing her right hand from Kara's thigh and placing it onto her neck, pulling her in closer. "So, he wouldn't mind if I kissed you."

Kara pulled back to look drunkenly at the woman's lips, before turning her attention to her eyes. "Who cares if he did," she replied. The woman smirked once again and Kara was sure it never left her lips. She then allowed the woman to pull her in and allowed her lips to taste the other woman.

At first, Kara felt herself react as if she hadn't wanted the kiss. Her mouth was hard on the other woman's, unyielding. But when the woman pulled her impossibly closer, her lips softened. She could hear the rapid beat of the woman's heart, she could simultaneously taste the sweetness of strawberries and bitterness of alcohol on her mouth. She wound her hands into her hair, and enjoyed the way that the woman's hair curled around her fingers, silky and fine. Chills ran over Kara's skin as a fire ignited and began to burn inside of her. The women pressed their bodies closer to one another, and Kara moved one of her hands to find the woman's neck; pulling her in closer. The woman's lips were softer and warmer than she could have imagined. Yet, fierce and powerful at the same time. The other woman's fingers slid down the back of Kara's neck, tracing its shape, and every place she touched was electric.

It was glorious. And for a second, Kara stopped thinking. She stopped feeling the constant ache that throbbed steadily within her chest. She forgot about the woman who had called her previously and the pain she caused. She stopped analyzing the world around her, she just stopped thinking.

Letting the woman take the lead, Kara parted her lips as the woman kissed first her top, then her bottom lip. She gently licked the blonde's bottom lip, begging for entrance and without a hesitation, Kara opened her mouth for the woman to enter. For a long moment, the two women continued to kiss. The reporter allowed the redhead to devour her lips as her hand roamed her body. She moaned into the kiss as the woman bit her bottom lip, pulling back teasingly the woman placed a chaste kiss onto Kara's lip before ending her ministrations. Both woman open their eyes, looking at one another hazily.

"Wow," the woman whispered against Kara lips. Kara chuckled at the woman's response, enjoying the way that the woman's lips felt against her own, but more importantly the way the woman made her forget Lena. The reporter leaned in for yet another kiss, caressing the woman neck as she pulled her in once more. This time, they kissed hungrily and desperately. After moments of being lost in one another the stranger pulled back, locking eyes with the superhero. "Take me back to your place," it wasn't posed as a question and by the look in her eyes Kara knew it wasn't one. The blonde nodded her head, standing up from her seat, she grabbed the woman's hand.

Kara made her way towards the exit, stopping at James's table before leaving. "Hey, we are headed out for the night."

James diverted his attention from the women at the table and onto Kara and the hand she had been holding. He offered his friend an approving smile, before responding with, "Okay, you have a  _fantastic_ night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kara nodded her head and headed towards the door. This was not how she expected her night to end but she had to admit she wasn't completely disappointed with its outcome.

* * *

Lena continued to call the blonde only to become familiarized with her voicemail, again. This had become a habit for the two throughout the day: Lena calling Kara and Kara ignoring her calls. Unlike this morning, Kara ignoring her calls now was justified. And if it had been the other way around, Lena was sure she wouldn't pick up the blonde herself.

To be honest, a part of Lena felt relieved when she would receive Kara's voicemail. She didn't really know what she would say besides  _I'm sorry_ when the other woman would pick up. She didn't really conclude much from talking with Hector. Well, she didn't conclude anything besides the fact that she fears being hurt and hurting Kara. But she also concluded that despite being terrified of all those things, maybe Kara was different. Maybe she could try to give the blonde a chance.

She still didn't know all the details of everything. She still didn't know what she was going to say, how she was going to say or where it was going to go from her. She did know one thing, though. She didn't want Kara to go another moment thinking that she didn't want her. Despite how much they argued, despite how frustrated the blonde would make her feel: there has never been a moment Lena has not wanted her.

She thought it would be best to let the blonde go, but she should have a least given Kara chance to decide herself. She could have at least said something.

Lena now stood outside of Kara's apartment. She had spent the better half of five minutes knocking on the door before concluding that the woman must've not been home. She remembered hearing, earlier today at Catco, James remind the blonde to 'not forget about tonight' so, she assumed that's where Kara was. So, the brunette decided to wait outside of Kara's door calling her in hopes she'd return home sooner.

But, Kara wasn't answering and Lena doubted that she would. Showing up unannounced was her best bet at a conversation. And while she waited maybe she would figure something to say besides,  _I'm sorry._

Lena wanted so badly to make this right. She should have said everything she felt the moment Kara walked into her office and did the same. But Lena, as smart as she was, always found herself a step behind when it came to Kara. She always found that she was comfortable in the awkwardness of familiarity rather than in the possibilities of change. And that's what held her back with the blonde. But, for once, she was going to do what Hector said. She was going to change the variable.

She didn't know how. She didn't even know where to begin, but she knew that she wanted different results. She needed a different result. For Kara, she was willing to try.

Lena heard noise coming from the end of the hallway and the brunette stood up immediately, not wanting to be caught on the floor if it was Kara turning corner. She wanted to look composed when the blonde approached her. She wanted to look collected.

However, what she saw before her left anything but, because when Kara came stumbling into her hallway, she was not stumbling in alone.

Lena's eyes widened in disbelief. She stood there motionless as she watched Kara pushed a slightly taller redhead against the wall and attack her lips. Hands slowly and possessively roamed one another's body as the women moaned their approvals at the other nurtures.

The scene before the Luthor left her motionless, but stirred everything within her. Here Kara was, with some stranger, moving on. Forgetting about Lena. And Lena stood on immobile, silently weeping and regretting everything that she has done in the last 24 hours to have led up to this. She knew it was Kara acting impulsively, bringing this woman back home for her own healing. '

For the third time that day, Lena felt her emotions battling against each other as she watched the women hungrily devour one another's lips. She shouldn't be watching this. Why was Lena watching this?

Lena should have left.

So, why is it that she found herself rooted in front of the blonde's door. Why is it that she just didn't spare herself the humiliation and walk away?

The blonde removed her lips from the stranger pressed against the wall, reaching in her back pocket and grabbing her keys. Kara detached herself from the woman, turning as she moved to unlock her door. The reporter jumped at the woman she saw before her, flushing red as she noticed the scene Lena must just witnessed.

"Le—Lena," she stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

Lena stared dumbfoundedly at the two women before her.

And like before, she didn't say anything.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. When Bad Things Happen

_**Excuse the typos. Enjoy.** _

* * *

When bad things happen, they don't happen quickly. Instead, it happens slowly, unraveling meticulously for one to watch everything they love, care about, desire, become ruined before their eyes. If it were to happen quickly it wouldn't matter as much. If it were to happen quickly it would only hurt a little, like the small sting of a paper cut. But, bad things require more time, they demand more time. Bad things prefer that you watch them undo everything you have worked so hard to bring together. Bad things revel in your demise, bad things revel in your defiance to choose hope.

This, this very moment, this scene within the hallway. This woman against the wall beneath Kara. Lena standing there, watching along as a single member audience. This was a bad thing. A bad thing derived from bad decisions. This moment was doomed from the start. It simply had no chance of being good. It had no chance of ending well. This moment unraveled painfully slowly for all parties.

The moment hit Lena first.

When she heard footsteps in the hallway, she should have paid attention. If she did, she would have noticed that the sound of footsteps was one too many. She would have heard the heavy breathing of the women coming upstairs, she would have given herself time to run. But, she wasn't paying attention. This bad moment was meant to happen slowly, and if she had heard the footsteps she would have been able to endure the moment alone.

Then, there's Kara. If she had known that Lena was waiting for her, she would have…

Honestly, the blonde didn't know what she would have done. A part of her wanted to believe that she would have brought the redhead upstairs regardless, a part of her wanted to show the woman that she could move on. But a bigger part of her wanted the redhead gone. A bigger part of her wanted Lena around to hear if she finally had something to say. Another part of her wanted to go back to this morning and tell herself to wait to bring Lena her phone. Another wanted to go back to six months ago and tell Lena that their night together was a mistake. A part of her wanted none of that at all.

She jumped when she found Lena staring at the scene before her. Frozen she heard herself ask, "Le—Lena," she winced at her stuttering. "What are you doing here?"

The women continued to stare at one another. Allowing the tension within the air to create the knife that would soon cut it.

Lena said nothing, shifting her eyes from the blonde onto the redhead in front of her. The brunette felt the words lodge within her throat once more. Except this time, she was not content on allowing them to stay.

If she remained silent, Kara would take this woman into her apartment. If she remained silent, she would lose the blonde for sure. She didn't know what she wanted. She had no clue what she was prepared for. However, she knew that she wanted Kara. She knew that she wanted to try something. She knew that she only wanted to see the blonde with her. And yes, that was selfish, but sometimes you had to be in order to find happiness.

Lena didn't know what she was going to say when she arrived. But, if she wanted to turn this moment around, if she wanted to change this bad moment: she knew that she would have to find the words sooner or later.

"I," Lena began nervously, "I wanted to stop by to talk to you. You weren't answering any of my calls."

The two women stared at one another once more. Watching one another silently. This time it was up to Kara to say something; however, Kara was too drunk and shocked to use her words. So, they just stared. Soon, both women jumped upon hearing the clearing of a throat. They diverted their attention from one another and onto the intruder.

"Uh, you know Lena Luthor," she half whispered to the blonde.

Kara shifted her eyes from the redhead and onto the brunette. She had forgotten that Lena was sort of a celebrity within National City. She had forgotten that it was not normal to have a billionaire in the middle of the hallway or this easily accessible.

Kara offered the woman an awkward closed lipped smile, "Yes, I do." The redhead raised her eyebrows, while nudging her head and shifting her eyes towards the brunette. She wanted to be introduced.

Rao, when bad things happen, they don't happen quickly.

Kara awkwardly shifted her eyes back to her former flame. Noticing quickly how Lena caught the hint the redhead had been offering. The brunette was looking at her, waiting to see what she would do.

"Lena," Kara began uncomfortably, "this is um…"

What the heck was her name? Kara knew that it didn't matter. The woman surely didn't know hers, but this was rather…awkward. Standing in front of Lena she wished that she could have pretended that this woman was more than a good time. She wished she could have shown the women that she could find someone that would care about her more than simply being used for release. She didn't know this woman's name. More importantly, she didn't want to.

The redhead noticed the blonde lose her train of thought and reached out for the brunette's hand, taking over the introduction for herself. "Natalie," the woman smiled.

Kara raised her eyebrows, she would have never guessed that name.

"Right," she began, "Natalie. And Natalie this is…"

Lena reached her hand out towards the taller woman, "Lena Luthor."

The woman smiled, "Yes, of course. I know who you are. Your business does amazing things. I think that L-Corp is great with all of their innovative—"

Lena smiled at the woman, holding her hand up, "Natalie, right?" The woman nodded her head, "Natalie, I am going to stop you there. Because you seem nice, you seem like a very nice person; and if you compliment my business and me the things I am about to say are going to come off harsh and ungrateful. And I don't want to be that way."

Kara narrowed her eyebrows at the smaller woman, "Lena," she whispered harshly, warning the woman. But, the woman continued.

"I am not interested in getting to know you at all. Because, I doubt that you will be around long enough after tonight."

The smile on the taller woman's face was quickly removed, "Excuse me?"

Lena shifted her attention from the redhead, no longer deeming her relevant. "I  _really_ need to talk to you, Kara."

The reporter hummed annoyingly, "Oh, well that's funny. You didn't have much to say this afternoon."

The redhead shifted her attention between the two women, "Am I interrupting something," she questioned.

"Yes."

"No."

The lovers spoke simultaneously. Natalie stepped back from Kara, nodding her head. "Well, could've fooled me. You know, I think that I am just going to call this a night."

Kara reached her hand out to the taller woman, "No, Natalie you don't have to go."

"I think that she does," Lena murmured, only to have the blonde shooting daggers at her.

The redhead brought her attention back to the brunette, "No, I think that as rude as she is, she might be right. You two obviously have something to talk about. And I'm only getting in the way." The woman stepped closer to Kara, taking the time groping the woman as she took her phone out of her back pocket.

Lena glared at her, watching the blonde flush. Clenching her jaw, Lena chose to bite her tongue pertaining the action.

"When you no longer need to talk," she typed her number into the blonde's phone. "Call me."

The taller woman placed Kara's phone back into her back pocket, quickly giving her a peck on the lips before looking back at the smoldering CEO. "You have a good night, Lena."

Lena chuckled at the woman's boldness, continuing to glare at her, "Please, call me Ms. Luthor. And you have a good walk back home, Natalie."

The women watched as the redhead walked down the hallways and waited for her to turn the corner. Kara turned her attention back to the woman, while unlocking her door.

"You're insufferable, you know that," the blonde began, pushing through her front door. Not caring whether the brunette caught the door or walked into her apartment. But, Lena did catch the door and was falling behind the angry woman quickly.

"Who the hell was that, Kara," Lena shouted. She couldn't believe that less than 24 hours of the blonde confessing her feelings she found someone else to be with for the night. That was the same thing that Kara was accusing her of doing the night before.

The blonde quickly turned around, nearly having the brunette run into her. "No. You don't get to ask me that Lena," she stated pointing angrily at the CEO.

The brunette stepped closer to the older woman, "I think I can ask you whatever I want, especially if it looks like you were about to have sex with that woman."

Kara rolled her eyes, "You don't get a say with who I have sex with, we're  _friends,_ right, Lena? Just friends. If anything you should be encouraging me. She was pretty hot, don't you think?" Lena had never seen Kara drunk and despite it obviously making her bolder, it also made the blonde speak her mind. And at this moment she wasn't the most pleasant to be around. But then again, Lena did deserve this treatment.

Lena rolled her eyes, feeling the jealousy within her rise, "Where'd you find her?"

Kara scoffed, "No. Nope. You don't get to ask me that either."

Lena glared at the woman, speaking through clenched teeth. "And why not?"

Kara widened her eyes at the woman's tone, clenching her teeth in a response. "Just because you don't want me, Lena, that doesn't mean you can stop me from sleeping with other people."

"I never said I didn't want you," Lena shouted.

"You didn't say anything," Kara responded, with the same tone and volume.

Lena took a step back at the woman's tone. This had been twice today that she had made Kara "Sunny" Danvers be anything but sunny. For the second time today, Kara has come out of herself to explain what the brunette had not seen. First, it took Kara shouting that they weren't friends for her to truly acknowledge that truth and now she was shouting about Lena not saying anything. Lena didn't need to know that she ruined things with her silence.

But, what she needed to know was that her silence was worse than if she had said something. Instead, she gave the blonde the opportunity to move on. She made the blonde believe that she wasn't more than a good time.

Lena ran her fingers through her hair, sighing loudly, "I didn't know what to say, Kara."

Kara folded her arms over her body, following Lena's suite and taking her volume down too. "You could have said that."

"I was scared. I  _am_  scared."

"You could have said that, too."

"That's not fair, Kara, and you know it. You could have Alex, or James, or even Winn to talk to. To process things to. I have you, and only you. I can't talk to you about us."

Kara rolled her eyes, "The best person to talk to about  _us_ would be  _me_ , Lena."

Lena shifted, walking over to the cabinets and grabbing a glass. If she was going to have a night of confessions, if she was going to tell Kara everything on her mind, she would need a drink. Already familiar with the kitchen, Lena walked to the fridge, grabbing the bottle of wine she left there the night before. Filling her glass, the woman quickly chugged the drink; before pouring another glass and holding it.

After another sip, Lena looked up at Kara, sighing as she spoke, "I wanted to have something to say. I, um, I came here wanting to have something already planned to say."

Kara raised her eyebrows, noticing the woman wouldn't continue, "And…"

"And…I have come up with nothing to say, other than 'I'm sorry.' Kara, I am sorry for allowing you to leave me today without saying something. Without letting you know that you were heard, without letting you know how I feel. I'm sorry for watching you bare your soul and offering nothing in return. I'm sorry."

Kara nodded her head. She wasn't going to allow Lena off the hook. Not that easily. Yes, she came by and apologized but she still didn't tell the woman how she felt. Kara was still left alone compared to Lena. She still didn't know anything. Despite all the nights they shared, despite all that they had been through she truly didn't know much about Lena Luthor. And she wasn't going to allow the woman back into her life without knowing everything.

"Is that all," Kara asked.

Lena looked up at the blonde, furrowing her eyebrows. "I told you I didn't have everything planned."

"Then speak freely, Lena. That's how we all do it, so how about you try that out for a second."

The brunette sighed, "Kara—"

"No, no. If you are here because you're sorry, if you're really here to talk: then talk. Otherwise, I'll ask you to leave."

"Kara," the brunette started only to be interrupted once more. "No," Kara responded, "I can't take your flakiness anymore, Lena. I just, I can't. I really can't. I can't survive it and… you're not the only one. You're not the only one who has been hurt. Or has something to lose here. You're not the only one contrary to what you believe. I feel like shit, Lena. You've made me feel like shit and because what? You think that'll hurt you? You know me. You know how I feel about you. So, just…talk or get out."

And there Lena was again, finding herself taking yet another piece of the blonde within her possession. Offering nothing back in return. Lena was tired of this arrangement. For once, she was going to listen to Kara. For the first time in a long time, she was going to take a chance.

"You…you snore," Lena started.

Kara stepped closer to the woman. "What?"

"You snore," she responded. "It's um, it's not loud. It's kind of cute actually. And, when you get mad or confused you have a crinkle in the middle of your eyebrows. Like you do now. You smile all the time. I don't even think you notice it. I don't even think that your face knows how to do anything but. You fidget with you glasses, even when they aren't there. Your hair always looks perfect.  _You_ , always look perfect. You can make talking about paint drying interesting. If that was the only topic I could ever speak to you about, I would do it in a heartbeat. You tear up every time we watch musicals. So, I try to not get those. But that's all you want to watch during movie nights, so I make sure that I bring tissues."

"Your hands are always soft. Your lips are softer. You care immensely about everyone. You spend most of your day trying to help someone. And you spend most of your nights trying to figure out how you can help someone during the day. You make me want to be a better person. You make everyone around you want to be a better person. You're funny in an awkward way. And when you're mad it's terrifying—"

Kara interrupted the woman, "Lena, what is your point?"

The brunette took a sip of her drink, "My point is: you told me to talk. So, I am thinking aloud. I am trying to find a reason that someone wouldn't want you. I am trying to find a reason for why you would think someone wouldn't want you."

Lena shrugged her shoulders, holding her hands out in surrender. "I'm coming up empty," Lena spoke softly.

"I suppose, the only reason that I can conclude why you would think such a thing is because…I didn't say anything. So, here it goes. I think that you are amazing. I think that you are marvelous. Breathtaking. Astonishing. And I like you a lot, too."

The brunette looked at the blonde, allowing their eyes to lock as she spoke her next confession. "I also, think that you should run. Because I am not amazing. I am not marvelous, I am not breathtaking or astonishing. I am destructive. And insecure. And terrified that I will ruin you. And I think that you should run, because given half the chance to protect myself, I will screw this whole thing up. I like you, Kara. I really, really do. And I think that I would like to be something more. But I know that—I'm scared."

Lena looked away from Kara, taking another sip of her drink as she allowed her own confession to sit between them. Everything was now out in the open. Everything that she had to say was finally being said to the other woman. Where they went from here, Lena didn't know. She was just satisfied with being able to speak her truth. Kara deserved for her to.

The reporter walked closer to the other woman. Taking her glass out of her hand and placing it on the counter behind her. She then placed a finger underneath Lena's chin, directing jade eyes back onto her own.

"I'm scared, too," Kara stated simply. "I'm really scared."

"You don't seem that way," Lena replied.

Kara shrugged her shoulder, removing her hand from the smaller woman's chin but remaining close to her. "I've learned to put on a brave face."

Lena nodded her head, "You know," Kara started, "Today, I was told that I forget how brightly I shine. That sometimes, I get in my head so much that I assume things. I think you suffer from the same thing. Get out of your own head, Lena. Because you might be destructive and insecure. But you're also amazing, marvelous, breathtaking, and astonishing. You also shine pretty damn brightly. You can be scared but you can't allow it to make decisions for you."

Lena nodded her head at the blonde once more. They had finally had everything out in the open. They had finally spoken their truths. Now, they needed to figure out where they went from here. They certainly couldn't go back to what they were the night before. But even Lena knew that they had to choose which side of the fence they should fall on.

"So," Lena began, enjoying the proximity of the blonde, "What now?"

Kara sighed loudly, this was not how she planned to end her night: talking to Lena. Surprisingly, the younger woman was more forthcoming with her feelings than the blonde had expected. Still, it didn't change the events that happened that day. They both messed up. Colossally. Both women chose to believe the worst although the other had shown that they could be nothing but trusted. Their relationship was built on the foundation of friendship, but nourished with secrets and lies. They weren't ready for another step. They were barely ready for this one.

Just because you liked someone, and they liked you, doesn't mean you should be in a relationship. Sometimes, things were better not growing at all. Sometimes things were better left for dead. This relationship might have been better left for dead. Kara wanted nothing more than to claim Lena Luthor as her own, but as the day had gone by, she realized that that might not have been what she wanted to begin with.

Kara needed to spend time finding herself. She needed to spend time growing as a reporter and as Supergirl. Being something to Lena would only get in her way. Lena needed time to find herself as well. She came to National City with a broken heart and thought it would be best to fix it in the comfort of Kara. She needed to spend time focusing on herself. She needed to stop being a Luthor and a CEO and learn to be Lena.

Kara looked over to the brunette as she watched her drink silently from her glass. The reporter knew that Lena was trying. Coming over tonight was her way of trying. But, she couldn't continue to be her test dummy. Lena should have tried sooner. She should have tried six months ago. This relationship wasn't healthy. They were what the other person wanted but they weren't what the other person needed. They needed to move on, and, of course, it was Kara to be the first one to notice this.

"We move on," Kara finally responded.

Lena looked up from her glass onto the taller woman standing in front of her, "We move on," she questioned.

"We move on."

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, placing her drink onto the counter. Looking up at the blonde, Kara noticed that she had placed back the mask she had from the office. "Okay," Lena said simply.

She wanted to fight for Kara, but she didn't exactly know what she was fighting for. A part of her wanted to be something more with the blonde. But at the same time, she didn't realize that until this afternoon and she wasn't fully sure if that's what she wanted. She knew that she liked Kara and that she cared about her, but those two things don't guarantee a healthy relationship or a good couple.

Kara said that they would move on. Lena didn't know if she meant together, or separately. She didn't know if she meant as friends or as nothing at all. She simply knew that they were finally leaving this static relationship of friends with benefits they placed themselves in. She knew that she would probably be seeing less of her one and only friend.

"Okay," Lena repeated once more, understanding the situation she placed them in. She leaned into the older woman, placing a lingering kiss onto the younger woman's cheek. Pulling back, she locked eyes with her favorite shade of blue, "I'm really am sorry, Kara."

Kara nodded her head, "I know."

Lena gave the woman one last nod, walking towards the door and opening it. "Um, Kara…"

Kara turned around, crossing her arms over her body, while looking at the smaller woman expectantly. Lena allowed her eyes to linger over the blonde once more. She should say something. She wanted to say something. But she didn't know what or how to say it. She wanted Kara but a part of her knew that she wasn't ready for that commitment. She needed to be sure of her feelings before she dragged the blonde into yet another thing she wasn't sure of. She already said everything that she needed to say for the night, everything else should be left for another day. Another time.

"You should drink some water before you go to sleep. I've never seen you drunk and I'm sure tomorrow is going to be rough," Lena responded.

Kara stared at the woman for a moment. She knew that's not what the brunette was going to really say. She knew that Lena wanted to tell her something else, she just didn't know what. Instead of pushing the situation, Kara squinted her eyes, looking down as she shifted on her feet.

"How did you," she stuttered, "how did you know that I was drinking," Kara questioned.

"You brought a stranger back home, and I can smell it on your breath."

Lena opened the door, looking back at the woman, "Water."

Kara nodded her head, waving the woman off, "Good night, Lena."

The brunette nodded her head, closing the door and walking gloomily down the hallway.

* * *

Turns out that avoiding someone in National City is easily said and done. It has been a week since the night at Kara's place and Lena has not heard from the blonde since. She spent most of the first two days calling the blonde and leaving messages. But by the time the recording informed Lena that Kara's voicemail had been filled—mostly with her messages—Lena decided to let things rest where they may. Kara didn't want to talk to her anymore. Instead of falling off the fence into a definite relationship, Lena found herself resting on an unfamiliar lawn. One where she and Kara had no romantic relationship and no friendship.

She expected as much. You can't have your cake and eat it too. So, Lena has found herself working in L-Corp more than she already had. She went through some old blueprints and decided that some were worth her attention to produce. It kept her distracted, it kept her from realizing that she ruined something beautiful and utterly enchanting.

Reporters were sent to L-Corp for articles, but none of them were the radiant blonde she hoped that they would be. She went through her days in autopilot, only taking the time to notice her surroundings when the pain in her chest reminded her that she was hurting.

She missed Kara. That was no surprise. She wished that she could speak to the blonde, but she respected her wishes of no contact, after all, she had ruined everything. Lena received a knock on her door, followed by her assistant walking into the room.

"Ms. Luthor," Hector questioned, trying to draw the woman's attention to him.

Lena looked up briefly from her computer, signaling for the younger man to continue. "Your Gala is coming up in two weeks."

Lena diverted her attention back to her work, answering the man absent-mindedly, "So I've heard."

Hector flinched at the nonchalant tone, "Well, I was wondering if you were going to start planning for it."

The brunette abruptly halted her typing, pushing away from the laptop and settling into her seat. She didn't say a word as she looked at her assistant, raising her eyebrows at his respective tone. "Is there something you would like to voice, Hector? If so, by all means, do."

Hector shifted from foot to foot, looking onto the woman nervously as she glared. "I was just thinking that you haven't been yourself, lately. You've been so devoted to your work which I think is great, but you haven't been keeping up with the PR side of things. And this Gala is a big PR move. It can also give you a chance to finally address the name change and inform the public about the work that you've been doing and how it will help the city."

Lena rolled her eyes, leaning forward in her chair onto her desk, "I know this, Hector."

"I know that you do," the man shifted once more, "I just thought that you should be reminded of it, again. Since you've haven't been yourself in the last week."

Lena looked at the man once more, removing the glare that she had held towards the man. Allowing it to soften at his obvious concern for her. "Thank you, Hector," she murmured. "I'll have the plans for the Gala on your desk in the morning; as well as a list of those who are invited."

Hector nodded his head, walking back to the door before stopping shortly and turning around. "How did gravity go for you," he questioned.

Lena looked up from her desk and back onto the man, "Gravity," she questioned.

"Yes, gravity and the fence," he responded.

Lena nodded her head, understanding that he was subtly asking what happened between her and Kara. Lena shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, gravity…well, you know what they say about gravity. 'She's a bitch…'"

Hector nodded, "'…until she's on your side,'" he responded, finishing the quote. "Give it time, Ms. Luthor. She still has time to get on your side." And with that Hector returned to his desk leaving the brunette alone to ponder the Gala.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it," Alex asked, sitting down next to her sister.

Kara shook her head, shifting so she could rest her head on her sister's shoulder. It had been a week since she and Lena called off whatever they had; and it had been five days since the brunette stopped trying to get in contact with her. She was avoiding Lena. Better yet, she was cutting the brunette out of her life.

She didn't want to, but it was better this way.

Being something more with Lena was out of the question: Lena didn't know what she wanted. And being a friend of Lena's was obviously not working out. Kara would do anything for anyone, but she couldn't sacrifice herself any longer to get the small pieces Lena was willing to give. She needed something better than that, she needed someone better than that. Someone who would want her without a second thought.

Lena wasn't that someone, even though Kara wanted her to be. You can't change someone if they don't want to be change and a part of the CEO was content on thinking she wasn't worth anything.

Alex put her arm around her sister, bringing her in for a side hug. She didn't question the woman anymore, she knew that she would speak on her own time. And as if her thoughts summoned Kara's words to the surface, the blonde finally spoke.

"I'm not talking to her, Alex," the blonde spoke.

Alex didn't have to question who the "her" was that Kara was referring to. She simply responded with a "Why not?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "Because she is my kryptonite."

Alex squeezed her little sister's shoulder, placing a kiss onto her forehead in comfort. This encouraged Kara to speak again. "She came over here that night and told me how she felt about me. She said she didn't know what she wanted but she knew that she wanted me. She just wasn't sure she could offer anything more than that, I guess. And she got mad at me for bringing someone else here. Mad at me, Alex, like she had the right to be. She made it very clear that we weren't together and she didn't say anything when I confessed my feeling for her. What was I supposed to do, wait?"

Alex bobbed her head, refusing to speak as her sister rambled on. "She can be so ridiculous sometimes. And then she called me and leaves me all these messages about how she is sorry and wants to talk; she says that she misses my voice. I just, I can't talk to her right now. Because I know, I get it. We had an arrangement, but is it so stupid to hope that we could have been something more?"

Alex nodded her head once more, "I didn't think so, either. I'm just…I'm so mad at her, Alex. And I'm mad at myself for even going along with this. But, I'm mad at her more because she made me want her and crave her and need her. She made me fall for her, you know? And I wasn't planning on that. I didn't need that after the stressful year that I've had. But she came along and made it amazing and she was amazing. And I, ugh…I don't know. I'm just mad at her and I'm just mad that I miss her."

Alex gave her sister a soft smile, noticing that her rambling had finally concluded. "So, what are you going to do?"

Kara shook her head, sighing, "Move on?"

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"I don't know, both?"

"Kara," Alex began only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Look, Alex, I know what you're about to say. You're going to tell me that I should just move on and get over Lena. You're going to tell me that she was no good and that I should have known better. That I should have seen this coming. You're going to tell me that there are plenty of people out there for me and that I will forget Lena the moment I find the right person for me. I know."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, pushing her little sister off her shoulder as she turned sideways to face her. "First of all, as smart as you are, you couldn't be more wrong. I wasn't going to say any of that. I would never tell you to move on or to get over someone. Feelings don't just go away for someone just because you wish it. Time makes all of that happen. Second, I don't believe that Lena is no good. I think that her family name is shaky but after all she has done, she shows that she and them aren't the same. I'm weary, but it's nothing to be concerned about. And I don't remember all that other stuff you said, my point is," Alex emphasized, "that I don't think anyone was wrong here."

Alex waited, wading the waters to see what Kara would say, when the blonde nodded her head, Alex proceeded. "I think that you both came into the relationship wanting the same thing and then changed. I think that she cares about you a lot, but she does have a past, Kara. One where people aren't necessarily the nicest to her and one where she can't trust people easily. The fact that she let you in as far as she did is beyond me. But, she isn't going to just change overnight and I feel like she would want something with you. But, she also can't guarantee anything. I mean, yes, you two are orphans, you have that in common. But you were brought into a household that has loved you from the very start. Lena doesn't know what that looks or feels like. Then she's probably had these relationships where she has probably been hurt there too."

"Look, I'm not trying to justify anything that she has done. But, I think that maybe she just doesn't know how to love or be loved. And her coming over that night and telling you how she felt was probably a big step for her. Maybe she was a minute too late, but she showed up. I'm not telling you to forgive her, you're entitled to your feelings and how you feel, but maybe she misses you too. And maybe she is mad at herself. Maybe she doesn't know how to do any of this."

Kara didn't consider any of that. She knows about Lena's mother and her dealings with Cadmus. She even knows that Lena and her mother don't have the best relationship. But Lena doesn't talk about herself much. And she doesn't talk about her past relationships. Instead, when they hung out she would rather hear about Kara's day and how the blonde had been. It wasn't until now that Kara realized that all of that might have been a defense mechanism and that the brunette just didn't want to discuss her past.

Lena said that she was destructive and a part of Kara wished that she asked "why?" The blonde sighed, leaning back against the couch as she allowed her sister's words to sink in.

"You okay there, little Danvers," Alex asked.

Kara chuckled at the nickname, enjoying the way Alex was trying to lighten the mood. "Little Danvers?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "Maggie says it a lot. Thought I would give it a try." Silence feel between the women, while Alex moved to lean against the couch as well. Tapping her sister to grab her attention, "You okay there," she repeated.

The blonde nodded her head, not knowing what to say to any of what was happening. "You don't have to make a decision today. You don't have to decide at all," Alex began, "Just…do what makes  _you_ happy, what  _you_ want to do. And then, let the pieces fall where they may from there. If Lena happens to be in the picture after that, then cool. If not, that's cool too."

Kara nodded her head, that might've been the best advice that she could have been given.  _Do what makes you happy._ The blonde nodded her head again, reassuring herself of the statement. She started the year off wanting to find herself. She started the year off wanting to focus on her career. She wanted to find her life outside of Supergirl. She wanted to find herself. And although she was herself with Lena. At the same time, she couldn't be everything that she wanted to be with Lena and her restrictions.

She wanted to be herself. She needed to be herself. And if Lena came along the way, she would deal with it at the time. For now, there was going to be no Lena and Kara.

Just Kara.

She was going to spend her time being just Kara. Whatever that may be.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think.** _


	6. Expect the Unexpected

_**Made this chapter super long. Enjoy.** _

* * *

She hadn't broken down…not yet, anyway.

Instead, she put all her concentration, all her time into experiments she was sure National City would benefit from. Times like this, times of great turmoil and heartache, was when Lena thrived. During times like this, Lena had no room to allow her mind to roam, because if she had she would have surely broken down.

She did everything right. Not in the beginning, in the beginning she had messed up. In the beginning, she had almost ruined a good thing. But in the middle and in the end, she had done everything right. She finally found her words. She finally decided that it was either now or never and chose the now. She chose to tell Kara how she felt about her, she showed the woman that she was willing to jump off the edge, into the unknown, with the same reckless abandonment that Kara had. She showed Kara that she was trying. Whatever that might have looked like.

But, here she was. In her office. Alone and lonely. Here she was without a lover and a friend. Somewhere, along the line of choosing the now, Lena ended up crossing the road to Never. She somehow destroyed something good when she spent hours trying to preserve it. Kara was gone. There was no avoiding that harsh reality. There was no way to stop the pain in her chest. There was no way to stop the crushing feeling Lena felt on her shoulders upon the new baggage being placed onto her back. There was no way that Lena's mind would stop shouting  _I told you so._

So, she worked. Relentlessly, she worked from sunrise until well past sunset. Her late nights blended into early mornings. Her dinners and lunches became snacks that she only ate upon lectures from Hector. Her smile was replaced with a stoic mask. Her sleep was replaced with misplaced naps. Lena was falling apart. And the only way to stop her from falling at the seams was to work. So, she worked. She worked to dull the pain in her chest, lighten the weight on her shoulders, and to silence her dreary mind.

"Hector," Lena called from her office.

A moment later, Hector pushed into his boss's office, walking quickly to her desk. "Miss Luthor," he responded.

Lena scribbled on the sheet of paper before her, correcting errors made by the engineering staffers. Without looking up from her papers, Lena closed the folder with the corrected documentation inside. Holding the folder out to her assistant as she already began to focus on the next assignment. "Take this to engineering please, and tell them to use these corrections."

Hector took the folder from the woman, placing the hands of a bag into her outstretched fingers. Lena furrowed her eyebrows, looking up from her newest assignment to the bag and then onto Hector. "What is this," Lena questioned, "I didn't order this."

Hector shook his head, placing the rest of the bag onto Lena's desk once she showed she wouldn't grip the handle. "It's dinner and no, you didn't order it. If I left ordering food up to you, I'm not sure you would ever eat."

Lena furrowed her eyebrows once more, leaning back in her chair as she shifted it to face the balcony. It was dark outside. She hadn't known when the sun went down, but it seems that she spent yet another day focusing on her work. She looked back to her laptop checking the clock, it read 8:03 pm.

The CEO looked up at her assistant, "Why are you still here, Hector," the brunette questioned.

"I'm still here because my boss doesn't take care of herself when I leave and I have some things I need to finish for the gala. Plus, who would run your info to engineering."

Lena chuckled at the man's wit, "The engineering team left three hours ago."

Hector nodded his head, "They did."

Lena gestured to the seat in front of her, shifting her work on her desk to clear room. Bringing her food closer to her, she offered an open space on her desk to the younger man. "Did you buy yourself some food?"

Hector nodded his head at the woman, "Would you like to have dinner with me? I can help you with some gala stuff."

Her assistant offered her a bright smile, "I'll go get my food off my desk."

Lena offered a small smile to the man's eagerness. She closed her laptop and opened her bag as she waited for the younger man. Hector came back into the office with his tablet and a bag of his own, placing it onto the table as he pushed the chair closer to the desk.

Lena groaned at the dinner brought for her. Hector had ordered from Lena's favorite Thai Restaurant and given her pot stickers and pad Thai w/ steak and vegetables. "Hector, have I ever told you how grateful I am for you," Lena questioned.

Hector shrugged his shoulders, looking up to the ceiling, as he feigned thinking, "Not recently, I don't think."

Lena smiled at the man's actions, "I'm grateful for you, Hector."

He smiled at the woman's words, "Thank you, Miss Luthor."

"We've discussed this before," Lena replied before taking a big bite of her dinner, "it's Lena."

Nodding his head, he replied, "Thank you, Lena."

The brunette offered a small smile. For the rest of the dinner the two ate and talked about small things. Once they finished, Lena offered to collect their food as Hector loaded up his tablet.

"So, what is it that you're still working on," Lena questioned.

"Well, I sent out invitations yesterday, people should receive them tomorrow," he responded. "I, also, sent out some info about the purpose of the event. Earlier last week, I happened to get a hold onto CatCo's women of National City list and sent invitations out to them too."

Lena bobbed her head approvingly, "That's impressive."

Hector smiled, "I thought you would like that. It would make you look like you're working with the women of National City instead of against them. Which you are. Anyway, I set up catering and entertainment. Catering will be done by Chef Alain Ducasse of Le Meurice. And entertainment will be done by a local jazz group, The Armstrongs. I think they are a tribute band to Louis Armstrong. I'm not sure, I don't know much about jazz. But, I did hear that they are wonderful and demanded in National City. Tables will be set up at 2 pm, the band will arrive at 5 pm, and food will be served at 8 pm. You'll go on about your product and name change at nine."

The brunette furrowed her eyes at the younger man, "Seems like you have everything settled. I don't think you need my help at all."

The younger man shifted in his seat, "Well, actually I do. I have to invite the media to make sure that the word gets out and that it's reported on."

"And," Lena questioned. She knew where he was going with this. For the last week, he had been not so subtly hinting at Lena that she should talk to the blonde. But Kara didn't want to talk to her. She made that very clear the moment she decided that the CEO's calls weren't worth returning. She made it clear when she told the woman that they should "move on." She didn't want to see Kara. She didn't want the reporter to see her struggling under the weight of her baggage.

She didn't want to see that Kara was doing well without her. She wouldn't be able to return from it.

"And I wanted to know the outlets you wanted me to invite. And how would you like to set up the interview process at the gala."

Lena sighed, clearing her throat, "Invite the head of all of the outlets. No one else."

Hector stared at the woman, as Lena uncomfortable shifted back towards her work. She needed to start her work, again. She wasted too much time in the real world. The aching in her chest was returning, her shoulders and back were beginning to hurt, her mind was reeling. She needed to withdraw once more and Hector bringing up the news outlets were only making her think of the blonde she so desperately wanted to forget.

"You do realize that if I only invite the heads of the news outlets, Kara won't be able to come," Hector questioned.

The brunette continued to withdraw from the younger man. The time that they shared over dinner was nice while it lasted. "I do," she sighed.

"That is, unless you send an invitation out to Kara to come as a guest, instead of as a reporter."

Lena looked up from her work, "I don't want her there, Hector."

The young man nodded his head, "I know that you say that. But for some reason, I don't believe that, Lena. You still care about her and I'm pretty sure she still cares about you."

Lena scoffed, she shouldn't have done this. She should have sent Hector on his way after he brought her dinner. She shouldn't be having this conversation. She should have simply placed a note in the list of invitations. A note that said "By no means should you invite Kara Danvers. Or talk about Kara Danvers." That would have solved her problems before it even begun. Now, here she was, being forced to talk about the one person on the planet she didn't want to discuss.

"Hector, you don't know the story," she spoke sadly.

"Only because you won't tell me it. Did you not go over that night and talk to her? What happened?"

Lena took her eyes from her work, warning the man sitting before her. "I don't want to talk about it."

The man continued to pry, "I think you should talk about it."

Why was he being so persistent? Why was he continuously bringing up the blonde when it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about Kara? They had something good and now they have nothing at all. Simple as that. They tried and at the same time they didn't. They both discussed how much they cared about one another. They both spoke about how much they liked and wanted to be together. And then Kara told her to "move on." Then, Kara stopped answering her calls. And then Kara, like everyone else, left her alone.

She didn't want to talk about it because she embarrassed. Lena was hurt. She didn't want to talk about it because she knew better. She knew that this would only allow the pain in her chest to settle if she said aloud, that she still, foolishly and stupidly cared immensely about Kara Danvers. She didn't want to speak the words that her vicious and vindictive mind created. She didn't want to clearly hear,  _you should have expected this._

She didn't want to talk about it. Not talking about it was the only thing that was keeping her partially together.

"Lena—," her assistant began only to be cut off by the woman holding up her hand.

"I can't talk about it," Lena interrupted. "I can't talk about how I went over there and saw her with another woman. I can't talk about how we argued. I can't talk about how I told her how I felt. How she called me marvelous. How she told me to 'move on.' And how she smelled like boos, vanilla, and lavender. I can't talk about how she won't answer my calls. Or how she—I'm confused, Hector. I am out of mind confused. And I'm lost, I don't want to talk about any of that. I just want to work, because that seems like the only thing I'm good at. So, please. I don't want to talk about it."

The room remained silent. Lena returned to her work as her assistant shifted his attention from her to the room. Hector stood up, pushing the chair back to its original position. Clearing his throat, he finally responded, "I will only invite the heads of the news outlets."

"Thank you, Hector," Lena whispered.

"And Lena," the man begun, drawing his boss away from her work.

"Yes," she questioned.

"Try not to stay here too long."

Lena nodded her head. Knowing that he knew that she would be there by the time he returned in the morning. She would catch a nap on her couch and return to her work. She would ask Hector in the morning to bring her an outfit from home. They knew how this worked. Pretending that she would leave at all tonight was simply a fool dream.

* * *

Kara was not doing well without Lena. She wasn't doing well finding herself either.

To say this last week and a half was dragging her down would be an understatement. She spent most of her nights running around as Supergirl and the other half trying to finish up deadlines for Snapper. Truthfully, she wasn't really needed as Supergirl. The city hadn't been under attack from some evil alien for some time and most of her take-downs were small robberies or high-speed chases. Basically, everything she had done were things that the NCPD could handle. Yet, Kara found herself suited up and flying around, because she, admittedly, thought it would be better than sitting around thinking about Lena.

She thought about what Alex said, about Lena probably not knowing how to love and be loved. She considered it greatly, but with this new information she realized that she knew very little about Lena. And a big part of her concluded that that was so because Lena didn't trust her enough to tell her all her truths. The brunette knew everything about her. Well close to everything, besides her secret as Supergirl, Lena knew the blonde like the back of her hand. Kara didn't even know why the brunette was really in National City. She didn't even know what that guy in Lena's office meant to was just so protective, so guarded that even after all this time Kara still found herself standing outside of her world.

Kara also felt selfish. She spent so much time talking about herself and making things about her, that she created an environment in which Lena wasn't comfortable telling her about her life. She hated it.

Kara sighed, there she goes again. Thinking about Lena. She needed to get the brunette off her mind. She needed to go flying around or something. She glanced at her computer, looking at the clock that read 8:59 am. Yeah, there was absolutely no way that she would be able to get out of work for a lap around the city. It hadn't even been an hour since she walked in the door. Plus, she would miss the meeting that she was surprisingly early for.

"Alright everyone," Snapper began as he walked in the door. Grabbing papers from his desk, the man turned around giving his attention to the reporters in the room. The man raised an eyebrow as his glasses fell further on his nose, shooting his attention to the blonde reporter.

"Well, would you look at that. Ponytail, you're actually here in time for a meeting."

Kara smiled at the man acknowledging her dedication to the job. However, that smile quickly faded away at his next comment, "And it took you only nine months to get it together. Now let's hope that your writing follows suite. If I have to read one more run-on sentence I might just lose my mind."

Kara sighed, he couldn't just give a simple compliment.

"Anyway, we have two big issues coming up in the next week. As you all know, Cat Grant asked us to cover the women of National City for next week's paper. Which mean that we must go out and report on them. Although, this is the perfect opportunity to ask them what they will be having on top of their pointlessly expensive salads, we are still reporters people, so we report. Ask a couple of the fluff questions for the readers that don't read, but I want hard hitting questions too. For instance, Nat Porter, is the leader of the billion-dollar corporation known as Porter Tech. I know, clever name. Anyway, instead of asking what her favorite color is, you can say something like, 'hey, we've noticed you've been in National City for six months now and have yet to produce the groundbreaking technology you've promised. Why is that?'"

"Further, we have Lena Luthor who is on the list. A woman who has come into National City, changed the name of her business, and hasn't released any new technologies to the public, either. Instead, she is hosting a gala that only the important of National City have been invited to. In the interview, bring that up. Also, talk about her family. They have a reputation of not being the best to work with, how will that affect her business and relationship with National City's citizen. The rest of the people on the list, you can figure out what questions to ask them. I can't do all the work for you. There are fifteen women on the list and there are fifteen of you. Each of you have already been assigned to your woman. Take them out to lunch. Get five minutes alone with them in their office. I don't care what you do, I just want a good credible article. Do we understand?"

The room gave their mumbles of understanding. Nodding their heads and writing on their notepads. "Meeting is over, I'm walking around and giving you your assignments. Don't complain about who you have, because you won't be able to change them. Why, well because I don't care about your problems."

Kara groaned, she hoped that she wasn't assigned to Lena. In the last few months, Snapper gave all the Lena Luthor assignments to the blonde because he knew that they had a special relationship. Anytime they needed a front-page story on the brunette she would only release one to CatCo. Everyone knew it was because of Kara. But now that they weren't on the best terms. Now that the women were not speaking, the last thing Kara wanted to do was show up to her office and ask her questions for her job. The last thing she wanted to do was see that Lena was doing fine without her. That Lena was simply moving on after their arguments. She didn't want to be around the brunette. Especially out of obligation. She needed time. She needed time to move on and she wouldn't be able to do that if she heard her voice and saw those beautiful jade eyes.

Snapper slapped a piece of paper on the blonde's desk. "You've been requested."

Kara closed her eyes, why would Lena request her. After all the things they have gone through, after Kara ignoring her calls, why would Lena request the reporter. Kara sighed as Snapper continued, "She would like to meet at her offices at 9:30. There is a car downstairs waiting for you. So, you better get going if you want to make it on time, Ponytail. Take the paper with you. It'll be helpful in the meeting."

Kara exhaled once more, grabbing the paper, she took her jacket and bag before walking out. She didn't know what she would say to the woman when she saw her. She didn't know how seeing your ex…whatever, was supposed to go. Do they fall back into their normal routine? Do they continue to talk as if this had never happened? Did Lena even care about the interview, or did she simply request Kara because of their past together? Because she wanted to talk?

The blonde ushered herself into the car, and soon the driver was on his way. Kara took off her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew she would have to see Lena eventually, she just didn't imagine that it would be today of all days. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to talk to the brunette about something that she really didn't know the answer to. She didn't need to see that Lena was doing fine without her. She just didn't need any of it. She needed a day and a moment to think, but none of those options seemed feasible. So, instead, Kara looked out of her window watching her options fade away with each passing block.

* * *

Lena looked up from her work at the memo that appeared on her laptop screen.

" _Meeting at 9:30-Catco"_

Lena sighed, she was honestly tired of having meeting and talking to reporters about everything. She was tired of Snapper Carr sending his reporters whenever he felt like he needed a comment for an article. She was busy, she was working on more than one prototype and she didn't need her time taken up with an interview.

The brunette reached for her intercom, summoning the man that set the appointment. "Hector," she questioned. Less than a second later she heard her assistant come through the intercom, "Yes, Miss Luthor."

"Cancel my 9:30 meeting with CatCo. I'm working on some finishing touches on these prototypes and don't feel like talking much this morning."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

Lena let out an exasperated sigh, while leaning back in her chair. Shifting it, she looked out the window onto the blue sky of National City. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen National City like this. During the day that is. She remembers being in her office and looking at the clock, but she couldn't remember the last time she just stopped and looked at the scenery before her. The view from her office was truly a sight to behold. It was one of the reasons she requested a glass wall, instead of the plastered one they originally had. It was one of the reasons she loved to spend so much time in her office.

The CEO turned her seat around, returning to the work she had previously left. She added her finishing touches for her prototype blueprints and signed the paper as she placed them into her folder. She reached to summon Hector on the intercom when she hesitated, the woman shifted her attention back out to the morning sky. She couldn't remember the last time she left her office for anything other than sleep, and at times she barely left it then.

The brunette neglected the intercom, standing up and grabbing her jacket, she decided she would go for a walk. It would give her some time to get some fresh air and not think about her business, the gala, or Kara. Lena grabbed her files from her desk and walked out the door.

"Hector," she stated, stopping at her assistant's desk, "can you take these documents down to engineering and tell them I want a prototype by the end of the week; before the gala. Inform them that if it is not possible to have one by then, then they should look for another place of employment."

Hector nodded his head, "Yes, ma'am."

"Also," Lena stated, "I'm going for a walk, I might head to my apartment and grab something more relaxing to work in. I will be back in an hour or two."

Hector stared staggered by the woman's comment. "You're going on a walk? You're leaving the office?"

The Luthor chuckled at his comment, while she put on her jacket. "Try not sound too surprised."

"I'm not, I'm just a little shocked is all. I thought I would have to come up with some elaborate plan to get you to leave."

"No need for that," Lena stated. "Forward any calls to my cell that you deem important."

Lena walked towards the elevator, pressing the button to call it to her floor. As she waited she turned her attention back to the younger man, "Oh, Hector," she questioned.

Her assistant looked up from his desk, raising his eyebrows at the older woman, "Would you like for me to bring you anything back? Food, something to drink?"

Hector smiled at his boss's concern, shaking his head, he responded, "I have everything I need. Don't worry."

The doors to the elevator opened and Lena stepped forward, nearly crashing into the man walking out. "I'm sorry," she stated, shifting to move out of his path.

"Oh, it's okay," the man murmured, finally looking up from his notepad to the woman. "Wait, you're Lena Luthor."

Lena nodded her head, offering the man as small smile. "Guilty," she reached out to press the elevator button to the bottom floor. The man quickly jumped back into the elevator, waiting for the doors to close.

"Did you get off on the wrong floor," Lena questioned.

"No, I was actually looking for you," the man stated.

Lena shifted in the elevator, moving her position further away from the man. He noticed the shift in her posture, quickly holding his hands out in surrender he chuckled, "Wow, that came out a lot creeper than I wanted it to. I'm sorry, let me start over. I'm Benjamin Fitzgerald, reporter at CatCo. We had a meeting this morning at 9:30."

Lena looked over the man. Brown, wavy hair clumsily hung over a full, boyish face. Soft golden eyes, set charmingly within their sockets, watched nervously at the younger woman. A stubble beard elegantly complimented his eyes and cheekbones. Lena had to admit, the reporter was an attractive man.

The brunette bobbed her head, "Oh, that's right. Well, I am afraid to announce to you Mr. Fitzgerald but I canceled that meeting a couple of minutes ago. I'm actually on my way out of the office."

The elevator dinged, signaling for the two of them to step out of the elevator. "Could I reschedule for another time?"

Lena continued towards the entrance, she offered smile towards the doorman that opened the door. "You could," she responded to the man following her, "but in all honesty, I would most likely cancel that one too."

The man chuckled, shuffling to keep up with the fast-paced woman. "Can I ask why?"

"Because, I am tired of having things written about me and my face plastered on the cover of magazines," she responded coolly.

"Well, if it helps this is a good article. It's about the top women of National City and you happen to be ranked number two out of the fifteen women on the list."

Lena gave her best smile to the man, stopping at crosswalk. "I already knew I was one of the top women in National City, Mr. Fitzgerald. I don't need CatCo writing an article on me to tell me that. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to walk alone."

The crosswalk sign turned white, signaling for Lena and the others to walk. The man stayed behind, only to come trotting along a moment later. "What if I told you the article would be good publicity."

"I already have good publicity. Mr. Fitzgerald," Lena responded. This walk was turning out to be anything but what she wanted. She had wanted to be alone amongst the crowd of people. She had wanted to hear the birds singing and smell the fresh air of the city streets. She didn't imagine being chased down and heckled by a reporter begging for a story.

"Yes, you do. Thanks to CatCo Magazines," he informed her, "and we can do it again. Especially now that your gala is on its way."

Lena sighed, "No, not thanks to CatCo. You mean, thanks to Kara Danvers, who wrote the truth rather than what Snapper Carr wanted."

The man turned around, walking backwards to get the woman's attention, "What if I told you that this article would be saving my job?"

The CEO rolled her eyes at the man's dramatic behavior, "If your job is hanging on whether I do this interview, I think that you might have lost it a long time ago."

The man sighed, "It's because I am a man and I don't have long blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and a cute smile, isn't it? I know that I am not as cute or charming as Kara Danvers but I can assure you that if given the chance, you'll find that I have winning qualities too."

Lena chuckled at the man, "Would those qualities include bothering a stranger when she's asked you to let her walk alone."

The man smiled, "Hey, if you want to walk alone, then please do. I'll just walk alongside you, minding my own business, speaking aloud to no one in particular. For instance, if I happened to be a woman and owned a multi-billion-dollar business under the age of thirty, I would ask myself how I am using my resources to better National City."

Lena smiled at the man's tactics, as annoying as he might have been she had to admit that she did find him slightly charming. Nevertheless, she was tired and more importantly, she didn't want to have another report out there written about her. Yes, she was the second richest woman in National City. But, she didn't want to be known for the money that she had. She simply wanted to be known for the work that she had done and how that would benefit the city. CatCo wasn't known for their hard-hitting journalism, and up until Kara they mainly spent their time asking her about her favorite fashion trend of the season. This man would be no different.

In addition, she didn't need their publicity to get people coming to her gala. Her name alone had people lining up at the front door and her phone ringing off the hook. She didn't need the assistance of CatCo to have people coming to her or recognizing her, people did enough of that on their own.

Lena stopped walking, turning the face the man, "Mr. Fitzgerald," she began.

"Benjamin, please," he responded.

"Benjamin, I do not want an interview," she said kindly.

"You do realize that you'll be the only one who won't have a direct comment for the article," he replied.

"I do," she stated simply.

"And you do realize that the rest of the world will be waiting on the edge of their seats wondering what it is that you do," he asked.

"I do, but that's why I am having a gala."

"How will people know if not everyone is invited it."

"Well," Lena began, crossing her arms over her torso, "that's the point of inviting the media. Everyone can get what they want without the hassle of a one-to-one interview."

"The hassle," the man repeated.

"Yes, the hassle," Lena stated.

The man shifted stepping closer to the smaller woman, "Well, I can see that this interview is in fact, canceled."

Lena nodded her head, refusing to back down at the man's proximity, "It is, indeed."

He smiled at her wittiness, "Can I ask you one more question?"

Lena pointed the man, "I think that you just did."

He chuckled once more, "How does she do it," he whispered.

Lena squinted her eyes, lowering her voice to match the reporter, "How does she do what?"

"How does Kara Danvers get an interview from you?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "If I recall, Kara Danvers isn't the only person from CatCo that has interviewed me."

The man shook his head, looking at the pedestrians walking around him. "Yes, that's true. But, if someone were to read the interviews that she gives you and compare it to the other ones, there is a clear difference. One is more…personable than the other. One is more enjoyable to read."

Lena shrugged her shoulders, she didn't have time to deal with this man and his assumptions. She also didn't have time to deal with his indirectness. If he had something to ask, there was no need to be around the bush about it. Besides, Lena didn't know or respect him enough to lie to his face. "You might want to ask Kara Danvers that question, Benjamin. In the meantime, I really must be going."

The brunette walked away, happy to notice the man hadn't followed her this time. "Have a nice day, Miss Luthor," she heard shouted behind her.

"You too," she shouted without turning around. Finally, for the first time that day, she would be getting the fresh air and the time that she needed to think.

* * *

Kara stared dumbly at the unfamiliar office, while the car came to a halt. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was not heading to L-Corp but rather another industry. Looking up at the big words of the building, she found herself staring at a sign reading "Porter Tech."

What was she doing here? Had Snapper given the woman the wrong address? Did she hop into the wrong car? She was supposed to be heading to L-Corp to interview Lena, yet she found herself in front of an office she had never been before.

" _You've been requested."_

Kara winced at the man's words. She had been requested to come to Porter Tech? Out of all the places she hadn't expected this, and she was sure she knew nothing of the CEO. The only women she knew on the list were Lena Luthor and Cat Grant; and Snapper had taken it upon himself to write Cat's article once she suggested that he do so. She couldn't imagine anyone other than them requesting her. So, who was this mysterious person and what made Kara so popular.

The blonde stepped out of the car. Exhaling as she stepped nervously into the building. The blonde walked to the front desk and flashed her media badge at the woman, "I'm here to speak to Nat Porter."

The woman looked up, glaring the blonde and her badge, "Do you have an appointment?"

Kara nodded her head, "I do, at 9:30."

The woman looked through her calendar on the computer, shifting her eyes back to the taller woman, "Kara Danvers?"

The reporter nodded her head, "She will see you in her office. It's on the tenth floor, the elevators are to your right. When you step off the elevator make a left and you'll be there."

Kara nodded her head at the woman, walking towards the elevator, while she reached in her purse. Kara really should have taken the time to read the paper Snapper had given to her. Maybe then she would have figured out sooner that she hadn't been assigned to Lena but someone else. The blonde rolled her eyes at herself, leave it to her to think about the brunette in a moment where it hadn't even been necessary. She was so afraid to see Lena that she blanked out and didn't notice that she was heading to another part of town.

At the same time, she acknowledged that among her confusion she had been feeling something else. She had been confused to who would request her. But she was also a little sad that the person hadn't been Lena. She didn't want to see the woman before she was ready. But a part of her wished that she did. Then maybe she would be forced to confront the situation. Maybe they both would have been. Kara knew that if they both continued to wait around for the other to make the move, it would never happen.

Honestly, this whole situation was contradicting and confusing for the blonde. One minute she felt on way towards the brunette and the next she felt another. Lena had a way of making Kara lose all her sense. She had a way of making the blonde forget what the right decision would have been.

Without paying attention, Kara found herself on the floor to Nat Porter's office. She sighed, once again her body had been on autopilot while her brain of distracted her with thoughts of Lena. The blonde took her hand out of her bag, no longer searching for the paper she was now sure she left in the care. Instead, she glided into the office, where another assistant had been waiting for her.

"Hi," Kara began, "I'm—"

"Kara Danvers, I know. Ms. Porter has been expecting you."

Kara nodded her head, concluding that the woman downstairs had informed her of her presence. "Ms. Porter is in her office waiting for you, you're free to go in."

The blonde nodded her head, stepping into the office, she looked around. The office had currently been empty. It was the same size as Lena's office, expect it lacked the glass window the brunette had installed. Instead the room was covered wall to wall with various forms of artwork. Unlike Lena's office, Ms. Porter's office had been a little more colorful. The walls were beige but the artwork the hung on them were filled with bright colors of various landscapes. Her couch was red and it matched the chairs that sat in front of the woman's desk.

Kara closed her eyes, briefly focusing her attention on her hearing. She searched for the woman who was expecting her and was greeted by the sound of a toilet flushing from a room connected to the office. The blonde brought her attention back to hearing as a human would. She straightened out her shirt, silently thanking herself for dressing up in her best that morning.

Instead of wearing her typical clothes that Ms. Grant would insult, Kara was wearing a camel windowpane checked blazer, with a black shirt, and slim-fitted black trousers underneath. She wore her hair half up and half down, with the top part loosely braided and the bottom in curls. Despite the way she felt this morning, she had to admit that she had truly outdone herself.

She turned around upon hearing the bathroom door open, the blonde smiled until she saw the face of the woman that left the bathroom. The woman stepped out, wiping her hands on a paper towel, she jumped at the silhouette of the woman that stood before her.

"Dear God, you scared me half to death," the woman stated not looking at the woman in front of her. She glanced at Kara only to quickly look at her once more.

"Wow," the woman began, "what are you doing here?"

Kara closed her mouth, not realizing that she had opened it after seeing the woman. " _You're_ Nat Porter," Kara questioned.

"Yeah…how'd you find me?"

Kara stared at the woman. The woman still had burnt orange hair that reminded the blonde of National City's sunsets. Except today it wasn't tumbling over her shoulders, instead it rested in well kempt bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were still an expressive deep shade of blue and they were staring expectantly at the blonde.

"Natalie," Kara finally stated.

The redhead, held out her hand to offer the blonde a seat. Kara shook her head, "No, I think I'll stand."

The redhead nodded her head, walking around her desk and leaning against it. She crossed her arms over her body, staring at the blonde.

"What are you doing here," she questioned.

Kara stared at the woman, astonished. Her assumptions had been right about that night. The woman didn't remember her name and if she had she wouldn't be asking the blonde this question right now. She wouldn't be wondering why Kara was staring at her the way she was.

"You requested me. I am the reporter with CatCo magazine: Kara Danvers."

The redhead pushed herself off her desk, "Shit. Wow, are you serious? I am so sorry. I had a lot to drink that night and I totally forgot your name. If I had known, I would have—"

Kara held her hand up to the woman, halting her words. "It's fine, I didn't recognize that your name was Nat Porter, so I think we can call this even."

The woman nodded her head, stepping back around her desk. "True, but in your defense, I only go by Nat when it comes to business. When people are under the impression that the name means you're a man, it's easier to get through the door."

The blonde bobbed her head again, continuing to stare at the redhead before her. Natalie shifted under the younger woman's gaze. Slowly pulling back her desk chair she finally spoke, "I understand this situation is weird, and I'm totally willing to talk about it. Do you need something to drink, I can get Stacy to bring you some water or something?"

Kara shook her head at the woman once more, "No, no it's okay. I'm fine. It's just—just a lot to take in, I guess. I just wasn't expecting this—you, I mean."

The redhead offered a small smile, sitting in her seat as she offered the chair across from her to the blonde, again. "Please, Kara have a seat. I promise I don't bite."

The blonde smiled awkwardly at the woman, sitting down in the seat offered to her and sighing. The two remained silent, looking at everything but one another in the room. "So," Natalie began. Kara stopped looking around the room allowing her blue eyes to rest upon the woman.

"This is awkward, isn't it," Natalie stated with a smile, hoping to ease the tension between her and the blonde.

"Yes, it definitely is," Kara stated with a smile.

Natalie returned the blonde's smile, "I really am sorry, Kara. And not just because you turned out to be the reporter that will do a huge article on me. I should have taken the time to remember your name, especially if I was planning to have sex with you that night. That was the least I could have done."

Kara nodded her head once more at the older woman, "It really is fine."

The two remained silent once more. Of course, this would happen to Kara. If bad luck could follow anyone around Kara was sure it had to have had something against her. First, she had to deal with the Lena situation. Now, she sat in the office of a woman who was almost her one nightstand. A woman who witnessed her and Lena argue. And woman who she was supposed to call back.

Today was not off to a good start. Kara brought her attention back to the redhead, noticing that the woman was looking her over.

"So, should we get on with the interview," Kara questioned.

The CEO jumped at the blonde's words. She blushed having been caught staring at the blonde, "Yes, of course," she replied. Kara took out her tape recorder, choosing to record the interview rather than write how she feels during it. She was sure if she wrote her feelings down about the interview it would surely be over before it began. Recording the interview was her best option.

"How about we start off with some softball questions," Kara questioned.

"Okay," Natalie responded, shifting in her seat.

"What is your name and age?"

The woman smiled, "Wow, when you start off easy, you start of easy, huh? Natalie Porter, I'm 29 years old."

Kara offered a light smile towards the older woman, "What made you come to National City, Natalie."

The redhead shrugged her shoulder, "Opportunities. I wish I could say it was the aliens, or Supergirl, or even the day everyone was under mind control and tried to 'save the world.'" The woman smiled once more at the blonde, "God, I think the answer to your question isn't opportunities but rather bad judgement."

Kara smiled at the woman's response and sense of humor. Coming to National City willingly after the year they have had was not the best idea. If anything, Natalie was better starting Porter Tech at a more reliable location. "Yeah, not that we are ungrateful, but maybe coming here wasn't the best business move."

"No, it wasn't," Natalie chuckled, "I think I might have to pick up and move, but then again, if I do that how would I ever get the chance to meet the hero of National City?"

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, "The hero of National City?"

"Supergirl," she stated simply.

"Oh, right," the blonde stated. "Is that why you've requested me to interview you? Because I know Supergirl."

Natalie sat up in her seat quickly, "Oh no, no. I didn't request you for that. I requested you because of the work you've done with Lena Luthor. The articles that you've written about her were well written and executed wonderfully. You took subjects that anyone would twist badly and made something beautiful out of them. You know, lemons to lemonade situation."

Kara nodded her head towards the woman, "But, granted, if I had known you were Kara Danvers I might have thought twice about asking for you to interview me. You know, after that night with you and Lena, it didn't seem like you two were on the best terms."

The blonde nodded her head, "Yeah, that had nothing to do without our professional relationship, though."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "So, it had something to do with your personal relationship?"

Kara smiled awkwardly, blushing uncomfortably at the woman's question. Natalie shifted once more, "Wait, you don't have to answer that if it makes you uncomfortable. God, I'm doing well at this, huh? I just meant to say that if you two are together than that's cool. However, if you're not…I would like to take you out to dinner or something. It's just that…you never called after that night, so I figured you and Lena made up. But if that's not the case, and I'm putting my foot in my mouth again, then please let me know."

This woman was an enigma. One minute they were having an interview about why she came to National City and then they are talking about the one person on Earth Kara would rather not mention. She didn't call the woman. But it wasn't because she wasn't interested. She simply had other things to think about at the time. Plus, although she and Lena technically had nothing the blonde knew that they had something under their lack of a title. And she wasn't ready to soberly pursue anything with anyone.

Kara just came here for an interview. That's truly all that she wanted to deal with. Natalie was still attractive, yes. But there was a difference between saying yes soberly during the day. And yes, drunkenly at night. One came with no strings attached. No obligations. The other came with the possibility of a relationship the blonde admitted she was too broken for.

"I didn't call because I didn't think that you would have remembered my name," Kara responded smoothly.

Natalie smiled at the witty response, "I can assure you that I won't be able to forget it now, Kara Danvers."

The blonde nervously played with her glasses hoping that the interview would be over. "How about this, we finish the interview and then you think on it. If you don't want to go out with me afterwards, I will completely understand. No harm, no foul."

Kara nodded her head, proceeding with the interview.

For the most part, the interview went well. Kara answered Natalie's questions thoughtfully and thoroughly. And after all the flirting and talks of dating, Kara found the woman to be enjoyable. Turns out she moved to National City after the Myriad problems. She wanted to come up with the best technology to stop something like that from happening again. It has taken six months for anything to come out but it's because she had most of her specialists and engineers working on the technology. She wanted it to be fool proof; they were a couple of weeks away from a prototype but she was excited about the results so far.

After the interview, Natalie asked the blonde about her interest pertaining her, but before the blonde could respond, Natalie's assistant, Stacy, walked in telling her that she had another meeting.

"Okay," Natalie responded, "Can you tell them to wait a moment, we are just wrapping up here."

The woman gave a quick nod as she existed the building.

Kara stood up, collecting her recorder and placing it into her bag. Meanwhile, Natalie walked from behind her desk and closer to the blonde. "Could I have your number," Natalie asked surprisingly shyly.

This woman truly was an enigma.

Kara smiled shyly, "I mean," Natalie began, "I know you already have mine. But I'm not too sure I can trust you with calling me this time around. You might be too busy writing articles or hanging out with your superhero friends to remember me."

Kara smiled once more. She hadn't wanted to give the woman her number. As beautiful as she was, she wasn't sure she wanted to pursue this with her. But, she had to go, and Natalie was persistent so, she held her hand out for the woman's phone.

Natalie smiled, grabbing her phone from her desk and handing it to the blonde. After Kara typed her number in her phone, she handed it back to the CEO. "Looks like this phone isn't as bad as I thought it was. It now holds one of the best things in National City."

Kara smiled once more, "I'll see myself out."

"Have a great day, Kara Danvers."

The blonde smiled once more, "You too, Natalie Porter."

* * *

Lena practically floated on the sidewalk as she headed back to L-Corp. She had spent some time at home, taking care of herself. And after a long shower and a change of clothing the brunette finally felt a little more like herself. She opted out of her typical business attire. Having been in dresses for the better part of the last two weeks, she settled for some fitted black jeans, a V-Neck white shirt, and a green military jacket.

Smiling to herself, Lena thought that she would stop by her favorite donuts place before heading back to the other side of town. She needed to say thank you to Hector for being such an amazing employee and somewhat a friend. The support that he offered her in the last few days was more than she expected. She wanted to show him that she appreciated him. She knew it was merely donuts, but she also knew that her assistant had a sweet tooth and would appreciate it greatly.

She turned onto the street of the donuts shop, making a mental note that it was smart to get out of L-Corp every now and then. As she turned, she ran into someone for the second time that day. She silently cursed to herself as she bounced off the person and landed hard onto the concrete ground. She heard the person quickly shuffling towards her as she spit-fired apology after apology.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, this is totally my fault," the woman stated.

Lena groaned as she shifted on the concrete, trying to catch her breath she recognized the voice immediately.

Lena looked up to find herself laying on the ground outside of Porter Tech, with Kara Danvers, herself standing over her.

"Lena," she stated, shocked.

Lena sighed to herself. She quickly erased the mental note she made previously. Maybe it would have been best if she simply stayed in L-Corp.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	7. Feelings are Disturbing

_**Forgive the typos. Enjoy.** _

* * *

She might have broken her wrist.

Correction: she was sure that she had broken her wrist.

Correct Correction: she was sure that she had broken her wrist running into Kara and landing haphazardly on the ground.

In Summary: she should have stayed at L-Corp.

Instead, she thought today would be the best day to venture outside. She thought that today, of all days, would be the day she gained a little piece of herself back. The sky was clear and blue, the streets were loud and bumping, the idea of fresh air was simply too captivating to pass up. She should have known better. She should have known that when a good thing seemed too good to be true, it most likely would be something she'd later regret. And here she was, reaping the benefits of her misguided judgement. She sat annoyingly in front of her ex-friend/ lover/ whatever the hell they were and she was sure she wanted to be anywhere else.

Kara insisted that the women sit down after their collision. She wanted to make sure the brunette had ice for the bump on her head and for her increasingly swollen wrist. Lena, of course, refused to call for medical attention; despite it being obvious that she might be a little concussed. Although, medical attention or not, Lena knew the aching in her head wouldn't cease if she had a certain blonde within her line of vision.

And Kara, despite her best wishes, wouldn't leave.

So, here they sat, across from one another staring at nothing, contemplating everything; wishing to be as far as they could away from each other.

Lena looked up from her wrist, allowing her eyes to land on the blonde in front of her. She looked different and, at the same time, all the same. Her hair had been warned typically, half up and down. The same chic pair of glasses adorned her face. She still wore her typical Kara Danvers outfit. However, she had a different look in her eyes than she normally carried. Instead of the reoccurring sparkle in her blue eyes, the blonde eyes looked tired. As if they had seen everything the world had to offer and left with sheer and utter disappointment.

A part of Lena marveled in that look. She liked the idea that Kara was just as miserable as she was and that it showed all the same. Another part of her hated herself for being happy that the blonde could look so sad. She hated herself for being one of the reasons she was in such a state.

The brunette was torn from her thoughts at the shifting of the ice upon her wrist. She knew that despite the ice, she would have to go to the doctors to get it set in the first place. The ice was doing nothing for her broken limb, if anything it was prolonging the inevitable. Lena winced as she shifted the ice onto her wrist before using her uninjured hand to place a pack onto the right side of her head.

"Does it hurt," Kara questioned, looking up from the phone she was holding. Lena titled her head to the side, noticing that besides herself Kara's concentration remained on her phone. That was the whole reason they collided in the first place. Something on the woman's phone had distracted her enough to forget to pay attention. And although Lena could see that she was trying to be, Kara wasn't fully there.

Lena shrugged her shoulders. Answering the woman nonchalantly, "I've had worse."

Kara placed her phone down in front of her, sitting up straighter as she shifted near the younger woman. "Lena, I am so sorry. I didn't see you coming. I wasn't paying attention, if I did I swear I would have moved or something."

Lena sighed, placing the ice pack from her head onto the table and sizing the blonde reporter up. "How is it that you are perfectly fine?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, fidgeting with her glasses as she began to stutter. "What—what do you mean?"

Lena rolled her eyes. She wasn't dumb. Despite not noticing a lot of things, there was one thing she couldn't help but see: Kara Danvers and National City's Supergirl were one in the same. She knew that the day that Supergirl came into her office and she confirmed it the first time she and Kara had fallen into bed together. She understood that the blonde wanted to keep her identity safe from her in hopes of protecting her, but pretending that this wasn't a clear example of the blonde being an alien was a little much. What if it hadn't been Lena that she ran into but someone else? What if someone who had been paying attention put two and two together and realized that Supergirl had a day job? The blonde needed to be more cautious, she had to be better at hiding things and paying attention when it became necessary.

Lena decided the drop the conversation, Kara didn't tell her for a reason; and now wasn't the time to push the subject. Up until now the two weren't one speaking terms. And if Lena was being completely honest she wasn't sure this would count as speaking to one another, either. "Nothing," the brunette murmured.

The brunette winced once more, leaning her head onto her palm as she closed her eyes. Yes, she definitely had a concussion. "I think that you should let me take you to the hospital," Kara spoke up.

Lena sighed, "We've already discussed this. I'm not going to the hospital, I am fine."

The blonde shook her head, standing up and leaning over the table to get closer to the brunette. "No, we said that you wouldn't go to the hospital if you seemed better after sitting down. But you don't. You keep wincing when you think I'm not looking and your wrist looks worse. I'm pretty sure you've broken it."

With eyes still closed, Lena pushed the blonde's hand away from her head as Kara gently attempted to check her bump. "Stop mothering me, Kara. I decide whether I'm going to the hospital or not and I've decided that I won't be," the woman said with a bit more bite than expected.

Kara sat back against her chair, folding her arms over her chest as she exhaled loudly. "Sometimes, I forget how stubborn you are."

Lena opened her eyes, glaring at the woman. "I'm not stubborn."

Kara laughed at the woman, "You sure about that," she mocked.

"You know what," Lena began, placing her uninjured hand onto the table, "What the hell are you even doing here, Kara?"

Kara scoffed at the woman's tone. She was impressed, honestly. It took them thirty minutes before arguing, that was a new record for them. At least since everything went wrong.

"What, I can't be concerned?"

Lena sighed, "I don't mean here…actually, no, I do mean that too. But more importantly, why the hell are you on this side of town. You don't work here or live over here. In addition, why did you feel the need to make sure I was okay?"

Kara glared at the woman, acknowledging her tone as she responded, "You don't own this side of town, Lena. And last time I checked you don't work over here either. I had an interview at Porter Tech for Catco and I was leaving when I ran into you; not that I have to explain myself or anything. Also, you're my friend and you're important to me. I'm always going to make sure you're okay."

The brunette leaned back in her chair, "We aren't friends, Kara. Last time I checked, you've made that very clear that you want nothing to do with me."

The reporter sighed, "We can't keep doing this, Lena."

Lena sighed, the blonde was right, they couldn't keep doing this. They couldn't keep arguing with one another. To argue you had to be fighting for something and they had nothing left to fight for. Despite Lena's wanting to be with the woman, Kara did exactly what she thought she would. In the end, she realized that she could do better than the brunette and left her to think about the mess that she created. With Hector's advice, Lena allowed herself to think that for a second she and Kara could have been something special. And when she showed up that night and found Kara wrapped around the redhead she should have known that it was all over. She shouldn't have stepped inside her apartment to hear it from Kara's lips.

Now, sitting in front of her, both physically and emotionally in pain by the woman was the world's way of stomping on her while she was down. She didn't have the energy to fight back against it. She didn't have the energy to stay remained in that seat. They couldn't keep doing this, not if Lena chose to take herself out of the equation.

Lena reached in her back pocket. Taking out cash and dropping it onto the table. "For the ice," she stated as she stood up and walked out of the building. She groaned when she stepped outside, her concussion punishing her for choosing to step into the sunlight. She made a sharp turn, opting to go home instead of back to work or the hospital.

"Lena," she heard shouted behind her. "Lena," she heard once more. The brunette kept walking, already knowing where the voice was coming from; she didn't need to wait for the woman to catch up.

"God, Lena, would you just slow down for a second," Kara shouted behind her.

"The whole point of me walking away from you, Kara, was to actually get away from you. If I slow down it would just be counterproductive."

"Lee," Kara sighed, jogging to catch up to the woman.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Just go away, Kara."

The blonde grabbed the younger woman arm, gently tugging her to a stop. "I'm not going anywhere until I know you're alright or until I know that you're going to get your wrist checked out. Your friend or not, I still care about you and I need to know that you're taking care of yourself."

Lena continued to stare at the woman, as always, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say anything, to be honest. She was too busy feeling everything for words to form on their own. She needed Kara to get away. She needed Kara to do what she had been doing for the last couple of weeks and ignore her. It was better for her coping, it was better if she went around under the impression that Kara didn't care. Because if Kara didn't care about her she could rationalize that. She could understand why someone who didn't care would act like they wouldn't. However, she couldn't understand why someone who apparently cared for her, would consciously and intentionally ignore her pleas for communication. She wouldn't understand why someone who cared would allow her to feel the way she does.

Was Lena taking care of herself? Barely. But none of that was Kara's concern. She had no right to see if she was doing well. She had no right to chase after her as if today hadn't all just been one wrong moment after the other. Kara couldn't be talking to her had they not run into each other. Kara would not be making sure that she was taking care of herself if she didn't see the woman in the state she was in now. Today was the best Lena had looked in a long time, but still she didn't look at her best. And a small part of her knew that Kara knew that she was to blame. This wasn't compassion Kara was showing, it was guilt, Lena knew that look all too well.

"Why would it matter," Lena questioned, rhetorically.

Kara shrugged her shoulder, staring at the hand that rested onto Lena's arm. "I don't know. I guess—I guess I just missed you is all. And a part of me will always want to make sure that you're okay."

Lena squinted her eyes at the woman. Who the hell was she to request such things? Who was she to say all of that? She missed her? She would always want to make sure she was okay?

Lena scoffed, ripping her arm from the reporter's hold while she glared at her aggressively. She noticed the younger woman flinch under her gaze. Most likely the result of Kara never seeing the Luthor this upset. Or at least never seen her look pointed towards her.

"You don't get to say things like that to me, anymore. You're the one that called things off—"

"I know," Kara interrupted.

"Do you," Lena questioned. The blonde remained silent under the younger woman's glare. "I asked you a question, Kara. Do you? Because before today it seemed like you did. You were doing everything right, following the guide of "How to Move On" better than anyone I've ever known. You didn't answer my calls. Didn't reply to my texts. You ignored me that night I stopped by your house. Before today it seemed like you  _remembered_ that you're the reason why we are not together. And now suddenly you care? You'll 'always want to make sure I'm okay,' you've got to be fucking kidding me?"

Kara stepped closer to the smaller woman. "Don't make it seem like I am this heartless person who suddenly woke up one morning and left you. Last time I checked you are at just as much fault as I am. Yes, I called everything off and said that we should move on, but that was after,  _after_ you didn't say anything."

"I did say something," Lena shouted. The brunette shifted her attention from the blonde momentarily. Turning to notice that people on the street were noticing the scene she and Kara had been making. She dipped her head down, exhaling loudly as she reeled in her anger.

"I did say something," she repeated, in a more controlled tone. "I told you I wanted you. I told you that I was scared but that I wanted you. I wanted this. Us. And you looked me in the eye and told me that we should move on. You didn't even give me a chance. You didn't even allow my words to wash over you before you decided that I wasn't worth the fight. I was wrong. I admit the parts that I was wrong to. More than once. But you—god, you're so used to being the posterchild of everything good that you forgot that you messed up too. You don't get to say that you care and you don't get to say that you miss me. You called things off."

Kara stared at the woman, she had been right. She couldn't deny that everything that Lena said had some truth to it. Alex had told her that she didn't go about things the right way. Lena had been the product of a loveless childhood, emotional abuse, and abandonment, and the moment she decided to let Kara in the blonde kicked her out. She didn't want to talk to Lena, yes. But partially because she wanted to move on and the other half because she knew that what she had done could have been approached better. She had been angry the last couple of days for even allowing this whole affair to happen. She missed Lena, but telling her that was cruel.

"I know," Kara responded.

She had no right. In the beginning and middle, it had been Lena's fault. In the end, the blame rested on Kara.

The brunette continued to stare at the older woman, both taking each other in. Everything had finally been let out of the dark. Everything about how they felt had been laid out upon the ground. There was nothing left to do, there was nothing left for the women.

Nothing that could be fixed.

Lena waited for Kara to say something else, but when it showed that the blonde had nothing left to say, she nodded her head. Turning around rapidly from the woman, she walked down the street and turned the corner. She was going to go to the hospital, but Kara didn't need to know that. After all, her wrist was no longer her concern.

* * *

Kara stumbled into work later than she expected. After her conversation with Lena, she took her sweet time walking back to Catco. She needed to think. She needed to catch the moment that she desperately wanted this morning and allow it to sink in.

And now that she arrived back in CatCo, she couldn't help but be mad at herself. She couldn't help but be upset that she ignored what Alex had told her, but more importantly that she ignored what Lena had said. Lena told her that she was scared. She told her that she was afraid of what they could be because she only gets hurt and instead of thinking about the brunette, Kara was selfishly thinking about herself and how she felt. She should have told Lena that they could talk about what all of that meant. She should have heard someone other than herself that night. But she was so hurt that it took Lena hours to find something to say that she only heard what she had to say. She never listened.

Kara's attention was grabbed at the phone vibrating in her pocket. She sighed and stared at the message before her.

_Was that too forward?_

Kara sighed. She forgot that she had another problem she hadn't addressed: Natalie. She looked at the text above that one, the one that she never responded to. The one that caused her to run into Lena outside of Porter Tech. It read:

_Can I take you out for dinner tonight?_

Before Kara could even think of a response, she felt someone run into her and saw them bounce off. Soon, she was standing kneeling in front of Lena and her day unraveled before her. All because of that one text with Natalie. She sighed one more, placing the phone in her pocket, choosing to respond to it when her emotions weren't so…raw.

"Wow, everyone, would you look at that. Look who decided to join us today," Snapper shouted as she walked through the door.

Kara pushed her glasses onto her face, stuttering at the man, "I—I'm sorry. Things were a little busy and—"

"I don't care about whatever excuse you have, Ponytail. You better have an amazing interview after all the time you've spent away."

Kara nodded her head, walking over to her computer to type up the interview in what time she had left in the day. She glanced at the clock, noting that it was three and she had only two hours to listen to the recording and have the story to Snapper.

The blonde placed her ear phones in the device and fast-forwarded the tape from all the awkwardness of its beginning. Opened her document screen and began typing away.

_How about this, we finish the interview and then you think on it. If you don't want to go out with me afterwards, I will completely understand. No harm, no foul._

_Kara nodded her head, proceeding with the interview._

" _Okay," she stated, clearly her throat as she began. "How about we get a little information on your history?"_

_Natalie leaned back in her seat, choosing to accept the challenge that Kara laid before her. "What exactly would you like to know?"_

_The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "Do you have any siblings, where did you grow up, you know, small things like that."_

_Natalie nodded her head, "I have three brothers. Two are older, one is younger. We grew up on a farm in Metropolis and before you pick on my lack of an accent, know that I can bring it back anytime I want to_ _**. I just can't walk around talking like this anything in the world of business** _ _," Natalie finished with a over-exaggerated thick southern accent. Earning a smile and laugh from the blonde._

" _You have a beautiful laugh, Kara Danvers," she responded once the reporter stopped chuckling._

" _And your parents," Kara changed the subject._

_Natalie shrugged her shoulders, "Alive and well. Last Christmas I was voted unanimously their favorite, so I'm still revealing in that. But I can't let it get to my head, it'll be my brothers by the time this Christmas rolls around. My mom is a Veterinarian and my dad is a Cattle Farmer. And despite all the facts that the Food Inc. documentary brings to life, my dad is doing well working for himself and without being cruel to the animals. My brothers help on the farm occasionally but they don't have the patience to stay long."_

_Kara smiled at the woman, she enjoyed the way her eyes sparked up when she spoke about her family. "Tell me about your brothers."_

_Natalie leaned forward, resting her elbows against the table as she spoke, "Well, Hunter and Landon are twins and they have this constant need to be around each other. Though, I'm not sure that has anything to do with them being twins and a lot to do with them being needy," Natalie jokingly winked at Kara, smiling at the woman before she continued. "Anyway, they are video game developers and put the other industries to shame."_

_Kara placed the recorder onto the table, leaning in towards the woman. "Wait, are your brothers the head of Outré Creations."_

_Natalie leaned back in her seat once more, giving the blonde an impressed expression. "As a matter of fact, they are. Wow, you really know your developers. Are you a gamer?"_

_Kara shook her head, "No, I'm not. But my close friend is and he loves all the games that come out of Outré, he went on for hours talking about it one night when they released one of their new games."_

_The redhead nodded her head, "As much as it pains me to say it, they know their video games. And they are awesome at it. Anyway, Hunter and Landon have that locked down, I have Porter Tech; which creates the software to run their devices on and Grayson—"_

" _Wait, wait," Kara held her hands up, stopping the woman. "If your brothers are the video game developers and you have a company that creates technology that would make your younger brother an…engineer."_

_The older woman smiled at the reporter, "Not even close," she replied. "Grayson had always been the different one. He is an aspiring photographer. He's very artsy and likes to catch life in the moment. My parents hate it and my brothers are constantly ridiculing him for not going to a 'real' college and getting a 'real' career. But, I'll let you in on a secret, Kara, one that is off the record."_

_Natalie leaned in towards the blonde, whispering her response, "He's my favorite."_

_The blonde smiled once more, Natalie was truly charming. Yes, she knew that the night that she met the redhead in the bar, but that woman was a different type of charming. She was more alluring in the sexual sense. This time, she was more alluring in the fact that she was just charming and funny._

" _Do you have any siblings, Kara?"_

_The blonde nodded her head, offering a small smile. "I do, an older sister. Her name is Alex."_

" _Do you two get along?"_

_Kara nodded her head, "We do, she is one of my best friends."_

_Natalie nodded her head in response, "Isn't it great, its life having lifelong partners in crime."_

_Kara smiled, "I never considered that."_

_The redhead offered the blonde a smile of her own, "Next question?"_

_Kara nodded her head, "You said that you moved to National City because of the opportunities, but it has been six months since your business has popped up and nothing seems to have come out of that move. Why is that?"_

_The redhead widened her blue eyes, once again staring at the woman impressively. "Wow, and here I thought we were starting off with easy questions."_

" _Sorry," Kara began, fidgeting with her glasses._

" _Don't be, it's kind of hot. Well…I moved here after the Myriad debacle. I heard about how technology was the main reason the city become mind controlled drones and I thought that the city needed to be prepared for things like that to happen. So, I went to the drawing board and came up with this plan, one that would create the best technology to stop something like that from ever happening again. One that would protect the city when Supergirl has everything stacked against her. We haven't come out with anything because financially, we don't really need to. And besides, I have all my specialist and engineers working on this particular project. I want to make sure it is good to go. No errors, I want it to be the best of its kind. We are only a couple of weeks off from the prototype but I'm confident that it will be amazing."_

_The blonde smiled, "Would it be possible for me to know the name of this technology? Or what it will do exactly?"_

_Natalie shook her head, "All in good time, Kara Danvers. All in good time. Maybe when it comes out, I'll give you an exclusive."_

Kara finished typing as she listened to the click of the recorder, signaling the end of the recording. Despite her annoyance from the day, she had to admit, she did manage to get a good interview. One that Snapper and Cat would be appreciative off. It had the perfect mixture of fluff and informative information the piece was looking for.

She sent the article to the printer and looked at her phone. It was now five o'clock and the reporter's room was cleared out, excluding Kara and Snapper. The blonde leaned back in her chair, waiting for the article to print as she unlocked her phone and traveled to her messages.

She stared at the messages from Natalie, requesting to have dinner with her. The blonde contemplated that. Natalie seemed like a nice woman. It wouldn't kill her to go out on a date with her. She was kind, smart, funny, sweet, and beautiful. Any woman, or man, would be lucky to have Natalie on their arm. They would be lucky to have the redhead pining after them. So, why was it so hard for Kara to send back a message telling her that she would like to have dinner with her?

The blonde rolled her eyes. She didn't need to ask the question, she already knew the answer: Lena. She had just gotten out of her own little messy affair with the brunette she wasn't ready for whatever Natalie was willing to offer her. Not when things with her and Lena were so new. Not when she didn't know what she wanted anymore. Besides, Kara was not ready for anything with Natalie when the only person on her mind right now, had been Lena Luthor.

She wondered if Lena went to the hospital. She wondered if the woman checked out her clearly broken wrist and concussed head. She wanted to know that Lena was okay. She needed to know that the brunette was taking care of herself.

"Danvers," Snapper snapped.

Kara jumped at the man's tone, forcing her to wonder how long he had been calling her. "Yes," she replied meekly.

"I said, 'Are you going to hand me that article anytime soon,' or would you rather stare at your phone?"

Kara stood up quickly from her chair, giving her article to Snapper. "About time," he muttered. He quickly glanced over the interview, flipping the page, and humming at what was written on the page. "Have a nice night, Ponytail."

Kara nodded her head, knowing that it was Snapper's way of telling her she did a good job. As she walked in the elevator she continued to stare at her phone. Bouncing between the idea of calling to check on Lena and responding to Natalie at all. She didn't know what she wanted. Not anymore. Kara admittedly found herself more lost than she had been in a while.

She sighed, choosing to call the only woman she knew would pick up. "Hello," she answered.

"Alex, I need your help," Kara responded.

"Hey, Kara. What? My day was wonderful. Thanks so much for asking. What did I do? Well, nothing much, I just stood around at the DEO. Got some knife throwing in, which was nice. I hit the center of almost every target. And I'm supposed to have dinner with Maggie later tonight, which I am excited about too. But enough about me, how about you?"

Kara rolled her eyes at her older sister. "Sorry. I should have started the conversation off better, how was your day?"

Alex chuckled in the receiver, "Didn't you just hear me. I already told you how my day was. What's up, Kar, what do you need my help with?"

"I ran into Lena today. Literally, I was walking out of Porter Tech and she ran into me. She landed on the ground badly. I'm sure she had a broken wrist and a concussion. Anyway, we talked and she is pissed and we said some things and I want to talk to her but I don't know what to say. Or if I have the right to make sure she is okay."

Alex remained silent on the line, not offering her sister the advice she craved. "Alex," Kara whined into the receiver.

"I'm sorry, I was just waiting for the question that you have. All that was a summary of your day, not really a question," her older sister responded.

"My question is, what should I do?"

"About what?"

Kara sighed into the receiver, "About Lena, what should I do about Lena?"

The blonde heard her sister sigh on the other line, "What do you want to do about Lena, Kara?"

Kara rolled her eyes, deciding that this call might be less productive than she hoped. "You know what, Alex, never mind. I will just talk to you later."

"No, Kara, wait," Alex interrupted, "I'm not trying to be difficult. I'm genuinely asking what do you want to do about Lena? It's been almost three weeks now and you constantly talk about her one day and then the next you're saying that she is better off without you. Then, the next day you do a complete 180 and say that you're actually the one that is better off without her. And now, lord and behold, you're calling me again and saying that you want to talk to her but 'don't know what to say.' You can't keep doing this, Kara."

The blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and she stopped walking on the streets. Holding the phone in her head as her sister spoke. "If you want her. If you really want to be with her, go talk to her. Despite not having something to say, go and talk to her. See how she is doing, clear the air that you never got the chance to. Don't be upset that she is upset because you both are entitled to your emotions. Or, you can do what you said you would and move on. Stop telling yourself that it's okay to think about her and stop with the what ifs. If you don't believe that the two of you being a thing is a good thing, then don't be. Move on, Kara. But either way, you need to decide, and do it tonight. Because, this isn't fair to you or Lena. And quite frankly me. I can't keep picking you up and giving you amazing advice for you not to listen. Although, I will, I feel like your forcing me to become an enabler."

Kara remained silent on the line. Alex was right, but she didn't know what to say to any of that. She needed to talk to Lena or she needed to move on. But all of that was easier said than done and in the long run she found herself having more than one problem: she had Natalie to deal with too.

"She asked me on a date, you know?"

Alex exhaled, "Lena asked you out?"

Kara shook her head, noting that Alex couldn't see her she spoke into the speaker, "No, not Lena. Natalie. She asked me out today after the interview."

"Kara," Alex began, "Who the hell is Natalie?"

The blonde groaned, she had forgotten that she left this part out of her recap, that day with Alex. She had forgotten that in confessing what had happened that night, she left that she brought a woman home out of the equation.

"It's a long story, Al."

The brunette cleared her throat. Waiting a long moment to respond to her sister, "Maggie and I aren't having dinner until seven. I'll meet you at your place. We can have a mini-sister night. You talk, I'll listen and give advice that you'll just ignore anyway. Sound good?"

The reporter gave a weak smile, enjoying the idea of being able to get everything off her chest and talk to Alex about what she should do. She nodded her head into the receiver, once again, realizing that her sister could not see her. "Sounds good."

"Okay, good, see you soon."

* * *

Lena stepped off the elevator with her arm wrapped from the middle of her forearm well onto her wrist. After leaving Kara, she went to the hospital that confirmed her suspicions: she had broken her wrist and would be in a cast for the next two to three months. As if her week couldn't have gotten worse. Once he stepped out of the hospital, the brunette had decided that she would return to work instead of home. If she remained at home it would give her too much time to think. It would allow her the time to replay back the conversation she had with Kara. It would allow the brunette to hear the blonde say, "I miss you," a thousand and one ways. She didn't need to hear that. She had already played this game once and if she did it again she was sure she couldn't bear the heartache. She barely could now.

"I could have sworn that I told you no interview," she stated stepping off the elevator and seeing Benjamin laid out on the floor of her waiting room.

"You did," he grunted out, sitting up off the floor. "But what can I say, I'm persistent."

"And obviously not a good worker, being that it is currently five and you've been here all day," she stated walking past the man and to her assistant's desk.

"I guess you could say that. Hey, what happened to you," he questioned. He stood up following behind the woman.

"None of your business," she murmured.

Hector looked up from his desk and onto his boss, asking her the same question the other man had, by simply raising his eyebrows. "I ran into someone, fell awkwardly. Broken wrist and mild-concussion," she spoke to the man. "Nothing to worry about."

Hector looked at the woman once more, knowing that it was best not to push her on the subject he gestured to her office. "Engineering brought up some more prototypes for you to test and review. There were no important calls, but there was one from Porter Tech asking for assistance with one of their devices. I told them I would pass the message on and get back to them. And, as you can see, Benjamin…" Hector stopped. Looking over the brunette's shoulder he furrowed his eyebrows searching for the man's last name.

Benjamin quickly spoke up, "Fitzgerald."

Fixing his hair as he waited for the assistant to continue, "Yes, Benjamin Fitzgerald from CatCo wants an interview for their piece next week."

Lena nodded her head, "I'll check out the prototypes first. Ignore Porter Tech for a second, if it's important they will call back some time tomorrow. And as for Mr. Fitzgerald: I've already told him where I stood on the matter of him interviewing me. You don't have to deal with him any longer."

Lena moved towards her office, "Wait, all I want is a quote. That's all I want and I can write up the rest."

Lena opened the door to her office, shouting "Have a nice evening behind her."

She threw her purse onto the couch and walked over to the devices on her desk. She smiled to herself, excited to see that all her work was finally starting to pay off. Truth be told, she had been working on this collection for the past nine months. But, ever since she and Kara became a thing, she found herself a little distracted lately. This break up was a terrible thing for Lena, but good for her business.

She grabbed the first prototype, "The Alien Detection Device." She had no doubt that the device worked, but she was a little hesitant about creating the device in the first place. In the hands of the police, it would be a great thing. It would be something that they could use to detect aliens and meta-humans. It would allow them to know that they were up against when they detained the criminals. But, she acknowledged that it could also do bad things. It could segregate the aliens from the humans. It could force police officers to profile and misuse their power. It was something smart to have around, but she wasn't sure it would be best to release to the public.

Regardless, it was the investors and boards favorite thing about her fall prototype collection blueprints; and if she didn't at least show that their money went into the research and creation of the device she could lose more investors than she could count. The device had to be showcased at the gala, whether she released it would be up to her.

She moved on from the ADD to the creation she was most proud of, and the one that would certainly piss off her anti-alien investors. She called the device "Acclimation." The name wasn't clever but it described the device perfectly. "Acclimation" created to help aliens acclimate to their surroundings. Most aliens were happy with the way they looked. However, most aliens were judged and targeted by their overtly blue skin, their horns, or sharp ears. Regardless, a lot of the alien population had a problem living because they couldn't acclimate to the world they had around them. Kara had it easy because the blonde looked human, but other aliens didn't have such luxuries. This device would allow the alien to blind in with society. It would allow them to look human for as long as they kept it on. It was an optional device and would be sold at a reasonable price. Lena was, by no means, insinuating that all aliens didn't look beautiful in the skin they were born in. She was simply creating a tool that might make their lives easier, should they choose to have it.

Her third device was targeted for local hospitals. Being that there is an influx of aliens in National City, Lena thought it would only be rational for them to have the technology to take care of them. Apparently. In the last year, hundreds of lives had been lost because doctors were misinformed on the alien autonomy and ill equipped to help. So, Lena created machinery that would be able to identify aliens and access how they could be helped, based off their biological necessities. The machine itself, of course, couldn't fit on the Luthor's desk, but the hard drive for it did and she would have to check it out tonight.

Finally, her last device of the collection was the "Black Burst Generator." Recently, there had been a rumor going around that criminals were selling alien weapons on the black market. Selling illegal weapons was already a bad thing, but if they were alien weapons Lena was sure that it would only get worse. So, she created a black body field generator that could reach the equilibrium of any alien weapons, therefore, by absorbing its electromagnetic radiation, it would ruin the weapons and disarm the criminals, simultaneously. It was the perfect weapon for NCPD and NCFD, they would be able to stop criminals without having to call Supergirl.

Lena smiled to herself, sitting down at her desk as she looked over the prototypes. Something good was coming out of all of this. Something good was coming out of her misery. She winced when she reached out for her laptop, forgetting for a moment that her wrist had been broken. She sighed, reaching in her pocket and taking another painkiller dry.

Lena spent the next hour or two fixing minor errors for the files to the prototypes. For the most part, her engineering team had done everything right, she just needed to make sure the device was perfect. Soon, the woman received a knock to her door, she called out for it to be opened, watching as Hector strode in. He placed a container on her desk, "You need to eat something with your medicine."

The brunette offered a smile to the man, "How do you know that I'm taking the medicine they gave me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Figured you would be, you and pain don't actually go hand in hand. You're more of a numbing 'til its gone kind of person."

The woman smiled at the man's assumption. "You would be right."

He offered the woman another smile. "So, what happened to your hand?"

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, taking a bite of the veggie burger Hector brought her. "I told you, I ran into someone."

"Did you run into someone or did you run into a wall, how did all of that give you a concussion and a broken wrist?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders,  _I ran into the Girl of Steel,_ she thought, only to settle on "Weak bones, I guess. Or you know, the universe making sure that when they kick me, I stay down."

Her assistant gave her a weak smile, "How was the other person? The one you ran into, I mean. Are they okay?"

Lena nodded her head, " _She_ is fine and dandy. You'd never guess who it was."

Hector leaned over the woman's desk, collecting the folder to the prototypes from the woman. "Who?"

"Guess," she responded. She handed the man the folder she had finished perfecting, motioned for him to place the devices on the cart in front of her desk and off her table.

"Your mother," he joked. Lena smiled at her assistant thankful for his comfort around her.

"No, not quite. The universe if cruel, but not that cruel."

Hector smiled at his boss, placing the final prototype onto the cart before pondering the question longer. He laughed at a thought, looking back at the woman, "Oh, could it have been a certain blue-eyed reporter who broke your heart."

Lena didn't respond to the man, she simply continued to stare at him; waiting for the realization to kick in. "Oh, shut up! Are you serious? You ran into  _Kara._ "

Lena nodded her head, "Full force, right outside of Porter Tech. She was leaving and wasn't paying attention."

Hector shook his head, moving the cart from in front of the woman, "Wow, you weren't kidding, when the universe comes after you, it doesn't pull any punches."

Lena chuckled nodding her head, "Very true."

"Are you okay? I mean, with seeing her and all?"

She didn't know. She honestly hadn't expected her day to turn out the way it did. And although she was upset to see Kara, she was relieved to see that the younger woman was just as broken as she was. It told her that she was more than a fling. It told her that after all of this, she wasn't the only one who came out the relationship with scars.

Lena shrugged her shoulders once more, "We argued. She told me that she missed me and that she needed to make sure that I was taking care of myself. I told her that she has no right to say things like that. Not when she was the one who called things off to begin with. She told me that it wasn't all on her. I told her that she was right but that she would own up to where she went wrong. Then I walked away."

Hector continued to stand in the office, holding onto the cart. "It is what it is, so they say," Lena finished, her eyes suddenly becoming teary.

Her assistant nodded his head, pushing the brunette's food closer to her. "Eat up, please. I'll be back to make sure that you have more in your stomach than wine and painkillers. Also, promise me no wine, Lena."

"I promise. I heard they don't mix well," she responded with a shy smile; happy with her joke. Hector gave a fake "ha-ha" laugh as he started to walk out of her office. "Need anything while I'm gone."

She shook her head, "No, nothing at all."

"Okay, also, Benjamin Fitzgerald is still out there. If you'd ask me, I think you should throw him a bone, eventually. For my sanity's sake. He keeps singing 'It's Not Over Yet.'"

"Yeah," Lena questioned.

"Yeah, we can't blame every reporter at CatCo for "She Who Must Not Be Named.'"

The woman nodded her head in a response, "I'll think about it."

"Alright. If you need anything know where to find me when you do. I'll come running."

The brunette gave a weak smile to her assistant. Thanking him silently for not pushing the subject or asking anything else about the blonde. She didn't need to have the woman on her mind. She had the gala, she had the trust of National City, a great assistant, and inventions that would certainly make the alien community thrive. Despite how it seemed things were starting to look up. Today, and the last two weeks, were bad. But that didn't mean that it would stay that way forever. Lena had to believe that it wouldn't stay this way forever. Things had to start to look up, she had success within this business, maybe that could be enough.

* * *

Kara opened her apartment door, watching dumbfoundedly as a smaller woman, who was not Alex, pushed past her.

"Before you get upset, she was standing next to me when I was on the phone with you. She insisted on coming," Alex quickly stated.

"Okay," Maggie stated, "I have the best relationship advice in the world and hate being late for things involving food so, for an hour I'm yours. After that, I'm Alex's so," Maggie clapped her hands as she sat on the stool in front of Kara's kitchen island, "lay it on me."

Kara widened, she turned glaring at Alex. "You  _told_ her?!"

Maggie smacked her teeth, motioning towards her girlfriend, who still hadn't walked through the door. "Of course, she told me. She's been worried that you're spiraling into the dark abyss for the last few weeks. I'm surprised that she didn't tell me sooner. Now, do you want my wisdom or not, Little Danvers?"

Kara huffed at the older woman, after a quick moment, she turned to her older sister and motioned for her to come inside. Once Alex was in the door, Kara closed it. She flopped ungracefully onto the seat in front of Maggie.

"So, first things first, LD, who the hell is Natalie and what does she have to do with the love affair with the Luthor?"

Kara quickly looked at her sister, who moved to sit next to her girlfriend. Alex held her hands out, surrendering under her sister's glare. "I told you, she was standing next to me when I was on the phone with you."

Kara sighed, "Natalie is a woman I met a couple of weeks ago in a bar. I brought her back here with the intentions of having sex with her, but when we got here Lena was standing outside of my apartment, wanting to talk."

Alex widened her eyebrows, "Wait, you didn't tell me about that," Maggie stated, staring at her girlfriend.

Alex stuttered, "I—I didn't know," she responded to Maggie before shifting her attention back to her younger sister. "Wait, you brought another girl back home the same day you told Lena you wanted to be with her and Lena  _still_ told you she wanted to be with you?"

Kara nodded her head, stiffly.

"Wow, you must be one hell of an animal in bed," Maggie murmured.

The Danvers sisters rewarded the brunette with a glare. "What, I'm just saying. If I was Lena Luthor and grew up with the trust issues she had. Well…come to think of it, I did grow up with the trust issues she had. I can assure you that I wouldn't have taken Alex back if she told me she wanted me one day and slept with someone that same day."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, drawing her attention to her girlfriend, "Are you saying that I am not animal in bed, then?"

Maggie shook her head, "I'm not saying that, I'm saying that Kara must be amazing to make Lena overlook all her issues including what she did."

"So, you are saying that—"

"Alex, baby, look that came out wrong. All I'm saying is—"

Kara sighed loudly, slamming her head onto her forearms that rested folded on the table. "Can we just stop talking about my sex life and most importantly  _your_ sex lives. I just need help, Maggie. I need to know what to do about Lena."

Maggie nodded her head, taking her attention from her girlfriend she made a mental note to explain herself later. The smaller woman placed her hand onto her girlfriend's thigh, "Can we have a moment?"

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, "You're kidding me, right?"

Maggie raised her eyebrows and titled her head, silently asking her girlfriend to give her and her sister some space. Alex huffed, "Fine. I'll be on the roof, not like I wasn't the one you called anyway."

Kara watched as the detective gave her sister a dimpled smile and the two women waited for her to exit the room.

Maggie cleared her throat, leaning onto the table before she spoke. "Okay, I am going to say this once and then we are never going to speak of it, again. I think you're great and everything but there is only one person I want to be vulnerable around and know all my secrets. And it's her," Maggie pointed towards the door Alex had just walked out of. "So, after this you don't mention anything. You don't say anything about anything, okay?"

Kara nodded her head, silently telling the woman that she could continue. "I shouldn't be with Alex," Maggie began, "I shouldn't be with Alex, at all, come to think of it. She kissed me and I told her that I was not interested. Then I waited weeks to even tell her how I felt. By your logic and my own, I shouldn't be with her. But, despite all the shit she has been through and having her heart broken more than once, she trusted me enough to let me in. She gave herself to me without any questions. And it has been amazing. Look, my point is, sometimes you don't know you have a good thing until it hits you."

"Sometimes, people like Lena and me are so used to being screwed over that we don't think of a possibility of anything turning out well. Even if things are going wonderfully we are constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. Hell, I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop with Danvers and things have been going great. But, I'll tell you this. The only thing that separates me from Lena is the fact that I had an aunt to showed me love when my parents pushed me away. Lena has no one. Her own brother tried to kill her for God's sake. Her telling that she wanted you was a huge step. It wasn't as graceful as you thought it would have been, but she wobbled and got there anyway."

Kara stared at the woman, "So, you're saying that I should have taken her back that night."

Maggie pushed herself off the table, sitting up in a response, "No, LD, I'm not saying that you should have taken her back that night. I'm not sure what you should have done that night. I'm saying that from that night and on, if you wanted to be with her you should have made the move already. I'm saying that if you want Lena, go after her. If you want a chance of being happy and being happy with someone you want the same thing with, then go after her. Stop trying to figure out who was right and who was wrong and just go. Figure out all that stuff along the way or leave it behind you. Because this, this pathetic look you have on your face doesn't come from not having cared about Lena Luthor in the first place."

Kara sighed, "And what about Natalie?"

"What about her?"

"What do I tell her?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "This is the problem you Danvers have with being so kind. You think that you owe people an explanation outside of 'yes' and 'no.' Tell Natalie that you would not like to go on a date with her. And tell Lena that you want to talk."

Kara nodded her head once more, but she groaned once more when another realization dawned upon her. "But I wouldn't even know where to begin. What do I say to her? Do we pick back up where we left off, do we start over?"

"How about neither. You don't have to start from the beginning or pick up from the end. Why not just meet in the middle of everything and take it from there? Enough of trying to plan everything Danvers. Just start somewhere or you'll end up where you are now."

Kara bit her lip, staring helplessly at the woman, "What would I say," she whispered.

"I can't help you there, Danvers."

"What if she hates me," Kara questioned, her tone still barely above a whisper.

"You have to love something before you hate it, appeal to the part of her that still loves you."

"What if she says she doesn't want this after all. What if she hears what I have to say and tells me leave," the blonde asked.

Maggie placed her hand onto the younger woman's offering it a squeeze, requesting that she look at her. "Then you leave with your head held high, knowing that you went down swinging."

"What if I'm scared?"

"Aren't we all," Maggie retorted.

Maggie stood up from her seat, keeping her hand on the superhero. "Feelings are disturbing, Kara. But they are here to wake you up, not hold you back. Don't let it hold you back, you're the Girl of Steel. Be the Girl of Steel."

With that, Maggie gave a last squeeze to Kara's hand, "Now, I'm going to go on the roof and talk to your sister. If I don't I'm sure there won't be a dinner tonight. Let us know what happens?"

Kara nodded her head to the smaller woman, "Maggie," she called out, hearing her front door open.

"Yeah, Little Danvers?"

"Thank you," Kara replied earnestly.

"Anytime," Maggie replied leaving the house and Kara alone to her thoughts.

* * *

She was freaking out.

Granted, she had been freaking out the moment she decided that she would swallow her pride and visit Lena. But now, she was on a whole other level of freaking out. A level that even the Girl of Steel, herself, felt that she would fall and never recover from.

She didn't know what she was doing here. She didn't have a speech planned, she didn't have a lot to say. She only concluded that she wanted to see Lena. She only concluded that she needed to talk to the brunette about what had been on her mind the last couple of days. She concluded that she needed something to tell her. Something to hold onto.

Maggie was right, she couldn't let her feelings control her. She couldn't continue to walk around feeling the way she did.

Kara bit her lip, she noticed that Lena's assistant hadn't been there anymore. So, getting access to the boss was easier than she expected. The only thing holding her back now was herself.

"You can do this," she whispered to herself, "You're Supergirl for Rao's sake, you can do this."

Lena's door had been cracked open, Kara moved to push the door open. Only to quickly stop herself. She froze where she stood, looking at the moment unravel before her. Lena leaned against her desk with her arms folded and in front of her stood Benjamin Fitzgerald, leaning down, placing a kiss upon her lips.

Maggie was right, feelings were disturbing and at that moment, Kara was troubled.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	8. Changing Gradually

**Forgive the typos. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"I don't know. I guess—I guess I just missed you is all. And a part of me will always want to make sure that you're okay."_

She spent majority of the night replying the blonde's words in her head. Like they were her favorite song, Lena continued to replay Kara words until she became sick of it. Then, then she decided that despite Hector's advice, a glass of wine wouldn't hurt.

She missed Kara.

Based off the last few weeks she couldn't deny that fact. She missed the blonde. She missed the way the blonde would smile at her. The way their hands fit into one another's. She missed the way Kara would say anything to make her laugh. She missed the softness of her lips, the warmth of her words. But, most importantly, she missed her friend.

Lena took another sip from her glass, closing the laptop that she had neglected long ago. Her head didn't hurt as badly as it once did. She didn't know whether to thank the wine or the medicine for that. However, she couldn't fully slip away into her thoughts, or her glass, not when she could hear someone's singing slipping into her office.

The CEO sighed, pushing herself out of her desk, she moved closer to her door opening it briskly with her good arm.

"You know I could call security, right" she questioned, staring angrily at the reporter.

Benjamin shifted on the floor, quickly standing on his feet as he stared at the woman. "You could, but I noticed that you haven't yet."

"Don't take my kindness for granted, Benjamin."

The man stepped closer to the CEO, "I just need one interview. Come on, my job hangs on this interview and I know that you don't care much about that but I'm asking you to pretend that you do. Despite what you think, I am very good at my job. However, my boss is known to be unhinged and he can fire me at any time. Please, don't be the reason for that. You don't want to be the reason for that, right?"

Lena sighed, she glanced at her assistance, questioning whether to let the man in. Hector shrugged his shoulders, telling the woman "why not."

The brunette sighed, "Fine," she relented, "You'll have this one interview. And afterwards, you will have to get Snapper Carr to assign you to someone else for future interviews. Because once you leave, you'll no longer be allowed to enter this building, do you understand?"

Benjamin smiled towards the woman, "I understand."

Lena rolled her eyes, acknowledging that the man didn't truly care about never being let back into the building. He had won, after all. "Get in before I change my mind." Benjamin squeezed into the room past the brunette, receiving a pointed glare in the process.

"Hector, it's late. You should head home."

Hector stood up from his desk, "I can wait a little longer, Ms. Luthor. Especially if you need me to escort Mr. Fitzgerald out of the building."

Lena shook her head, "No, I don't think I will be needing that. He is just a  _desperate fool_ ," she shouted loud enough for Benjamin to hear, "you don't have to worry about him. I'll call security if it calls for it. You should go home, though. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I kept you here past your shift, again."

Hector smiled at the woman, "I'll wait five minutes and then I will leave after that."

The brunette smiled at her assistance protectiveness, "Goodnight, Hector."

Lena cracked the door to her office, greeting the man who was standing in the middle of her office.

Benjamin turned around, bringing his attention from the room and to the brunette. "You have a lovely office."

"I'd like to think so."

He pointed to the glass sitting on the younger woman's desk. "You know that you're not supposed to be drinking if you have a concussion, right?"

Lena walked past the man, sitting in her desk and grabbing her glass, she took a sip. "I should warn you that my father died a long time ago and my brother is currently imprisoned, I'm not looking for any replacements. I can take care of myself, and if I want to drink wine, I can do so. Sit down."

"I'd prefer to stand," Benjamin stated, taking his recorder out of his bag.

"Sit _down_ ," Lena repeated, glaring at the man over the rim of her glass. The reporter noticed the tone the woman carried, realizing that their playful banter from earlier no longer existed. Taking his bag off, he sat in the chair across from the brunette, still smiling at the younger woman. "Okay," he stated.

"So, here's how the interview is going to go. You're going to ask the questions and I am going to answer the ones that I want to. If I don't like the question, I won't answer it. Got it?"

Benjamin continued to smile, and Lena found herself becoming bothered by the man's supposed "charm." He was constantly smiling as if he had been in on a joke that no one besides him knew the punchline to. It was aggravating.

"Do you usually have negotiations like this when Kara Danvers interviews you?"

Lena rolled her eyes, "No, because she doesn't sing outside my office if I ask her to leave."

"So, you do ask her to leave," Benjamin questioned.

"Not often, no. But then again, I tend to enjoy her company more than yours."

Benjamin shifted in his chair, crossing his legs. "Is that why you two haven't work together in the past month?"

Lena glared at the man, she was beginning to grow tired of him. "Excuse me?"

Benjamin cleared his throat, "I'm just saying that I noticed that the only way CatCo would get anything from L-Corp was if we sent Kara Danvers. Then, you appear at our office one day, Kara leaves in a huff, and suddenly, all our L-Corp exclusives aren't as good as they used to be and Lena Luthor doesn't want to conduct any more interviews with CatCo. Did you two have a fall out? Best friends have a fight or something?"

The brunette took another sip of her drink, placing it onto her desk before she sat up in her seat. "You're testing my patience, Mr. Fitzgerald. Now, I am being kind, I'm am trying to save your job after all. But do not take my kindness as a weakness, if you keep this up, I will have you outside on your ass. And I will not need to call security to do that."

The smile on Benjamin's face turned into a smirk, annoying the woman like no other. She rolled her eyes, as the man reached out for his recorder. He placed his finger on the recording button, pausing as he responded to the woman. "You're more than a pretty face, Ms. Luthor. I like it."

He pressed the recording button before the brunette could respond. Earning yet another glare.

She watched as he pulled out his tape recorder and placed it onto her desk. "Okay," he started, clearing his throat as he asked his first question. "First things first, what is your name and age?"

"All of that is public information. But I suppose this is just another reflection of how well you don't do your job."

Benjamin sighed at the woman's attitude, "I did look it up and you're Wikipedia page told me that you were twenty-four. So, I figured that I'd follow you up, you know Wikipedia pages can be wrong sometimes."

"Well, this would be the first time that it isn't; I am twenty-four."

Lena watched the reporter's mouth drop open, momentarily in astonishment. "Is this the moment that you inform me that I don't look my age," Lena questioned.

"No, no, wow, no. It's not that, I'm just impressed is all. You've done a lot for a twenty-four-year-old. I mean, when I was twenty-four I was still in my parent's house trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life."

Lena raised her eyebrow at the man. This wasn't the first time she was given a compliment like that. This wasn't the first time she had been told that she has done what no other twenty-four-year-old had the ability to do. Most women her age would have already squandered her family money on something frivolous. Or found themselves in the tabloids with a new partner every week. Lena was an anomaly, she knew that. Sometimes she reveled in the idea.

"I suggest we get on with the interview."

Benjamin nodded his head, accepting the quick change of pace. "Okay, what made you come to National City?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "My family's business needed me. After Lex did what he had done, there wasn't much options left on who should run L-Corp. I wanted to change the face of the business, not make it so murderous and anti-alien. I wanted to make a difference and bring hope instead of instilling fear, like my brother had."

"And how were you planning to bring hope to the business?"

"I wanted to bring hope by creating technology and devices that would help the community of National City instead of hurting them. I wanted to make sure that I was putting my degrees, knowledge, and innovations to good use. The city needs more help than people think and it starts with people like me to make sure they get that help."

"People like you?"

Lena nodded her head, "Yes, people like me. Big businesses who have the monetary value to give back to their community rather than take from them."

Benjamin furrowed his eyebrows, reaching to shift the recorder before he asked his next question. "But you haven't given back to the community. You have simply been taking from them. It's been nine months and you have yet to release anything to the public or mention that you would release something to the public. So far, all you have done was changed the name of your business and the décor of your office. Oh, and of course plan a big party that only the rich of National City are invited to."

Lena squinted her eyes at the man, "I suppose that's fair to say. Wrong, but fair. It has been nine months since I have released things to the public, but that's the point of my 'big party.' I'm releasing four new products that we have been working on. And these products will benefit those that inhabit National City better than before. And not only the rich were invited, simply those who can invest and spread the word were. I would love to invite everyone, but that wouldn't do any good and nothing would get done."

"What are the products?"

"That's the point of the gala, to announce them then."

"Very well," he stated, "Could I at least have an idea of what the products will do as a cohesive line?"

The brunette sighed, "Without going into much detail, I can ensure you that the products will benefit all of National City's citizens, including the alien population. We humans are often a selfish race. We believe that everything must be about us and only us. We create movies that show and encourage our interest in the alien species but when they exist we suddenly want nothing to do with them. We profile, we say hateful things, we deny them basic health care and rights. They truly are worlds away from home and they have no way of taking care of themselves because we won't let them. They just want to live their lives. They just want to be able to be themselves without being judged. So, I'm releasing products that offer the opportunity for those things. They deserve a chance to be judged for their character and not their species."

Benjamin smiled at the woman, "Wow, that's very noble of you. Didn't think that I would see a Luthor working on the side of aliens."

"I am more than my family name."

The man continued to smile, "That you are," he replied. Benjamin cleared his throat, sifting through his notes and looking at the woman in front of him. The man sighed, pushing his notes aside and staring at the woman. "What about the children's hospital?"

Lena looked at the notebook, acknowledging to herself that the question had been an impulsive one and not one from his notes. "What about the children's hospital?"

"What are you doing to help them? When it first began it thrived under your father's guidance and care but when your brother took over, it stopped being the haven we all expected it to be."

Lena nodded her head, this was true. The hospital was a place where big medical steps were made. It was a place where kids who were given a death sentence would go to rise with a clean bill of health. Medical professionals would throw themselves at the opportunity to work there. People from all over the world came for a cure. Now, the hospital was nothing but an afterthought. A place that was now known for its name and its past accomplishments. Like a childhood idol, the hospital was standing on its last legs, desperate for a comeback.

Lena cleared her throat, "To be honest, I haven't thought about the children's hospital in a while."

The brunette watched as the reporter clenched his jaw, allowing his charming demeanor to falter for a second. "You 'haven't thought' about it? Why is that? The hospital is the establishment that put your family name on the map. It's a place that saved lives. Thousands of lives and now it is just a huge building in the middle of National City, taking up space. It's just a step that needs to be taken before the kids reach the grave."

"Is that an opinion or do you have statistics to support such a statement, Mr. Fitzgerald?"

The man looked incredulously at the younger woman, "How about a combination of both."

Lena remained silent. Not knowing how to respond to the man's accusations about the hospital. She didn't know much about the place. She knew how much it helped people. She knew how much her father cared about the children, but after Lex had taken over and made the place a part of his malicious endeavors she wrote it off in her mind. She put it on the back burner not wanting the see the damage Lex had done to their father's work. Benjamin was right, the place was a stepping stone for the children, but Lena had no idea how to rectify what her brother had done. She didn't know how extensive the damage was.

"The hospital was something that my father cherished, dearly. Lex ruined that and in doing so, ruined it for the thousands of sick children who went to the hospital for help. The doctors that could have saved their lives, no longer work there. The equipment that was built to buy them more time no longer operates at its full capacity. The staff is overworked and underpaid. The building is standing on its last legs. I haven't thought about it because I am literally looking at my father's legacy, the thing that kept him up all night and all day. The place that kept him from my family. The thing that he was most proudest of, crumble because of my brother. I haven't thought much about it because I don't have the slightest clue on how to make it better. Not at this moment at least," Lena admitted.

The man in front of her scoffed. "You just told me about technology that will help alien races thrive with medical care and what not. You just told me about the ways that you would help the alien citizens because big businesses like this need to give back to the community. But you, you haven't even bother how to help the human community, the children in that hospital. You are more than your family name. We can all see that, you work hard to make sure that people separate you from your anti-alien brother and mother. But in doing so, you're leaning too pro-Alien and forgetting about the humans. Your own people."

Lena raised her eyebrows at the man's assumptions. She couldn't argue with what he was saying. He had been right. She spent so much time trying to make sure that people like Kara, the aliens, were fine. That they could thrive within the city that she forgot to take care of the other citizens. Aliens were important, but they were equal to, not more than the humans.

" 'My own people'," Lena grimaced. "For a second there, Benjamin, you sounded like my brother. I don't have people. I simply am. However, you were right about one thing. I could do better by helping those children. I will consider bettering the hospital after the gala."

"Why not now," Benjamin questioned.

"One thing at a time. I cannot jump into bettering the hospital, there are protocols that need to be enacted."

The man clenched his jaw once more, sighing at the woman in frustration. "Why is it that you care so much, Mr. Fitzgerald? Even if I began today, the children who are sick now, unfortunately, wouldn't benefit from its progress. It will take years for the hospital to be back to what it is was."

The man shook his head, "No reason."

Lena shifted in her seat, "You're a bad liar, Benjamin."

The man opened his notes, sifting through questions once more. It was obvious to the Luthor that he was trying to change the subject. It was obvious that his impulsive question was beginning to backfire. Lena continued to stare at the man, watching him as his cocking demeanor dissipated and left her with the man sitting in front of her. A man who seemed almost lost.

"You know, I could just access the hospital's files from here. I could figure why it is you care so much before you finally settle on your next question."

The man sighed, closing his notes once more. He and the CEO stared at one another for a moment. The man continued to say nothing, he looked at the younger woman, opening and closing his mouth. Lena raised her eyebrow, challenging the man to speak. She exhaled loudly when she noticing the interview wasn't going to continue, opening her laptop she went to access the hospital files. "Fine, so be it," she responded.

Benjamin cleared his throat, finding his voice to answer. "Did you know that ninety percent of triplets are born prematurely? Ninety percent, that's  _crazy_. That's…insane. And there is a chance for survival, of course, that's if health complications like breathing and the baby being underweight don't get in the way. Well, those and other things."

Lena closed her laptop, devoting her attention to the man. "When babies are premature they can get bronchopulmonary dysplasia, also known as chronic lung disease. It's the most common effect from premature babies. And when you have triplets there is a huge chance that all three of the kids will have it. Especially if all three babies had severe respiratory distress syndrome. Which means that the babies have developed fluid in the lungs, scarring, all of which causes lung damage. Long story short, this disease is  _reversible_ , for the lack of a better word. It takes constant monitoring, doctor's appointments, money, and at least two years to make sure your kids don't forget to breathe and drown in their own fluids as they sleep. But under the  _right_  doctors, the _right_  care, you and your kids can go home with them only having asthma for the rest of their lives. A small price to pay to live."

The brunette continued to stare at the man, allowing him to tell her his story as she waited for him to get to the point. "Ten years ago, your brother took over the family business. And the first thing he did was change the children's hospital. He didn't want to make the hospital, I quote, 'as accessible' as it had been. So, the children that usually went to the hospital but lived on the wrong side of town never went to the hospital again. We were sent to the community hospitals. The ones where the doctors worked after long hours at their regular jobs. The ones where the machines didn't function if the sun shined. The hospitals that were made to be a stepping stone to the grave. I was sixteen."

"And at sixteen, the biggest problem that I had, that my brother and sister had too, was asthma. Under the right doctors, and the right care, asthma is the only problem you have to worry about. So, when my brother and sister couldn't breathe, and they complained about not being able to catch their breaths: the wrong doctors and the wrong care, said that it was simply their asthma acting up. They claimed to have ran test under machines that didn't work and came up with them needing to take their medication more throughout the day. We tried to go to the Luthor's Children Hospital, but it wasn't as accessible as it had been when we were babies. It wasn't until their lungs were filled with fluid and they were both drowning in their own beds that the hospital decided to let us back in. They finally decided to give us the right doctors and the right care: and they realized that chronic lung disease mimics the symptoms of asthma. They had been treating the wrong thing. But it was too late. I'll spare you the details on what happens next. Just know, that because of your brother and his neglection, I lost two of my best friends. I lost two thirds of myself and my parents had to bury their children because the hospital became an afterthought."

Benjamin cleared his throat once more, sitting closer to the brunette's desk. "I am pushing you on the issue of the children's hospital because you are doing so much to help the aliens, which I think is great. But, what about the people, what about the citizens, that your brother has screwed over in the process. What about families like mine, who are dying for things that could have been discovered easily? Do you know that the hospital is still inaccessible to those who really need it? Meanwhile, the woman who has claimed to want to help everyone because big business should give back to the community, doesn't even know what her business has done to really affect it."

Lena exhaled loudly, looking at the man she nodded her head, placing her hands onto his, hoping to offer comfort. "I'll start working on the hospital the first thing in the morning."

The reporter chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, "You're just saying that to get me out of your hair. I'll be banned by morning, remember?"

Lena shook her head, "The ban definitely still stands

. But, I mean it, I hadn't known. And now that I do, it'll be the first thing I tend to in the morning. We will restore the hospital to what it was. I'm so sorry for your loss, Benjamin."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Lena kept her hand on the man, offering a squeeze occasionally to let him know that she understood his pain. She left the hospital alone because she couldn't stand the idea of further damaging her father's pride and joy. She didn't want to make worse of something Lex had already destroyed. But, after hearing Benjamin's story after realizing she knew nothing about the business that was under her name, she thought it was the least she could do. She came back to rebuild the Luthor name, to make a name for her family business. That, she admitted, would include the hospital too.

The reporter squeezed her hand, pulling it away as he opened his notebook. "So, now that the serious questions are out the way," he chuckled trying to ease the tension within the room, "I have a couple of fluff one's for you."

Lena stood up from her desk, walking around it to lean against it. "Shoot," she stated.

"What do you do on your time off," he questioned.

Lena chuckled, "I don't have time off."

The man shook his head, "You must have some time off. Everyone sleeps even a Luthor."

The brunette nodded her head, offering a playful eye roll towards the man. "I suppose you're right. Let's just say that's what I do in my time off: sleep."

Benjamin continued to stare at the brunette, waiting for her to expand her answer. But she couldn't. The sad truth was that since she and Kara were no longer a thing all she did in her time off was sleep. And that was if she was forced to sleep by Hector or her body.

"Okay, next question. Are you seeing anyone," he questioned earnestly.

The CEO squinted her eyes, "Are you asking for the interview or for yourself."

The reporter chuckled, standing up in front of the younger woman. "The interview, of course."

The brunette nodded her head, "I am single."

Benjamin shifted closer to the CEO. Lena glanced at the man, noting his closeness to her. She straightened her posture, refusing to shrink in front of the man.

"That's interesting," he began.

"Is it?"

"It is. Tell me, how is it that a twenty-four-year-old, CEO of a multi-billion-dollar business, that looks like you do, single?"

Lena shrugged her shoulder, "I guess I just haven't found the right person."

The older man shook his head, "No, that's not it."

The brunette noted the serious look on the man's face. For the first time that day, she noted that he hadn't been smiling. The younger woman folded her arms over her body, "No?"

"No."

"Then, you tell me."

Benjamin stepped closer as Lena sized up the man. She saw this coming the moment they ran into the elevator that morning. He was a man who relied on his charm. However, the man that stood before her was not the cocky man that she met earlier. Instead, he had shared information about his family. Made himself more than a guy with a kind smile and too much self-confidence. Regardless, she was not interested in the man. And him stepping closer to her and asking about her personal life wasn't something she was intrigued by.

"Well," he stated, reaching out and placing a loose strand of hair behind the woman's ear, "I think that you haven't been looking in the right places. I think that you've had suitors and that they simply can't give a woman like you what you need."

Was he kidding her?

Lena squinted her eyes at the man, "And what is it that I need?"

"Someone who can challenge you. Someone who can keep you always on your toes, things interesting. Someone who can motivate you. You need someone who can make you feel good about yourself. Someone who isn't afraid of that beautiful mind. You need someone who can make you laugh. Sweep you off your feet," he stepped closer to the woman, "Someone like me."

The CEO blinked rapidly. Trying to connect the man's sudden mood switch. But before she could even process it the man was bending down and capturing her lips. The brunette shifted, turning her head to the side, offering the man her cheek. "I, uh…think that this interview is over."

"Is it," he questioned.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

Lena's door had been cracked open, Kara moved to push the door open. Only to quickly stop herself. She froze where she stood, looking at the moment unravel before her. Lena leaned against her desk with her arms folded and in front of her stood Benjamin Fitzgerald, leaning down, placing a kiss upon her lips.

She had been here before.

The morning that everything went wrong, the moment that she realized that she couldn't simply be Lena's friend with benefits. The morning her returning Lena's cellphone had spiraled into everything that led up to today.

She had been here before…

…and she had walked away.

She was always walking away, just to be the one to regret it a moment later.

Everything was not what it seemed. She knew that now. Simply because she had seen it with her own eyes doesn't mean she was given the whole story. She owed it to Lena to hear the whole thing out. Better yet, she didn't owe Lena anything. They weren't together. She didn't just catch Lena cheating on her with her co-worker. She simply caught her…whatever they were, living her life.

She could do what she does best, Kara knew that. She could walk away and never mention this again to Lena. The brunette asked to be left alone, Kara could go back into the elevator and never return. She could walk away.

But for once, she decided that she would rather do anything but.

"I, uh…think that this interview is over," she heard Lena mumbled.

"Is it," he questioned.

"Yes, it is," Kara stated.

Lena and Benjamin jumped, startled by the blonde standing in the doorway. The reporter chuckled to himself, backing away from the woman leaning against the desk. "Why am I not surprised that you're here," Benjamin questioned.

Kara ignored the man, choosing to stare at the brunette instead. She noticed that her hand was wrapped and that she had a bandage on her head. She went to the hospital after all. The blonde smiled inwardly, elated to know that the brunette was taking care of herself, somewhat.

Benjamin looked away from the blonde and to the brunette, "But you seem to be."

Lena shifted her attention from Kara onto the reporter, "Can you give us the room, Mr. Fitzgerald?"

Benjamin continued to stare at the woman, refusing to break eye contact until Kara cleared her throat. "Don't you have a report to write, Ben? I'm pretty sure it was due two hours ago. You mustn't keep Snapper waiting. Emphasis on the 'keep.'"

Ben nodded his head, collecting his recorder and placing his belongings into his bag, he moved to leave the room. "Goodnight, Lena," he stated turning around. The blonde stepped out of the doorway, holding the door open for Benjamin.

"Goodnight, Kara."

The blonde wiped a fake smile onto her face, "Night, Ben."

The man nodded his head, walking out of the door. The blonde closed it quickly behind him placing a hand onto her hip and the other onto her mouth.

Lena walked around her desk, sitting quickly in her seat and chugging her glass of wine. She stared at the blonde standing near her door, choosing to wait for Kara to say something. The blonde removed her hand from her mouth, pointing towards the door. "Now, I know how you feel when you caught me with Natalie."

The brunette chuckled, standing up and walking to the bar to refill her glass. "The only difference between tonight and that night is I wasn't planning on taking him home with me."

"What was that all about? You and Ben, I mean," Kara responded, walking away from the door.

"Does it matter," Lena questioned, taking a sip from her drink as she looked at the blonde.

"I suppose not. I guess you just have a thing for CatCo reporters."

Lena glared at the woman, looking at her coldly over her glass.

"Yeah, I know. I regretted it the moment that I said it. It was supposed to sound like a joke but…"

"Life got in the way," Lena finished. "What are you doing here, Kara. I thought I was clear that I didn't want to see you anymore."

Kara nodded her head, "You were, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. Looks like you went to the doctor's. What was the final verdict?"

Lena took a large sip from her glass, placing it onto the bar before responding. "Broken wrist and concussion. Turns out that loving you isn't the only thing that hurts. Running into you is like running into the Girl of Steel herself."

The blonde winced at the brunette's words. She walked closer to the woman, stopping in front of her and swiping the hair out of her face. Gently, Kara placed her hand onto the bandage on her head. "I'm sorry about that. I really should have been paying attention to where I was going."

The brunette shifted under the blonde's touch. "Why are you here, Kara?"

Kara picked up the glass sitting next to Lena, "You shouldn't drink when you have a concussion," she stated simply. Avoiding the CEO's question.

"So, I've heard," Lena shifted once more, ducking her head down to get the attention of the woman standing in front of her. " _Why are you here, Kara_ ," she spoke slowly.

The blonde backed away from the brunette. Choosing to say what she had told Maggie that night. What did she have to lose after all? She already lost her best friend and friend with benefits. It couldn't get worse after that.

"You said something, that night. You said more than something. Actually, you said everything I want to hear. And I forgot to listen. I was hurt by the fact that Jack was a factor and by the fact that it took you so long to say how you felt about me, that I didn't listen. And I ignored what Alex said. And what everyone else said and that has left me nothing but miserable and missing you. I miss you all the time."

Lena shifted, raising her eyebrow at the woman. Clenching her jaw, she stared at the blonde wondering how to respond to her. She opened her mouth only to have the blonde cut her off. "I know, all right. I know. You told me I can't say that. It isn't fair to you when I say things like that, I know. But…I'm not trying to manipulate you or anything. I didn't come here to play games, I just…I wanted to tell you that I can't stop thinking about you and about  _us._ And— _fuck_ I did it again."

Kara placed her hands over her face, walking up and down the room, attempting to find the right words. Meanwhile, Lena just stood there. Watching the older woman burn a whole in her floor as she tried to keep up.

"You know I had an interview with Porter Tech today? That's why," Kara pointed to Lena's wrist and her head, "you know. Anyway, Natalie was there because believe it or not she runs the place. So, if you have a thing for CatCo reporters I guess I have a thing for CEOs. Long story short, she asked for my number today and then she asked me out. And I should have said yes, I mean she is funny, kind, beautiful, and sweet."

Lena rolled her eyes, grabbing her glass as she walked over to her seating area. "Then why are you here and not with Natalie?"

Kara stopped pacing and stared at the other woman. "Because you're here. You exist. You're a factor with all this. I couldn't tell her yes because she isn't you. That's what I'm trying to say. There is nothing wrong with her, there is no reason why I shouldn't say 'yes,' other than the fact that you're here. You've tainted me. I can't date her because I would spend all of my time missing you."

The brunette shifted within her seat, placing her hand on her head that throbbed. Today was truly a long day and if she was being honest, she hadn't imagined it ending like this. She would have found it funny if it hadn't been so sad.

Here they were back to where it all began.

They were back in Lena's office with the brunette's skin tainted by the hands of another. Kara walking in on the worst time and confessing her love for the younger woman. The only thing different, Lena had to admit, was that Kara didn't look like she was itching to run away. Despite seeing Lena and Ben together, she didn't flinch when she chose to stay. Lena didn't have to run after her. She didn't have to beg the blonde to talk. That was, at least, something new.

Lena took another sip of her drink, staring at the older woman standing now across the room. "I don't know what to say," Lena spoke.

Kara placed her hands on her hip, "I know. I didn't expect you to have a speech or anything locked away. I just wanted to tell you."

The brunette nodded her head. She truly didn't know what to say. Actually, she did know what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell the blonde that she missed her too. She wanted to tell her, that like her, she had been tainted. That every part of her being ached for Kara's touch and attention. She wanted to tell her that she could forget about the past few weeks. She could forget about the pain and move on. She could allow Kara back in and they could be something.

But, she knew better. And she was smarter than that.

She couldn't forget the past few weeks because they happened. She couldn't forget about the pain and move on because she was still recovering from it all. She couldn't let Kara back in because the last time she did the woman broke her heart. They couldn't just forget about everything to become something because they needed to start a conversation to even define what  _this_ is. What she wanted would be easier said than done. Kara's confession meant a lot. However, it could not turn back time. Life did not work that way.

"You're the one that said we should move on," Lena spoke up.

Kara nodded her head rapidly, walking towards the woman. With hesitation, she sat on the couch, taking Lena's hand within her own.

"I know I did. I thought it would be best at the time," the blonde answered.

The CEO withdrew her hand from the older woman's, placing it onto her lap as she shifted on the couch. "And now," Lena questioned, "What do you think now?"

Kara shook her head, "I think I made a mistake. Correction: I know I made a mistake. And I can't apologize enough for that night. For not listening to you. And if I am being completely honest, you terrify me. You told me that you were scared and I'm scared too. I was scared that you'd wake up and realize that I was not what you signed up for. So, I ran. And I'm trying to stop doing that. I'm trying to stop running from good things, but it's hard. And there is so much that I haven't told you. That you haven't told me, and I'm scared that once that all comes to the light we will end up destroying one another once this is all over. God, if it even begins. I don't know if I haven't already made things worse."

The reporter ceased her rambling, placing her elbows onto her knees, the blonde used her hands to prop her head up. "Have I? Already made things worse, I mean."

Lena hadn't broken down. Despite the weeks that she has had. Despite her excessive drinking, her broken wrist, and her concussion, she hasn't broken down yet. At the time, she couldn't have afforded to. She had a business to run, a gala to have prototypes presented to. She had an interview to be present for. An establishment to run and employees for her to keep it together.

At the time, she couldn't breakdown. But her drinking had remained excessive, her wrist and her head had been killing her. Her business was running smoothly; her prototypes were complete. The interview was over and her employees had gone home to their loved ones. She no longer had a reason to keep it together. Not when the woman she cared for returned to her door. Not when she was saying everything that she had imagined her saying. She had no reason to hold it together when Kara stared at her like that, she had no reason to hide away her sadness. Not when she saw it so clearly reflected within Kara's features.

So, when the brunette opened her mouth, it didn't come out as a shock when she finally shattered. It started off with a runaway tear, leaving her eye without permission. Soon, she couldn't control the tears that streamed down her face or the gasping of her breath. Within seconds the blonde had shifted, pulling the younger woman into her arms and holding her as attempted to piece back what she had broken.

"I'm so sorry," Kara whispered between the kisses she planted on Lena's forehead. "I am so sorry."

Lena allowed herself to be held by the blonde. She allowed the kisses that the woman planted on her forehead. She allowed herself to believe that for a second they could pick back up where they left off. But the damage had been done. They couldn't ignore the elephant that stood loudly and proudly in the room. They couldn't ignore the history they have had.

The CEO pushed the blonde away, standing up and moving abruptly across the room. "It's not that easy, Kara. You can't just come over and say that you care about me after basically telling me that I was not worth the effort. You hurt me, Kara. Without a second thought, you broke my heart and stomped on it. It took a lot for me to go over and tell you how I felt and you just walked away. You're always fucking walking away. And now you're here and you want to restart everything. You think that a nice speech and sweet words can fix everything but it doesn't work that way. You can't just pretend that none of this happened, we can't pick up where we left off."

Kara stood up, stepping closer to the brunette as she took a step back. "I know I can't just pretend that none of this happened. And I'm not asking for us to pick up where we left off. I'm not asking to restart any of this. Maybe we—maybe we can start off in the middle of all this. Maybe we can do it right this time around. I'm just asking for a chance. I'm just asking for us to give it a shot. A real shot."

Lena exhaled loudly, stepping back from the blonde who was continuously walking closer to her. It was too much; this moment was simultaneously everything and nothing she wanted. She could let Kara in. She really could, she could try to for once to do something that she always desired. It could work, it could really work out. It could be everything. It could be the start of something wonderful.

Or it could be what it was now. They could try and it could end just the way it had before. She could feel the way she felt now; and then the drinks, her wrist, and her head, would be the least of her problems. Kara had something that no one else had: she had the potential to truly destroy her.

"What if this goes wrong," Lena questioned, finally responding to the blonde in front of her.

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "Hasn't it already?"

Lena chuckled darkly, not allowing her pained smile to reach her eyes. "What if we end up hating each other by the end of it?"

"I could never hate you. Plus, someone once told me that 'you have to love something before you hate it.'"

"What about Natalie," the brunette asked.

"She doesn't compare."

The blonde stepped closer, finally reaching the brunette that now stood against the wall. She reached up, placing her thumbs beneath the woman's eyes as she wiped away the tears that still escaped Lena's eyes. "Look, I'm not asking you to marry me. I am not asking you to do anything that you don't want. I can't guarantee that this will go well. That we won't love each other childishly. I'm just asking for a chance. Another chance, because I believe that you and I—we can get this right, Lee. I just want one date. One night to show you that we can be something great if given the chance. Don't overthink it. Don't second guess how you feel. Just," Kara moved her hands. Choosing to cup the Lena's face, she gently shifted the younger woman head to meet her gaze. "Just say yes."

This was a bad idea. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. They were a bad idea. The complete opposites of one another. Hot and cold. Up and down. Wrong and right. And she was so wrong. This would be wrong. But—

Those eyes. There they were. Staring at her, waiting for her answer. Those beautiful seas of blue that she loved so dearly. Underneath her worry, she knew their resided a radiance of her smile. Her touch made her warmer than she had been in weeks. She couldn't sleep because she missed the hum of her snoring. The crinkle that she discovered so far back, now resided her the blonde's face. Pretty soon she would fidget with her glasses. Her hair stilled looked perfect, even in the mess of this moment. Her hands were still soft. And without touching her lips, Lena was sure they still were too. She was still funny in the most awkward way.

Yes, it was obvious. Lena had every reason to run. She had every reason to push the blonde away, to leave and start anew. She had every reason but in that moment. All the stuff that she loved, all the reasons why she wanted Kara was standing in front of her. Staring right at her, it was so clearly in her face. In hoping to find a reason why someone wouldn't want Kara. In all the ways, she hoped to change her mind, to make her see this was a bad idea, Lena concluded one thing…

"I'm still coming up empty," she answered.

"What," the blonde asked, moving under Lena's gaze.

"I'm trying to find a reason why someone wouldn't want you. Why I shouldn't want you."

The older woman nodded her head, removing her hands from the younger woman but not moving away, Kara spoke. "And?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, twisting her lips as she searched for an answer, "I'm still coming up empty."

"We've said terrible things to one another. We've hurt one another. We have had plenty of opportunities to make this work. We've already made this bad."

Kara nodded her head, preparing herself for rejection once more. "But, I can't imagine that we can make this worse. So, yes," Lena finished.

The blonde's eyes opened widely, as she stared dumbfoundedly at the Luthor. "Yes?"

"Yes," Lena stated simply. "Yes, I will go on a date with you."

In a couple of months, hell, in a couple days, Lena might live to regret this: choosing Kara. She might regret allowing the blonde in more than she already had. She might regret allowing the woman another chance to destroy her. But for now, for tonight, she wouldn't. Because that smile, that beautiful radiant smile was once again shining on her. And for the first time in a long time, she was going to relish in its warmth.

"Okay," Kara stated, smiling brighter with the passing of every second.

"Okay."

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	9. The Unimaginable

_**Forgive my absence and, as always, forgive my typos.** _

* * *

She should have said no.

Not because she wanted to; more than anything she wanted to spend the night with Kara. But, still, she should have said no.

Because if she had, she wouldn't be feeling the way that she does now: anxious, nervous, and trepidatious. Lena exhaled loudly, looking over herself in the mirror for yet another time.  _This outfit should do,_ she thought. And if not, she honestly didn't know what else she could change into. She had torn her closet apart, trying to find the best outfit for the night. Now, she was left with the one she had on, the only one to survive her reign.

What she had chosen was simple. Similar to the outfit she wore the day she had broken her wrist, Lena chose to wear a pair of black jeans. However, instead of accompanying the jeans with a white shirt, the younger woman chose to wear a long black sheer button-up with a black cameo underneath. She would accompany the outfit with a black leather jacket, black ankle boots, and call it a night. Even if she hated what she was wearing, it was too late to change. Any minute now, Kara would be at her door, ready to sweep her off her feet.

Any minute now, this night would become reality.

And Lena would have to face the uneasy feelings that were building steadily within her.

Before, the Luthor could debate anything else, she heard a knock rattle against her door. Taking a deep breath, the brunette grabbed her jacket off her bed; walking quickly towards the noise.

As she opened the door, she found herself greeted by the blue-eyed reporter. "Wow," Kara began, her words falling short as her eyes raked along the younger woman. Lena blushed, noticing the older woman still staring, refusing to formulate words. In response, Lena cleared her throat, forcing Kara away from her thoughts and back to the present.

"Oh, sorry," she started, chuckling at her own awkwardness. "I'm just, I'm not always used to seeing you outside of dresses and skirts. It looks good on you. The jeans, I mean. And the shirt. And the  _everything_."

Lena held her hand up, stopping the woman from rambling any further. "Thank you," she stated, "You look lovely too."

Lena smiled at the blush that fell onto the reporter's cheeks. It always amazed her how shy the blonde could be. Regardless, Kara wore a blue long sleeve shirt, with black jeans, and black ankle boots; to tie it all together she wore a black trench coat. She looked more than lovely, she was breathtaking, as always.

The brunette stopped staring at the blonde and stepped out in the hallway to join her. "So," she started, clearing her voice, "Where are we going?"

Kara held her hand out to Lena, waiting for her to place her hand. When Lena did she pulled the brunette closer to her, "To see the stars."

Lena chuckled. "I've already seen the stars."

"Not like this you haven't."

"Wow, you talk a big game, Kara."

The blonde smiled, "Luckily I can back it up."

Lena couldn't help the infectious smile that crept upon her face. Admittedly, she missed this: their banter. She missed being able to joke around with Kara and have them one upping one another throughout the night. Squinting her eyes, the brunette noticed that the reporter never stopped staring at her. "What is it," Lena questioned.

Kara shook her head, "Nothing. How's your head?"

"Still concussed."

"And you're wrist?"

"Still broken," Lena responded.

The blonde chuckled, "That's not very informative."

"My head and wrist still hurt, but not as much as it had originally."

Squeezing her hand, Kara pulled Lena closer, "Have you been taking your medicine?"

Lena scrunched up her nose, " _Kara_."

Kara laughed at the comment, stepping back from the younger woman and pulling her towards the elevator. "I'm just trying to make sure you're okay, is all."

"I know, but I promise, I'm fine. Now, about the stars that I haven't seen," Lena stated.

"Oh, wait until you see them, but first: dinner," Kara stated.

The blonde pressed the elevator button, calling for the ground floor. "Where are we eating," the brunette questioned.

"Now, that, that Ms. Luthor is a surprise."

Lena squinted her eyes, "You know I hate surprises, Kar."

Kara smiled at the nickname, acknowledging that it only appeared when Lena wanted something. "Well,  _Lee,_ you'll love this one. Trust me."

Lena stared at the older woman, only to look down at their locked hands. This was terrifying. The two of them stepping out into National City, for the first time, as more than friends was terrifying. She didn't know what any of this meant. She didn't know what they were or what they were going to classify themselves as. Most importantly, they needed to talk. They needed to talk about what this date and the last few weeks meant.

They did things and said things that hurt one another, and although it wasn't intentional it didn't stop the pain that came from it. Lena wanted this date, but she couldn't forget what happened the days before it occurred.

Here they stood, everything between them laid out on the table. Everything between out in the air. They had no choice but to address it all, and tonight would be the start.

"Okay," Lena responded.

The blonde looked over, creasing her eyebrows at the remark. "I'll trust you." And with that, the women stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the car.

* * *

When the car stopped, the blonde quickly jumped out, opening the back seat for her date. Stepping skeptically out of the car, Lena eyed the location. There wasn't a restaurant to be found. Instead, the women found themselves in a secluded area without a single streetlight or person in sight. In addition, the brunette realized that she didn't recognize the street they were on, or the part of National City they were in. Her driver must have gotten them lost. Lena allowed the blonde to close her door, as she stepped around her, and tapped on the driver's glass.

"Andy," the CEO began, "I think you might have gotten the directions wrong—"

Kara quickly chimed in, placing her hand onto the car and smiling nervously at the driver. "No, no, you did a great job. We are  _here_ actually."

Lena shifted her attention from her driver to the blonde, only to look at the scene before her once more. There was no way she and Kara had been seeing the same location. There was no way the blonde could have possibly thought they would be having dinner in this hellish part of town. Regardless of the location, there was  _no_  restaurant. She knew that Kara wanted this night to be perfect, but even in this moment, she had to admit that she was wrong.

"Are you sure," Lena questioned, hesitantly.

Kara nodded her head, stating, "Yes, I'm positive. Come on." The blonde held her hand out again, waiting for the brunette to place her hand within her own. When Lena did, Kara smiled at the driver, "Can you come back, in an hour or two, to take us to the second location I gave you?"

Andy nodded his head at the blonde, rolling up his window and leaving Kara and her very confused date in his wake. "We should be making our way in soon, wouldn't want to miss our reservation."

The blonde pulled Lena behind her, leading the way into a dark alley.

Lena sighed, allowing the reporter to pull her along, but remaining skeptical with every step. "Kara, is there something you want to tell me," Lena questioned.

Kara shook her head no, continuing to lead the women through the alley before turning the corner and looking over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Lena sighed, "I mean, do you want to tell me why it is you're taking me into a back alley? I mean, I know we have had a couple of bad weeks but you didn't have to ask me on a date to get me alone in an alley. You could have just cornered me on my way home, save you a trip on gas."

Kara scrunched eyes scrunched up, as the blonde looked over her shoulder, "Ha-ha," Kara responded staidly.

"I'm just saying," Lena continued, "if you wanted to kill me, you could have done it without all this trouble, is all."

Kara rolled her eyes, stopping in front of a brick building and knocking loudly on the front door.

"Kara, it's obvious that no one lives here. The whole neighborhood is—" Lena's words fell short when she heard a voice call from the other side. "Password."

Without hesitation Kara responded, " _Nur die wenigen."_

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, to say she was confused would be a complete understatement. "You speak German?"

The blonde shook her head as the door opened before them. "Not really, but I know phrases when the time calls for it. Come on, we're going to be late."

The blonde pulled Lena through the door, and, to Lena's surprise, the place wasn't as secluded as she thought. Despite its outside, Lena found herself walking into a dimly lit restaurant. However, instead of the restaurants that you would see today, the place offered a 1920s feel and followed a speakeasy theme. Music roared throughout the building, with musicians playing popular songs from the jazz era. Women dressed as flappers walked around serving tables, while the men dressed in their suits served the bar. It was a blast from the past and something truly amazing to see.

The blonde tugged at the younger woman's hand, guiding her throughout the restaurant as they followed the hostess to their table. When they arrived, Lena found herself still looking around in wonderment, sitting in the seat that Kara held out for her. It didn't take long for the blonde to make her way around the table, taking off her jacket and placing it behind her seat.

"Is it wrong to assume that your silence means you're enjoying the place," Kara asked.

The brunette took her attention off the building and allowed her eyes to rest on the woman before her. "Kara, this is amazing."

The blonde chuckled at the CEO's child-like excitement, "I was hoping you would like it."

The brunette leaned in, "Where—h-how did you find it?"

The reporter shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Working for the Queen of Media gives you connections to best places in National City. I found this place when Ms. Grant needed someone to take her home, after one too many drinks. I thought she was trying to kill me too, but after a couple of minutes finding the place, and her, wasn't too bad. Since then, I have been coming here at least once every other month. I like the music and the food is to die for."

Lena nodded her head, she had known Kara for nine months and never would have guessed that she would like to come to a place like this. Come to think of it, she wouldn't have guessed that the blonde liked jazz. This date was already off to a great start, she was getting to know the blonde more than she thought she might have.

"You like jazz," Lena questioned.

The blonde scrunched her noise, humming as she thought about the question. "Well, I wouldn't say I like jazz. I mean, I love the music that they play here, but I think that I like certain parts of it. I like watching the musicians come to life when one of their favorite songs come on. Or when they have a solo. And watching the families around dance to the music offers a certain amount of freedom to it all. They aren't worried is someone is looking at them or someone doesn't like what they are playing. They are just up there, having fun. And I like that about the music. Aside, from that the only time I care for jazz is if it is played in the elevator or something."

Lena nodded her head, making a note of the blonde's interest in music and people watching. "I have to admit, I didn't know where you were going with this night, I mean with the location and everything. But I'm glad you brought me here."

Kara smiled at the compliment, "I told you to trust me. I knew you would like it, but I didn't want to spoil it for you. Some surprises are worth waiting for."

"Agreed," the brunette replied.

Soon, it didn't take long for the waitress to stop by, and eventually the women had ordered one of everything on the menu. As they waited for their food to arrive they finally talked to one another, instead at each other.

"So, I think that we need to talk about the last couple of weeks," Lena began, placing her glass of wine onto the table.

Kara smiled awkwardly. Placing her glass onto the table, the blonde straightened up and motioned towards the CEO. "Okay, lay it on me."

Lena cleared her throat, searching for the right words to phrase her statement. "I think that we need to talk about everything, like  _everything._ "

"Okay," Kara nodded her head, agreeing to once more with the woman's statement.

"So, about Jack," Lena began, stopping when she saw the blonde wince. "Oh, come on, Kar."

"What, I said that we should talk about 'everything.' I guess it would make sense to talk about the man who was holding you out on your balcony and kissing you in your office," the blonde spoke sarcastically.

The brunette rolled her eyes in response, "He wasn't  _holding_ me or  _kissing_ me in my office."

"Could have fooled me," the blonde murmured.

"Jack is my ex-boyfriend," Lena stated, ignoring the blonde's previous comment. "We dated for three years and in that three years Jack was my partner in crime. We would spend hours in the lab, trying to find the cure to cancer and other diseases. We were kids looking to make a difference. And then…Lex happened and suddenly Luthor Corp was out of a CEO and in need of some guidance. So, the board called me and offered me the business. How could I say no? I told Jack about it, he gave me an ultimatum—him or my family—and I turned my back on the one person that ever loved me, for people who have caused me nothing but pain since the day I met them. Jack was returning to tell me about the project we began together."

Kara looked on, listening to the woman diligently as she watched Lena offer a piece of herself up. Lena wasn't usually forthcoming about her reason for coming to National City. Kara knew that the brunette was there for her family business, but she never knew why the woman cared when it was obvious that her family didn't. The superhero also knew that Lena left something behind in Metropolis, she just didn't know it was a man and years' worth of memories.

"I didn't know he would be there that day. He showed up because he was announcing the release of our experiment and wanted me to the come to the conference. When I told him that I would think about it, he stepped closer to say something and grabbed me when he saw my neck. He was trying to get a better look to see what happened when you walked in." Lena shook her head, "Nothing happened. And when he gave me a kiss goodbye later that day, he was saying goodbye after we had a talk about why I didn't go to the conference."

Kara cleared her throat, shifting in her seat as she awkwardly asked her question, "And why didn't you go to his conference?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "Because you weren't picking up your phone. It was either go to CatCo or see Jack release his product. I chose CatCo."

The women allowed silence and the jazz music in the room to surround them, knowing what happened after Lena went to CatCo. "And then I," Kara began.

"Fucked me senseless and left me alone in the bathroom," Lena finished, cheekily raising her eyebrows.

Kara squinted her eyes at the woman, "You know I didn't mean to leave you that day, Lena. I meant what I said when I said that I would never be ashamed of having sex with you."

"Then why did you leave," Lena questioned.

"I told you."

"Well, tell me again. And better this time."

Kara nodded her head, it was only fair. Lena had been completely honest with her, she could do the same. "That morning I woke up to your phone ringing, sore muscles, no clothes, and an empty bed. And I couldn't be upset because we both agreed to it. Anyway, I finally admitted to myself that I wanted to be with you. That I wanted to be more than friends and then I went to your office and saw that guy and got jealous and insecure. I couldn't be mad with you, because we weren't together. So, I was mad at myself for thinking that I was more than a good time—"

"You were always more than a good time, Kara."

"—I know that now, but then I…it was a lot to process. And then you came by and wanted to talk but you weren't really taking anything seriously and then I saw your neck and thought you were with Jack. And I got jealous so…"

Lena straightened up in her seat, staring astonished at the blonde. "You were claiming me," she questioned incredulously.

"No—"

"Christ, Kara."

"I wasn't  _claiming_ you. I was thinking about how I couldn't do that anymore. How I couldn't have sex with you almost every night and wake up alone. How I couldn't continue to be jealous because of some other guy, or person for that fact. So, when I…had sex with you in the bathroom I was saying goodbye, because I knew that after that I was going to tell you I wouldn't be able to do that again."

Lena stared at the woman, grabbing her glass of wine and taking a bigger gulp than she expected. "You know," she started, placing her glass onto the table, "you could have told me that you wanted to be with me. You didn't have to convince yourself that I wouldn't want you."

"Well, by the way you were acting, you could have fooled me," the blonde replied.

The brunette rolled her eyes again, "Think about it, Kara. Seriously, think about it. I came over to your apartment almost every night with dinner and wine. I watched musicals,  _musicals,_ which I hate to spend time with you. After we would have sex, I would stay until you feel asleep, and most of the time, I played with your hair to send you to sleep. How could you not think that I wanted you? Hell, even if I didn't want a relationship, it was obvious I was in it for more than the sex."

The blonde remained silent, allowing the brunette to finish her train of thought, while she played with her wine glass. "I might have said yes sooner to your confession if it hadn't been for you leaving me. That—that admittedly, brought up some old feelings of being used and taken advantage of; and having you be the person to do so only made me question my judgement and the legitimacy of our friendship and our friends with benefits arrangement."

"Well," the blonde thought, "when you put it like that." The women chuckled at Kara trying to ease the tension created from the last statement. But, immediately Kara reached across the table, grabbing the woman's hand for the fourth time that night and squeezing it lightly. "I really am sorry for leaving you there. I shouldn't have and if I could go back and time and stop myself from making that stupid decision, I would."

Lena nodded her head, squeezing the woman's hand in return, only to take it out of the blonde's hold. The truth was, this whole mess that they put themselves in came from one bad decision after the other; and most of the bad decisions they created came from lack of communication. If this was going to work, they had to talk to one another and stop assuming how the other felt. If this was going to work, they both would have to try to say how they felt before everything exploded.

"We suck at communicating," Lena stated.

The reporter nodded her head, continuing to play with her wine glass. "We do."

"If this is going to work we will have to start communicating a little better."

The blonde nodded her head in return, humming her response instead of using words.

"So," Lena continued, "you and Natalie Porter?"

Kara shook her head, "She is nothing to me, Lena, and you know that."

"I don't know, her tongue was down your throat."

"I was drunk and that was  _one_  time. Plus, you had your tongue down Ben's throat that doesn't mean that you two are anything."

The brunette held her finger up, stopping the blonde from her train of thought. "First, I did not have my tongue down Ben's throat he had his down mine; which I did not approve of and shut down immediately. Second, you were bringing Natalie back to your apartment with the intentions of having sex with her. Then, you were seen leaving her business a week later. I know this because I have a broken wrist to prove it. So, I'll ask again, and I will be a little clearer this time with my question:  _What happened_ with you and Natalie?"

The blonde exhaled loudly, wishing that the questioning went elsewhere. "Natalie and I hadn't talked since you rudely ran her away from my apartment—"

"I'm not apologizing for that," Lena murmured into her glass.

"Then, yesterday, when I ran into you, Snapper told me that I was requested to cover someone for the 'Women of National City' article. I thought you were requesting me, but the car dropped me off to Porter Tech. I walked in and it was Natalie."

Lena hummed at the woman's statement, "Seems like you made a good impression, if she is requesting you."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the woman's statement, "She didn't  _know_ she was requesting me. She forgot my name. She just wanted to get the woman that made the city fall in love with Lena Luthor to cover her article. I guess she was looking for some good publicity. Anyway, she asked me out that day. That's why I ran into you. I was reading her message asking me out to dinner and got distracted."

"And what did you say," Lena asked jealously.

"I don't know, you tell me. I'm here with you. I meant it when I said that you were a factor in all of this. I won't say yes to her as long as you exist. She doesn't compare."

"Good answer."

The women continued to talk as they waited for their food. Kara apologized for the umpteenth time for running into Lena; and Lena apologized for not saying anything. They both agreed to try to acknowledge their faults and they try to improve when need be. Kara promised not to run away if Lena promised to not remain silent. They didn't know what they were, but they knew that whatever it was, they were making a good start.

After a while, it didn't take long for the food to come and for the women to cease conversation in the wake of it. Kara was right, the food was amazing and Lena can't remember the last time she had something so good. She couldn't tell if it was because she spent the last few weeks eating take-out and washing it with wine, or if the food had been as delicious as she thought. She decided to settle for something in the middle. By the time the food had finished the, Kara and Lena found themselves, completely satisfied and ordering desert to go.

"Wow," Lena stated.

"Right," Kara responded, excitedly, "I told you the food was amazing here. And they change their menu every six months, so nothing ever stays the same. I love it."

"Well, we must come back when they do, I couldn't imagine how delicious that would be."

The blonde smiled brightly, staring at the woman in front of her. "What," Lena questioned.

"Oh, nothing. I just think it is cute that you are making plans for six months from now. It sounds like you'll still want me around," Kara stated jokingly.

"I'll always want you around. Even when I won't," Lena replied.

The blonde nodded her head in response and Lena knew that she didn't have to go into detail about what she meant. She knew that Kara knew. They spent the last few weeks simultaneously wanting to be away from one another, but missing the other because of their distance. Even when Lena despised Kara for saying 'no' to her and telling them that they should 'move on.' She wanted the blonde next to her ever second of the day; and she somehow wished never to see her again. It was confusing. But, they were confusing and she was sure that within all the confusion, Kara understood exactly how she felt.

The blonde looked to her watch, grabbing her jacket from behind her seat, while she focused on the CEO. "We better get going or we are going to be late to part two of the date."

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh, but we haven't gotten the check."

Kara chuckled, "You think I was going to allow them to bring the check to the table? Why, so you could insist on paying it? Nope, no way. I already gave them my information and had them run my card after the dinner was given, I was not going to allow you to pay on the date that I asked you out on."

Lena sighed, grabbing her jacket from the seat as well, "But the difference between you and I is that I can pay for dinner off the whole menu and two bottles of wine and not have a dent made within my bank account. You can't."

The blonde stood up, placing her jacket on as she walked over to where the brunette was sitting, "My bank account is fine, Ms. Luthor," she stated matter-of-factly. "Now, as much as I love to argue with you over money, we really must be going." The blonde held her hand out, once more, for Lena. By now, the brunette knew not to question where they were going, she was perfectly fine with Kara leading the way. Lena placed her hand within Kara's and allowed the blonde to pull her up and out of her seat.

"You can pay for the next date, if you insist. But, I feel like I should let you know: I'm a little pricey," the blonde joked.

Lena smiled at the joke, stepping closer into the blonde and placing her chin on her shoulder. "You're worth it," she whispered. The brunette pulled away to watch the older woman blush under her compliment. She smiled smugly to herself, happy to have taken the woman off her game.

"Come on," Kara replied shyly, leading the woman out of the restaurant and back into the dark alley. This time, the woman took their time walking out to the car, choosing to relish the nippiness of the night. Lena looked up into the night sky, frowning when she realized that she wouldn't be able to see the stars under the cloudiness of the night.

"Looks like seeing the stars are out of the question," the brunette joked, nudging Kara with her shoulder.

The blonde looked up, smiling as she brought her attention back to the brunette. "Good thing we aren't stargazing outside."

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, confused by the blonde's statement. "How else will we see the stars?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "You tell me, you're the smart one after all."

"Are you taking me to the planetarium," Lena asked giddily.

The blonde smiled at Lena's child-like excitement. Lena mentioned wanting to go to the planetarium a couple of months ago, but never having the time to do so. So, Kara thought it would best to take her there before the brunette never went. "I'm taking you to the planetarium," the blonde responded, with a smile.

The CEO squeezed her hand, jumping slightly under her excitement. The brunette's smiled faltered for a moment, under a realization, "Wait, it's nine o'clock. The planetarium is closing right about now."

"Don't worry about that," Kara stated as they arrived at the car, "I have everything planned out."

Kara opened the door, motioning for Lena to get into the car. Lena stepped down, standing in front of the open door as she leaned into door frame, stepping closer to the taller woman.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

The reporter smiled at the comment, "Always and only for you."

The brunette leaned in, placing a kiss onto Kara's cheek, "Thank you," she said earnestly. The blonde blushed under the sentiment, motioning her head towards the car, "Get in, beautiful, we're gonna be late."

* * *

It didn't take long for the women to arrive to the planetarium; and when they stepped out of the car, Lena instantly woven her hand within Kara's, not needing the blonde to request it. Kara smiled at the action, squeezing the brunette's hand as she pulled her in closer, while they walked to the entrance of the building. When they arrived, Kara knocked quietly on the glass.

Lena noticed a dark-haired man walk up to the entrance, checking his watch as he opened the door. "Kara Danvers, you're late."

Kara rolled her eyes, "I'm always late, Pete."

The man looked at the blonde, considering her statement as he pushed the door open wider. "Yeah, okay, come in."

Kara and Lena walked, hand in hand, through the door, stopping in front of the older, much taller man. "Lena, this is—"

The brunette interrupted excitedly, "Peter McKenzie, the owner and creator of the planetarium. Also, astronomer extraordinaire. I was at your conference about Astronomical Anomalies, it was riveting."

The blonde smiled at Lena's awkwardness, within the past nine months, Lena always managed to remain calm and collected; now, for the first time, she saw Lena become a rambling mess.

"Wow," Peter responded, "I didn't know that the CEO of Luthor Corp enjoyed astronomy. It isn't every day a biochemical engineer enjoys our profession."

"Well, I do," Lena stated proudly. "How do you two know each other?"

"Kara and I met a couple of years back at a banquet. It was obvious that we were both there out of obligation and we stumbled upon one another and began conversing. I told her I was an astronomer and Kara, here, proceeded to educate me about the Andromeda galaxy."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, "The Andromeda galaxy?"

Peter chuckled at her response, "Precisely, it's a galaxy that isn't known to many because it is approximately 2.5 million light-years away. But, Kara knew every little detail about it, as if she had seen the stars up close. Since then, we have been friends and she keeps me company at every banquet I am dragged to. In return, I take her to every conference I must attend because for some reason, she is fascinated by their boredom."

Kara smiled at his explanation, "It isn't boring, you just don't have the patience to listen long enough to their discoveries."

"You can't discover something that is in plain sight. I don't understand the importance of having a conference to tell the world that you finally saw what has been in front of you the entire time."

The blonde shrugged her shoulder, "I think it is nice to see people finally accept what has been in front of them all along. It's like they are finally vulnerable enough to—"

"—Accept the unimaginable. I know, I know. Which is why I drag you to every conference. You dull my cynicism with words like that."

Lena watched their interaction, enjoying the familiarity between the two. "Anyhow," Peter continued, "Kara didn't tell me about you, Ms. Luthor."

"Call me Lena, please," Lena stated.

"Lena, yes, Kara didn't tell me that she was seeing one of the most important women of National City."

The blonde shook her head, "No, I didn't tell you. But, technically, this is our first real date, so technically, you're one of the first to know."

Peter smiled brightly, "Well, isn't that nice. Well, I will not take up anymore of your time. It was very nice to meet you Lena; and I hope that we will meet again. Kara, the planetarium is set to what you requested, also, there is a conference next month about the Geometric Foundations of Gravity…"

"I will be there," Kara replied quickly.

"Thank you, in advance. Ladies," and with that, Peter was on his way.

The women stood in place, waiting for Peter to turn down the corner before they spoke. "You didn't tell me you knew Peter McKenzie," Lena stated disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you were one of his biggest fans," Kara smiled, "I just thought you liked planetariums. Now, I know. Wanna join us next month for the conference?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't want to impose."

"I doubt you would. He just doesn't like being alone during those things, I'll ask him."

The blonde watched Lena smile brightly at the idea, Kara rolled her eyes, pulling the brunette in the direction of the planetarium.

"Come on, Ms. Luthor. I have something I've been dying to show you."

The women walked closer to the door of the planetarium, as Kara stepped in front of Lena. "Close your eyes."

Lena squinted her eyes at the older woman, "Kara—"

"Trust me, Lee. Close your eyes."

Lena took a deep breath, closing her eyes and allowing Kara to guide her into the planetarium. It didn't take long for the women to reach their seats and the blonde had guided her date into her chair. Once Kara sat alongside the woman, she took a deep breath and gave her next instructions. "Okay, open your eyes."

Lena opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. She had been to a planetarium before, seeing the stars like this wasn't something new for her. But, seeing them like this, with someone that she cared about, having the room to themselves, that was something. Something welcomed.

The brunette looked around the room, allowing her eyes to dance over every part of the ceiling, trying to capture everything. Not wanting to miss a thing. It was beautiful, it was breath-taking, it was…unfamiliar. Lena furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to recognize a familiar constellation. After minutes of not being able to recognize one, she looked over to the blonde, who had gotten lost in the sight, and asked, "What galaxy is this?"

Kara shifted her attention from the ceiling, taking a deep breath as she shifted her attention to the brunette. "Mine."

"Yours?"

"Yes," Kara replied, bringing her attention back to the stars. "This, this is the Andromeda galaxy. These are—these were, my stars."

Lena opened her mouth in astonishment, looking onto the stars that were too beautiful to be true. These were the stars of Krypton. These were the stars that Kara saw from home. And in that moment, Lena finally noticed something, Kara was showing her who she really was. Kara was finally telling her the truth.

Kara shifted within her seat, releasing Lena's hand as she brought her hand ups to remove her glasses. Soon, she removed the band from her hair, releasing golden locks and allowing them to flow over her shoulders. When she was done, Kara turned her attention to Lena, searching her face for any hint of a reaction to her revelation.

"Kal-El—Superman, and I were born on planet Krypton. He was an infant when we travelled here and I was thirteen years old. My parents told me to protect him and sent me in a pod heading towards earth. Then, as I flew away, I watched them and my planet die: explode. The blast shifted my pod and knocked me into the phantom zone. There, I slept for decades and didn't age. When my pod was finally knocked on course, I woke up on Earth to Superman being an adult and my mission, now failed."

Lena remained quiet, allowing the blonde to continue with her story. "My cousin introduced me to the Danvers family and they raised me as their own. They gave me these glasses suppress my vision and I was taught how to control my abilities. After an accident, I decided that I would live my life as normally as I possibly could. Then, last year, Alex was on a flight and the plane started to crash; and suddenly, I had two options: let my sister die, or reveal myself to National City. I chose the latter, I saved that plane and for the first time in my life, I felt free."

Kara smiled weakly, "But with freedom come restraints; and in being myself, I had to be someone else. So, I couldn't be Kara Danvers, so I remained Supergirl. I could save the city and somehow still be myself. But dating people is hard, because I can't explain the late nights gone, or the early mornings missing. I can't explain bailing on a date or showing up smelling like fuel. Because if I did, I would put everyone in danger."

The blonde took a shaky breath as she continued, continuously playing with her hand in her nervousness. "Then you came along, and you were—are so beautiful, and amazing, and good. And dating people didn't seem so ridiculous. You didn't mind the late nights because you were gone long before the morning. And we never went on dates for me to bail on and I would shower before you could smell the fuel. It was the perfect arrangement. You were the perfect solution. But then you became a problem, because I found that I wanted the late nights and early mornings. I wanted the dates and everything else. And I still do."

Kara exhaled loudly, shifting in her seat and staring at the brunette, "You're a smart woman, Lena. And I know that after our first night and maybe some time before that, you caught on. I know that you know. But, I also know that you have been waiting for me to tell you; that you have been waiting for me to be comfortable enough to tell you the truth. So, here it is."

Lena looked at the woman, happy that the blonde was finally revealing what she already knew. She had known the second that she met Supergirl, she had known the day that Kara had decided to save her life on that plane.

She had known because she had been looking.

"It is nice to see people finally accept what has been in front of them all along. It's like they are finally vulnerable enough to accept the unimaginable," Lena repeated. She remembered Kara saying it earlier that night and she understood that the blonde was talking about more than the stars.

"It's easy for people to see that you aren't Supergirl. As Kara Danvers, you shy away. You dim your spotlight to allow the people around you to shine. So, sometimes, it's easy for you to get stuck in the shadows. So, I get it. I understand why people don't see that your smile is just as bright as Supergirl. How, they can't see that that scar above your eyebrows are the same. How your eyes are just as blue and you are just as warm. I understand because for some dumb reason, they aren't looking. They aren't trying to see you. But for me, I have always been looking. I have always seen you because just like Supergirl, when I saw you, when I saw Kara Danvers, I thought you were breath taking."

Kara shied away from the compliment, bending her head down towards her seat. The brunette reached over, placing her fingers underneath the blonde's chin, forcing her to look up. "I've always accepted what I saw in front of me, because you were vulnerable enough to show me the unimaginable. You  _are_ unimaginable."

Kara looked incredulously at the younger woman, while tears welled up in her eyes, "You aren't mad?"

Lena shook her head at the woman, moving her fingers from her chin to caress her check. "I could never be mad at you. Well… I could," the women chuckled, recalling the past few weeks, "but not for this."

The brunette interlaced her fingers within the blonde's. Shifting her attention back to the stars and squeezing the blonde's hand as she collected herself. This view was truly one that she would never forget. One that she was sure Kara was afraid to share with her. One that the blonde held closely to her heart; and Lena was thankful for it. She had known that Kara was Supergirl, but she didn't know that she watched her planet die. She didn't know that she was an orphan just like her, she didn't know that she had to go through so much to be something close to normal. Lena knew what it was like to hide who you truly were, and she knew how suffocating it could be around the one's you loved.

Earlier that night, Lena thought it was best that they continue to communicate. And Kara was taking a big step to making sure that she did.

"Thank you," Lena stated, looking from the stars and onto the older woman.

"For what," Kara questioned, placing her glass back onto her face.

"For showing me the stars."

The blonde smiled shyly, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "You've already seen the stars."

Lena shook her head at the response, "Not like this, I haven't."

Kara smiled wildly, "Thank you," she whispered.

The brunette leaned back in her seat, matching the woman's whisper, "For what?"

"Accepting what has been in front of you all along."

Lena brought the blonde's hand up to her lips, placing a kiss onto the back of it as she looked back up at the stars. "So," she started, "tell me about Andromeda. I want to know all about its stars."

* * *

Kara stepped out of the car, holding the door open for the brunette behind her. She waited as Lena said goodnight to her driver, insisting that he take tomorrow off. The blonde smiled at her generosity, closing her door and walking Lena towards her apartment.

Stopping at her steps, Lena attempted to tug the woman along and into the building. "Nope," Kara stated. Lena furrowed her eyebrows, tugging the woman again.

"Nope, Lena. I am not going to walk you up to your apartment."

"Kara," Lena stated.

"Nope, this is your apartment, I have done my job by walking you towards your building."

"So, you're not going to come upstairs with me? You're not going to make sure that I am safe?"

Kara slanted her eyes at the younger woman, "Why wouldn't you be safe?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, you'd be surprised the amount of trouble I unknowing get myself into. I am a Luthor after all."

The CEO shifted, walking down the steps and wrapping her arms around Kara's neck. Whispering to the woman the brunette continued, "I just think that I would feel safer if Supergirl came in and made sure that everything was clear. You could leave after that, if you wanted to."

The blonde sighed, contemplating what she wanted to do. She didn't want to go up to Lena's apartment, she didn't want this night to turn into one of their other nights. She didn't want the night to be ruined with sex and someone leaving. She didn't want their relationship to be dependent strictly on sex, she didn't want this to end up like all the other times.

"Lee," Kara began.

"We won't do anything you aren't comfortable with, Kar. I just want to spend more time with you."

Kara considered the brunette's response as Lena stepped back, pulling the blonde along with her. After tugging her hand, a couple of times, Kara finally moved and joined Lena inside her building. The women walked hand in hand towards the elevator, hitting the button that would lead to her penthouse.

When the elevator door closed, Lena bumped her shoulders against the taller woman, gaining her attention. "You're nervous."

Kara nervously adjusted her glasses, clearing her throat as response, "I-I'm not nervous. What would I have to be nervous about?"

"You think that me inviting you up to my apartment means that I am going to have sex with you and then ask you to leave before morning."

Kara opened her mouth to deny the response only to be silenced by Lena, "You don't have to defend it. It doesn't hurt my feelings that you would think that. This is the first time I've even allowed you within my apartment and usually when someone asks you to come up its for sex. And we haven't spent a single night together since we started sleeping together, so it makes sense. But, I didn't invite you up to fuck you and leave you, if that's what you're thinking."

Lena watched the blonde turn red under her crudeness. "Although, if you wanted to have sex, I wouldn't deny it. But, regardless, having sex with you isn't my plan. I just want to spend more time with you. How we spend that time is up to you."

Kara nodded her head at the woman's response, "So," she stated, placing a quick kiss onto the older woman's shoulder, "stop being so nervous. It's just me, remember."

The women walked out of the elevator, shifting down the hall into Lena's apartment. When the brunette walked into her apartment, she stepped aside to allowing the blonde in. This was the first time that Kara would be seeing Lena's place and for some reason the brunette felt that she was completely and utterly exposed. She wanted Kara to like it. She wanted the woman to enjoy where she lived.

The blonde walked freely throughout the apartment. Taking in the open floor plan and the art that Lena had throughout her place. Meanwhile, Lena stepped into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of wine; while she watched the woman walking around the house. She wasn't ashamed of her apartment, it just wasn't what people would call welcoming. It didn't have warm colors or pictures on the wall. But Lena knew that Kara would understand why. She would understand that she liked the color of her house and office to be simplistic and she understood that she didn't have pictures because she didn't have any memories worth remembering.

Once Kara was done looking throughout the house, she walked towards the kitchen. "Lee, this place is amazing."

Lena smiled at the nickname and the smile that accompanied Kara's face. "Thank you, I was hoping that you would like it."

"I didn't know that you had so many pieces on your walls."

Lena nodded her head, pushing a glass of wine towards Kara, "I bought them a couple of years ago at a gallery opening. I don't know much about art, but I know what I like and what I don't like. And I really liked those."

Kara nodded her head at the woman, "Yeah, I like them too."

The blonde took a sip of her wine before staring at the woman, "What," Lena questioned, becoming used to Kara's silent questions.

"You're drinking," she stated.

"I am," Lena replied, taking another sip of her wine, knowing where this conversation was going.

"You're on medication, Lena," Kara responded, placing her glass onto the table and reaching for the younger woman's.

"I'll have you know that I am not on medication. I have medication, but I am not on medication. It makes me feel weird and it makes me tired. So, wine does the trick."

Kara took the glass from Lena, stepping to the sink and pouring their glasses down the drain. "Come on, come join me on the couch."

Lena smirked at the blonde, rewarding herself with an eye roll from the younger woman, "Get your mind out of the gutter, we're just going to cuddle, that's all. I'll massage your scalp to lessen the headache." Kara reached for the lamp next to the couch, turning off the light, allowing the light from the kitchen to allow the women to see one another. The blonde sat on the couch, kicking off her shoes and leaning back onto the pillows. Lena followed the blonde, standing over the taller woman.

"Comfortable," she questioned.

"A little," Kara responded, reaching out towards the smaller woman, Kara motioned for her to join her. "Lay down with me."

Lena kicked off her shoes, straddling Kara's hips as she positioned herself on the couch. "This is not what I meant when I said, 'lay down with me,'" the blonde responded.

The Luthor chuckled, leaning into the younger woman, "I know, there has just been something I've been wanting to do all night. Once, I do that, then I'll lay down."

Kara raised her eyebrows in response, "Okay, what is it?"

Lena shifted forward, leaning over the blonde. The brunette teased the blonde, leaning in for a kiss, but not quite allowing their lips to touch. When Kara would lean in, Lena pulled back, allowing the two to just remain close to one another. After teasing the woman, the brunette finally leaned in, closing the distance between the two, kissing the woman beneath her. Lena moaned into the kiss, acknowledging that she missed the softness of the older woman's lips. Without hesitation, Kara placed her hands on the side of the woman's face, pulling Lena closer and deeper into the kiss.

As if out of habit, Lena swiped her tongue against the blonde's bottom lip; begging for entrance. Kara opened her mouth for the woman, allowing their tongues to compete against one another for dominance. The blonde groaned, pulling the brunette in impossibly closer, sucking and biting on her bottom lip. After a couple of minutes, Kara gently pushed the brunette back, stopping their advances all together.

"Rao," Kara responded, trying to catch her breath while she and Lena panted. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Lena raked her fingers through her hair, shifting her body off the taller woman, and moving alongside her. "Yeah, I really should have seen that coming."

The brunette placed a chaste kiss on the Kara's neck, snuggling her head in between the woman's shoulder and neck. The Luthor closed her eyes as she felt the older woman massaging her scalp. The younger woman smiled to herself as she basked in the comfort of Kara's warmth and embrace. She enjoyed being able to be held by the woman, without having to countdown the moments before she left. She enjoyed being able to just be with the older woman.

"Lena," the woman stated.

Lena hummed her response, allowing the blonde to sooth her to sleep. "What are we?"

Lena opened her eyes at the question, not really knowing the answer to that question herself. They had spent so many months sitting on the fence between being in a relationship and being friends; now that they have gone on a date, it was about time they classify what they were. The brunette remained silent, allowing her thoughts about the situation to unravel.

After moments of not speaking, Kara spoke up once more, "Are you shutting me out?"

Lena sat up, positioning herself to look down onto the reporter. "No, I'm shutting you out. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"About what I would like this to be. Or what we could be. Being on the fence hasn't really worked out for us and I can't go back to being your friend. And it would be too early for us to call each other girlfriends. So…that leaves only one other option."

Kara continued to stare at the woman, waiting for her to respond.

"Kara Danvers," Lena began.

"Zor-El," the blonde interrupted.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, silently questioning the woman, "My last name, it's Zor-El."

The brunette nodded her head, "Kara  _Zor-El,_ would you like to exclusively date me?"

Kara smiled at the woman, happy with the step that they were finally taking within their relationship. "I would like that, Lena Luthor."

The brunette smiled in return, leaning in and placing a quick kiss onto Kara's lips. "Good, then it's settled. We're dating."

Lena watched as the superhero smiled brightly, "We're dating," she repeated.

"Mmmhmm," Lena hummed, "and as the rule of dating: one must always attend events together, even when the other doesn't want to."

Kara squinted her eyes, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, will you attend the gala with me?"

The blonde chuckled at the younger woman's statement, nodding her head in a response. "I'm not sure I have much of a choice."

"Nope, you don't."

"Then, I guess my answer is yes."

The brunette smiled, "Good."

"Good."

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**

 


	10. The Gala

_**Excuse the typos. Enjoy.** _

* * *

Why couldn't she breathe?

Despite her lungs painfully willing her to inhale, despite her mind constantly reminding her to do what comes naturally—she couldn't breathe.

Nor could she pry herself off the floor.

Forget the hashed metaphors, she was slowly fading away. And she wasn't sure she would be able to get herself out of this situation. Because, in addition to not being able to breathe, came the inability to think about anything but just that.

Soon, it didn't take long for her suffering lungs to stop its quest for air. It took an even shorter time for her world to fade to black.

* * *

_**Hours before…** _

They were going to be late.

The gala was scheduled to begin in half an hour and Lena barely had her hair and make up done. Kara checked her watch for the fourth time, glaring at the door in front of her that led to Lena's bathroom. The blonde had been there for two hours now, and she showed up already dressed and prepared to take the brunette to the gala. But, when she arrived, Lena had just gotten back home and was still in her work clothes. She insisted that she was only going to be a minute, but that minute turned into one hundred and twenty; and Kara was sure Lena wasn't even trying to be on time.

God, they were going to be late.

"Baby," Kara shouted, hoping her date would hear her through the door. "The gala starts in half an hour, you're going to be late to your own event."

Lena chuckled, cracking the door open as she spoke. "Well, I can assure you that if you keep calling me 'baby' we are going to be later than you think. Especially with you dressed like that."

Kara blushed at the brunette's statement, walking closer to the door as she pushed it fully open. The blonde wore a long sleeveless white dress. The top of the dress was in floral white lace, and the bottom was in a solid white with a split on the side. Her neck and waistline had a gold band, and the outfit was finished off with a pair of silver heels.

Lena looked away from the mirror and onto the blonde, openly taking her in. "God, you're going to kill me," she murmured.

Kara smiled shyly at the woman's statement, quickly turning serious when she realized how the conversation began in the first place. "Yeah, I just might if you aren't in your dress by the next ten minutes. And to make sure that we leave on time, I told your driver to come and get us."

"Ten minutes," Lena stated, stepping closer to the blonde as she traced along the open silt of her dress, "We both know that I can do a lot in ten minutes."

Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling their bodies against one another. Lustfully, Kara closed her eyes, groaning as she felt the brunette's lips touch her neck.

Dammit, they were going to be late.

Stepping back begrudgingly, the women groaned at the loss of contact. "Ba—," Kara stopped upon seeing the lust-filled glare the woman shot towards her. Warning her of what would happen if she called her by the pet name. "Lee," she corrected, "as I much as I want to continue this, you have to get dressed."

Lena sighed loudly, "You're no fun, Kara Danvers-Zor El."

The CEO walked towards her closet, stepping in and closing the door behind her. Kara fell back onto the bed, talking to the brunette, once again, through the door. "So, are you nervous about tonight," Kara questioned.

She heard the younger woman humming on the other side of the door, "A little. But, I think I'm more nervous about having to speak to the media and everyone else at the party. I'm not nervous about releasing the products. I'm very proud of them."

The blonde nodded her head at the woman's statement, "Well, according to Ben's article, you'll be releasing products that aim towards the alien community?"

Lena opened the closet door, stepping out as she adjusted her dress. "I am. But, I'm still not telling you exactly what it is. I want you to be just as surprised as everyone else."

"Baby, I  _really_  want to see what you have to present tonight. But, could it be moved to another day? Like, maybe the day  _after_ we catch the criminals that are crashing big parties and hurting and killing everyone."

Kara knew the response that she would receive, but she was going to try it out anyway. Earlier that week, criminals showed up to National City with intentions of stealing any and everything they could. From banks to celebrity homes, they were finding any and every way to make a quick buck. And in doing so, they spoke out against aliens, specifically Supergirl. This party was simultaneously everything they loved and hated, Lena should have cancelled it the moment Kara mentioned it to her. But, after hours of arguing and Lena refusing to relent on the situation, Kara agreed to let the situation go. If, and only if, Lena hired helped, allowed Supergirl to make an appearance, and allowed a few undercover DEO agents.

With an eye roll, the reporter shifted on the bed, turning her head to complain, only to be stopped by the younger woman's appearance. Lena stepped out of the closet with her hair wavy and down, her face with natural make up. She wore a long black dress with a V-neck dip and long lace sleeves. As always, she was stunning. The blonde sat up on the bed, continuing to drink the younger woman in as she gawked.

Lena chuckled, knowing exactly what her presence had done to the older woman. She had worn the dress with the intentions of earning that response. Smirking, she stared back at her date, holding up her hand to halt her gaze.

"I told you. I'm not letting some criminals stop the release of my products. Especially when I have security and Supergirl on call. Plus, I just might have something of my own up my sleeve." Lena adjusted her dress once more, shifting her attention fully to the older woman. "And stop, this is your final warning with the calling me 'baby,' Kara," Lena cautioned, stepping closer to the woman, "or I'm going to take advantage of the six minutes I have to spare."

Lena placed a chaste kiss onto the blonde's lips, biting her bottom lip as she pulled away.

Kara groaned at the woman's action, unaware of how long she would be able to hold out. The women hadn't had sex in a while. Come to think of it, the women haven't had sex since the day Kara pulled Lena into CatCo's bathroom. Despite dating for a week, their advances began and ended with heated make out sessions. And the blonde was okay with that, she was okay with anything that made Lena comfortable.

She promised herself that she would not be the one to initiate sex, not after the way she left the brunette. If they were going to be together again, it would have to be Lena's choice, under her terms.

But, the last few days, Lena had admittedly made it harder to keep that promise. Their make out sessions had more groping and dry-humping than expected; and Lena was becoming insatiable. Her teasing was driving the blonde insane and always left her craving more.

"Fine. Okay," Kara relented, not wanting to start an argument.

Taking a deep breath, Kara pushed herself off the bed. Trying to collect herself as the brunette chuckled. "Come on, pretty lady," Kara stated, walking towards the door. "We have a gala to attend."

Lena followed the blonde towards the front door, grabbing her hand abruptly and turning the older woman around. "Wait," she protested.

The blonde instinctively held onto the woman's hand, "What, is something wrong," she questioned.

"No, no. I just— _hi_ ," Lena stated charmingly.

Kara smiled at the woman's antics. "Hi, stranger."

"Hi," Lena replied once more, pulling the blonde closer to her as they spoke. "How are you? How was your day?"

The reporter smiled brightly at the younger woman. She loved moments like this. Moments where Lena would stop to acknowledge their relationship. Moments where she would put the world on pause, just to check in and make sure they were okay. That Kara was okay.

"I'm great and my day was, um…something. We have to catch those guys, but that can wait until tomorrow. Especially because now I get to spend the night with you."

Lena's face broke into her infamous smile. The one that started out as a smirk only to take over her face a second later. "I love that smile," the blonde stated her thoughts aloud. The brunette dipped her head shyly, allowing her forehead to rest on the taller woman's shoulder. Kara released the woman's hand, wrapping her arms around the brunette, pulling her closer into an embrace.

"What about you: how are you? How's your day?"

The brunette turned her head into the blonde's neck, placing a soft kiss there before she spoke. "My day was busy and overwhelming. But, it's starting to look up. Plus, I get to show you all the cool things I've been working on, and I'm kind of excited about that."

Kara chuckled at the woman, "You're such a nerd."

Lena chuckled loudly, "Am I?"

"Yeah, you are. But, that's okay."

Lena hummed, questioning the woman as she placed a kiss onto her collarbone. Pulling slightly out of the embrace to see the blonde's face, but still allowing herself to be held. "Is it," she asked teasingly.

"Yes, it is, because I like it. And I like you. Plus, I'm a nerd too, and we nerds have to stick together."

"Do we now," Lena questioned, teasing the woman once more as she leaned in.

"Yeah, we do," Kara whispered, as she met the younger woman's lips half way. Cupping the smaller woman's face, Kara shifted as she deepened their kiss. Smirking as she was rewarded with a moan from the CEO. Lena walked forward, pushing the blonde against the wall as Kara slipped her tongue into her mouth.

The kiss was supposed to be short and simple, though, to neither woman's surprise, it was quickly getting out of hand. Lena grabbed the blonde's hands, pinning them above her head, as her thigh pushed into Kara's core; forcing Kara to throw her head back against the wall. Lena proceeded to attack Kara's neck, biting playfully on the woman's flesh. Kara ground down onto Lena's thigh, suddenly desperate for some relief.

Lena growled into the woman's neck, releasing Kara's hands she squeezed her date's breast, smirking when she noticed the woman hadn't been wearing a bra. "Rao," Kara moaned, "we are going to be  _so_ late."

"They can wait," Lena murmured, lost in a haze as she touched the older woman. Suddenly, there was a knock onto the front door, which forced the brunette to pull reluctantly away from the blonde.

"Yes," Lena shouted at the door.

"Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers asked me to come and get you two at this time."

Kara sighed loudly, placing her fingers through her hair as she tried to collect herself. Lena chuckled at the blonde, knowing exactly what the look on her face meant. "I would say that this is your fault, but I can see that you're too worked up for an 'I told you so.'"

The blonde glared at the CEO, while Lena placed her hands up, surrendering. "Come on, pretty lady. We have a gala to attend," the Luthor stated, mocking the other woman.

Lena smirked as she opened the door, leaning against it as the blonde walked resentfully through it. The brunette playfully smacked the older woman's butt, locking the door as she followed behind.

* * *

To say Lena was excited for tonight would be an understatement. She wasn't only excited to make the alien population better, but she was excited to see what Kara thought about the products. Before they started dating, Kara would tell her how she was happy that the city had accepted Supergirl, nevertheless, she was disappointed that they left the other aliens behind.

The blonde would go for hours about all the ways National City could be more welcoming and accepting of their ever-growing minority population, and that it needed to start with basic care.

Lena agreed; and after all the problems her brother created during his reign, she thought it only natural that she help. Tonight, was Lena's first step to helping the people of National City. And everyone needed to know that the "people" also included those who weren't of the planet.

Looking towards her date, Lena had expected to see the blonde more excited. Or at least riled up after what happened between them at her apartment. Instead, she found Kara staring glumly out the window, chewing on the nails of her free hand, and tapping on the hand that rested in Lena's hold.

By the time the car approached the event, Lena exhaled loudly. Looking down at their intertwined fingers, the brunette finally spoke up. "Stop fidgeting," she complained.

Kara drew her attention from the window, frowning at her date's statement. "I'm not fidgeting."

"Yes, you are. You've been tapping on my hand for the last twenty minutes," Lena argued.

Kara looked down at their hands, noticing that she had been tapping on the brunette's hand, absent-mindedly. The older woman quickly released their hands. Murmuring her apologies, Kara placed her hand back into her lap as she looked back out the window.

Lena cleared her throat, staring at the reporter as she spoke. "So, how long are we going to pretend that your twiddling has to deal with you not being relieved back there?"

The blonde turned her head, squinting her eyes in confusion at the woman. "Don't look at me like that, you know what I'm talking about, Zor-El. What's on your mind? What happened between the elevator and now?"

Kara took a deep breath, releasing her question with an exasperated sigh. "What am I?"

The brunette smiled at the blonde's ambiguity, "Sweetheart, you're going to have to give me more than that."

"I mean to you—tonight. What am I to you? What—what do—how do I introduce myself to people when they ask who I am? Do I tell them I'm with CatCo? Do I tell them I'm with you? Do I tell people that I'm your date? Will that let people know that we're dating? Do you  _want_ to let people know that we're dating? Should we just say that we're friends. Should we—"

Lena exhaled loudly, unbuckling her seatbelt as she moved closer to the blonde. "You know, it  _amazes_  me how you manage to get from point A to point B, sometimes. Like it's only been, what, twenty, twenty-five minutes and you managed to convince yourself that we must hide our relationship?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders at the Luthor's response, attempting to bring her attention back to the window when the brunette stopped her. Grabbing her jaw, firmly but carefully, Lena forced Kara's gaze onto her. "When you introduce yourself to people and when I introduce you, I am going to say that you are my date, who happens to work at CatCo. No, you are not working tonight. And no, you are not there as my friend. You are my  _date_. My hot, very sexy, very beautiful,  _date_. And if that is not enough for them, I will let them know that I intend to do unspeakable things to you tonight. Just so it's clear."

Lena waited a second and allowed the woman to take in her words, watching as the blonde's blue eyes met her own. "Are we good," Lena questioned.

Kara leaned into the woman, placing a quick kiss onto the Luthor's lips. "We're good."

"Good," Lena stated, smiling at the woman as she placed a kiss onto her cheek. "Now," she stated, settling against the seat. "Give me your hand. I want it back."

The blonde smiled, placing her hand into Lena's open one. The two interlocked their fingers as the car came to a stop. Lena heard her driver get out of the car, opening the door for them. The brunette was the first to step out, pulling the younger woman behind her with her.

"You ready," Lena questioned, smiling at the blonde's nervousness.

"Of course, it's not my big night remember," Kara responded. Kara pulled the brunette closer, placing a kiss to her temple, "I'm proud of you."

Lena smiled, stepping forward and heading towards the building. Choosing to avoid the red carpet, the women walked straight into the gala. Immediately, the CEO stopped in her tracks. Taken aback by the event hall.

The gala was separated in three sections, two of which were located inside and one just outside of its doors. The sections inside consisted of a dance floor and live jazz band. While the section outside was meant for small talk and Lena's presentation. There were waiters walking around, serving drinks and hors d'oeuvres, speaking to the guests that they served.

The music was so loud that it made Lena's skin tingle and her lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with her heart beat, as though they were one, filling from her head to toe with music. She loved this song, and she didn't even know its name. Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. Lena couldn't make out any words, but laugher rang in her ears, and wouldn't seem to stop. This was exactly what she wanted for her gala. She didn't want some stuffy event where everyone was trying to find conversation over classical music and wine they couldn't name. She wanted this. A loud jazz band that played music people could dance to, but not so loud that they couldn't talk to one another. This was perfect.

Lena looked over, smiling as she watched the woman holding her hand taking in the atmosphere. It reminded her of the way the blonde reacted when she spoke of the music from the speakeasy. She had loved that Kara loved jazz music.

"Wow, Lee," Kara continued to look around, "This is impressive."

Lena shook her head, slowly walking as she continued to look around the room, "I can't take credit for this, I'm afraid. This was all Hector's doing."

The brunette glanced around the room, searching for a sign of her assistant. Suddenly, she saw a smaller man, holding a tablet and directing some workers on the schedule for the night. "You've outdone yourself," Lena stated, walking closer to the younger man. "Thank you, I was hoping you would enjoy it. The guests started to arrive half an hour ago and most of the media you've given invitations to are here, outside. I have scheduled off a time for you to be able to speak to them later."

"I've also…," Hector's words died on his lips as h finally looked up from his tablet and noticed the brunette had been holding someone's hand. Kara had been too immersed in her surroundings to notice Hector's glare, and Lena had forgotten that she did not tell her assistance about their new arrangement. The younger man's eyebrows shot up, silently questioning the woman in front of him. Noticing the stare, the brunette squeezed her date's hand, acquiring her attention.

"Honey, do you mind getting us something to drink, while I talk to Hector about some things?"

The blonde smiled softly at the brunette, catching the hint. "Yes, yeah. Sure. I will, uh, go get us some drinks. From…the furthest person from here."

Lena chuckled at the reporter, squeezing her hand one last time as the blonde walked away. When she was out of earshot, Hector wasted no time pouncing.

"So, have we just forgiven her," he questioned, stepping closer and crossing his arms.

"It's a long story, Hector," the brunette replied.

"I have time," he responded.

His boss shook her head, pointing to two machines located outside. "No, you don't. Hector, why am I looking at  _two_ anatomy machines? Who authorized that?"

Her assistant followed her gaze, "Engineering thought it would be great to have two of the machines to look at tonight. They thought it would be a good idea to have the machines on different settings, so they could see how it works for different alien species."

Lena frowned at the response, glaring at the machines as she walked in their direction. "So, who do they suppose we get for this example. Wouldn't it be a little degrading to use aliens for a showpiece? Tell engineering, that it wasn't a good idea to make two prototypes when we are still perfecting the first one. We will only be using one machine tonight, have someone come by and take the second one before I present."

Hector nodded his head, writing notes in his tablet. "I'll let them know. But really, you aren't going to tell me about why you and 'She Who Must Not Be Named' walked in here,  _hand in hand_."

Lena smiled at the man's response. She expected half as much, especially after he had been the one that put her back together after her fall out with Kara. She owed a lot to him, the least she could do was give him a proper explanation.

She motioned for him to further step outside, away from the music. "She came by the office a week ago," she stated.

Hector raised his eyebrow beckoning for the woman to continue. "Benjamin and I were still having the interview and he got it in his head that there was something between us. Long story short, he kissed me and when I told him I think that he should leave…Kara showed up. When Benjamin left she and I talked, she apologized and admitted to not hearing me out when we last spoke. She asked if we could give us another chance…and I said that we could."

Hector sighed, "Lena…"

Lena held her hand up, stopping the man's objections. "Before you say anything, Hector…our date was amazing. Like,  _amazing._ She took me to this speakeasy and she took me to the planetarium. And I got to meet Peter McKenzie!"

Lena's smile faltered at the young man's unimpressed glare. Sighing, she spoke up once more, "Look, I know this might be a bad idea. You don't have to tell me that. I know this might end up going completely wrong and that I could get hurt again, but right now, at this moment…I don't care, Hector." The brunette chuckled at the realization. "I don't care. I—I don't care. Because even though I know this could go very wrong, a part me also knows that this could go very right too. It's already gone completely wrong and I have been miserable because of it. So, imagine how amazing it would feel if she and I finally got it right."

The brunette smiled at the man. She knew that she didn't need his approval. She knew that she didn't need his permission to date the blonde, but a part of her wanted him to support her decision. A part of her thought it important that he did, because aside from Kara, he was the closest thing that she had to a friend. And in the last few weeks he had proven himself important in her life. He didn't have to take care of her the way he had, it wasn't what she paid him to do. But, he did, and he showed that he cared about the woman more than he would just a boss.

Hector nodded his head, noticing the woman waiting for his reaction. "I'm not going to suddenly trust her overnight," he responded.

"I know."

"I don't like the way she treated you."

"I know. Me either."

"Or made you feel. I'll…I'll be keeping my eye on her and if she breaks your heart again, I can't promise what will happen."

The brunette chuckled, reaching her hand out for the man's. Hector placed his hand within hers, "I don't know what I'm doing, Hector, but it feels like a good thing."

The younger man squeezed his boss's hand, stepping back while still holding onto it. "Alright," he simply stated.

Hector held the woman's hand for a second longer, as the brunette offered him a loving smile. "Thank you," she replied.

Hector squeezed the woman's hand once more, gently releasing it. "Oh, and Hector," Lena questioned, "after an hour, take the rest of the night off. You've worked hard enough, you should be able to at least enjoy our party."

" _Our_  party," he questioned.

"Yes,  _our_ party. This as much yours as it is mine."

The man nodded his head, smiling at his boss' response, "You got it."

"And don't forget about the machines."

Hector held up his tablet, "You got it."

Lena smiled at her assistant, watching rejoin the party inside. The brunette looked around the room, smiling as she greeted the guest standing outside. She wasn't sure which part of the gala she enjoyed more. Inside had music and dancing and food. But outside, there was something peaceful to it all. Outside there were seats and tables arranged specifically for people to converse. The music could still be heard, but it wasn't as loud as it was inside. Instead, it worked as background music to the steady chatter occurring outside.

Her gala was perfectly balanced, and she had Hector to thank for that.

"Ms. Luthor," she heard called behind her.

The brunette turned around to address the reporter, "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show."

The brunette squinted her eyes at the man, sighing to herself at what she believed to be a terrible start to a conversation. "At my own gala," she questioned. "Surely, Benjamin, you knew better than that."

"Yeah, I guess I should have known better. What I meant to say was, I didn't think that you would be here so early."

Lena sighed at the CatCo reporter, "Once again, surely you knew better than that."

The brunette pushed her way past the reporter, motioning to the waiter for a drink. As she reached for her glass, it was grabbed and handed to her by the reporter, he then grabbed his own before bringing his attention towards her.

Taking a sip from her drink, the brunette glared at the older man. "What can I do for you, Benjamin?"

Ben smiled, stepping closer to the woman as he spoke. "I just wanted to talk."

Lena looked over the man, noticing he still had no since of personal space. "Last time we tried to talk, you got it in your head that I wanted to be kissed."

The man smiled, "You can't say that you didn't enjoy it."

"I don't know. If you're so sure, how about you try it, again. I dare you."

* * *

Kara walked away from Lena, leaving her to talk privately with her assistant. Swaying into the crowd, the blonde glided amongst the music. The musicians played "Fine Lines," by Jorja Smith. She loved this song, although she hadn't recalled ever hearing it sung in the jazz genre. Despite that, it was pretty good, and it forced the blonde to want to dance. As she reached the waiter, Kara grabbed two drinks, looking around in search of her date.

Scanning the crowd, her eyes locked on a familiar pair and she smiled upon seeing the man. He motioned for her to join him, and she moved to do so, but quickly stopped when she noticed the woman who had been talking to him. Kara shook her head quickly, motioning to another part of the room. But, her friend was persistent and continued to wave her over. The woman who had been talking to him noticed and followed his glare to the blonde. Kara sighed, now she had no choice but to join them.

Giving her best smile, Kara approached the duo. "Hey, Pete," she stated, before turning her attention to the older woman, "Natalie."

Peter glanced between the women, "Oh, you two know each other. That's great, maybe you can convince Ms. Porter to provide the Planetarium with parts that we need for our telescopes."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "I didn't say that I wouldn't provide the parts. I said I wouldn't provide them for the criminally low price you're negotiating."

Peter sighed, glancing away from the redhead and onto the blonde, "Thirsty?"

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, following his gaze to the drinks in her hand. "Oh, no," she laughed, "I was getting one for Lena, but—" Kara spotted the woman outside, talking to the CatCo reporter. Kara rolled her eyes. "She's having her ears talked off by a reporter."

"So, can I…" Peter questioned, motioning towards the drink. Kara nodded her head, handing him her second glass.

"Who dragged you here, Pete?"

"'Dragged'," Natalie questioned.

Kara shifted her attention to the redhead, awkwardly noticing her presence. "Yeah, um, Pete doesn't like events like this; and anytime he has to go to them he calls me for company. But, this has nothing to do with astronomy so, it means that someone must have dragged him here."

Peter nodded his head, "Everything she says is true. But, I wasn't dragged today. I heard that Ms. Luthor—"

"Lena," Kara corrected.

"Lena was coming up with technology to help the alien community. I wanted to come to check that out. I mean, I look for life within the stars, but I do want to see how we can take care of them when they come here."

Kara smiled brightly at the man. Peter shook his head, holding out his hand to the younger woman. "Don't say it, don't you say it."

"You're such a sap," Kara stated.

"I'm not," he replied, taking a sip of his drink. "I am not."

"You totally are," she mocked once more.

Peter sighed, moving to leave the woman be, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I am going to go get another drink from the bar. Either one of you want something?"

The women shook their heads, holding up their full drinks to the man. "Okay," he stated.

"Wait, Pete," Kara called behind him. The man turned around, walking backwards as the blonde spoke, "Can you steal Lena away from that man outside? She would love you more than she already does if you did."

"Will do," she called back.

"And grab her a bourbon, clean?"

Peter nodded his head, motioning to the woman as he headed towards the bar.

"So…," Natalie stated, stepping in front of the blonde. Kara smiled awkwardly at the older woman, forgetting that with Pete leaving she would be left alone with her. She didn't have anything against Natalie. Things were just…awkward after they almost had sex and then Lena showed up to ruin their night. Only to meet again and have the blonde avoid her phone calls and text messages.

"So…," Kara followed. The women smiled, laughing at their awkwardness. Natalie motioned towards the blonde choosing to speak up. "You look beautiful, Kara. Like stunning, that dress is amazing on you."

Kara smiled shyly under the compliment. "Thank you, you look great too, Natalie. That color looks nice."

The redhead had worn a vintage 1950s style ¾ sleeve navy blue lace flare A-line dress. Kara had to report on the fashion earlier that month and she was happy to see that it looked good in person. The color really complimented the woman's red hair and pale skin. She finished the outfit out with navy blue heels, natural make up, and placed her long hair in a bun. She really did look beautiful.

"So," Natalie stated, turning around and glancing at the CEO standing outside. "I'm starting realize why you didn't call or text me back. She looks beautiful tonight."

Kara nodded her head in response, "She does. And I'm sorry about that. You deserved a call or a text explaining why we couldn't date."

Shaking her head, the redhead stopped the younger woman's apology. "No, I didn't need an explanation. I mean, would it have been nice? Yes. But, no. You didn't owe me anything."

"Still," Kara stated.

"Well, thank you. For the apology, I mean."

The reporter nodded her head. "I also wanted to thank you for the article. My brothers loved that they were being mentioned in something and it made me come off as a sweet small-town girl. So, thanks…again."

"You don't have to thank me for that," Kara began, "I only wrote the truth. The rest was you. But, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Nat Porter," Kara heard shouted behind her. The women glanced in the direction, seeing a small group waving the woman over. Natalie gave a small wave to the group, looking back at the brunette in uncertainty.

"I'm sorry, I have to—"

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it," Kara waved off. Stepping aside for the woman to go. "It was really nice seeing you again, Kara."

The blonde smiled kindly, "It was nice seeing you too, Natalie."

Natalie smiled, "Oh, and if you could get me a moment with Ms. Luthor I would appreciate it. My office has been trying to get in touch with hers for weeks."

"I'll see what I can do," the blonde responded. It didn't take long for the redhead to disappear, and for Kara to by herself. Alone and swaying to the music, Kara thought it about time she had a dance.

* * *

Lena exhaled loudly, annoyed that she was still standing and talking to the reporter. Every time she would find a way to leave the conversation, he would just step closer and continue to bother the woman. She wanted him gone. And for some reason, she couldn't find the blonde that she had come there with. The last time she saw her, she was talking to Natalie inside the gala. But, the last time she checked the blonde and redhead had moved from that location. She wanted nothing more than to have the younger woman by her side, especially if it meant Ben would go away.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that you arrived with Kara Danvers."

The brunette stared at the man in agitation, "Really? You couldn't help it?"

The man opened his mouth only to be interrupted from his train of that. "Lena Luthor," she heard called.

The Luthor turned around, smiling immediately when she noticed the intruder. "Peter McKenzie. What brings you here?"

"To the party or to you?"

Lena shrugged her shoulder, taking the invitation the man offered for conversation. "Both."

"I came to the party to see what amazing products L-Corp has to release. I came to you because our  _mutual friend_  asked me to save you. She also asked me to bring you this."

Peter handed the woman a short glass of bourbon. "Thank god," the brunette groaned, "that woman is my favorite person."

Lena took a gulp of her drink, appreciating the burn it left in its wake. Peter stepped closer to the young man, forcing the reporter to step back from the smaller woman. "Peter McKenzie, astronomer, I own the Planetarium here," he introduced himself.

Ben took the welcoming hand, "Benjamin Fitzgerald, reporter, I work for CatCo Media."

Peter nodded his head, "Wow. Reporter. So, you're reporting on the night?"

Benjamin nodded his head, "I am."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that those who are reporting are standing over there."

Lena smiled at the older man, allowing him to take over her previous conversation. Ben forced his attention to the section cleared off for reporters, nodding his head in response. "They are, but I thought I would come over here and get some questions answered from Ms. Luthor instead."

Peter took a sip of his drink, shaking his head at the younger man. "Oh, I'm sorry. I realize that my tone might have made that sound like a question instead of a definitive statement. What I am trying to say to you is, that you should go over there. So, that Lena can go talk to other people."

The Luthor smiled brightly at the older man. Growing more thankful that the blonde sent him by the second. "Correction: I have two favorite people tonight," the brunette stated.

Benjamin chuckled awkwardly, "Um, fair enough. I will just be…over there."

Ben gave Lena a small smile. "I guess I will see you later."

Lena nodded her head, bringing her attention to the astronomer as the reporter walked away. "I'm starting to see why Kara enjoys you so much."

Peter smiled at the statement, "What can I say, I'm enjoyable."

The CEO laughed, taking another sip of her drink. "Thank you. Mr. Fitzgerald and I don't have the best interactions."

"Oh, I know. Kara told me about him before. Well, not about you and him, but her and him. He sounds like a complete ass. I never knew how he looked, but the moment he said his name and his company, I thought I would take an educated guess."

"Well thank you for doing so."

The older man nodded his head, "Anytime. Now, go and schmooze people or dance. Or do whatever CEO's do at these things. If you need another lifeline, Kara, Winn, and I will be working in shifts."

Peter winked at the younger woman, allowing her to walk back inside, into the crowd.

* * *

Clenching her jaw, the brunette feigned amusement. She had grown tired of talking to businessmen about her products and the night. Yes, she knew she should have expected this. And yes, she knew that this was her job as a CEO at such events. But after being dragged into another conversation, when all she wanted was a second alone, she was growing agitated. Peter, Kara, Winn, and Hector had been kind enough to check on her throughout the night. They would come up with some excuse to get the woman away from one seller only to have her immediately dragged into another conversation.

Still, Lena was grateful for the effort. It felt strange having people look after her for once. Usually, when she would have things like this, she would spend the night in discomfort. Hoping that someone would save her. And the fact that she had three people, one who she just met, trying to do so meant a lot.

The man she had been talking to laughed so, not paying attention to the conversation, the brunette assumed she should do the same. Suddenly, she felt a hand against her back and was overwhelmed with the smell of coconuts and lavender. She smiled, knowing it was the blonde before she said anything.

"Come with me," Lena heard the blonde whisper to her, grabbing her hand and guiding her away from the older man.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Luthor is needed elsewhere," she spoke to the man.

Lena gave her apologies, informing the man that she had something to attend to with the blonde. Lena allowed herself to be guided by the older woman, refusing to question where they were going. To be honest, Lena was just happy to get away from the crowd and all the people pleasing.

As Kara guided the women away from the party, she made a couple of turns onto an abandoned hallway. The women walked closer into the hallway, trying some the doors only to find them locked. After attempting to open a door or two, the women decided that the hall would be enough for them. If only just for a moment.

The CEO leaned against the wall, kicking off her shoes as she closed her eyes and laid her head back. Kara smiled, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of her, staring at the young woman. The lovers stayed in silence, enjoying the comfort of one another's presence. After taking a moment to collect herself, Lena opened her eyes, quickly meeting her favorite shade of blue.

She bit her bottom lip, releasing it as she titled her head. "Thank you," she stated simply.

Kara smiled at the woman, "I thought you might need a break."

Lena nodded her head at the woman's statement; knowing that she didn't need to respond for her date to understand. Kara continued to stare at the younger woman, smiling at the look of contentment that now resided on her face.

"You're too far away," Lena complained.

Kara nodded her head, taking off her heels, pushing off the wall while she moved next to the Luthor. Interlocking their hands, the blonde hummed as the brunette placed a quick kiss onto her shoulder. Resting her head against the hero, Lena finally spoke up. "How long do you think it'll take before they notice I'm gone?"

"Hopefully no time soon," the blonde replied, "I'm growing tired of having to share you."

Lena chuckled, pushing off the woman's shoulder, leaning her head against the wall again. "Oh, is this the moment, 'Possessive Kara' comes out to play? I haven't seen her in a while."

The blonde scoffed at the statement, "I'm not possessive."

"You're possessive."

"I'm not possessive."

Lena smiled, mocking the older woman. "I'm  _not,_ " the reporter argued.

"Alright, whatever you say," Lena relented, closing her eyes.

Kara shifted her body towards the brunette, pushing her glasses onto the top of her head as she spoke. "When am I possessive," she questioned.

Lena turned her head towards the blonde, opening her eyes, she snickered. "Oh, she took off her glasses," she mocked, "I think things are getting serious."

The blonde ignored the woman's words, stepping impossibly close towards the woman. Refusing to let the situation go. "Oh my god, Kara, look, Honey, I didn't mean to bring anything up. I just…I thought that it was something that you knew. I thought it was your thing, your—your  _kink_."

"My _kink_ ," Kara questioned flabbergasted, "You think I have a  _kink_."

Lena laughed softly at the blonde's response, "Kara, I don't know if you've realized this but, I have had sex with you multiple times. I don't think you have a kink. I  _know_ that you do. And it's being possessive. I mean, you like to have control. You like to be on top or control from the bottom. If you are not in charge it's because you're  _allowing_ me to be."

Kara squinted her eyes, ready to protest when Lena continued to speak, "Don't get me wrong. I like it. It differs greatly from your cute 'Sunny' Danvers behavior. Which I like too, but you know…it's different. I admit, it really took me by surprise the first time we had sex though. I thought you would be really timid, but god was I wrong."

The blonde rolled her eyes, remaining in her position as she spoke. "Well, anyway—"

Lena laughed at the woman's change of subject, noticing that the blonde didn't want to continue their conversation. "As I was saying in a  _non-possessive way_ , I didn't want to share you with them anymore because I haven't been able to see you all night. Every time I want to talk to you, someone new shows up and steals your attention."

"Yeah," the brunette nodded her head, "I didn't expect it to be this hectic. I mean, I knew I would be pulled into conversations left to right, but I didn't know that would separate me from you most of the night. I haven't been a good date, have I?"

Kara shook her head, earning another laugh from the brunette, "No. No, you haven't. You've been the worst," she said jokingly. "Every time I turn around you have the nerve to have a conversation about your amazing products and business. You haven't once told how hot I look in this dress. Or kissed me since we've walked into this building. So, yes you have not been a good date."

The CEO smiled at her date. She loved this about Kara. She loved that the blonde had the ability to make her smile with their playful banter. She knew that she didn't get to spend the time she wanted to with Kara, but she also knew that Kara understood. Instead of following her around like other dates Lena had, the reporter stayed back. She allowed Lena to work alone and talk to the businessmen that she needed to. The blonde knew that they were there together, and she didn't need to prove it every time someone new walked up to Lena. The blonde was fine with looks across the room and a brief squeeze to the hand or kiss to the cheek when the brunette would walk by. Lena appreciated that.

Pushing her head off the wall in disbelief, Lena feigned astonishment while staring at the blonde. "I haven't told you how hot you look in your dress?"

"No, you have not."

"And I haven't kissed you since we walked into the building?"

"You haven't given me a real kiss, no."

The brunette chuckled, moving off the wall and standing in front of the blonde. "Well, I will just have to fix that, won't I?"

"Yes, you will," the blonde replied.

Lena molded her body against the taller woman. Leaning into her neck, Lena brought her lips against her warm flesh, enjoying the hum the blonde gave as a response. Cupping the reporter's neck, Lena pulled the blonde's neck closer to her lips, slipping her tongue out to taste the other woman. Biting her neck softly, Lena pulled back from the blonde, biting her bottom lip as she looked the woman over. "Fuck, you look so hot tonight."

Kara smirked at the woman's statement, "I know."

Lena drew Kara's face up with both hands. "Shut up," she said as she kissed Kara thoroughly. It was like lava ran from Lena's lips and through Kara's body. She wanted to be naked instantly and pressed against her. The blonde whimpered, finding the little bit of restraint she had for the younger woman dwindling quickly. It took all the strength that Kara could muster, but she broke their kiss, allowing the brunette to move hungrily against her neck.

"Baby, I love this," she started, moaning when the younger woman bit her neck once more. "God, I love this. But, I need to know where this is going."

The CEO chuckled into the woman's neck, "I thought it was obvious where this was going."

Rolling her eyes as she woman captured her earlobe, Kara gently pushed the shoulders of the woman shaped against her. Getting the hint, Lena ceased her movements against her date. Keeping their bodies together, she lustfully stared at the taller woman. "It's not that obvious actually. Because this is kind of following the same pattern we've had throughout the week. Which I love, don't get me wrong. But, if—if we, if this is going to leave me wanting you, we have to stop. I don't want to do anything that you aren't ready for, but I also can't return to the party feeling like—"

Lena ignored the woman, returning to her ministrations as she moved her hand along the slit of Kara's dress. "I've been  _'ready'_  to fuck you long before you put this dress on, Kar."

"Are you sure," the blonde questioned, allowing the woman an opportunity to back down.

The brunette chuckled into the blonde's neck, pulling back to find her favorite shade of blue. "Are you asking me if I am sure that I want to have sex with you?"

Kara exhaled loudly, trying to gain some control over herself. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," the blonde began, holding onto the arms that trapped her against the walls. "Last time we had sex, I left you in the bathroom and made you feel used. And, I don't want you to feel that way again. So, I've been waiting for—"

"Me to initiate sex so, I don't think that is the only reason why we are together," Lena finished.

"Kind of. Yeah."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Kara, you took me on a date where I met Peter McKenzie and showed me the Andromeda galaxy. On that same date you told me that you were National City's Supergirl. You also spent most of the night checking on me and sending your friends to do so. I think that if I ever thought you only wanted me for sex, it ended surely before now."

The blonde smiled shyly at her date, feeling kind of silly when the brunette reasoned aloud.

"Now can I," Lena motioned towards the blonde, "continue."

Kara chuckled, "Yes."

"You sure," Lena joked.

"Yes."

"You don't want to—you don't want to talk about it some more?"

"No," Kara laughed, tugging on the woman, trying to pull her closer.

"Because, if you want to talk about it. We can talk about it."

Lena's joking manor was silenced by the blonde's lips. She pressed into Kara then, letting Kara feel all her body. Kara brought both of her hands up and she palmed Lena's breasts, squeezing them before she reached down to grab the woman's behind. She couldn't get enough of the smaller woman. She wanted to feel every part of her, all at once. As soon as Lena's lips touched hers an crushing sensation of warmth spread throughout her body, consuming her. The dam was broken. Kara couldn't stop even if her life depended on it. She moved one of her hands, choosing to capture her partners dark hair, gripping her hungrily and biting her date's bottom lip, bathing it with her tongue.

Lena moaned when she felt the blonde suck hard on her lip. She pushed further into the blonde, raking her nails down the woman's neck and made the move to shove her tongue down Kara's awaiting mouth. Kara was more than willing to tangle their tongues together, moaning as they fought for dominance. Lena moved her hand from the wall, and placed it under Kara's thigh, propping it up and against her hip. She felt harsh nails scrape her scalp; she loved every minute of it. Lena tore their mouths apart and started a trail of open-mouthed kisses along the woman's neckline and jaw. She swiped her tongue over the woman's pulse point and was rewarded with a pleasurable gasp. She felt Kara tense at the action and smirked to herself. Always loving what that spot did to the blonde.

"Baby…," Kara moaned, roughly yanking the woman's mouth off her neck and crashing their lips together once again. Lena missed this feeling with the blonde. She missed being able to get completely lost in her. Every nerve-ending she had was tingling and she was absolutely soaked.

The Luthor sucked on an eager tongue, feeling greedy, hungry and desperate. Lena stroked up the bare thigh until she reached the hem of the white dress Kara was wearing. She wanted to keep going, she needed to keep going. She needed to feel the blonde wrapped, literally, around her fingers.

Kara whimpered into the younger woman's mouth and rotated her hips the best she could for some contact. As soon as Lena released her tongue from her greedy mouth, the hero wrapped brown tresses in her fist and yanked it down to showcase the bare neck. She licked a line up the column of her throat and all the way to her earlobe, taking it between sharp teeth and sucking.

"There's my girl," Lena groaned and willingly allowed Kara to take control of the situation. Giving the blonde full access to her neck.

The hero smirked and pressed her lips against an ear. "I'm soaked," she purred.

A shiver ran down Lena's spine and went straight to the pulsing between her legs. "Fuck," she strangled out breathlessly. Her lips were throbbing in the best way possible. Her finger twitched anxiously just under the hem of the older woman's dress. She needed to do it. She needed to be in the blonde.

Quickly pushing the blonde's underwear aside, Lena thrusted two fingers into the blonde, effortlessly. Kara released the brunette's hair, shocked by her unexpected move. Allowing her head to fall back against the wall, the blonde moaned loudly. Lena dropped her forehead to the blonde's shoulder, occasionally biting her collarbone and she moved in and out of the woman. Lena moaned feeling Kara's wetness. She scissored her fingers inside of Kara, stretching her open with two pushing in a third. Kara pumped her hips in a needy rhythm. "God," Lena whimpered, revealing in the woman's moans and wetness. "I've missed fucking you."

Kara ran her hands over anything she could touch until she couldn't focus anymore. She knew she had been loud, but compared to the music from the gala, she was sure no one could hear her. Besides, if they did, the idea of being caught only spurred the woman on. Kara didn't care as it just added to her need to come immediately. Lena picked her head up, choosing to look at the blonde lose control underneath her. The brunette continued to watch her as she lowered her shoulder fucking the blonde harder. She was in between a thrust when Kara lost herself to the pleasure. She came screaming out Lena's name at the top of her lungs.

Lena covered the blonde mouth with her free hand. Continuing to pump into the blonde with her strong fingers. Kara shivered and came again, murmuring against the brunette's hand, as she cried in pleasure, but no words formed. Sweat glistened on their bodies as Lena leaned into the blonde, placing a soft kiss onto her neck as she slowed her assault. Leaving a trail of open mouth kisses on the blonde's neck, the brunette coaxed her date down from her high.

It took a while for Kara's breathing to even out, and while it did, the brunette remained pressed up against her. Supporting half of her weight and whispering sweet nothings to bring the blonde back. The blonde groaned, "Baby," she began.

Lena groaned into the woman's neck, "I just showed you what happens when you call me that. You really want to test it, again?"

The blonde laughed tiredly, "Lee," she corrected, "someone is coming."

"I thought you already came."

"Lee," Kara chastised.

The brunette snickered, slowly pushing away from the blonde and moving to grab the older woman's shoes. "How far away are they?"

Kara remained against the wall, still spent from their activities. "A couple of halls away," she answered. Lena nodded her head, stepping back into her previous position, pressed against the woman. Lena lifted Kara's legs around her hip. Sliding the blonde's heels back onto her feet, placing her leg down and repeating the motion again with her other.

The brunette reached up and placed Kara's glasses back onto her nose. Smiling when the woman finally opened her eyes. "There's my girl," she smiled. Stepping back when the woman leaned away from the wall. Lena reached down to grab her own heels, taking the arm Kara offered for balance. After placing on her heels, Kara, pulled the smaller woman into her. Smiling brightly at the brunette.

"So…," she began wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. "I—I had a  _really_  nice time."

Lena released a vigorous laugh, as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's shoulders. "Yeah," she questioned as the blonde nodded head, "Well me too."

"One note though," the brunette began.

Earning a frown from the older woman, "Okay."

"I would like to finish this in a house, with a bed, and someone not trying to come and find me. If that's okay."

"That's okay," Kara whispered, leaning in to capture the brunette's lips. Lena quickly kissed the blonde, leaning back, while the blonde hungrily pursued her.

"Be careful, honey. Remember, I didn't have the pleasure of getting off. If you keep it up, I might push you against that wall again, security be damned."

The reporter gave her best smirk, titling her head as she tried to locate their pursuers. "They're almost here."

Lena nodded her head, refusing to unwrap herself from her date. "Thank you for taking me away."

Kara smiled, "I think I should be the one thanking you."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Agree to disagree?"

The blonde nodded her head placing a long kiss against the brunette's temple. "Agree to disagree," she whispered.

Suddenly a security guard turned the corner, interrupting the moment created between the women. "Found her," he called on his comms, walking hastily towards the women.

"Ms. Luthor," he called, attempting to get the women's attention. Kara released the younger woman, stepping back as Lena shifted towards the security guard.

"Yes," she responded.

"Mr. Silva sent us to find you. Your speech is supposed to begin soon."

Lena nodded her head, turning towards the taller woman. Kara motioned her head towards the other direction. "Go, I have to call Supergirl and make sure things are looking okay. I'll be in the crowd."

The brunette smiled softly at the blonde, catching the hint as she stared walking with the security guard. "Be careful," she shouted behind her. "The  _crowd_  can be a little dangerous if you're not paying attention."

Kara smirked at the brunette's statement, watching the young woman walk back towards the gala, before she turned to leave the building.

* * *

This was Kara's favorite way to view the city: high up and at night, things were a little more…peaceful. Serene.

As she closed her eyes and focused, she heard nothing that called her attention. Smiling, the blonde opened her eyes. Thinking that maybe, just maybe Lena had been right; and the robbers weren't going to show up after all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your host tonight, Lena Luthor."

As Lena stepped onto the stage, the crowd erupted in applause. Kara smiled at the younger woman, flying down a little lower so, she could be closer to the event.

"First, I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. It means a lot to have so many important people in one room to hear about something I hold very dear to me," Lena began.

"Supergirl," Kara heard in her comms.

Turning her attention from the speech, she tapped her ear, opening the line for communication. "Winn," she replied.

"Supergirl, we have a problem. The Muon Particle Detector just went off," Winn stated. "Which means…"

"Trouble," Kara finished.

As if she manifested it, there was a loud explosion inside the gala. Forcing those who were inside to crowd outside, and people to clamor.

"My, my…" the leader shouted, "Look how many pretty things there are."

Kara exhaled in annoyance, "I'm on it."

Lena rushed in front of the men, blocking them from the crowd. "You picked the wrong part to crash."

"I don't think so, princess," he replied. Ripping the necklace off her neck. "All right, I'm gonna keep this real simple, people. Had over every ring, pearl, diamond, watch, wallet, and no one gets disintegrated."

Quickly, Kara floated down over the guests of the party. Glaring at the men while she spoke up, "Did you really think I wouldn't be here?"

The man grabbed his gun, earning a frown from the younger woman. This was not the same weapon he used on her earlier this week. This was completely differently, bigger, and—Kara was sure—more damaging.

"Actually, I was counting on it."

The man pointed his gun at the Kryptonian, shooting at the hero as his gun and her heat vision competed against one another. The hero was close to winning the battle when she felt a pain in her chest and found herself abruptly on the ground.

Lena quickly rushed over to the blonde, only to be pushed away by the older woman. "I'm fine. Go, get everyone out."

Lena nodded her head, hesitantly stepping back and doing as the blonde said. Once Kara knew Lena was out of the way, she returned to the sky, ready to fight the criminals. People were screaming, glass was shattering, and things were breaking from left to right. Their peaceful night had rapidly turned for the worst.

Kara flew over the event, tracking the attackers and shooting them with her heat ray vision.

* * *

Lena had abandoned the idea of ushering people out of the party, the moment she saw Kara take off towards the sky. People were already doing a good enough job leaving the gala and she had plans of her own. The moment Kara told her about the criminals and their technology, Lena spent the rest of the week creating a generator that might be of assistance.

The only problem was: it wasn't finished.

Lena still needed to connect a few wires here and there, and her rushing to do so wasn't exactly the best idea. Suddenly, someone was rushing under the stage, joining her amongst the chaos. She sighed, noticing that it was one of Kara's friends.

"Oh. Is…is that a Black Body Field Generator," he questioned, scooting closer to the younger woman.

"It will be," she rushed out, "if I can get it working."

The man looked down at the device and back to the Luthor, "This whole party…you set a trap for these guys."

Lena shrugged her shoulders. "Yes and no. I mean, technically the party was going to happen long before the criminals showed up. I just…didn't cancel it when I knew that my party would be of interest to them. I thought I could help Kara out."

The man's eye bulged a little at the statement, "You know?"

The brunette nodded her head rapidly, twisting the wires as she connected them. "I know, she told me."

"Anyway, me keeping still going on with the party would be for nothing unless I can get this operational," she responded with.

Winn sighed, bringing his attention back to the device. "Okay, so if the Black Body is equilibrium with the alien weapons, then it will absorb the electromagnetic radiation and shut them down. This is genius."

Lena smiled to herself at the compliment, only for the smile to falter when she realized the machine was still not complete. "I know, but the frequency and the wavelength, they're a match. So…"

The Luthor stared at the man, sighing when the realization came to her. "The induction coil," the both concluded.

Despite being shocked, Lena and Winn moved to fix the machine. Hoping to help Kara the best way they knew how.

* * *

Kara flew around the event, continuing to shoot at the robbers, while avoiding the guests that didn't have the common sense to run anywhere, but a circle.

Watching the guests, the blonde noticed James taking on an assailant; only to be thrown to the ground a moment later. The attacker grabbed his gun, charging it up briefly as he pointed to the man. Without hesitation, Kara flew down. Blocking the shot and James with her body.

Nevertheless, the impact was more than she expected; and she and James were sent flying back and towards the ground. The blonde groaned, clenching her teeth to stop her moan of pain at bay.

"Lights out Supergirl," the woman heard, she barely had time to access her injury.

Sitting up, the blonde used her heat vision to counter the gun, again, wincing at the pain in her chest.

* * *

After accessing the problem, Lena and Winn concluded that the machine was fit to work. Staring at one another, Winn nodded his head. "Punch it."

Lena pressed down the button, hoping the machine would do its job and send the weapons out of the criminals' hands.

Kara quickly grew tired of competing with the alien weapon. Her chest had burned more than it usually did, and she was running out of options to defeat these men.

Suddenly, she wasn't competing against anything. The weapons had been thrown in the air and collided with one another. Destroying themselves on impact.

Unsteadily, Kara stood up, wincing as she glared at the assailants. Afar, she watched Lena and Winn move from under the stage, fixing their clothing.

"Oh, we weren't under there so…"

Kara didn't need an explanation. She knew they hadn't been doing anything, but she couldn't help but be amused by the CEO and her best friend's faces.

"We stopped it," he concluded.

Kara gave a small smile, motioning for the DEO agents, that were among the guests, to take the criminals away. Lena walked over to the hero, smiling brightly at the blonde. "I told you that you didn't need to worry."

The hero offered a small smile, it quickly fading as she looked down. She couldn't figure out why, but she felt a burning sensation along her chest and her feet felt unsteady. Stepping back involuntarily, Lena reached out to steady the hero. "Supergirl, are you okay?"

Kara grimaced, nodding her head at the brunette's questioning. "Are you sure?"

Nodding her head again, Kara tried to offer a comforting smile. "I'm fine. I just need to change is all."

The brunette nodded her head, whispering to the woman as she remembered the crowd. "Okay, uh, go change and then meet on our hallway, okay?"

Kara nodded her head, stepping back from the woman's hold and shakily took off into the sky.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kara to change and return to the gala. Walking into the hallway, the woman found herself wobbling and holding the wall for balance. Her chest burned, she was dizzy, and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

Why couldn't she breathe?

"Kara," she heard shouted down the hall. She could hear the younger woman picking up her pace, as she fell off the wall and onto the floor.

"Kara," she shouted, once more.

Why couldn't she breathe?

Despite her lungs painfully willing her to inhale, despite her mind constantly reminding her to do what comes naturally—she couldn't breathe.

Nor could she pry herself off the floor.

Forget the hashed metaphors, she was slowly fading away. And she wasn't sure she would be able to get herself out of this situation. Because, in addition to not being able to breathe, came the inability to think about anything but just that.

Soon, it didn't take long for her suffering lungs to stop its quest for air. It took an even shorter time for her world to fade to black.

* * *

 

**Let me know what you think.**


	11. Rebel With a Cause

**Ignore the types. Enjoy.**

* * *

 

When she joined the Luthor household, she was immediately taught how to play chess. It was important that everyone in their home knew how to think logically. Lex would always remind Lena that chess required some understanding of logical strategy. If she wanted to win the game, it was important to bring her pieces out in the beginning, to keep her king safe at all times, not to make big weaknesses in her position and not to blunder her pieces away for free. Mistakes were inevitable, but if they could be avoided, avoid them.

It was chess that developed her scientific way of thinking. Chess allowed Lena to generate numerous variations in her mind. It allowed Lena to explore new ideas, trying to predict their outcomes and interpret surprising revelations. She would decide on a hypothesis, and then she would make her move to test it.

Chess made Lena the decision maker she was today. She wouldn't do anything without considering all her options and their outcomes. If the outcome wasn't favorable, it wasn't worth her time. If the outcome meant that she would be hurt in some way—either financially, physically, emotionally, mentally—then she would not pursue it.

So, with all this information, it meant one obvious thing: she knew better.

Being a strategic person and having a mind of science, she knew better. Yet, she did it anyway.

She fell for a superhero knowing that it meant she would feel like this. She considered the outcome of falling for Kara and still, knowing that she would be wrecked by it all, did it anyway.

Lex would be disappointed.

All that precious time wasted, just for her to resort back to her old ways.

Sitting on the floor, Lena stared at the wall; strategizing her next move.

When she arrived on the hallway, she saw the blonde holding the wall. She knew that Kara had been lying, she knew that the blonde was more affected by the fight than she let her believe. Picking up her pace, she ran closer to the older woman, hoping to provide some relief.

_"Kara," she shouted._

_The blonde tried to step forward, but she fell to her knees instead._

_"Kara," Lena shouted once more._

_Her date didn't respond, instead, she held onto her chest as she started to heave. Lena continued to run towards the blonde, finding the hallway longer than it had been before. "Winn," she shouted. The man had been following her earlier, but he stopped along the way, to talk to the DEO agents that stayed behind._

_"Winn," she shouted, again, finally reaching the older woman. Knelling on the floor, she managed to catch the blonde before she collapsed completely._

_"God, dammit! Winn," she shouted once more; holding onto the blonde as she lied her gently onto the floor. "Kara, honey, you need to breathe."_

_"I'm coming," she heard the man shout around the corner, "gosh, hold your horses."_

_Finally, Winn appeared on the hall, walking slowly until he noticed the woman on the floor. As he picked up his pace, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, talking quickly into the receiver. "Uh, Alex—Alex, we have a problem. Something's wrong with Kara."_

_Lena watched as the blonde stared blankly at the ceiling. She had stopped actively trying to catch her breath, instead, she had been breathing faintly and sporadically._

_"Kara," Lena stated, softly slapping the woman's face, hoping to get her attention and keep her awake. "Kara, look at me."_

_The woman's eyes started to close slowly, and her breathing had only gotten worse. Being that the blonde didn't seem to be breathing at all._

_"Okay, okay," Winn hung up the phone, hovering over the women. "Uh, Alex is on her way. She—she, uh, she said—um, they're coming. They're coming." Running his fingers through his hair, the man panicked. "What happened?"_

_Lena shook her head, positioning herself over the older woman. "I don't know," she murmured to the man. Bringing her attention back to the blonde, she tapped her once more. "Kara?"_

_The blonde didn't respond. Lena panicked, putting her ear quickly to the woman's chest. "She's not breathing."_

_Immediately, Lena placed the heel of her hand over the center of Kara's chest; quickly placing her other hand over the first, the CEO started CPR._

After that, everything became a blur. The DEO showed up moments later, immediately removing the brunette from the blonde and placing an oxygen mask over her mouth. When Lena moved to go with them, she was held back by agents, who told her that she did not have the clearance to go along. When she put up a fight, they held her down until the blonde was in a car and on her way to the DEO, without her.

Which bought the Luthor here, sitting on the floor, outside a middle-class apartment, waiting. The brunette was still staring at the wall when she heard the doors to the elevator open, and footsteps approaching her. The person stopped abruptly, hesitating as they took in her presence.

"You know," Lena began, "when they took her away, I almost went back to her place. I almost went back hoping that she would just walk around the corner. But, that wouldn't have been logical. I mean, I held her as she collapsed so, walking obviously was not in her cards. At least not tonight. Then, I thought, who else would have information on her? Who else would know her whereabouts? I narrowed it down to Winn and her sister: Alex Danvers."

The woman she spoke to shifted, stepping closer to the door, as she remained taken aback by the woman's presence. "But, then I remembered Winn talking to an Alex on the phone; and I remember seeing a woman rush to her when they came to get her. She looked so scared, so worried. So, I assumed she was Alex. So, going to her place wouldn't make any sense, right? Not when she would be spending most of her night helping Kara. Then, using my resources, I found something. Alex Danvers is in a relationship."

Lena took her attention from the wall, focusing on the smaller woman, now standing next to her. "With you: Margarita Sawyer. A detective with National City's Police Department."

Maggie chuckled, leaning against the apartment door. "Are you sure that I'm the one who's a detective."

"You know, there was a three in five chance that you would arrive here, to get something for Alex. The chances that you'd go to your own apartment, instead, was two in five." Lena shrugged her shoulders, "I went with the more favorable outcome."

Maggie nodded her head, fidgeting with her keys, "Look—"

"Where is she," the woman questioned, standing up. "And don't tell me that I don't have the clearance."

The women stared at one another. Lena knew she was taking a chance with the brunette. She knew she was taking a chance on showing up here in the first place. There was no guarantee that Maggie would tell her where Kara was. There was no guarantee that she would even be notified if the blonde was alive or not. But she had to try, she wasn't just going to sit around and wait for something to happen.

She couldn't just sit around and wait for something to happen.

Maggie's eyes danced over the woman's face. Smiling when she noticed the younger woman wouldn't back down. The detective shifted, unlocking the door as she spoke to the brunette. "I'm going to get Alex a bag, then I'll to take you to Kara. Sound good?"

Lena nodded her head, sighing in relief. "Yeah," she whispered brokenly, "that sounds good."

"Good," the woman stated, pushing the door open for the Luthor to step in. Motioning for Lena to sit on the couch, she stepped into the kitchen, and returned with a glass of water. Pushing the glass towards the woman, the smaller woman spoke up, "By the way, no one calls me Margarita. I go by 'Maggie.'"

Lena smiled weakly, taking the glass. "Nice to meet you, Maggie. I'm Lena."

"I know, but nice to meet you too."

* * *

 

_She was beautiful like this._

_When she was frustrated and confused, she was beautiful._

_Absolutely stunning._

_Kara smiled to herself as she continued to stare at the brunette; enjoying the way her mouth twisted in thought. She came to visit Lena during her lunch break, insisting that the younger woman eat instead of doing whatever she had been doing on her computer. Regardless, their lunches sat on the brunette's desk, neglected._

_Lena growled in frustration, shifting as she practically slammed her fingers into her keyboard. Kara smirked, finding the CEO's frustration entertaining, while she stood from her seat. Walking behind the Luthor, Kara pulled the brunette away from her computer, reaching over her shoulder to close her laptop._

_"Kara," Lena argued, "I was just about to—"_

_"Take a break," the blonde answered, "yeah, I know."_

_Green eyes shifted towards sea blue for the first time that day, staring daggers into the older woman. The blonde smiled, continuing to pull the smaller woman away from her desk. "Don't look at me like that, Lee. I've been here for thirty minutes and you've barely looked up from your laptop."_

_The Luthor sighed, "That's because I have work to do."_

_"And now you have food to eat. You can work later," Kara argued._

_Lena remained in her seat, glaring at the older woman as the blonde reached her hand out to be held. "You can either come with me willingly, or I can carry you over to the couch. Either way, I win."_

_Kara watched as her friend pondered her choices. She loved when Lena got like this: sassy, she meant. She loved when the brunette would fight her on every little thing, only to later give in when she realized that things wouldn't go her way. It was one of Kara's favorite games. It was one of the things that Kara liked most about the younger woman._

_"I need to finish that work," Lena fought once more. The blonde smiled slightly, amused by the brunette holding on to the last bit of her resolve._

_"And you will," she promised, "after you get some food in your stomach. Until then, take my hand, we'll eat in your sitting area. You'll tell me about your day, and I'll tell you about mine. I'll make you smile, you'll make me laugh. You'll tell me about how silly your engineering team is, and I'll tell you about how Snapper is driving me crazy. Then we will say our goodbyes and do this again come dinner time."_

_Lena sighed, "Kar—"_

_The blonde shook her head, tsking the woman as she spoke. "No, no, no. Remember, the first step is that you take my hand. So," the blonde's fingers danced as she held her hand out for the smaller woman. "Take my hand."_

_The brunette groaned, shifting her eyes to the hand dancing in front of her. After a moment, Lena reluctantly grabbed Kara's hand, allowing the blonde to pull her out of her seat and guide her towards the couch. Kara gently placed her hands onto the CEO's shoulders, pushing her to sit on the couch as she grabbed their food from her desk. Sitting next to the brunette, Kara opened the woman's food, holding it out to her as she spoke._

_"Steamed vegetables and steak Pad Thai, just the way you like it," Kara stated, handing the food to the woman. "I asked them to throw in some extra vegetables and sauce too."_

_Lena smirked, grabbing the food as she begrudgingly thanked the older woman. Kara chuckled at the brunette, loving how she was refusing to back down without a fight. "You're welcome, Ms. Luthor."_

_The reporter reached down towards the floor, collecting the bottle of water, that rested there, as she took out a bottle of aspirin. Grabbing a pill and opening the water, Kara pushed the items towards the brunette. Lena looked up from her food, furrowing her eyebrows at the blonde._

_"For your headache," Kara responded._

_Lena squinted her eyes, placing her fork down as she held her hand open to accept the pill. "How'd you know," she questioned._

_"You get extra cranky and stubborn when you have a headache. Plus, you squint more than usual, which I never really understood, since that can only make your headache worse."_

_"Thank you," Lena replied once more, throwing back the pill and taking a sip of her water before returning to her food. The women sat in comfortable silencing, stealing glances at one another as they ate their lunches. After what seemed like forever, Kara placed down what was left of her food and shifted towards the younger woman._

_"So," Kara began, "tell me about your day."_

_Lena smiled shyly, making the blonde swoon. She loved this part of Lena too: the shy part. The part that was always somehow shocked when Kara would decide to ask questions like that. Simple questions that would tell her that she cared. Simple questions that told her that she was not alone anymore._

_"My day has been busy," Lena stated. When the blonde noticed that she wouldn't elaborate, Kara sighed, scooting closer to the younger woman._

_"That's all I get," she questioned. Kara feigned being hurt, offering her saddest eyes towards the woman; hoping that she would continue. After a moment, Lena exhaled loudly, officially breaking down her walls for her best friend._

_"My day has been long and kind of terrible. I'm working on this project, but every time that I think it's going well, I find that I am back to where I started. Everything I do to fix the problem only creates a new one; to be honest, it's quite discouraging."_

_The blonde nodded her head, absent-mindedly moving her hand towards the brunette, as she ranted, the blonde threaded her fingers through raven hair. Massaging the brunette's scalp in hopes to lessen her headache and make her relax. Lena stilled at the action. Stiffening as she felt the blonde's fingers scratch her scalp, while Kara idly moved closer. When the blonde continued her movements, the brunette relaxed under her touch, continuing to recount her day. "I suppose the numbers could be off. I could be overestimating how much the power this thing might need, but I don't really know because I haven't ever tried something like this before."_

_The reporter hummed, encouraging the brunette to go on as Lena shifted her head onto her shoulder. This had become their new norm. Kara would show up to her office almost every day with lunch for the Luthor to eat. Lena would tell her about how stressful her day had been, and Kara would just sit there, listening. Understanding what the brunette had been trying to say._

_She would be the soundboard that Lena needed. Not really offering a response but allowing the woman to say what she was thinking allowed the hope that she would find a solution to her problem. She usually would, and in the end, she would turn to Kara and thank her for her assistance. Even though the blonde had done next to nothing. Kara remained silent, nodding her head and only responded when necessary while the brunette spoke._

_After a while, Lena shook her head, moving from Kara's shoulder. "Anyway, I'm ranting. Tell me about your day," she stated._

_Kara shrugged. Her day hadn't really been that eventful. The city, for once, didn't require the help of Supergirl, and there wasn't anything hard-hitting to report. So, Kara spent most of her day with Lena running through her mind. Wondering if the brunette was stressing herself out, over a new product and wondering if the woman had anything to eat. After growing tired of wonderment, Kara left her job for an extended lunch and decided to visit her friend._

_This was the highlight of her day. This moment, with her best friend, determined how her day went._

_"It was uneventful," Kara finally stated._

_Lena furrowed her eyebrows, "How so," she questioned._

_Kara shrugged, once more, "I don't know. There hasn't been anything worth reporting on in the last two days. Which has made work somewhat boring and Snapper crankier. But, other than that, there isn't really anything to report. My day has been kind of boring…until now, of course."_

_Lena smiled at the blonde and Kara couldn't help but force herself to breathe. Lena's smile wasn't like anyone that Kara had seen. Until she met Lena, Kara didn't know that someone could smile so beautifully and so easily. The brunette's smile would break across her face; always starting off as a smirk, only to take over her face a moment later. Kara loved that smile._

_That smile was enchanting._

_"Check," Kara stated aloud, making a check motion within the air._

_The CEO squinted her eyes, staring at the older woman. "Check," she questioned._

_"Yup, check. I told you if you took my hand we would eat, I'd make you smile, you'd make me laugh, you'd tell me about your engineering team, I would complain about Snapper, and then we would say goodbye and do this again come dinner."_

_"Well," Lena began, "We have eaten."_

_"Check," the blonde interrupted._

_"And you've made me smile."_

_"Check."_

_"I told you about my engineering team and you have complained about Snapper."_

_"Check and check."_

_The brunette furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "I don't remember making you laugh."_

_"In due time," the blonde responded, enamored by the younger woman before her._

_"And I'm not quite ready to say goodbye."_

_"Then, don't," Kara responded. The reporter looked at her watch, sighing loudly as she realized that she had overstayed her welcome. She would need to be back at CatCo soon. Even though there was nothing to report, Snapper insisted that everyone pitched a story. Plus, Kara knew that Lena had a meeting coming up soon and she wanted to be gone before the people arrived._

_"I think a 'see you later' would suffice," the blonde finished._

_Lena shook her head, looking down as she played with the water bottle in her hand. "Don't go," she whispered. This was the part of their friendship where everything got confusing. The part where she and Lena would have dates that weren't dates. Where they would share intimate touches and glances and deem them friendly. Where they would teeter on the edge between friends and whatever the hell Kara had wanted them to be. This was the part where everything became complicated._

_This was the part where Kara had to remind herself that she and Lena were just friends._

_"Hey," Kara stated, placing her hand onto the woman's fidgeting hands. "I'll see you later. Remember, I have to come back for dinner."_

_Lena chuckled to herself, "If you thought I was stubborn earlier, wait until dinner comes around."_

_Kara laughed at the thought, "Oh, I know. You'll be the worst."_

_The Luthor laughed at the blonde, "Oh, yeah. It'll be after my two-hour conference call to Japan; and you know how I get during those. Are you sure you're up for that?"_

_The reporter smiled at the younger woman, chuckling at her silly behavior. "Any and every time."_

_Lena's smile fell gently from her face, taking in the words of her best friend. "Then…I guess I'll see you later."_

_The women stood up from the couch, opening their arms to embrace one another. Admittedly, the hug lasted longer than it should have, both women not wanting to let go. Kara moved her head into the brunette's neck, closing her eyes as she took in the smell that could only be described as Lena. She needed to go. She needed to go back to CatCo, but more importantly, she needed to leave this room. Otherwise, she might make a move that could jeopardize her friendship with the younger woman; and she would never want to jeopardize that._

_As if she manifested it, a knock appeared on Lena's door, forcing the women to pull apart. Jessica stepped in the room, gesturing behind her. "Ms. Luthor, you're one o'clock is here."_

_Lena nodded her head, "Thank you, Jess, you can send them in."_

_The reporter smiled awkwardly, motioning towards the door as she picked up what was left of their lunch. "Well, I should be going."_

_Smiling one last time at the brunette, Kara grabbed her things and left the room. Stepping around the people waiting at the door, the blonde smiled awkwardly as she moved around them. The reporter shook her head, calling for the elevator as she pondered what happened in Lena's office._

_"Kara, wait," Lena stated. The CEO motioned for her guests to entire her office, informing them that she would be joining them in "just a moment." Closing her office door, Lena moved in the direction of her friend._

_Kara turned around, bringing her attention towards the engineer. "Yeah," she questioned._

_"I made you laugh—I mean earlier," she stated simply. "I made you laugh."_

_Kara smiled and chuckled at the younger woman, "Yeah, yeah you did."_

_Lena's lips tugged into her infamous smirk to smile, only cementing the smile onto the blonde's face. "Check," the brunette replied, walking backwards and motioning in the air the same way the blonde had earlier._

_The blonde smiled, stepping to the elevator, while she called back to the Luthor. "I'll see you tonight."_

_"See you tonight."_

* * *

 

Turning off the car, Maggie twiddled with the keys in her hand. Pondering what she was going to say to the brunette before they left the car.

"I would get it over with," Lena stated, leaning back in her seat. Looking towards the brunette, the detective furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know you well but growing up a Luthor I've learned how to tell when someone is hiding something from me. So, get it over with. Say what you have to say."

Maggie nodded her head at the younger woman, "I'm not sure they will let you in."

Lena shrugged, "Between telling me I didn't have the clearance and holding me down when I wanted to go with them, I figured. But, I need to try," the brunette finished brokenly. "I care about her. A lot. And I need to know that she is okay…I'm sure you'd do the same for Alex."

The smaller woman nodded her head, "Okay," she stated, pushing her door open. "Come on, rebel, let's go save your cause."

Lena got out of the car rather quickly, following behind the smaller woman as she walked in a hurry. As they walked through the parking lot, Maggie took out her phone, holding it to her ear as she waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Hey, Danvers," she sighed, "I need to call in that favor. I have Lena Luthor with me."

Lena watch as the older woman nodded her head, turning around to share a look. "I know, I know; but, you and I both know how LD feels about her. Imagine how pissed she'll be waking up and being told you turned her away."

Shifting away from the younger woman, Maggie spoke quietly into the phone, hoping that Lena wouldn't hear her. "Hey, don't say that. She'll wake up, just give it a little time."

They had arrived at the front of the building, Maggie holding the door open for the younger woman walking behind her. "Besides," she replied loudly, "maybe Lena can help. She has degrees in—"

Maggie motioned towards the brunette, snapping her fingers as she tried to get the woman to tell her credentials. Catching on Lena replied, "Biochemical Engineering, Biomechanical Engineering, Mechanical Engineering, Biological Engin—"

"Science," Maggie finished, ignoring the younger woman. "Luthor has degrees in science."

The detective stared at the CEO, holding the receiver so that Alex wouldn't hear her. "God, what are you fifty, why do you have so many damn degrees?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "I got bored."

"So, you get four freaking degrees?"

"Actually, five. I have one in English."

Maggie stared at Lena, waiting for her to explain the obvious. "What," Lena replied, "I can like the arts, too."

Slowly, the detective brought her attention back to the conversation with her girlfriend. "Look, I think that you should allow her up. She can help you figure out what happened to LD and by her credentials, she is more qualified than the agents helping you already."

Lena folded her arms. Staring at the agents who had been guarding the door. She could tell that they were debating on whether to escort her out, but the smaller woman made them hesitant to do so.

"Yes," Maggie cheered, motioning to that they were good to go. Lena sighed, silently thanking the detective for her efforts. "Okay, we'll be up soon."

Maggie hung up the phone, staring at the Luthor as she spoke. "You're lucky that she loves me and that you're so damn smart. Otherwise, I'm sure she would have hung up on me sooner."

Uncharacteristically so, Lena suddenly grabbed the smaller woman into a warm embrace. Whispering "thank you" over Maggie's shoulder as the detective hugged her back, hesitantly. "Okay, okay," Maggie stated. "Don't thank me yet. We still need to wake up sleeping beauty. Come on."

* * *

 

It didn't take long for the women to arrive on the main floor. It took an even shorter time for them to find Alex. Located in the medical bay, the older Danvers had been staring at a sample through the lens of the microscope. Frustrated, the agent groaned, slamming her hand into the table. Maggie gave the Luthor a look, placing Alex's bag on the unoccupied bed as she walked over to her girlfriend.

"Want to talk about it," the detective questioned.

Alex looked up from the microscope, staring at her girlfriend as she reached the table. "There is nothing to talk about. I have nothing, I don't—I don't know why she won't wake up. Or what even happened for that matter."

The agent sighed, pushing the microscope away while she dropped her head into her hands. "She crashed earlier," Alex stated. Looking up from her hands, she spoke to the brunette still rooted in the door way. Lena hadn't entered the room. Unlike Maggie the first person she noticed, entering the medical bay, was the blonde lying on the table, under sun lights. She looked terrible. Still in her dress from the gala, the blonde lied on the table with a tube in her mouth, somehow, an IV in her arm, and chords that connected to an EEG on her head. Her eyes were slightly sunken and her skin paler than usual. She looked nothing like the Kara the Luthor knew.

"I know," Lena stated, continuing to stare at the blonde, "I was the one performing CPR when you arrived."

Alex nodded her head, acknowledging that she didn't notice the woman when she arrived. All she saw was Kara lying on the ground, unconscious. "Yeah, well, she crashed after that too. I stopped counting after the third time."

The brunette stepped hesitantly into the room, continuing to stare at the blonde on the table. "How does she have an IV in her arm?"

Maggie squinted her eyes, looking at the younger woman, "Shit, I didn't even notice that."

Alex shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know. It can be many things. She could have lost her powers. She could have been over exposed to Kryptonite. She could have been exposed to the red sun. I just…I don't know. If I had the weapons maybe I could experiment on them and figure it out. But everyone keeps telling that they disappeared…whatever the hell that means."

The Luthor reached down, carefully holding the blonde's hand into her own. "It means that Winn and I powered the Black Body Field Generator."

"What is that," Maggie questioned.

"It is a device that if equilibrium with the alien weapons, the Black Body Field Generator would absorb electromagnetic radiation and shut them down."

Alex folded her arms in confusion, "Okay, but that doesn't explain how they 'disappeared.'"

Lena shifted her attention from the younger Danvers, onto the agent. She hadn't noticed before, but she looked just as bad as Lena felt. Like she had been crying. Like she had been to the ends of the earth and back and had yet to find a solution.

"The generator was stronger than expected, and in shutting down the weapons, they were thrown into the air and collided."

Alex glared at the younger woman, twisting her mouth up in concentration. "So, you're telling me that the one thing I need to save my sister—excuse me, the three things that I need to save my sister…don't exist anymore?"

Lena nodded her head, returning her attention towards the blonde. Suddenly, the brunette heard a something collide with the wall behind her. Followed by a groan of frustration. Lena turned her head towards the noise, noticing that the older Danvers sister had thrown the stool that she was sitting on; and was currently pacing back and forth in the med bay.

Maggie walked towards the older woman, refusing to stop her from walking, but allowing the woman to know that she was there if she needed her. "Okay so, we don't have the guns. What's our next step?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "Hope for a fucking miracle," she murmured.

The detective nodded her head, "Okay. So, now that we're hoping…what's next?"

Alex ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, closing her eyes while she tried to find a solution. "I don't know. I don't know."

"Okay, well, maybe you should take a break. You've been at it for hours, Alex. I'm sure you just need to clear your head." Maggie turned around to face the younger woman, noticing that she hadn't shifted her attention from Kara. "What about you, rebel. You have any ideas? I'm sure one of your infinite degrees can be of assistance."

Lena ran her fingers gently along the blonde's arm, stopping at her hand, giving it a squeeze. After waiting a moment, the brunette turned her head towards the older woman, finally addressing her question. "I am an engineer, not a physician. I know as much about the human body as you do."

The cop sighed, motioning to Lena as she reached out to stop Alex from pacing. "What about you having a degree in biological engineering, that could work right?"

The brunette shook her head, stepping away from her date and closer to the women. "Industrial bio-engineering extends from the creation of artificial organs by technical means. Or they finds ways of growing organs and tissues through the methods of regenerative medicine to compensate reduced or lost physiological functions."

"So…you can help," Maggie questioned.

"No, my degree focuses on the non-medical aspects of bio-engineering; it is closely related to biotechnology, nanotechnology, and 3D Printing. Meaning, I'm better with machines that help people than helping people."

Maggie nodded her head, shifting her attention back to her girlfriend as she spoke to the Luthor. "Well, that's good, because Alex is good with helping people. You guys can work together to bring back Little Danvers."

Maggie shifted in front of the agent, forcing the woman to look into her eyes. "Does that sound like a good idea, you and Lena working together?"

The Luthor could see what the woman had been doing. She was not only trying to hold Alex together, but she was also trying to make sure that Lena was okay, too. The detective was the only person who hadn't been distracted by the body on the bed; she was the only person who still had hope that this all would be solved. She was right to bring Lena. Not only for the Luthor to see her date, but also for the Luthor to help fix the situation that Kara, unknowingly, got herself into.

Alex and Lena could fix this, they could help Kara, only and if only they focus long enough to do so.

Lena brought her attention to Kara's sister, sighing before she spoke. "I would love to help. I'm not great with the human anatomy, but I am a fast learner and great with anything relating to science."

Alex's eyes shifted from the younger woman onto her girlfriend. The two shared a moment, Maggie offering a kind smile towards her lover. Alex nodded her head, turning towards Lena as she spoke. "Okay, yeah. Yeah, we can do this, we can figure out what happened and wake Kara up."

Maggie smiled, happy that her girlfriend had become a little more optimistic. "Okay, good. So…what's next?"

* * *

 

_Looking at her now, it was hard to believe that the Luthor ever had a break. Desk now filled with papers, Lena neglected her laptop as she stared at the documentation, scribbling upon the pages. Chuckling to herself, the blonde leaned against the frame of the door._

_Kara was sure Lena did not know how to do anything but work. She was sure that the brunette found some small joy in stressing herself out as much as she had. And despite that joy, Kara was positive that she would be much happier not being in the building at all. It was now seven o'clock, and Lena was already two hours over her office time. The woman needed a break, and as promised, Kara was going to make sure she got one._

_After taking another moment to watch her friend, Kara moved from the door, ready to start their evening. "It's closing time," she started to sing, playfully. "Open all the doors and let you out into the world."_

_Lena jumped at the intrusion, taken aback by her friend's presence. "Kara, I have to—"_

_"Closing time, turn all of the lights on every boy and every girl," Kara continued. The blonde walked towards the CEO's balcony door, closing and locking it. Turning her attention to the brunette, Kara walked closer to her desk, continuing to sing as the brunette attempted to talk to her._

_"Kara, I just have a couple of more papers to edit and sign."_

_"Closing time, one last call for alcohol so, finish your whiskey or beer," the blonde continued to sing, reaching over to close the brunette's laptop, and to turn off her desk light._

_"Kara," Lena warned._

_"Closing time, you don't have to go home. But, you can't stay here."_

_Lena sighed, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms. Kara walked over to the sitting area, turning off the last bit of light that entered the brunette's office. Once engulfed in the dark, Kara walked back over to the brunette. "It's two hours past your closing time. So, here is what you're going to do. You're going to take my hand, we are going to go back to my place and eat some of the many food I have ordered. We are going to have dinner, while watching a movie. You can choose. We are going to smile, we are going to laugh. Then, we are going to try this again, tomorrow, at lunch."_

_Lena continued to glare at the woman, "Kara, I have just a couple of more pages. Then, we can go." The brunette turned on her desk lap, resuming work without listening to the blonde. Kara laughed lightly, walking around Lena's desk to turn off the lamp once more._

_Holding her hand out, the blonde sighed, "I know who wants to take you home," she sung, lightheartedly._

_"Kara," the Luthor warned._

_"Don't 'Kara' me, come on, Lee. I want to take you home. Let me take you home. These papers will be waiting for you in the morning."_

_As always, the brunette refused to give up without a fight. Staring at the blonde, Lena waited for her to relent. "You know that look might work in intimidating your employees, but I can't help but find it cute. Give it up, Luthor. Come on, take my hand. You know the routine."_

_Lena continued to stare at the older woman, refusing to leave her office in its current state. "Lee," Kara begged, crouching next to the woman. The blonde sighed, as she placed her head into the younger woman's lap. "Why do you always have to be so difficult?"_

_The brunette exhaled loudly, pushing her fingers through the blonde's hair. "Because, you insist on being stubborn."_

_"Because, I'm trying to take care of you," Kara responded._

_"I can take care of myself."_

_Kara shifted in the woman's lap, taking Lena's hand from her hair and into her own. "I know, but I can take care of you too. So, let me."_

_The CEO gazed at their hands, twisting her lips as she contemplated leaving the office. She had been here longer than she would like to admit. Most of her day was spent behind that desk and over paper work. The least she could do is join the blonde for dinner and a movie, and if she needed to, she could return to her work after dinner. Kara was here, like promised, offering her a much-needed break, the least she could do was take it._

_"I get to choose the movie," she questioned, earning a bright smile from the reporter._

_"You get to choose the movie," Kara confirmed._

_The brunette shifted her attention back to her desk, frowning as she acknowledged the paperwork. After a moment or two, the Luthor let out a breath. "Then, what we are waiting for," the brunette questioned, smiling slyly towards the blonde._

_Kara smiled at the younger woman, standing up as she continued to hold onto the brunette's hand. "Come on, then, let's fly away."_

* * *

 

"Wait, wait, wait," Maggie groaned, holding her hand out to the people standing before her. "I don't get it. What are you going to do?"

Lena removed her eyes from the tablet in Winn's hands, shifting her attention towards the smaller woman while she spoke. "I'm—we're going to recreate the weapons."

"Yeah, I got that part. What I don't understand is why you think it's a good idea to recreate the terrifying alien weapons that almost—and technically is, killing National City's superhero," Maggie interrupted.

"She is going to recreate the weapons because we are sure that they have something to do with the state Kara is in now," Alex replied.

Nodding her head, Lena brought her attention back to the tablet. Reaching out, the Luthor attempted to touch the device, only to have Winn pull it away a moment later. "If Winn and I can figure out what the technology was made of and what they used to fight against Kara—"

"—then you might be able to figure out what exactly is killing her and how to stop it," Maggie finished.

Lena nodded her head once more, rolling her eyes as she grew frustrated with Winn. "Give it to me," she demanded, holding her hand out.

The agent glared at her, shaking his head as he pulled the tablet closer to his chest. "No, this isn't something that just anyone can use. This is my baby. She and I have been through a lot, and I won't let you take your frustrations out on her."

The CEO growled, cornering Winn as she yanked the tablet out of his hands. "Oh, trust me, the tablet isn't what you should be worried about. It's not the one I'm growing tired of."

Winn held his hands out, surrendering to the younger woman. "Fine, if she gets broken though, you'll have J'onn to talk to."

Ignoring the man, Lena connected the device to the screens before her. Pulling up information for everyone to see. "So, after seeing the obvious, Winn and I have concluded that we should focus on the weapons. Winn says that the devices seemed different—"

"Stronger," he corrected.

"Stronger, than the ones Kara encountered earlier this week. So, we either need to recreate the weapons, using what little information we have about the first few she encountered, or figure out where they got them from," Lena concluded.

Alex titled her head, staring at the screen and its data. "How are we to know where they got them from?"

Winn raised his hand, stepping closer to the Luthor, "May I," he questioned; motioning towards the tablet. Lena rolled her eyes, placing the technology into the agent's hand. After touching the screen, a couple of times, he brought up a new screen.

"What are we looking at," Maggie questioned.

"We are looking at the part where I come in. While Lena tries to recreate the weapons. I am running a facial recognition software on all the cameras in National City. If these guys bought weapons from someone, somewhere in town, I'll be able to figure it out," Winn held his hand out to the CEO, waiting for a high five.

Instead, the brunette glared emotionlessly at the man, waiting for him to place his hand down. "Okay, no high fives," he murmured.

"And while they are doing all of that, I'll be taking care of Kara," Alex stated, disregarding Lena and Winn's interaction. "She has crashed more than expected and her stats aren't getting any better. I can try to figure out what the exactly the weapons are doing to her system and see if I can stop or reverse it."

"I've also given the DEO permission to use the anatomy machine, to help Alex discover what is causing Kara's episodes," Lena concluded. "They should arrive with it soon, along with the scraps that were left behind after the guns collided."

Maggie smiled at the group, "And I'll see if I can get space dad to help me around the city. The moment someone hears that Supergirl isn't at her best, we are going to have criminals crawling out of the deepest corners. Safer to be ahead of the problem."

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing on their assignments and roles within the group. "Cool," Maggie stated, "I'll try to be back in an hour or two, see how well everyone is doing."

Once again, the group shared looks and bobbed their heads, moving out of the room to conduct their activities. Lena followed the older Danvers sister back towards the medical bay, quietly strategizing her next move. "You know the engineer's lab is downstairs," Alex stated, looking over her shoulder.

"I know," Lena replied, "I asked Winn to have some equipment brought up to the medical bay. I didn't want Kara to be alone."

Alex turned the corner, walking into the med bay, tiredly. "You know she won't be alone. I'm monitoring her, remember?"

The CEO hummed her response, "I know. But, you get what I mean. I didn't want to miss anything."

"Okay," the agent responded quietly. Grabbing the stool, she threw earlier, Alex placed it next to her sister's bed. Sitting down, Alex grabbed her clipboard, turning to the monitors as she began to record her sister's progress.

Lena waited a moment, stopping at the door as she looked at the older Danvers for the second time that day. She still looked exhausted and sadden by the world. But now, now there was something there that wasn't before. Before, the brunette's face contorted in frustration and exasperation. Her lack of hope for her sister's survival showed all too well. The brunette supposed Alex had grown discouraged after seeing her sister crash one too many times.

But now, Alex's face twisted into something different. Her features no longer showed discouragement or hopelessness; frustration or exhaustion. Instead, her face glowed in determination and defiance. She refused to accept this fate for her sister. She refused to be controlled. She refused to watch her sister and hero die.

And Lena was determined to do the same.

* * *

 

_"No," Kara groaned, as she tried to take the remote back from her friend._

_"You said I could choose the movie. So, I am choosing the movie. We will watch 'The Prestige.'"_

_Kara rolled her eyes, reaching out for the remote, once more. "That's not what I meant when I said you could choose the movie. I didn't know you would choose something so…depressing."_

_The brunette held the remote out of Kara's reach, sighing as she spoke. "I'll have you know that this is one of the most beautifully written movies I have ever seen. Also, this movie is not depressing, it's good, interesting, and well preformed. We watch this."_

_Kara sighed, throwing herself onto the couch as the woman cued the movie. The two sat in silence for a moment, the blonde throwing a blanket on herself as she continued to pout over the movie selection. Shifting her attention from the television onto the reporter, the brunette smirked at her friend._

_"Are you going to share that blanket, or would you rather sit there and pout," the CEO questioned._

_After debating it, Kara meekly held the end of her blanket up, offering it to the younger woman. Lena smiled, pulling the blanket onto herself as she leaned back on the couch. "Thank you," she replied._

_The blonde nodded her head, continuing to stare at the movie annoyingly. After moments of silence, Lena tapped the older woman with her foot, hoping to get her attention. When the blonde realized that the brunette wouldn't let up, she finally shifted her ocean blue onto kryptonite. "Hi," Lena stated simply._

_Kara smirked, "Hi," she replied._

_"Come here," Lena stated, "I want to cuddle. You can't watch a movie without cuddling."_

_The blonde playfully rolled her eyes at the younger woman, shifting but refusing to move towards the brunette. The Luthor smiled, expecting the behavior from the older woman, she pulled the covers back and off the blonde; crawling towards her on the couch. Habitually, Kara loosened, allowing the younger woman to snuggle into her as she adjusted the covers back onto them._

_"See," Lena questioned, "Isn't this much better?"_

_The younger woman grumbled, refusing to relent. "You know," Lena began, as her hot breath tickled the reporter's throat, "you can't stay mad at me forever. I do have my ways of getting you to stop."_

_"What," the blonde questioned sassily, refusing to take her eyes off the movie, as she tried not to be distracted by the brunette's proximity. "Do you plan to turn this movie off?"_

_Kara bit back a smile, while she felt the brunette's forming against her neck. "No, no I don't."_

_"Then, I don't see how I'll be stopping anytime soon."_

_Lena adjusted against the blonde, once more. Turning further into the blonde, altering her head to whisper in Kara's ear. "Ms. Danvers," she began, smirking when she noticed the blonde take in a shuttered breath. "Is that a challenge?"_

_"Could be," the blonde replied, after clearing her throat._

_The CEO smiled wickedly at the blonde, leaning back enough for Kara to see her face, as she responded. "Just making sure."_

_With that, Lena started lightly stroking at Kara's sides—earning a glare from the older woman. "You wouldn't dare," the blonde argued, knowing what the brunette had been gearing up for._

_"Could be," she replied, sassily. Taking advantage, Lena pressed into Kara's sides, dancing her fingers along the blonde's abdomen as she squirmed around. The brunette continued to wiggle her fingers around the blonde's sides, extracting choked laughter from the blonde as Kara tried to push her away._

_"Lee, stop," Kara begged, trying to get away from the younger woman._

_"Not until you give in," she replied, continuing to tickle her friend._

_After several moments of Kara fighting against the inevitable, and Lena continuing her ministrations. Kara finally gave her up, throwing her hands up in surrender as she shouted, "white flag, white flag." The brunette stopped, allowing the blonde to surrender respectfully._

_"You don't fight fair, Luthor," Kara groaned, turning in towards the brunette's body; trapping Lena between her and the back of the couch. "Why can't you just allow me to be upset," the blonde questioned playfully as she covered her face._

_"Because, as long as you're with me, fake or not, I refuse to allow you to be upset. Just like you refuse to allow me to work myself to death. It's my job to take care of you too, you know? I care about you just as much as you do me; and although your pout is cute, I prefer to see you smile. Always."_

_Not expecting that answer, the reporter pulled her hands down from her face; staring at the woman in front of her. It was happening again, whether Lena ever noticed it or not, Kara clearly saw it happening again: the lines blurring. Moments like this she found herself simultaneously wanting to stay and run away from it._

_She wanted to stay because in these moments, she could pretend. She could pretend that Lena's lingering eyes, her generous smiles, her kind words meant something more than that of a friend. She could pretend that Lena saw her the ways she hoped she would, the ways she dreamt she would. She could pretend that Lena wanted to jump carelessly into the unknown with her, effortless. She could pretend that this would—this could, be more than what it was. She could pretend that they had the courage to be more than what they had become._

_But, even pretending would have to come to an end; and reality would, as always, have to settle in. And when it did, it would leave Kara feeling like she did in these moments. It would leave her feeling like she should run away. Because this, these moments they weren't real. At least not to Lena anyway. At least not in the way that Kara hoped it would be. Instead, in moments like this, she found herself both so confused and, yet so sure about what this could be._

_Kara had been a brave woman. She was willing to fight almost any and everything to save those she cared about and the city she loved. But even Kara Danvers wasn't brave enough to face the inevitable heartbreak that would come from this unrequited love. Because that's what this was: unrequited. There was no way that Lena cared about the blonde like she wanted her to. There was no way this was more than in Kara's head. They were friends and that's all it seemed it could ever be._

_"Don't say things like that," Kara replied, barely a whisper._

_Lena shifted, furrowing her eyebrows as she stared at the woman. "Like what," she questioned._

_"Like that," she replied meekly, refusing to make eye contact with the younger woman._

_Lena reached over, placing her finger gently under the blonde's chin as she silently asked for her attention. "Why," she questioned, staring softly at the younger woman._

_"Because, when you say it as one thing, I take it another; and I can't keep doing that."_

_"What if I mean it as the same thing," Lena questioned._

* * *

 

"They aren't the same thing," Lena stated, taking her attention from her microscope.

The DEO had arrived with Lena's alien anatomy machine an hour ago; and after moments of setting the machine up, and moving Kara onto it, Alex had finally started her testing. However, despite the cutting-edge technology, the brunette insisted that it functioned on the same level as her previous machine.

"Seems like it," Alex grumbled.

"It's not, you just don't know how to work it," Lena replied, sighing as she stood up from her make-shift desk.

"Or your machine is from the dinosaur ages," she replied, coldly.

"Do you want me to teach you how to use it," Lena questioned, holding her hand out towards the older woman, hoping to acquire its controller.

"No," the agent replied, "I don't need you to teach me how to use it. I just need you to teach me how to turn this damn thing on."

Lena sighed, looking at the machine and onto her girlfriend's sister. The machine was on, it was obvious by the lights and the beeping that came from it. Alex simply wasn't using the device well. She had the screen set on the manual setting, rather than having the task run automatically. This caused the screen to appear as if it hadn't been working, because the system hadn't been told to run any tests. It was an easy fix, Alex would just have to let her show her how.

The CEO stepped closer to the older woman, holding her hand out as she silently waited for the brunette to comply. After Alex continued to hit random buttons, she finally gave in. Annoyingly, placing the tablet into the CEO's hand, grudgingly.

"You're upset. Your sister is lying on the table and the last thing you need is to try to figure out how to work a new device," Lena stated; leaving no room to question. "I understand. I'm scared too."

Lena went into the setting of the machine, changing it from manual to automatic. Afterwards, the brunette encouraged the machine to run test on those from planet Krypton and to continuously run test, every fifteen minutes. She was sure that despite the test, Alex would be able to analyze the data, she wouldn't have to teach the brunette anything for now.

"Here," Lena stated, "it should work well for the time being. I can show you how it works once this is all over."

Alex nodded her head, giving her thanks to the brunette as she viewed the information on her device. Lena waiting for a moment, hesitating as she passed her girlfriend. Lena sighed, squeezing the blonde's hand, allowing her fingers to linger as she moved back towards her desk. Alex and Lena grew silent once more, allowing time to past between them as they worked.

Finally, Lena felt like she was getting somewhere. At first, she spent most of her time trying to reconstruct the weapon. However, there was no way she was supposed to know what those weapons had been made of. They weren't from this planet. That was obvious. She knew that the moment she saw Kara fall effortlessly out of the air. Nevertheless, she didn't get a chance to see more than a glimpse of the weapon before she was being instructed to help evacuate. She saw even less of it when she and Winn fixed the generator to get rid of them.

Lena could only guess what the weapons had been, other than that—and the little information Winn gave her about the original weapons—she had close to nothing. Growing frustrated, the brunette grabbed another shrapnel from what the DEO had salvaged, hoping to find a clue. It took her ten minutes to realize that she had been looking at nothing more than a piece of metal that was made of an element, unsurprisingly, out of this world.

"How's it going reconstructing the weapon," Alex questioned, looking up from the device in her hand.

"As well as expected," Lena replied, "how's it going with you."

"As well as expected," the brunette replied. "I have no clue why her vitals are this way. The only good thing I can find is that she doesn't look like she will be crashing anytime soon."

"That's good," the Luthor stated, sighing in relief. She might not have any idea what the weapons could have done to the hero, but at least she doesn't have to worry about her crashing if they can't find it soon. With this news, they were no longer on a tight time constraint. Granted, they were still in rush, but at least now it didn't mean life or death.

"Yeah, it is," Alex stated. The two fell back into their normal pattern, both growing frustrated by their lack of results; but refusing to get discouraged. "You know she really likes you," Alex began, barely above a whisper.

The Luthor smiled to herself, removing her eyes from her microscope as she looked onto the blonde. "I really like her too."

Continuing to look at her device, the agent replied to the younger woman. "I have the right mind to give you the 'if you hurt my sister, I'll kill you' speech."

Lena nodding her head, shifting her attention back to her microscope effortlessly. "I would be more than happy to hear it."

"Even if it means that I have the clearance to do everything I say I'd do and get away with it?"

"Especially that," Lena chuckled lightly. "The last thing I would never do is intentionally hurt her. I spent three weeks being mad and away from her; and that nearly destroyed me. So, I wouldn't imagine that I would do anything to jeopardize what we have. It's been short lived, but it is already one of my favorite things. So, if you want to give me the 'I will kill you speech,' I will happily listen. Even if it means that I would have to imagine my own death."

Alex smiled to herself, looking up briefly from her device to watch the younger woman. After accessing her for a moment longer, she broke her attention back to the device. She was impressed by the Luthor. In hoping to find a way to help Kara, she hadn't paid attention to the role that Lena gratefully took. Effortlessly, Lena made sure that she could put her skills and resources to use to help the younger woman. Not once has she allowed the woman on the bed to cloud her judgement. Tirelessly, she worked from one idea to the next, in hopes that blonde would be able to wake up. It was obvious she cared about Kara, and despite wanting to give her sisterly speech, Alex couldn't deny that.

"Good answer," Alex replied, making a note to drop the subject for the time being.

"Well, luckily for me, it's the truth," the woman replied kindly.

The women shared a look of understanding, both smiling weakly at one another before returning to their duties. Lena pushed aside yet another piece of shrapnel, placing the following piece under the equipment. The metal was different from the first few the brunette had analyzed. This one shared similarities to the common weapons used within the city. Instead of having this strange glow, or falling far from the periodic table, Lena registered an element that she recognized. This shrapnel was more metallic than the others and had a rough sketching within its surface.

Pushing back, the brunette reached for alcohol and a swab, coating the surface of the fallen device; without damaging its material.

"All right so, I have almost every officer in NCPD patrolling the streets and we have a couple of helicopters in the air," Maggie stated, slowly erasing the moment created. "I told them I would be back in a couple of hours, but they plan to update me on anything that happens. How is it going here?"

Alex shifted her attention from the machine, allowing her girlfriend to place a gentle kiss onto her lips. "The same. Kara hasn't crashed in a while and it looks like she has stabilized, but nothing else on this front. This machine is helpful with running tests a little more quickly than usual, but it still is going to take a little while before I have everything I need."

Maggie nodded her head, accessing the machine briefly before turning towards Lena. "The machine's impressive, looks very futuristic, rebel."

Lena thanked the woman, "And what do you have," Maggie questioned.

"Nothing, at the moment. The original plan to recreate the weapons hasn't worked out as well as I hoped. So, I've decided to see if I could find any unique markers on the shrapnel."

"And," Maggie questioned.

"And," Lena stated, allowing her answer to linger as the symbol on the shrapnel appealed. "And, I just might have something. But I'm not too sure."

"Well, what could it be," the detective questioned.

"No, clue. It might be nothing at all, but I'll look into it."

Maggie smiled lightly, clapping her hand excitedly as she stared at the women. "Okay, so looks like progress is being made," she stated, optimistically, "Kara isn't crashing, and Rebel might have something. This is a good start. I'll go see if Winn needs help with anything and if the station has spotted someone with similar devices."

Maggie walked over towards her girlfriend, "Things are going to be fine, Danvers. She's a fighter," the CEO heard the younger woman whisper, and with a kiss, Maggie was out of the room.

The detective was right, Kara was a fighter. The fact that she had still been breathing on the table, despite crashing more than three times, told the Luthor so. Kara was going to be fine. She would make sure of it. Even if it meant that she wouldn't ever sleep again.

* * *

 

_Kara froze, staring at the young CEO._

_With her heart beating fast, the younger woman began assessing the situation. What did Lena mean when she said that? What did she think that Kara meant when she said she takes it one way, rather than the way it was meant to be received? How did Lena want her message to be received?_

_"Wha—what do you mean," the blonde questioned, pushing back from the brunette as she sat up on the couch._

_Lena scooted back, giving the blonde room to adjust but remaining close. "What do you mean," she replied coolly._

_There were two ways Kara could address this. She could continue with what she started. She could tell Lena that she had been falling for her. That all the things that she did for her weren't just actions of a friend but actions of someone who was falling hopelessly and foolishly in love with her. She could tell Lena that she wanted to be more than what they were; that she thought about her endlessly. Or, she could tell her something completely different. She could make up a lie in hopes to save herself from inevitable embarrassment. She could tell her that she was being silly and overthinking the situation. She could tell her that she hadn't meant anything that she had just said. She could save herself from Lena wanting to just be friends._

_The CEO waited patiently as Kara thoughts fought amongst themselves. After moments of silence, Kara looked at the brunette, offering Lena her best "Sunny Danvers" smile. "Nothing, I just meant that I take it more seriously than I should. With us being friends and all," Kara stated, retreating. "I just mean, that I'm not used to having a best friend outside of Alex and Winn, people just always have a way of leaving me. So, I guess I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop, is all. As depressing as that sounds."_

_A look of deflation passed Lena's face, only to be quickly recovered the next moment. The brunette nodded her head in understanding, shifting her seat closer to Kara. "I understand," she began, "You of all people know that I know what it feels like to be alone or used. But, I promise you that I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon. I meant what I said, Kara, I do care about you. I always will."_

_Kara smiled weakly at the younger woman, attempting to put on a brave face as she ridiculed herself. She should have told her. It was already out in the open, she should have just claimed the secret as her own and see where Lena would take things from there. Was using the best friend card the wiser solution? Maybe, but now she would never know what could happen. In trying to preserve her own feelings, she let a perfect opportunity slip away. Yes, she still had her best friend. But who know what could have come from her being brave in that moment; being a little more like her alter ego than herself._

_"Same," Kara replied shyly, blinking rapidly to hide her pain and frustration. Lena noticed the change in the woman's demeanor, looking over the older woman before she spoke. "Kara, I—"_

_"We should watch the movie," the blonde interrupted. Grabbing the remote from the table, she began the movie; sitting back on the couch as she avoided Lena's gaze. After a while, Lena's attention finally left the blonde and shifted onto the screen._

* * *

 

Finally, Lena felt like she was getting somewhere. After giving up trying to recreate the weapons, the brunette decided to focus on the strange markers on the scraps left behind. Out of all the shrapnel, two pieces had an identifying marker that could be used. She spent majority of the last hour cleaning the metal, in hopes to identify the symbol. Nevertheless, she realized that she couldn't do it on her own. It would take too long for her to guess what it could have been and, although Kara wasn't crashing anymore, they still were in a rush to wake her up.

Lena pushed herself from the microscope, grabbing the shrapnel as she walked towards Kara and her sister. "Any changes," Lena questioned, focusing on her girlfriend.

Alex shook her head, looking up from the tablet as she spoke, "No, not since my last update. Her bloodwork looks fine. I'm pulling her pulmonary report now."

Lena nodded her head, leaning down she placed a kiss onto the blonde's forehead. "I'll be right back," she whispered against her skin. Standing up, she replied to Alex, "I think I might have something. I'm going to have Winn run some test on this debris. He might be able to identify this symbol to help us find the suppliers."

"I hope so," Alex replied.

"I'll let you know if we find anything," Lena replied, walking out of the room. Quickly rushing downstairs, Lena stumbled onto Winn and Maggie discussing his progress. "How is it that despite our cutting-edge technology, my expertise, and working for a secret government agency, that grants me access to anything and everything, I still can't get a single hit on who sold the weapons."

"Give it time," Maggie stated, "our shooters might have been careless, but it seems as if we are dealing with professionals here. It's only a matter of time before they get cocky and slip up."

"Yeah," Winn replied, "but we don't have time to wait for that to happen. We need something now."

"I might be of assistance," Lena stated, handing the shrapnel to the DEO agent. "I found some indications on the evidence obtained by your agents. It looks like it could be some kind of symbol. I was hoping you could run it through your database and see if you could identify it. Maybe that could help figure out who might have sold the weapons."

Winn smiled at the woman, "I'll get right on it. Shouldn't take long with the upgrades I added to the DEO's mainframe."

"Okay, then I guess I'll wait. For the moment at least," Lena replied.

"See, Rebel," Maggie began, leaning onto the center table, "I knew that your thousand and one degrees would actually come in handy."

Lena rolled her eyes playfully at the smaller woman, "I'm not sure my degrees actually mattered in this case. All I had to do was look through a microscope."

"Well still, that's something," Maggie stated. The women stared at the screens, watching as the database compared the partial symbol on the metal to those within its systems. The detective chuckled to herself, continuing to stare at the screen, while she spoke to the Luthor. "Who would have thought, a Luthor and a Super. It sounds like the love story of the century if you ask me."

Lena chuckled, briefly shifting her attention, "I wouldn't say that. Our relationship has been anything but perfect since we've started."

"Oh yeah," Maggie replied, "the friends-with-benefits situation going exactly the way it always goes. Someone caught feelings and what not. And I thought Alex was stubborn. Imagine how I felt trying to convince Kara that you might just give her a chance. After the Natalie debacle, Alex and I had to convince her that there was no way you could hate her. Especially if you told her how you felt after seeing her with someone."

Lena turned her attention completely to the woman, "You're the reason she came to my office that night."

Maggie nodded her head shyly, "What can I say, I'm a sucker for a good love story."

"Thank you," Lena stated, "I'm not sure that without your advice she would have found her way back to me. Or that I would have let her in. So, thank you. These last two weeks have been some of the best of my life. Despite tonight, I mean."

Maggie nodded her head, "Yeah, tonight, tonight sucks."

The women remained in silence, bringing their attention back to the screen. As they waited patiently for the system to work. Although, it didn't take long before the screens began blinking in a rapid succession.

"What's going on," Lena questioned.

Winn jumped up from his computer, grabbing his tablet as he stared at the screens. "The facial recognition database has identified our shooters and two others in a car deck, downtown of National City; and the symbol on your shrapnel has been identified."

Winn ran his fingers along the tablet quickly, bringing up the information and its results onto the screen. Gasping, Lena took a step back from the table, "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

 

" _You've got to be kidding me," Kara shouted. Pushing herself off the couch, walking angrily to the kitchen._

_Lena chuckled at the blonde's outburst, turning the TV off as the movie concluded. Looking at her watch, the brunette acknowledged that it was late, deciding to move from the couch. Stretching lightly, "Kara," she began._

_"No," the blonde interrupted, "you've got to be kidding me. That's how the movie ends? That's how it ends? Guy has a twin, and everyone dies? That doesn't even make any sense. That's the last time you get to choose a movie. That was terrible."_

_The brunette chuckled, grabbing her jacket from the kitchen and putting it on. "The movie wasn't terrible it was well acted and written."_

_Kara sighed, leaning against her table as she protested, "No, it was not. It was not well written. It didn't even have a happy ending."_

_"Just because it didn't have a happy ending doesn't mean it wasn't a good movie, Kara. You fell into the pattern that the narrator said you would, despite the truth of the story you just wanted to be fooled into thinking it could be something more than it was."_

_The blonde sighed, handing the brunette her purse, while she prepared to leave. "Well, excuse me for being an optimist. I'll be better next time."_

_Lena shook her head, opening her arms to older woman, preparing to say goodbye. "Don't be. Your relentless optimism is one of my favorite things about you."_

_Kara rolled her eyes playfully, stepping into the woman's embrace. The women held onto one another longer than expected, tightening their grips as if they were one another's lifelines. "Thank you for dinner and the movie," Lena stated, whispering to the older woman._

_"Thank you for the company, I enjoyed spending time with you. Even if the movie was bad," Kara joked._

_"We should do this again," Lena stated, pulling slightly out of the blonde's embrace, but still being held by her._

_"We will," Kara stated matter-of-factly._

_"Good," Lena stated, smiling brightly at the blonde._

_"Good," Kara replied, smiling just as bright._

_The women continued to stand in the kitchen. Holding one another as their gazes shifted across one another's face. "Good," Lena repeated in a whisper._

_"Good," Kara replied in the same manner._

_"I should go," the brunette stated, but she had yet to move from the blonde's hold._

_"Yeah, it's late," Kara replied. Once more the woman continued to stand in the center of the room, refusing to move from this moment._

_"Lena," Kara began, only to be cut off by the brunette's lips. Kara froze, taken by surprise of the brunette's action._

_Was Lena Luthor actually kissing her? Was Kara actually standing in her kitchen with Lena Luthor in her arms, kissing her? The kiss was a gentle detonation, soft, tentative and over before the blonde could fully process what had happened._

_Lena felt Kara pull back a few inches, her eyebrows drawn as her eyes flickered between Lena's searching. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Lena stated, attempting to step back from the blonde's hold. But the reporter wouldn't allow her to._

_Lena opened her mouth to speak but Kara's hand cupped the back of the woman's neck, contrasting on its own according. Pulling Lena towards her, fast and hard. Their lips met, and she wasn't sure which one of them it was who let out a small sound; she had no idea, all she knew was that their lips fit together perfectly. Suddenly, she left the gentle pressure of Lena's tongue against her lip and then against her own, the taste of the CEO washing over her._

_She needed more._

_She needed Lena, yes, needed her against her but what she needed was more than just touch, and somehow, as Lena slowly and carefully drew her even closer, she felt whatever that something more was. Kara relaxed completely, and knew that she felt more comfortable, more at home in that moment than she had for a while. Gently Lena pulled her back, guiding her towards the couch, not breaking the kiss. Kara followed the movement, stepping forward and allowing Lena to take control and lead her wherever she wanted._

_When they arrived at the couch, Kara gently sat the Luthor onto it, straddling her hips. Pushing off Lena's jacket as their lips continued to explore one another, the brunette groaned when the reporter rolled her hips. The CEO bit briefly onto the younger woman's bottom lip, earning a guttural moan from the younger woman. Lena pushed back from the blonde, tugging at her shirt as she silently requested its removal._

_"Yes," Kara stated quickly, leaning in to connect her lips to brunette's once more. Lena allowed the contact, before quickly pulling back to look into the blonde's eyes. "Are you sure," she questioned._

_"Positive," Kara replied._

* * *

 

Lena continued to stare at the screen in disbelief.

Could these results be true? Of course. But did that make things any less surprising? Of course not.

Lena, Maggie, and Winn stood in the center of the DEO watching as the screen identified the symbol and the person who sold the weapons to the shooters. The symbol matched an organization known as Cadmus. The same organization that took over every household screen to shout their propaganda earlier that week. The organization that claimed the alien race needed to be dealt with. The organization that without a doubt had terriostic intent.

And next to the organization was a picture of a woman Lena knew all too well. The woman that Lena knew was all too capable of this.

"Okay," Winn began, "so the symbol that you found on the metal matched that of Cadmus. Which isn't surprising being that these weapons come out and suddenly they make themselves known."

Maggie nodded her head, "Yeah, they are about as subtle as brick to a face. What about her?" The detective pointed to the neighboring screen, the screen that showed a video from a car deck where a woman had handed weapons to the criminals. "Who is she?"

Winn shrugged his shoulder, "I don't have a name yet. Just a face, the system is taking a little longer to identify her."

Lena shook her head, "No need. I know exactly who sold them the weapons."

The agent and detective shifted their attention to the younger woman, furrowing their eyebrows in confusion. "She," she began, "She is Lillian Luthor."

"As in…," Winn questioned hesitantly.

"Yes," she answered. "My mother."

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	12. Because She Is a Luthor

_**As promised. Forgive the typos.** _

* * *

It was as if the room had been placed on pause. Everyone stood there motionless as the truth of Kara's assailant flooded into the room and drowned Lena solely.

She couldn't breathe.

And like being underwater, every word spoken to her sounded out of focus, muddled.

Lena continued to stare at the screen, involuntarily ignoring those around her as she processed everything.

Of course, Lillian would be behind all this. Of course, Lena's world would be falling apart at her hands. With all of Lena's life filled with inconsistencies the one thing that remained consistent was her mother's inability to be anything but a monster.

Lillian Luthor was not the best mother or woman Lena knew. Despite her success and achievements, Lena always fell short to her mother's expectations. When she was young, and won her first chess tournament, Lillian insisted that she should have finished sooner. When she was accepted into MIT, Lillian pointed out that her brother, Lex, was also accepted there, along with Harvard and Princeton. When Lena was propositioned to take over Luthor Corp, Lillian fought her for ownership over the company.

To say she was Lillian's greatest regret would be an understatement; and to say that having Lillian as a stepmother was Lena's biggest regret, would be the same.

Seeing Lillian's face on that screen only solidified that remorse.

"Lena," she heard, loudly. Maggie's voice finally breaking through her aquatic barrier.

"What," she questioned, quietly, brokenly.

"I uh, I asked are you sure," Winn asked, kindly. "I mean the system is still trying to identify her. Maybe she isn't who you think she is."

Lena shook her head rapidly. "Yes, I'm sure," she answered in her same broken tone, "The system is probably still running because she's had enough elective surgeries for even it to be confused. But, I know what my mother looks like and I know who my mother is; and this, this is very much within her nature."

The brunette stepped back from the table, shifting her eyes throughout the room as she searched for something to keep herself steady.

_Who would have thought, a Luthor and a Super?_

Lena heard the detective's words echoing within her head.

Yes, who would have thought that a Luthor and a Super would ever get along? Who would have thought that this outcome was not within their stars? Of course, Lena was not the Luthor that Kara would have to worry about. Even if they weren't together, Lena wouldn't dream of harming the superhero. But, she foolishly didn't take in the account of her mother also being a Luthor, and carrying the same hateful xenophobic trait that Lex possessed.

She felt like this was her fault.

The brunette continued to walk backwards, trying to find the stairs to return to the only thing that made sense. The only person that could ever make sense: Kara.

Maggie took a step closer, squinting her eyes and titling her head as she accessed the CEO. "No," she began. Holding her hand out towards the younger woman. "Stop that," she finished.

Lena felt as if she had been hit with a wave; quickly, she found herself seeping back into her aquatic stifled barrier. Breathing, once again, was no longer a factor. This had been her fault, she concluded. Kara had insisted that she cancel her party. She had told Lena that there was a chance the criminals would show up, and still, Lena put the people and Kara in danger; all in the hope of being a hero.

Had she cancelled the party, Supergirl wouldn't have needed to show up. Supergirl wouldn't have been hit by those weapons her mother supplied.

"Lena," Maggie warned, walking closer to the woman. "I need you to stop," she repeated.

The CEO shook her head, further moving in the directions of the stairs.

Had the stairs really been this far?

"Stop what," she managed to let out, breathlessly.

"Stop that, stop your thoughts, stop your movement. Stop whatever it is that's causing you to freak out," Maggie stated. The detective continued to walk towards the woman, slowing closing the distance, but also trying not to cause more panic.

Lena's movement continued, ignoring the detective's words as she spoke. "It's my fault," Lena spoke to herself.

"It's not your fault," Maggie countered, acknowledging that the woman had been lost her thoughts.

"It's all my fault," Lena continued. Her breathing picking up, she began to expel more air than she had been taking in.

"It is not," she stated, hoping to get closer to the younger woman. "Alex," she shouted, attempting to get the attention of her girlfriend upstairs.

"I shouldn't have held the party," Lena stated.

"No, you should have. Your technology is good, you only meant to help; and you are helping. Your machine, it's helping Alex a lot right now."

The brunette shook her head, ignoring the older woman's rationalization. "She wouldn't have needed the machine had I not had the party."

The steps started to seem further and further away from the brunette. In addition to that, she felt her legs grow heavier, as her breathing grew worse. Finding her way upstairs, to Kara, seemed more of a pipe dream than a reality.

"I need you to stop doing that, Lena," Maggie continued, "I need you to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

Lena shook her head, closing her eyes as they began to burn. "Alex," Maggie shouted once more, hoping to coax the agent out of her lab. She didn't know much about panic attacks, all she knew is that she needed to get Lena to breathe; and with the CEO walking away from her and refusing to listen, it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

"It is my fault," Lena spoke, in between fading breaths.

"Dammit, Winn," Maggie began.

"On it," Winn grabbed his desk phone, calling up to Alex's lab. After waiting a moment, the man spoke into the speaker. "Alex, we need you downstairs, quickly. It's Lena."

As Winn spoke to the agent, Maggie continued to step closer to Lena. "Lena, I need you to listen to me. All right," Maggie questioned. "You like science, right? Um, it's analytical, rational. So, let's do that. Let's be analytical about this. Let's be rational, okay," the brunette continued.

Lena continued her pitiable path, shaking her as she listened to the woman. How could she have not seen it before. How could she not have realized that the reason her girlfriend lies on that bed was because of her. No, she did not supply the weapons. But, she was the cause of this all happening to begin with. Had she listened to Kara earlier that week she would have cancelled the party before the shooters showed up. Before they got advanced guns that could kill the reporter. Had she cancelled the party, she and Kara would be at home, watching a movie, laughing as they enjoyed the newness of their relationship.

Instead, she was here, in the DEO hoping the blonde would find her way back to consciousness.

"Say you did cancel your party," Maggie explained, noticing Lena was becoming unsteady, Maggie walked towards her two steps at a time. "What's to say that Kara wouldn't have been called to stop those criminals tomorrow. They could have shot her then? They could have shot her when she was trying to stop the next fight."

Lena opened her eyes, focusing on the smaller woman. "Or, what if she was called out in the middle of the night because those guys wanted to rob another bank?"

The brunette's breathing continued to get worse, her vision burned or blurred the way it had been before.

"Lena," Alex stated calmly, descending the stairs.

Maggie continued to speak to the brunette, waiting for Alex to reach the younger woman. "The thing is, Lena, as much as you want to blame yourself, this was inevitable. We couldn't stop this from happening even if we wanted to. Kara is a hero. One of National City's finest and in being a hero, she will always have a chance of getting hurt. This, tonight, had nothing,  _nothing_  to do with you. You didn't cancel the party. But, you know what? No one at that party was killed. The injuries count was really low, and people are able to go to their homes tonight with their families."

Alex had reached Lena now, grabbing the woman's arms and crossing them over her chest as she held her from behind. "Breathe," Alex whispered, holding onto the woman tighter as she fought lightly against her hold. "I got you, just breathe."

Maggie released a breath she hadn't know she was holding, closing the distance fully, continuing to speak to the woman. "You and Winn, stopped those weapons from ever being able to hurt anyone ever again. Your mother being behind this doesn't change anything. This, this  _was_   _not_ and  _is not_ your fault. "Do you understand me," she questioned.

Lena stopped fighting against the DEO agent, allowing the words of the detective to wash over her, as she weakly followed Alex's instructions. Alex shifted her attention from Lena, furrowing her eyebrows while she silently questioned her girlfriend.

The detective mouthed "later" to the agent, reaching out as she wiped the CEO's tears away. "You're okay," she whispered. "It's not your fault and you're okay."

Alex continued to hold onto the woman, encouraging her for getting her breathing under control. "Good job," Alex stated.

Lena nodded her head, processing everything the women had been saying to her. But, once again, it was as if the room had been placed on pause. Everyone stood there motionless as the truth of Kara's assailant—and what Lena knew she would now have to do—flooded into the room and drowned Lena solely. Forcing her out of consciousness.

* * *

" _Are you sure," she questioned._

" _Positive," Kara replied._

_A wave of arousal shot through the blonde, grabbing Lena's beautiful face and pinning her against the couch. She groaned in the back of her throat when she pressed her clothed body against Lena's. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe that she had Lena Luthor pressed against the couch, beneath her. Sea-blue eyes met green before the reporter titled the brunette's head to the side._

" _You have no idea how long I've waited for this," she whispered in the CEO's ear; tonguing the soft flesh of her earlobe. "Rao, you have no idea." She swore, hearing the younger woman whine out in pleasure when her sharp teeth scraped down her neck. Her greedy lips trailed kisses up Lena's neck until their lips met in a hungry embrace._

_Lena gripped strong shoulders as their mouths met, tongues struggling with excitement. The brunette almost allowed herself to be absorbed in the encounter, but she managed to push the blonde away slightly. Biting her lip when the blonde followed to reconnect their lips. "Take me to bed," the brunette questioned, her voice laced with arousal._

_Kara, reluctantly, pushed herself away from her friend without another word. Holding her hand out to assist the brunette from the couch. The moment Lena stood up, Kara pressed their bodies against one another, pulling the brunette roughly into another rough kiss. The CEO groaned at the action, taken aback by Kara's forcefulness but finding herself enthused by the action._

_Effortlessly, the reporter led her to the bedroom. As she forced herself not to get lost in the moment, she reminded herself that if she didn't pay attention, she could hurt Lena. Her whole life she had been taught how to be careful while dealing with humans; and despite her best efforts she managed to break the noses of three men in her lifetime. She couldn't allow that to happen with Lena, especially if the brunette continued to rotate her tongue like that._

_Distracted, the blonde allowed the brunette to straddle her on the end of her bed. Smiling into the kiss, Kara grabbed the brunette's hips, slowing her brunette's movements as she grinded against her. Lena moaned at the action, grabbing the blonde's hands from her hips and placing them onto her butt. The reporter bit into the brunette's lip, firmly grasping the woman's behind._

_Lena moaned loudly, her lips disconnecting from Kara's but her face remaining close to the other girl's that their foreheads were touching. "I really want this open," Kara whined, shifting her attention to the woman's chest._

_The brunette chuckled, pushing back in the woman's lap, removing her hands from her ass. Guiding the woman's hand to her chest, Lena dropped her hold; daring the younger woman. "Then, open it," she replied._

_Kara pushed forward, connecting her lips onto Lena's neck she unbuttoned her shirt. Stopping at her pulse point, the blonde bit into the flesh beneath her mouth. Licking the abused spot only a moment later._

" _Fuck," Lena groaned._

_The reporter barely heard her. All she saw was creamy flesh, flexing and moving with each breath Lena took. She reached out and scratching her nails down the pale flesh, leaving red marks in its wake. She licked her lips and smirked when she heard the primal growl from her friend. She moved her gaze from the luscious body and looked into dark green eyes. "You're so beautiful," she reminded her. Lena pushed back slightly, taken aback by the older woman, again. Biting her bottom lip shyly, the younger woman blushed._

" _Thank you," she whispered._

_Kara smiled at the younger woman, "No need to thank me. It's the truth."_

_Lena titled her head, chuckling at the reporter as she squinted her eyes. "Smooth," she replied._

" _I know," Kara joked, motioning towards the younger woman, "Now, come here."_

_Lena leaned into the blonde, connecting their lips softly. Kara moaned into the kiss, pulling the woman closer into her lap as the brunette involuntarily began to move her hips; lacing her fingers through blonde tresses. The blonde groaned once more, whining as she felt the brunette's nails scratch lightly against her scalp. Kara grudgingly removed her hand from the brunette's hips, trailing them alongside her back as she quietly asked for permission to remove her shirt._

_Lena nodded her head, breaking their kiss and licking the blonde's bruised lips before she spoke. "Take it off," she demanded._

_That was all the permission Kara needed. Hastily, she pushed aside the open blouse and watched it fall to the floor. Her mouth went dry when she saw the brunette's breast held within a black lace bra. An incoherent noise left her throat that was somewhere between a whimper and a growl. Her eyes scanned up to the woman's cleavage and she bit her lip to prevent another noise from leaving her._

_The reporter's body started to hum with heat. She had studied Lena's cleavage a thousand times, but she never expected it to be this breath-taking. She thought about saying something, but she had no words. So, she did what her body willed her to do. She captured the younger woman's hips and pressed her lips against the smooth plane of the CEO's stomach._

_Lena smirked at the reporter's reaction, but her smug expression quickly faded when warm lips ran across her abdomen. She tangled a hand, once more, through blonde hair, anchoring the blonde's lips._

" _That feels good," she sighed quietly. It wasn't until she felt a hot tongue dip into her navel that she gasped. The action sent a rush straight to her core. Hungry wet kisses trailed up front, one destination in mind. The CEO threw her head back when a slick tongue licked between her breasts. "Oh, God."_

_The reporter smirked the best she could while she was suffocating in the delightful cleavage before her. Her avaricious hands were falling over the woman's back. She paused her movements on Lena's back and gasped out, "Rao, I can't wait to take this off."_

_Lena released a ragged breath, nodding her head at the woman's statement. "Then, do it," she challenged._

_Kara smiled at the woman, biting her bottom lip as her hand unclasped the black garment. She kept eye contact with the brunette, removing the brunette's bra excruciatingly slow. When she finally did, the blonde's eyes shifted to the beautiful sight before her. Pink nipples came into view, stopping Kara's attempt to hide her primal growl. "Fuck," she muttered huskily, causing the brunette to smirk to herself._

_After a moment, the blonde's eyes shifted back to the younger woman; her pupils blown more than before. Struggling to control her powers, the blonde clenched her jaw. "Lay down," she demanded, trying to maintain the little bit of control she had left._

_The brunette's smirk grew wider as she shook her head. "No," Lena replied, lifting her eyebrow as she defied the older woman._

_Kara closed her eyes, breathing deeply towards the woman in her lap. "Lee, baby, I need to lay down," Kara instructed. Trying to resist the urge to push the woman onto her back. Kara waited patiently for the woman to follow her orders. Afraid that if she didn't she would use a little too much of her strength trying to position the woman._

_The brunette squinted her eyes, pushing closer into the woman underneath her. Kissing alongside the blonde's neck, Lena trailed a path to the older woman's ear; whispering softly against it. "Fine. One thing first." Confident hands slid between them and the brunette quickly unbuttoned the blonde's shirt. She slid them down defined arms, licking her lips as the blonde's cleavage was revealed._

" _Better," Lena murmured, looking over the blonde before climbing out of her lap. "Now,_ _ **you**_ _come here," the brunette challenged, copying the older woman's earlier response._

_Kara opened her eyes, staring lustfully at the younger woman before crashing their lips together eagerly. Lying the brunette down, bare skin pressed against bare skin as swollen lips collided. "Am I hurting you?" Kara pulled away to ask, concerned._

_With a simple shake of the head, Lena crashed their lips together once again, trapping the reporter between her thighs. She sucked on the older woman's tongue as her hands unclasped the woman's bra. Kara pushed the garment aside, refusing to disconnect their relentless lips._

_Suddenly, Kara couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to feast all over the curvaceous body offered to her. She ripped away from the bruised lips and trailed heated kisses down the column of her lover's throat. The blonde was dying to taste Lena. When she reached her two valleys, she paused. The dramatic breathing of her friend distracting her momentarily. When she looked up at the brunette, her head was arched back, small sighs of pleasure had been repeatedly escaping her straining throat. Kara had never seen anything so arousing in her life._

_The CEO's body moved erratically. Everything was too hot, and she couldn't think straight. Cool air was blown onto one of her erect nipples and she gasped loudly. Her throat became dry, while she gripped the blonde's comforter underneath her. When she felt a slick tongue bath her nipple, she cried out._

" _Shit," the brunette groaned._

_Her hips thrusted up in need. "Kara…" she spoke breathlessly._

_Kara nibbled lightly on an erect nipple before she switched breast, devouring the soft flesh. "Yes, baby," she whispered._

_Lena groaned at the pet name, loving the way it sounded coming from the blonde's graveled voice. "I need you to fuck me already," she replied, desperately fidgeting underneath the reporter. "I need you," she confessed._

_The blonde smirked against the woman's chest, slipping a hand downwards, and pushing her skirt up, Kara cupped damp underwear firmly within her hands. She groaned against the younger woman's chest._

" _Yes," the brunette hissed out, arching her back off the bed. She was losing control with every swipe of the blonde's palm against her clit. "Yes," she groaned._

_Kara smiled to herself as she glided her hips down the younger woman's glorious body. Maneuvering her hand past the wet material and against the silk-like wetness beneath it. Both she and Lena let out a strangled moan._

" _You're so wet," Kara stated, hoarsely._

_Lena nodded frantically, biting harshly at her lips, hips rotating for friction. She could come like this, but Lena wanted more. She wanted to feel the reporter inside her. "Inside, Kara," she whined._

" _Patience," the blonde teased, "I need to get this off first." Yanking at the younger woman's skirt, Kara quickly pulled the woman's skirt off, throwing it haphazardly across the room. Then, Kara slid the black lace down her lover's thighs and made herself at home. Licking her lips, she gazed at the glistening sex before. The blonde groaned and sucked on a quivering thigh, biting down mischievously._

" _Don't tease, Kar," Lena hummed._

_Kara simpered, dipping her tongue past outer lips, tasting the Luthor's arousal. She moaned against her center, eagerly devouring it, sucking the younger woman's clit into her mouth. Lena rolled her eyes unprepared for how good it felt to have the reporter's mouth on her. She shivered and bucked her hips into Kara's face. One of her hands tangled in blonde locks. Green eyes watched as her friend licked, sucked, and teased all over her center._

" _Fuck. Kara." She cursed, feeling her toes spark with delight. Kara was addicted. The brunette's wetness had a hold on her. The earthly sweet delight had her vowing to taste it over and over again._

" _You taste so good, Lee," she informed her before she slides her tongue inside the woman's core. She tongue fucked her until she felt the familiar clench in the woman's center. She reluctantly pulled her mouth away, much to the displeasure of her friend._

_The brunette opened her eyes quickly, groaning at the loss of Kara's warmth. "What are you—" Lena began, only to be cut off as two fingers easily slid inside of her. She nearly came at the intrusion._

" _Yes, that's it," she moaned._

_Kara lied against her, thrusting her slender fingers within the tightness of the CEO. Blue eyes looked into unfocused green, as she pressed their lips together in a sloppy exchange. "You're so tight," she moaned, fucking the brunette with everything she had._

_Lena felt the pressure building inside of her. The blood in her veins lit on fire with every stroke. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kara's shoulders and clutched her tight. When she licked her lips, she tasted herself for the first time. It made her wonder what Kara tasted like, which only spiked her arousal even more. With her hips unceremoniously squirming, Lena gasped, feeling a harsh thumb rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Her back arched._

_Her toes curled, and she had to bite the blonde's shoulder to keep from screaming her pleasure out._

" _Ride it out, Lee," Kara whispered softly. Peppering her neck with soft kisses as she continued to move her fingers. Her eyes rolled as she felt the younger woman writhe with pressure underneath her. She couldn't believe how tight the CEO was when she was coming undone._

_Only when the body beneath her relaxed did she stop moving her fingers and slowly pulled out. Lena's erratic breath was against her shoulder as sharp teeth finally relented their abuse. Kara saw the dazed and giddy smile on the brunette's face as she started to chuckle. She wiped her soaked fingers on her bed sheet, gazing shyly at her friend._

" _What's so funny, Luthor," Kara questioned, nuzzling into the brunette's neck._

" _Nothing, I just didn't expect that," Lena responded, gravel present in her voice. Her body pulsating, satisfied._

" _Expect what," Kara questioned, biting playfully into the brunette's neck; earning a moan from the younger woman._

" _For you to be so…good."_

_The blonde scoffed pushing back from the brunette, moving to climb off her as she spoke. The brunette chuckled, stopping the blonde from moving by pressing the blonde firmly against her. "No, stop. I didn't mean it that way. I meant that I thought you would be good, but I didn't think that I would crave your every touch."_

_Kara smiled brightly, "You_ _**crave** _ _me," she questioned as she hovered over the brunette. Lena rolled her eyes, shifting her attention from the older woman shyly._

" _I can already tell that telling you that was a bad idea," Lena responded, mindlessly tracing along the blonde's back._

" _Yeah, probably," Kara stated, biting her lip shyly._

* * *

She awoke abruptly, closing her eyes instantly against the harshness of the room's light.

The brunette sighed, holding onto her head as she continued to lie against the bed.

 _Wait, why am I lying down,_ she thought; only to have her question answered a moment later.

She had a panic attack.

One so bad that she must've fainted in Alex arms. The woman felt drained, this was not how everything was supposed to turn out. Tonight, she was supposed to release her products. She was supposed to push National City further into the future by making it took care of their alien citizens. She was supposed to make Kara proud of her as she showed her where all her hard work had gone into. She was supposed to take the blonde home and for the first wake up to her the next morning.

But here she was, lying on a bed in the DEO's medical bed, pathetically waiting for a solution to her problem.

She needed to find her mother. Lena needed her to tell her the technology she used to take down Supergirl. She needed to save Kara's life. But how, she wondered. She and her mother had not talked since Lex was sentenced to thirty-seven life sentences. Even when her mother fought Lena for the company, most of their interactions had been through lawyers rather than in person.

She could call her mother, Lena imagined. But there was no guarantee the woman would answer and if she had, she didn't know what she would say if she did. The Luthor knew that she needed to make this right. For Kara's sake, she needed to make this right, but for the life of her, she didn't know how.

The brunette was pushed out of her thoughts, jumping when she heard someone approaching the room.

"You've got to be kidding me," she heard Alex shout; only to be immediately shushed a moment later. Taking the cue, the older woman dropped her voice, whispering harshly enough for the CEO to hear.

"You can't be serious," she continued, "this can't be a coincidence. You're telling me that  _at_  Lena Luthor's event, where  _she_ invited my sister, it just so happened to be the same place that Lillian Luthor and her minions decided to attack. Come on, Maggie."

Lena kept her eyes close, pretending to be asleep, as she eavesdropped on their conversation. "Hey, you weren't down there. You didn't see the look on her face when she saw her mother's picture appear on the screen. I'm telling you Danvers, she had no clue that her mom did this. Plus, have you seen the way she looks at Kara? There is no way that she had any part of it."

Alex scoffed, "I don't care about how she looks at her. How do we know that's not a part of the plan? Get close to Kara and then attack her when she least expects it."

Maggie released a deep sigh, "I'm telling you, Alex, I don't think that's what's happening here. I mean she fainted for Christ sakes."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she probably fainted at the prospect of being caught. I bet she didn't expect us to identify her mother so quickly."

" _She_  was the one who identified her mother for us," Maggie argued. "The computers are still down there trying to confirm it. Come to think of it, she helped us identify Cadmus too. Alex, look, I really—really don't think Rebel had anything to do with this."

Lena released a sigh she hadn't realized she been holding.

Did Alex really think she was capable of this, of harming Kara? Did the brunette really think that Lena struggled to keep everything she had with Kara just to throw it away?

"Yeah, that's what she wants you to think," the agent replied.

Maggie rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically while she threw her hands up. "I give up," she replied.

"Maggie—"

"No, I give up trying to convince you that your justification is terrible."

"It's not," Alex disagreed.

"Oh no, it is. It's terrible because you don't have any motive, babe. You don't have any cause for her to do this other than seeing her mother's photo on the screen. I just can't imagine the woman who held a gala filled with technology, built for helping aliens, doing this. It just doesn't make sense," Maggie argued.

The brunette smiled inwardly, happy to find that the detective had been arguing in her defense.

"It does make sense," Alex argued.

"Oh, yeah," the detective questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well, how so? How does that make sense," Maggie questioned.

"It makes sense because she is a Luthor and  _this_ , this is what Luthors do."

Lena opened her eyes at the statement, ignoring the sting provided by the sudden light.

There, that was it. That was the inevitable answer she knew had been coming. She knew that a part of the reason Alex couldn't, and wouldn't, see past all the good had done was because of that name forced upon her. That name that would always prevent her happiness. That fucking name that would always make sure the brunette was viewed as a traitor no matter what colors she wore.

There was the name that always had and always would tear her world apart.

"God, Maggie," Alex continued, "Do you really buy her act so much that you actually believe there isn't a  _chance_  this could be her fault? I'm a pretty good judge of character—"

"—Oh, and I'm not," Maggie questioned.

"No, I'm not saying that you aren't. I'm just saying that maybe she is like her brother: cold and dangerous. Except unlike Lex, she got to Kara without us even questioning it."

The brunette's eyes began to water, blinking rapidly as she tried to stop the tears from falling. She needed to go. She needed to get away from all the doubt, she needed to find her mother and she needed to save Kara. Alex's words hurt, but the brunette knew that they could addressed another day. A day when the blonde would be up and smiling.

Pushing herself off the bed quietly, Lena focused on the woman before her. Kara had looked the same way she did when Lena left her. Her skin was still pale, and her eyes remained sunken. She had looked bad, but luckily, she didn't look any worse.

The brunette stepped cautiously off the bed, holding on longer than expected when she felt herself become light-headed. She could still hear the women talking outside of the room, but unlike the first time, she hadn't wanted to hear anything else they had been saying.

Stepping closer to her girlfriend, Lena pushed a stray strand behind the blonde's ear. Quietly taking in the woman's features the brunette sighed. She didn't want to leave the woman; she didn't want to be far away from the blonde as they searched for a cure. But she wouldn't be of use if she stayed. Alex would find some way to have her locked in an interrogation room or monitored while there; and she couldn't do what she hoped to do, with people looking over her shoulder every second.

She would have to save Kara on her own.

The brunette bent down, placing a chaste kiss onto her girlfriend forehead. "I'll be back," she whispered, once more against her skin. "I promise."

The CEO squeezed the blonde's hand, sighing as she willed her legs to walk away from the person she struggled desperately to reach. Moving quickly and purposefully, Lena snuck away from the blonde's bed and out of the room.

* * *

_When Lena awoke she found herself in the arms of National City's finest._

_Shifting slightly, the brunette bit her lip giddily, stopping herself from waking the blonde in her excitement. She had done it. After months of debating whether something was there between she and Kara, she had finally done it: she kissed Kara. And surprisingly, Kara had kissed her back._

_Everything else that followed that night was everything Lena could hope for and more. She hadn't expected the blonde to be so demanding in bed, but she enjoyed that side of the blonde. Lena made a mental note to make that side of her come out more often. The brunette yawned, turning to read the clock on the nightstand._

_8:32, it read._

_The Luthor did a double take, sighing loudly as she realized she overslept. She needed to be a work and if she was going to have the business of her Japanese clients, she would have to be at work before 9:30 came about. From Kara's house she would make it to work with just enough time to get changed. She would have to have her assistant buy something last minute to wear._

_Slowly removing the blonde's arm from her waist, Lena quietly moved out of bed. Grabbing her clothes from around the room, the brunette quickly slipped yesterday's outfit on. As she headed towards the door, she stopped abruptly to stare at the woman lying asleep._

_God, she was so beautiful. Lena smiled to herself as she recalled last night's events; enjoying the step they took in their relationship. Truth be told, Lena didn't know what last night meant. She didn't know whether she and Kara had become something more or if it was just a good time for the blonde._

_She remembered Kara saying that she "waited" for last night to happen, but she didn't know if that meant the blonde wanted to be with her or not. And truth be told she didn't know how to ask. At least not at this moment. Not when she was being called off to other duties. The brunette smiled once more, watching as the blonde shifted quietly in her sleep._

_The brunette snuck over to the blonde, bending over as she placed a soft kiss onto the blonde's temple. "Kara," she whispered, earning a groan from the younger woman._

_In a tired haze, the blonde hummed her response. "Kara, honey," Lena whispered, "I have to go. Call me when you wake up."_

_The blonde groaned once more, shifting towards the woman's voice, but keeping her eyes close. Lena smiled at the older woman, taking her grunt as a confirmation that she would call. Hesitantly, the CEO slowly moved away from the bed, walking towards the apartment exist._

* * *

Lena ignored the ring of her phone, sighing as Winn's number appeared on her screen for the eleventh time. She knew they would try to find her. The moment she snuck out of the DEO she knew it would only confirm their belief that she something to do with Kara's accident.

But she needed to help Kara. So, despite losing their trust, Lena knew they would eventually understand.

The brunette declined the following call as it came through, immediately dialing another number.

After waiting briefly, the brunette spoke into the receiver, "Meet me at L-Corp,  _alone_ ," she spoke hastily. Without waiting for a response, the brunette hung up. Throwing her phone into a nearby trashcan, she hailed a cab.

* * *

_When Kara awoke she found herself lying in an empty bed. Groaning, the blonde moved onto her back, relishing in the soreness last night provided._

" _Lena," she called, hoping the brunette had moved to go the bathroom. "Lena," she called once more, still receiving no response. Kara sighed, moving her hair out of her face, she slowly touched the empty spot of her bed._

_It was cold, which meant the brunette had left long before Kara had awoken. The blonde shifted her attention to her clock, sighing thankfully that she took the day off._

_It was eleven o'clock; and after her amazing, exhausting night with the brunette she found herself surprisingly waking up alone. The reporter didn't recall hearing the brunette wake up, she didn't even recall hearing the woman get dressed to leave. She sighed loudly, pushing herself up off the bed as she searched for her phone. Hoping to find a message sent from the brunette about last night._

_But, when she finally found her phone, there was no message to be found._

_The blonde bit her lip nervously, groaning as she threw herself against her bed. Was last night not what Lena wanted? Was it so bad that she had to sneak away in the middle of the night? Had she ruined their friendship with deciding to kiss the woman back? Did she misread the night? Was Lena just looking for a good time and Kara misunderstood what everything had really meant?_

_God, she hated this. All those months she had been wishing for last night to happen. She had been wishing to tell Lena about everything she felt and instead she ended up saying nothing. Despite their night, she still said nothing._

_She knew better, she knew that having sex with the brunette would be a terrible idea. Well, she hadn't known that at the time. At the time, she had been too focused on how soft Lena's lips were and the taste of her tongue, and the taste of her—_

_Kara had been distracted. But, a part of her knew that last night might have been just that: Just a night. Nothing more, nothing less. The blonde sighed, chastising herself for allowing her most cherished friendship to be in danger. Rolling her eyes, the blonde pushed herself off the bed. No longer wanting to be in a place that she and Lena once shared so intimately._

_The woman sulked as she walked her way to the shower, hoping to wash the smell of the brunette away from her skin._

* * *

Lena stormed into her office, walking towards the bourbon she knew had been waiting for her.

The brunette poured herself a glass, sighing while she allowed the bourbon to smoothly burn her throat. She would arrive any minute now, and with her arrival Lena would have to tell her the plan. She would have to tell her the reckless and possibly dangerous plan she had created on her way here; and in her plan, she needed the woman to work with her. Otherwise, when she walked through the door, everything would end before it even began.

Downing the glass, the brunette sighed as she watched the door to her office shift open.

"You called," the woman stated, walking angrily into the office.

"Did you come alone," Lena questioned, sounding calmer than she felt.

"I did, do you want to tell me why," the detective asked.

"I guess you can say the DEO walls are thin. Or could have been doors, whichever one you want to pick. I overheard you and Alex when I came to," she replied.

Maggie sighed, threading her hands annoyingly through her hair. "So, uh," the woman began, "instead of staying behind and defending yourself you decided to become exactly what she thought of you? You left Kara, Lena."

The younger woman rolled her eyes, "I know what I did," she began.

"Then, why did you do it," Maggie shouted; growing tired of the day ahead.

"Because I couldn't do anything there," the brunette responded, matching the older woman's volume. "I couldn't help Kara while I was there. Not with Alex believing that I'm nothing more than my family name."

Maggie dropped her voice, calming the anger that resided within her. "I was convincing her."

"Well, what a great job you were doing."

The detective rolled her eyes, "Well, you leaving sure as hell didn't help."

Lena sighed, grabbing her bottle of bourbon as she poured herself another drink. After pondering it for a moment, the brunette shifted, motioning the glass towards the younger woman as she drunk from the bottle. Both women stood quietly within the room, savoring the burn of the alcohol. When the detective finished her drink, she placed the glass onto the brunette's desk, leaning next to the younger woman as she spoke.

"So," she started, finding herself calmer than before, "why'd you call me here?"

Lena took a swig from the bottle, shifting her attention to the younger woman. "I might have a plan."

"A plan for...," Maggie questioned.

"Capturing my mother. I think I might have a plan, but I can't follow through without your help."

"Why me?"

"Well, other than the fact that you believe I had nothing to do with this," Lena continued, "You can also keep the cops off me long enough for me to execute my plan."

The smaller woman furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean I would have to keep the cops off you."

Lena remained silent for a moment, "I can't tell you."

The brunette scoffed, "So, let me get this straight, you need my help, but you won't tell me why or how? I'm just supposed to take you at your word?"

The CEO nodded her head, understanding the predicament Lena had placed her in, "I hope so. Yes."

The detective shook her head, pushing off the brunette's desk as she headed towards the door. Lena exhaled loudly, pushing off her desk as she called onto the woman. "Look, Maggie, I'm not asking you to do anything illegal. I'm not asking you to lie to Alex, or Winn, or J'onn or whoever else at the DEO."

"Then what are you asking me," she questioned.

"I'm asking that you give me some time. Enough time to call my mother and figure this out. I'm going to have to become someone I'm not, in order to save Kara; and I can't do that if the DEO and NCPD think that my mother and I are actually working together. I just—I just need you know that I have a plan, okay? I have a plan. And when it looks like my plan is something…bad or Luthor like, I need you to keep that faith that you have in me. I need you to keep seeing past my family name. I need you to remember the way I look at her. And when you do, I just need you to buy me as much time as you can."

The brunette paused.

She knew her request had been crazy. She knew that asking a woman she met just a few hours ago to go against her girlfriend and the DEO/ NCPD was a foolish request. She knew that this could backfire against her; but she had to try. For Kara, she had to try.

"Please," Lena requested, brokenly. "Just…please."

The woman sighed, continuing her path towards the door, speaking to the woman over her shoulder. "Don't make me regret this," the detective stated, continuing her path towards the elevator.

"I won't," the woman concluded.

* * *

_It had been a week since they last saw each other._

_A week since the women had talked to one another._

_A week since Kara picked up her phone._

_After Kara never called, the brunette took it upon herself to call the older woman. But, Kara ignored her, at first, she allowed the phone to ring continuously. Afterwards, Lena found herself sent straight to voicemail._

_Despite the obvious, Lena chalked it up to the blonde having a busy week. Supergirl had been saving the city left to right and on top that, Kara Danvers had to release at least two articles a day. The blonde must have been overwhelmed, Lena concluded; and she would call her the moment she had a chance, she knew it._

_Or at least she hoped that a week ago._

_Now, now she stood at the blonde's door, hoping to talk. Hoping that the blonde would tell her she "was just about to call her," the way she always did when Lena would show up randomly._

_Knocking hesitantly on the door, Lena waiting impatiently for the other woman. Willing herself to remain calm. After what felt like forever, the blonde reluctantly opened the door; shyly hiding partially behind it, the blonde smiled at the younger woman._

" _Hi," she greeted._

_Lena noted that it wasn't a typical greeting for the blonde. It wasn't accompanied by a hug or one of the woman's "Sunny Danvers" smiles. Instead, the reporter uncomfortable, like she wanted to be anywhere but in this moment._

" _Hi," Lena replied, offering the woman a kind smile. "Can I—can I come in?"_

_The smile on the brunette's face dropped slowly as she watched the blonde hesitate. After a second of reluctance the blonde held the door open for the brunette, welcoming her in._

" _You haven't returned any of my calls," Lena began, slowly removing her jacket and placing it onto the dining room table. "I got worried."_

_Kara shook her head, smiling shyly at the younger woman. "Yeah, about that…I was umm, busy."_

_The women stood awkwardly in silence before the blonde spoke up, "I was going to call though."_

_Lena chuckled awkwardly at the woman, "I figured."_

_Once again, the women found themselves in silence. Lena took note of the reporter's cold nature. The woman had been standing on the far-side of the room, her gaze on the floor as she shifted from foot to foot. Any other time, with any other person, Lena would have laughed at the situation she now found herself in._

_One moment she and Kara had been shamelessly familiarizing themselves with the most intimate parts of one another. The next, they stood miles apart, unable to look each other in the eye. But unfortunately, this was not any other time, and this was not any other person. It was Kara, and she couldn't help but feel something had been off._

" _Listen, Kara," began, "about that night."_

" _Yeah, uh," Kara interrupted, "it's okay you don't have to mention it. I know that it didn't mean anything."_

" _Yeah, I know but—wait what," Lena questioned._

_What did the blonde mean by "it didn't mean anything"? The brunette hesitated, no longer feeling as confident in the discussion as she once had._

_The blonde continued. "I know that, that_ _**night** _ _didn't mean anything. I mean, we had been drinking and everything happened so fast. You don't have to worry, I know that you were just calling to make sure that we could remain friends and I can do that. I mean, I want to do that. This doesn't have to be more than a one-time thing."_

_Kara was right, they had been drinking; but it was not nearly enough to make the brunette want to have sex with just anyone. Especially not Kara, she wouldn't want to take advantage of the blonde that way. And yes, it did happen quickly, but in the best possible way. She didn't call to remain Kara's friend, she actually came by hoping to clear things up with the blonde and potentially ask her on a date. For the first time since breaking up with Jack, Lena wanted more than a one-time thing._

_The brunette bit her lip nervously, "Um," she started, not knowing what to say. "Is—Is that what you want," Lena questioned. "I mean, is us remaining just friends okay with you?"_

_Kara bobbed her head, adjusting her glasses as she spoke. "Yeah, of course. More than okay. I'm actually relieved. We have a good thing going and I want to keep that. To keep us…our friendship."_

_The brunette sighed, blinking rapidly as her gazed bounced around the room. She hadn't expected that. She hadn't expected Kara denying her so effortless. She honestly hadn't expected the blonde denying at all. She knew that Kara might have been avoiding her, but she thought it would be because she didn't know how to discuss the night. She had no idea that Kara had been trying to forget the night altogether._

_Clearing her throat, the Luthor finally spoke, "You're right. Our friendship is the most important thing and that night had been…a…a lapse of judgment on our parts," the woman lied._

_The reporter chuckled, exhaling deeply, the blonde stepped closer to the woman. "Good," she said weakly, "I'm glad you think so."_

_The women stood within the room, allowing the silence to stand between them._

_She wanted to leave._

_Lena wanted to leave but her feet wouldn't allow her to do so._

_She was an idiot to believe that she and the blonde might have something. She should have stuck with her before reasoning. Lena should have continued to ignore the feelings she felt for the woman. She shouldn't have enacted on it, she should have kept everything the same._

_And she wanted to speak, but as always in times like this, she found the words alluded her. Arriving on her tongue, but never quite forming into words, Lena watched as her words died before having a chance at articulation. What was she to say to that? How was she to tell Kara she wanted something that the blonde clearly did not?_

" _Do you," the blonde questioned, pulling the younger woman from her thoughts. "Do you want a drink? We could move to the couch and catch up," the blonde questioned._

_Lena shifted her attention onto the older woman, nodding her head weakly. Lena could do it, she could pretend that Kara was just a friend. She could continue to have the dinners, the movies, the friendship without any other benefit. She could continue to put on the charade and not say anything. If anything, it was better that the blonde ended things before they began. Now, she could focus her energy on knowing that she can Kara didn't stand a chance, they would never be more than friends._

_The younger woman nodded her head, moving to the couch as she responded. "I would love a drink," she stated, sitting on the couch as she blonde moved to her cabinets. "We can put a movie on in the background," Lena stated, refusing to look at the blonde for a moment. Wanting to gain control over her emotions._

" _That sounds good," Kara responded, pouring wine into glasses. "Just not the 'Prestige.'"_

_Lena chuckled at the blonde, "I won't put that on. I promise."_

* * *

"Yeah. I kind of wish you didn't tell me that. What a stupid plan," Lena heard the woman state on the other line.

When she woke up this morning, she made two phone calls: the first, to her mother and the second, to the detective. After spending half an hour explaining her plan, that is what Maggie concluded.

"It's a good plan, Maggie," Lena replied.

"Yeah, for Kara. But for you, Lena, you could get hurt if this goes wrong."

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "As long Kara is okay, I'll be fine."

"Look, Rebel," Maggie began. "Your plan, it's romantic and if it works and Kara wakes up, you without a doubt will be laid. But if it doesn't you will be getting laid six feet under with your gravestone reading 'Here lies the woman who had enough degrees to know better.'"

"You're so dramatic," the brunette replied.

"And how will I explain that Kara, hmmm? What do I say, 'hey Little Danvers, I knew Rebel's cause was dumb as hell, but I allowed to happen anyway? Your happiness be damned. Glad to see you're awake, although your lover's dead.'"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Seriously, if you ever choose to leave law enforcement, the theater is where you belong."

"Lena, you can do something else. This doesn't have to be your one and only plan. You can come back to the DEO and we can figure things out, together."

The Luthor shook her head, "You know I can't do that. Alex doesn't trust me and the moment my mother realizes I'm working with the government she will disappear. We will never wake up Kara then. It might not be the best of plans, but it's the best one we have at the moment."

Maggie sighed in the speaker, groaning as she finally spoke. "Fine, but the moment it starts to fall through, I'm getting Alex and the DEO involved, do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear," she replied.

Suddenly, a light knock fell onto Lena's apartment door. Shifting her attention, the brunette stared worriedly at the door. "She's here, I'll have to call you back."

"Be careful, Rebel," Maggie stated.

"I'll try," she replied, hanging up the phone as she walked towards the door. Before opening the door, Lena creased out the lines within her skirt, closing her eyes briefly as she gained her composure.

After a moment, the brunette opened the door, placing her emotionless business demeanor on.

"Mother," she greeted.

"Lena, sweetheart," she replied. "So nice of you to call."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think.** _


	13. The Only Sense

_**Don't forget that the events of this story are out of order from the show. Meaning the Medusa virus happened first, and then the story with the men with guns happened afterwards. In addition, Lena knows that her mom is evil, but she did not find out about Cadmus until the previous chapters.** _

_**Ignore the typos. Enjoy.** _

* * *

_Lena glared at her tablets, sighing loudly as she quickly tapped along the screens. She couldn't believe that her engineering team could be this incompetent. She couldn't believe that despite her detailed blueprint, they gave her this inept display in return. Now, she would have to stay up all night to fix half of the problems they created._

_L-Corp truly needed a new engineering team._

_Immersed in her screens, the brunette didn't hear her office door open, or the blonde angrily addressing her._

_She hadn't known how long Kara had been standing there when the woman cleared her throat._

" _I said, 'I really enjoyed waiting two hours in a vegan restaurant for someone who never came,'" Kara repeated._

_Lena shifted her eyes from her laptop, acknowledging the woman's voice, but not hearing her words._

_She smiled weakly in response, "Oh, hey. I'm sorry can't talk right now, I'm a little busy."_

_The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, dropping her bag onto the floor as she fell into the guest seat._

" _Lena," she stated calmly. "Look at me."_

_The brunette sighed, continuing to move her hands rapidly against the screen as she diverted her attention._

" _Do you know what time it is," Kara questioned._

_The CEO shifted her attention to the clock on the wall. "It's two, why?"_

_Kara leaned back her seat, raising her eyebrows in a response._

_Suddenly, Lena's fingers ceased their dance across her screens in realization. "It's two," she repeated. "I missed our lunch."_

_The reporter nodded her head, "Yeah, you did; and to think I was going to try kale for you. Kale, Lee."_

_The brunette rested against her chair, exhaling loudly as she looked at the blonde. "Kara, I am so sorry. I completely forgot about our lunch. I've—I've just been so busy. Between work and personal issues, I've been completely all over the place."_

_The blonde nodded her head, "I figured. You've been talking about that place for weeks. I thought there would be a good reason why'd you stand me up. Is there anything I can help you with?"_

_Lena shook her head, leaning forward in her seat as she returned her attention to the screens. "No, not unless you know how to fix my blueprint of this continuous stirred-tank reactor model."_

_The blonde shook her head, "No, I'm pretty good at science, but I draw the line at helping with chemical engineering reactors."_

_The Luthor looked up from her screens, smirking as she raised an eyebrow at the reporter. "And they say you're just pretty face."_

_Kara winked at the brunette, scooting forward in her seat as she rested her forearms against the CEO's desk._

" _Eh, let them think that. It's less work for me when they do."_

_The women shared a smile. Lena drawing her attention back to the screens, while the blonde slowly pushed them away from her reach. "I might not be willing to help with the work issues, but I can help with the 'personal' ones."_

" _I'm fine, Kara."_

" _Hey," the blonde began, pushing the second tablet away from the brunette. "Talk to me."_

 _The younger woman continued to stare at the blonde, debating whether to disclose her problem or not. "I'm sorry, that might have sounded like a request. I'll change it. Lee, my beautiful and wonderful friend who stood me up for two hours at a_ _**vegan** _ _restaurant and now is forcing me to pull information from her, can you please talk to me about your personal issues? So, that I can help you."_

_Lena smiled at the blonde, chuckling lightly at her response._

_The brunette diverted her eyes for a moment. Embarrassed at her behavior. "My mother called," she said somewhat quietly._

" _And," Kara prodded._

" _And," she continued, "she wants to have dinner with me; to talk about the business and Lex."_

" _Oh," the blonde responded, processing the woman's information. "How do you feel about that?"_

_Lena shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't feel anything about it."_

" _Yeah, I can totally see that," the blonde responded, sarcastically. "The way that you're looking away while you speak to me says just that."_

_Lena rolled her eyes. "When did you get so sardonic?"_

_The blonde shrugged, "I'm pretty sure I'm hangry."_

" _Look, Kar, I don't want to talk about it."_

" _And I'm pretty sure you should," Kara replied._

" _Why is that?"_

" _Because your mother is in town. And you're clearly bothered by it. Your mother, who you have said you didn't have the best relationship. Your mother who fought you for this business, who you want to have a relationship with but don't know how, wants to see you. And I can see that you're considering it."_

_Lena sighed, finally shifting her attention back to the blonde. "It's not silly to want to see your mom, Lee. She might not have been the best, but maybe her coming to town will be something good. Maybe she is on the road to changing."_

" _And what if she's not," the Luthor questioned. She had known how this would end. It always began and ended the same with Lena's mother. She would show up to town, tell Lena how big of a mistake she was and then disappear, leaving a bigger hole in the brunette than she had before. Lena wouldn't give her the chance to do it this time, not if she could help it._

" _Well, you will never know until you try," the blonde responded. "Look, besides what you've told me, I don't know much about your relationship with your mom. But, I do know about regret; and if my mother was alive and in town, wishing to see me, I would regret not giving her the chance."_

_Lena nodded her head, "Yeah, but from what you've told me, your mom was an angel. If she was alive and in town you would be a fool not to see her."_

_Kara titled her head, squinting her eyes, "She wasn't always an angel, especially not in the end."_

" _Then why would you want to see her."_

" _So, that I could say my peace and, maybe, let her say hers." The blonde continued, "It's not about letting her find closure, Lena. It's about you finding your own."_

_The brunette glanced at her computer, nervously and anxiously wanting the conversation to change. "I doubt that I will be able to find closure in some expensive restaurant as my mother is criticizing my taste in wines," she chuckled darkly._

_The blonde scooted closer to the Luthor's desk. Tapping the brunette's hand, she silently requested the brunette's attention. "Then, don't go to an expensive restaurant," the blonde thought for a moment. Suddenly, she brightened up at an idea, "How about you come to my place?"_

_Lena shook her head immediately opening her mouth to protest, "Kara, no—"_

" _Oh, come on, Lee. It would be great. I could invite Alex and Maggie, it could be fun. And besides, if your mom is as mean as you say, it would be fun watching them give her a piece of their minds. Plus, I make one mean lasagna and I happen to have the best wine in National City. I don't know if you know, but I have connections with Cat Grant."_

_Lena chuckled, "You don't say."_

" _I do," the blonde teased. "Come on, you can kill two birds with one stone. You can have dinner with your mom without all the pressure it entails, and you can make it up to me for missing lunch._ _ **Plus,**_ _you get to finally meet my sister, who is awesome, by the way. So, technically, you would be killing three birds with one stone. It's a win-win-_ _ **win**_ _situation."_

_The brunette titled her head, considering the blonde's request. On one hand, she didn't want the blonde to meet her mother. She knew exactly what Lillian would think of her, and Lena would spend the whole night subduing the rude responses her mother shot towards the blonde. On the other hand, Kara was a grown woman who could defend herself; and she truly wanted to have a chance to meet the amazing Alex Danvers. The night could go terribly wrong, but in other ways, it could turn out to be something special._

_She didn't trust that her mother would be anything but unbecoming, but she knew that Kara would find some way to turn it around. And who was she to pass up on seeing such a thing._

_The brunette smiled slightly, shifting her attention back to the blonde. "I have wanted to meet your sister."_

_Kara smiled brightly, "She's been wanting to meet you."_

" _And I do want this famous lasagna," she continued._

" _I mean who wouldn't," Kara replied._

" _And the wine."_

" _Naturally," the blonde joked._

_Lena rolled her eyes playfully, attempting to hide the smile that steadily began to grow. "I suppose I'll take your offer."_

_The blonde smiled, pushing herself off the desk excitedly as she cheered. "But, the moment my mother becomes too much, we are leaving. You don't deserve her behavior, no matter how kind you are."_

_Kara nodded her head at the brunette, "Okay, but promise me you won't give her the cold shoulder the entire night. Promise me that you will at least try to hear what she has to say."_

_Lena nodded her head. "I promise."_

_The blonde smiled, "Good. Then, call your mother and tell her we will be seeing her tonight."_

_Lena sighed, staring at her phone as the task presented itself. "I hope I don't regret this."_

" _Don't worry, you won't," the blonde replied._

* * *

She regretted it. Well, not full-heartedly.

After all, her mother was the only one who had the cure for whatever was harming Kara. But still, she regretted calling Lillian. She regretted that she had to. Had the party not happened, had she anticipated her mother's deception, she would have cancelled the party the moment Kara suggested it.

Instead, here she was. Waiting for her mother to arrive. And here she was, growing even more afraid as she did.

Suddenly, a light knock fell onto Lena's apartment door. Shifting her attention, the brunette stared worriedly at the door. "She's here, I'll have to call you back."

"Be careful, Rebel," Maggie stated.

"I'll try," she replied, hanging up the phone as she walked towards the entrance. Before opening the door, Lena creased out the lines within her skirt, closing her eyes briefly as she gained her composure.

After a moment, the brunette opened the door, placing her emotionless business demeanor on.

"Mother," she greeted.

"Lena, sweetheart," she replied. "So nice of you to call."

The brunette stepped out of the doorway, motioning for her mother to join her in the apartment.

"Wow," her mother stated, regarding the apartment. "This is…quaint."

Lena rolled her eyes, taking a little longer than required to lock the door. This was going to be a long plan, and if her mother was already behaving in her typical fashion, Lena wasn't sure she would be sane by the end of this.

Turning towards the older woman, the CEO motioned towards her kitchen, "Would you like anything," she questioned.

"Yes, an explanation to why I'm here would be nice."

"Funny," Lena replied, "I'm not sure my cabinets hold any of that. I just might have to call Andy to see if he can pick that up on his way here."

Her mother stared at her disapprovingly, "You were always a smart ass. I'm pretty sure you got that from your father."

Lena sighed, pouring herself a drink that she admittedly knew was too early to have. "Objectively, I'd say I'm very smart. Although it has nothing to do with my ass."

"Why did you call me, Lena? I'm sure it wasn't so you could parade around with these childish antics."

The CEO nodded her head, chugging what was left of her drink before she stepped into the dining room to join her mother. Leaning against the table, the brunette folded her arms across her body, coolly accessing her mother before she spoke.

"You ruined my gala," Lena stated firmly; watching as her mother smirked amusingly.

She knew where this was going. She was going to deny it. Her mother was going to find every explanation in the book to why she wouldn't have been the one to do such a thing. But, Lena knew better. And after thinking about the situation last night, she was shocked that they hadn't figure out it was her mother sooner.

Lena's event was everything that her mother hated. Everything that she despised. It was an event made solely to help aliens and it was held alongside the Luthor name and brand. In addition, the gala had Supergirl, herself, there. This was the perfect set up for her mother. This was the perfect way for her mom to get revenge on National City's refugees and National City's hero. The criminals she sent were merely pawns in her game.

"Your  _gala_? Wait, I think that I might've heard about that. Tragic, really. I heard that the men and Supergirl destroyed all your products. Darn," she sighed contrived, "what a shame."

Lena glared at the woman, "Mother, cut the act. I know it was you. I had L-Corps facial recognition programs scanning throughout the city and it caught you trading guns with the men in an abandoned parking deck. Despite your elective surgeries, I can still identify you from a mile away."

Her mother chuckled to herself, dropping the act when Lena revealed her truth. "Then," she thought aloud, "why haven't you called the cops on me like last time?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Because," she began, "I wanted to give you a chance to explain this time."

Her mother furrowed her eyebrows, titling her head as she considered Lena's words. "You wanted to give me a chance to explain," she repeated. Lena nodded her head, patiently waiting for her mother to admit the obvious.

"Are you sure you aren't accusing me of this because your little reporter was hurt during the robbery," she questioned.

Lena's cool demeanor fell temporarily, faltering at her mother's words. She had forgotten that, to the outside world, it had seemed as if Kara Danvers had been injured in the fight rather than Supergirl. The crowd saw Supergirl win and fly away back to wherever she usually goes. But, Kara Danvers had collapsed in the hallway and had been rushed out by some random group in an emergency vehicle.

The brunette clenched her jaw, glaring at her mother. "Come on, mother. Don't use words like 'accuse' it makes it seem as if you're innocent and we already established that I know that you aren't. And yes, this is about  _Kara._ One of your men—"

"Not my men," her mother interrupted.

"One of  _the_  men," she corrected, "that you sold your guns to, hit Kara when she was trying to disperse the crowd."

Once again, her mother furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Well, if that's the case she should be dead."

Lena sighed, glaring at the women and her response. She was right, had Kara been a human and hit by the guns she would have been dead before her body hit the ground. But, she didn't need to know that.

"Well, luckily, your weapons didn't work as well as you thought they would. She is currently in the hospital, in critical condition."

"Sorry to hear that. I was fond of her. Regardless, I'm not sure of what it is you think I can do."

Lena pushed herself off the table, unfolding her arms as she stepped closer to her mother. "Bullshit, there is something you can do, and you know it.  _Drop the act_. I'm not wearing a wire and I don't intend on telling the cops that you were the one to sell the weapons or that you're the leader of Cadmus. I just need you to tell me where you got them and how I can reverse its affects."

The women stared one another down, refusing to speak as the tension within the room steadily built itself. After a moment, Lillian nodded her head in surrender, walking around the room as she silently relented. "I forget that you were always the smarter one, between you and your brother. I should have known that if you knew I sold the weapons you would have also connected that I am the leader of Cadmus."

"Please get to the point," Lena interrupted.

"Anndrannian Cannons are interesting," she began, "very powerful weapons. Often it doesn't have to be fully charged to emit a powerful blow, but when it is—it can do wonders."

The CEO remained quiet as she watched her mother circulate around the room. Listening diligently as she unraveled her plans. "Surprisingly, getting ahold of the alien technology was the easiest thing about the operation. They're selling quickly in the black markets and although I find the Andrannians, and aliens in general, quite barbaric, I must admit they are giving us a fair chance. With the weapons, I would be able to continue your brother's mission. I would be able to take back this city from alien invaders, we wouldn't have to be the lesser race any longer."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Mother, stop referring to them as 'invaders.' This city is filled with immigrants, ourselves included. They are merely looking for the same opportunity of livelihood as we possess."

"But at what cost," her mother questioned. "At our expense we are supposed to just sit around and let them take what is rightfully ours. And if we don't willingly give it, if we don't willingly succumb they take it from us by force. How can we compete with them? They are stronger, more resilient, more resourceful than us. Pretty soon they are going to be taking over and it all began with Supergirl."

The brunette exhaled loudly. "Supergirl doesn't intend to take anything by force, mother. She stands for truth, compassion, and hope; and she has done nothing but help the city since she revealed herself."

"Yeah, well tell that to those that she harmed when she was exposed to Red Kryptonite," her mother replied.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, glaring at her mother as she responded, "Red Kryptonite," she questioned. "I thought Kryptonite was _green_."

Lillian smiled villainously at her daughter, titling her head curiously. "You don't know…Never mind it, you'll see soon enough. The alien invaders are dangerous, Lena. Their intentions are malicious. They possess power we cannot hope to match. And their technology, brought from other worlds, are constantly falling into the wrong hands."

"Because you traded them into the wrong hands," Lena argued. "Look, I saw the propaganda on television. I don't need another lecture on it. I just need you to tell me how to reverse its affects. Kara is dying slowly on that table, and it's because you have some twisted vendetta against the alien race."

"What is in it for me," Lillian questioned coolly. Forcing Lena to take a step back at her coldness.

" _What is in it for you,_ " Lena questioned through clenched teeth. "I tell you that your technology was misused and is killing my girlfriend and instead of trying to help you ask,  _what is in it for you_?"

"Yes."

"How about me not turning your ass into the cops, again? How about me not telling the cops that you're the leader of Cadmus or that you are buying illegal weapons in the black market," the brunette shouted.

"I've already been arrested and managed to escape police custody, multiple times. I could do it again. Also, you talking to me doesn't work out well for you. Just me standing in your home for as long as I have been gives you a charge of harboring a criminal. For all they know the gala could have been a trap for Supergirl made by the Luthor family," she replied.

"You know it wasn't."

"I know that, but the cops don't and if you call them it'll be your word against mine. So…I see your move. You're willing to sacrifice everything to save your reporter, your  _queen_. So, I'll ask you again: what is in it for me?"

* * *

_Kara opened the door swiftly, stepping aside as the brunette stepped in. "So…," she began hesitantly, "Alex and Maggie can't make it tonight. They got tickets to Bare Naked Ladies and apparently Maggie is just as obsessed as Alex. So, they will be going to that instead."_

_Lena turned around abruptly, staring at the blonde as she removed her jacket._

" _Don't get me wrong, I enjoy you, Kara," Lena began, "but please tell me that it will not just be you, my mother, and I."_

" _It won't be, I actually—wait, what's so wrong with it being just me, you, and your mom," the blonde questioned._

" _Well, for one: it wouldn't really be a comfortable environment to be in. It'll feel like I'm introducing my mother to my_ _ **girl**_ _friend."_

 _Kara nodded her head, taking the jacket from the brunette's hand and hanging it up. "Yeah, but you are introducing your mother to your_ _**girl** _ _friend"_

_Lena rolled her eyes slightly. "You get what I mean, Kara. She would think that we are together, and we aren't really."_

_The blonde nodded her head, moving towards the kitchen as the brunette continued. "I mean, other than that night, we are just friends, right?"_

_Grabbing a drink from the fridge, the blonde nodded once more, turning around as she placed it in front of the brunette. "Yeah, we are. And I get it. So, that's why it won't be just me, you, and Lillian. I called James and Winn and they are more than happy to be your buffers. Winn has been wanting to talk to you about science and L-Corp for a while; and between you and me, I think James might be into you."_

_Lena rolled her eyes, "No, thank you. I'm not into the insult you one moment and smile at you the next, type of personality. If you're into someone, you should just let them know. No need to play games."_

_The blonde nodded her head, agreeing with the brunette's words, but also becoming pained by them. She liked Lena, she cared about her more than a friend should. Truth be told, she would love for this night to be the awkward meet the parent type of night. The night where she would spend all of time trying to show Lillian that she was worthy of Lena's affections and trying to show Lena that she could handle her crazy family. She would love for Lena to meet her friends as her girl friend, rather than her friend who happened to be a girl. She would have loved for this night to be everything she desired, rather than what it was: a way of having Lena simultaneously see and avoid her mother._

_Besides, Lena did want Kara, not in that way at least. And despite the blonde wanting that night to be more than what it was, she knew that Lena need an out. She knew that after Jack, Lena wouldn't want to be with someone else, especially not her. She couldn't let Lena know that she cared about her more than their friendship, if she had, she would end up leaving with nothing at all._

_Kara smiled shyly. "Anyway, tonight should still go smoothly. It'll be great."_

_The CEO exhaled loudly. Grabbing the drink that the reporter placed in front of her, Lena chugged the drink, groaning when a knock grazed the reporter's door._

" _Relax," Kara stated, playfully bumping into the younger woman as she passed by. "It's just James and Winn. I asked them to come a little earlier, so that you weren't meeting them the same time as your mother."_

_Lena cleared her throat nervously, placing her glass onto the table as she waited for the blonde to open the door. She had met James before, but she was nervous to meet Winn. Besides Alex, he was one of the people the blonde always seemed to talk about._

_As soon as the door was opened, Winn came rushing through, nearly stumbling onto the woman in front of him. "Would you relax," James said from outside the apartment; receiving a shush from the shorter man in a response._

_Kara stared amused at the man, "You okay there, Winn," she questioned. Winn nodded his head nervously, adjusting his clothes as she shifted his attention to the younger woman._

" _You're—you're Lena Luthor."_

_The brunette nodded her head, smiling amused, "I am."_

" _You," Winn pointed, walking towards the brunette, "you invented the MIOX Chemi-generator."_

_Fluctuating his attention to James and Kara, the man continued, "It's a generator that processes the salts and other types of things in brine solution, electrolyzes it through an electrolytic cell, and turns into a useful chemical. One that helps disinfect water in impoverish countries for almost no energy."_

_Lena nodded her head, allowing her shoulders to relax and the nervousness to wash away as the man spoke. "I wouldn't say 'invented,' more like perfected," she joked._

_Winn smiled, "Yeah, she—she perfected it."_

_Kara chuckled at her friend's starstruck behavior. Besides Superman, she had never seen Winn become so easily flustered._

" _Lena," she began, "this is Winn. Winn, Lena; and you already know James."_

_Lena nodded her head, reaching her hand out to introduce herself to Winn and exchanging a brief nod with the photographer._

" _A pleasure to meet you, Winn; and it's a pleasure seeing you again, James."_

" _The pleasure all mine," James replied. Winn remained too starstruck to say anything past the handshake. Kara smiled once more, ushering the men towards her living room, stopping when she reached Lena._

" _See, I told you. Nothing to worry about. Winn loves you already."_

_Lena laughed, motioning towards the older man, "Yeah, he was rather eager to meet me. I don't think I've ever met anyone like that before."_

_Kara scoffed, playfully. "Hey, I resent that. If I recall I am always eager to see you."_

_Lena smiled at the older woman, bumping shoulders with her jokingly. "Well, you don't count. You're like that with everyone and for some reason your sunshine enjoys my gloom."_

_The blonde shook her head, "Nope. Not true. I don't particularly like seeing Snapper Carr and I do not just offer this smile to just anyone. Plus, you give off more sunshine than you know. For some reason you only share it with me, though."_

_The brunette nodded her head, "Well, I find that you're the only one worth sharing it with."_

_The women stood in the kitchen for a moment. Staring at one another, the women took the other in. Lena opened her mouth to say something, but immediately close it when James cleared his throat, adverting their attention elsewhere._

" _I asked if you wanted me to get that," James questioned, pointing towards the door._

_The women furrowed their eyes in confusion, seeing this, James clarified. "Someone knocked on the door."_

_Kara moved hurriedly towards the entrance as the tension in Lena's shoulders returned. Looking over her shoulder, the blonde quickly spoke to Lena, "There is more wine in the fridge."_

_The brunette exhaled loudly, "Thank God." Grabbing the bottle out of the fridge, the brunette quickly filled her cup. Kara smiled at the Luthor's reaction. Placing her hand on the door, she waited. "You ready," Kara questioned._

" _As I'll ever be."_

_Opening the door, Kara smiled brightly at the older Luthor._

_Lillian stood rigidly at the door, looking surprisingly at the blonde. "You must be Kara Danvers," she stated matter-of-factly._

" _And you must be Mrs. Luthor."_

" _Lillian, please."_

_Kara stepped aside, ushering the woman into her home. Lillian hesitantly took off her jacket, accessing the apartment. "Wow, this is…rather quaint."_

_Lena rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her fresh glass. "Hello, mother."_

_Lillian shifted her attention from the apartment to her daughter. "Lena," she responded. The older woman accessed her daughter, frowning upon seeing the glass in her hand._

" _Drinking so soon," she questioned._

_Rolling her eyes once more, the brunette placed the glass onto the isle. Stepping around the isle, she stood next to Kara, greeting her mother. "I hope you had a pleasing ride over."_

" _It was average, my driver leaves a lot to be desired. I suppose it could be worse."_

" _I suppose."_

_Kara's eyes danced between the two women. She had grown uncomfortable by their interaction and it only grew as the women continued to silently stare at one another._

_The blonde cleared her throat, hinting for Lena to say something. But once the brunette showed that she wouldn't be adding to the conversation, Kara assisted. "You look lovely, Lillian."_

_She had been wearing a perfectly tailored white shirt, with an elaborate gray and black patterned pants, which gave her outfit a fancy affluent look. The two buttons of her blouse had been left unbuttoned, as if meant to be worn that way. Casual, yet graceful at the same time. Her blouse was slightly longer at the back, it had no vent, and there was a single pocket on one side, where a long golden brooch resided. Her hair rested in a perfect bun, while her makeup and jewelry remained simple and regal._

_Lena had to admit, her mother did look "lovely."_

" _You do, mother," Lena replied._

" _And you look…well-rested."_

_Lena furrowed her eyebrows, opening her mouth to reprimand her mother when Kara jumped in. "Um, Lillian, I'd like you to meet Winn Schott and James Olsen. They both work for CatCo magazine."_

_Kara guided the older woman further into the apartment, grabbing the abandoned glass of wine, handing if casually off to Lena. The brunette thanked her friend quietly, smiling when James introduced himself as a friend of Superman. Kara glared at the man, motioning for him to stop any planned nonsense. Effortlessly, Winn stepped in, talking to the women about her innovative work._

_Walking towards Lena, the blonde smiled reassuringly. "See," she stated, "that wasn't too bad."_

" _Wait for it," Lena stated, finishing off her second glass. "She'll start insulting Cat Grant, journalists, your apartment—amongst other things, soon enough."_

_Kara shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know about that. I think she likes my apartment. She said it was 'quaint.'"_

_Lena chuckled, crossing her arms and she moved closer to the blonde. "Yeah, that's my mother's kind way of saying she dislikes a place."_

_Kara frowned, "Oh."_

" _Yeah. Between James's hatred for my brother, my mother's hatred of CatCo and Superman, and Winn complimenting everyone, this will make for an interesting night."_

_The reporter sighed loudly, she hadn't realized the awkward night she created for everyone._

" _I didn't think this completely through," the blonde thought aloud._

" _No, Kara. No, you did not," the brunette replied, cheekily._

" _How did I not expect this," Kara asked, shifting her eyes to the brunette, who was already fixing herself another drink._

* * *

This was expected.

Lena's mother wanting something in return for helping Kara was expected.

It was also a part of her plan.

Knowing Lillian, the brunette knew that she wouldn't be willing to help her out of the kindness of her heart and she told herself that when her mother tried to bargain with her, she would be open to the unthinkable. Even if it went against every fiber of her being.

"What is it that you want?"

"You know what I want."

She did, but she wanted to hear her mother say it. She wanted to be able to say that this terrible plan had been her mother's doing.

"I would know better if you just asked."

"Last time I asked, you neutralized the virus," she replied.

"Last time you asked, I didn't have anything to lose. Now, I have everything. So, ask me for my help and I'll give it to you; in return for yours. It's that easy."

"Fine," Lillian replied. "Can you help me with my cause; can you help create the Medusa virus?"

"In exchange for your help with Kara, yes. I can—I will," Lena replied.

The mother offered a smirk, nodding her head in agreement towards her daughter. "Deal. But, I will not give you what you want until I am sure you aren't working with the police; and until I get what I want."

Lena crossed her arm across her body, raising an eyebrow as she accessed her mother. "Great, that doesn't sound misleading at all," she stated sardonically.

"Can you blame me," she questioned.

"I suppose not," she replied. "So, the Medusa virus. If you want to disperse it, you must understand that we don't have missile like last time. We will need something different."

"I'm sure the engineering degree you acquired at MIT could help you create the proper device. Or, the money that you acquired from the business could afford you the ability to acquire the missile," her mother replied.

Once again, the younger woman rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah. Me suddenly buying a missile doesn't raise suspicion at all."

"Are you always this sarcastic," Lillian questioned.

"Not always," Lena replied, "but, I do admit that you're right about something. I could always invent the device; or at least see if Lex might have some plans around that could work."

Lillian smiled wickedly at the younger woman. Stepping closer to her, she accessed her daughter, smiling before as she motioned towards the door. "Sounds like a good idea. Have the plans ready by tonight, I'll send you the address for where we will meet."

"And where are you going," Lena questioned. "I'm going to find the men that I acquired the weapons from. He should be able to provide you a sample to work with, to reverse your reporter's illness. I'll hold up my part of the deal if you hold up yours."

And with that, Lillian Luthor was out of the door.

The brunette continued to lean against the table, staring at the door, she exhaled loudly.

She didn't need to create a plan for tonight.

She already had it made.

Instead, she would spend the next few hours hoping that her mother held her end of the deal up. Lena couldn't follow her because, if she did, there was a chance that she would call off the deal and disappear like before. She couldn't call for help, because she knew that her mother's constant movement had most likely resulted in bugs being plated throughout her apartment.

Lena sighed, she would have to trust that her mother and the detective would hold up their end of the deal. She didn't have much to go on. But, from here on out, she would have to trust that she was rightfully four steps ahead of Lillian. Even if it felt like she was miles behind.

* * *

_Silently, Kara grabbed the empty glass out of Lena's hand. Replacing it with a glass of water, the blonde winked at the younger woman as she returned to the kitchen. Almost an hour had gone by; and Winn insisted on having Lena's attention as he questioned her about her various inventions and business at L-Corp. Although she had pretended to be annoyed by it, Kara could see that Lena was intrigued by Winn's interest and knowledge of her work. Finally, Lena had met an intellectual with the ability to keep up with her. James would chime into the conversation occasionally, but Kara found it dominated by Winn and his whimsical fancy._

_Meanwhile, Kara and Lillian remained in the kitchen. The older woman continued to access the room, while answering the questions the reporter threw her way. The night wasn't as bad as she and Lena had predicted. After Kara discovered the mistake she made inviting everyone, she and Lena found that keeping Lillian with Kara would be the best option. So, here they were, in the kitchen waiting for the lasagna to be done and having small conversations._

" _So, Lena tells me you've been traveling the last few months," Kara started._

_Lillian merely nodded at the statement, offering nothing more than an "I have been."_

_Once Kara realized that she wasn't going to continue, she decided that she would. "Where have you travelled to?"_

" _All over," Lillian began. "I visited the pyramids of Giza, in Egypt. The Salar De Uyuni, in Bolivia, the Reed Flute Caves, in China. It might be a little touristy, but I even went to see The Aurora Borealis."_

_The blonde nodded her head, smiling slightly at the woman's brief excitement._

" _Oh, the Aurora Borealis is—"_

" _A natural light display caused by the collision of energetic charged particles with atoms in the high- altitude atmosphere. It can be seen over a multitude of Northern countries," Kara finished._

_Lillian smirked at the younger woman, impressed by her knowledge. "It's one of my favorite places to go," Kara continued._

" _So, you've been before," Lillian questioned._

" _Often, actually."_

" _Hm. I wouldn't expect someone of your salary to be able to do such things."_

" _Me either," Kara continued, "but, I find a way."_

" _I'm sure you do," Lillian added._

_The conversation between the two flowed a little easier after that. Kara danced around the kitchen, preparing the table as the lasagna cooled down. Meanwhile, she and Lillian shared their traveling stories. Lillian mentioned that after Lex's trail she ventured off to a remote island in Norway. When Kara asked if she had visited Bear Island there, Lillian became impressed._

" _The island only spans 178 square miles and has no full-time residents," Lillian stated._

_Kara nodded her head in agreement, "Apart from the handful of people who man its weather station," she added._

" _How is it that you know of it," Lillian questioned._

_Kara smiled brightly at the woman, walking the lasagna towards the table as she spoke, "A woman should never reveal her secrets, Lillian."_

_Leaning into the older Luthor, Kara continued, "But, between you and me, I may or may not know a man who has stock within the island; who let's me visit whenever I can fly out."_

_Lillian stared at the blonde intriguing, "I may have misread you."_

_Kara smiled once more, "They all do."_

_Diverting her attention from the older woman, Kara called everyone to dinner; motioning everyone towards the table to eat. Winn and James quickly found themselves seated, starving after having to wait for so long. Lillian excused herself to freshen up, and Kara instantly found Lena at her side._

" _How is it going," she questioned._

_Turning her attention to the smaller woman, the blonde motioned towards the table. "It's going well, we actually have more in common than we thought."_

_Lena scoffed, pulling out a seat next to Kara as they waited for her mother. "I couldn't imagine what she would have in common with someone like you."_

" _What's that supposed to mean," Kara questioned, feigning offense._

" _I mean you're all rainbows, sunshine, and daisies, while she is dark, evil, and broody."_

" _Well, you're dark and broody, and we get along just fine," Kara replied playfully._

" _Yeah, but that's because the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree," Lena responded. "And I suppose you're right."_

_Kara chuckled, bumping her shoulders against the CEO's. "Look, we aren't best friends of anything. We just have a love for travel in common. That's all. I just think that she is impressed that I'm not just some dumb blonde."_

_Lena nodded, "Well, good. Because you could never be just some dumb blonde. I'm glad she can see at least that much."_

* * *

Lena had gone to her office for the day.

She decided that she would work from there instead of from home. She didn't know what type of bugs her mother planted in the apartment, whether it was audio, video, or both. So, she decided that leaving the apartment all together would be best. With the plans on her, the brunette decided to start creating the prototype for the Medusa virus.

She couldn't neutralize the virus, not this time. Not immediately. She couldn't take the chance that her mother wouldn't take the weapons away before she got them to help Kara. Instead, she would make the virus work, but stop the dispersion of it within the device. And while in the device, the virus would become neutralized five minutes after her mother powered it for dispersion. However, there was five minutes when the virus would be active, and in that five minutes, Lena needed to make sure that nothing bad happened.

The brunette sighed as she twisted another screw into the device. She knew that she could get it working within the next few hours, but it would be a tedious task to finish. She had been on a timeline. After her mother left, she sent her a text asking her to meet at ten, near the docks. Meaning, she would have to leave around nine to be there on time. Therefore, she had just six more hours to make this thing work, and she had even less time to make the Medusa virus do as she wanted.

Lena exhaled loudly once more, growing frustrated that the device hadn't been built already.

That this day hadn't been over already.

That Kara hadn't been awake already.

She missed her, worse than she had before. Worse than she did when they had been arguing. At least then, she knew that Kara was fine and just avoiding her. Now, the blonde couldn't get to her, even if she tried.

All she wanted was for Kara to hold her, again; and tell her that everything would be okay. She just wanted the woman to come back and brighten her day, make it less dark and filled with gloom.

She just wanted Kara: the woman who liked pot stickers, karaoke, musicals, and everything good in the world. She just wanted her Safe Haven.

Suddenly, the brunette was pushed out of her thoughts with an abrupt knock to her door; only to see it pushed opened immediately.

"Lena Luthor," the woman stated, flashing her badge, "NCPD."

"I tried to stop her, Ms. Luthor, but she is so fast," Hector stated.

"Do you have a name, NCPD," Lena questioned.

"Yes, I do, Detective Sawyer. I have a couple of questions to ask you about the attack on your gala," the woman finished.

Lena nodded her head, motioning towards Hector when he silently questioned letting the woman in. "It's fine."

The women waited until Hector left the room. Swiftly, Maggie took a thin metal detector out of her jacket, walking quickly around the room, checking for bugs. When the woman came up empty she turned off the device and looked onto the CEO.

"You haven't been answering my calls," she stated.

Lena shrugged her shoulder, "I left it with my assistant, Hector and told him not to answer any calls. Plus, If I did call you, it would have looked suspicious. I don't how much surveillance my mother has on me; and I'm pretty sure she planted a bug on it."

The latina nodded her head in understanding. "So, are we still going with that plan?"

"What plan," Lena questioned. "You mean the plan I already told you about? The plan you think is stupid?"

The smaller woman sighed, "Yeah. Still going with it?"

Lena nodded her head, "Yes, it seems to be working so far. My mother wants me to meet her at the docks tonight to exchange our information."

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows, pointing towards the device on the table. "Lena, what is that?"

The brunette looked down, crossing her arms across her body, defensively. "It's a device my brother created to make the planet uninhabitable for aliens, I'm recreating it based off the blueprint from Lex's old files."

The detective scoffed, "Excuse you. Did I just hear you say that you're creating a device that can make the planet  _uninhabitable_ for aliens? Why the  _hell_  would you actually recreate that?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "I told you the plan, Maggie. Besides, I'm redirecting the machine's use."

"Yeah, you told me the plan, but you never once said that you would seriously make the god damn device," Maggie shouted. "God, you just—you've literally seen what can happen when something is placed into the wrong hands. And you're doing it anyway? It's bad enough that you're going to un-neutralize the Medusa virus, now you're making a device that can disperse it."

"Maggie, it's going to be fine. All you have to do is stick to the plan and—"

"I can't let you do that," Maggie stated, firmly.

"You can't  _let me_ ," Lena questioned, suddenly becoming angry.

"Yeah, I can't let you do that."

"Why," Lena questioned, stepping closer to the younger woman, "Is it because I'm a Luthor."

"No, Lena. It's not. It's because your mother is and although I trust you, I don't trust her. I don't trust that after you give her the device she will uphold her part of the deal. I don't trust that she won't find some way to make that device work and kill all the aliens in the world. I don't trust that she won't hurt everyone. Kara may survive the Medusa virus, but no one else will and I don't trust Lillian, or this plan, enough to take that chance," Maggie finished.

She had been right. Lena didn't trust that after she gave this device to her mother everything would go as planned. She didn't trust that her mother would hold her part of the deal and give her an Anndrannian Cannon. She didn't trust her at all. But in this moment, all she could do was believe that her mother would hold her part of the deal. All she could do was hope that she had planned everything out properly. Even if the plan wasn't the best one; it was still something.

And she needed to hold onto something.

Lena sighed, stepping away from the detective and walking back towards her desk. "I'm making the device, whether you trust it or not."

"Lena," the woman began.

"Did you come up with a better plan," Lena interrupted.

"What?"

"Did you—or Alex, J'onn, or Winn, come up with a better plan?"

Maggie exhaled loudly, "No. But—"

"But, nothing. You don't have a better plan and this one is working so far. If you're going to continue to hate it, fine. Don't go along with it. Don't show up tonight. Tell the DEO, I don't care. But I can't keep running around trying my best with you constantly doubting me. I want Kara back—"

"I know that. We all do."

"Do you," Lena questioned loudly, growing more agitated by the minute. "Do you? Because if you did you wouldn't be asking me to go back to a drawing board that no one is willing to make a fucking mark on. You wouldn't ask me to stop doing the one thing that I can. I have weighed the options, I have rationalized this a thousand times, and this is better than  _hoping._ I'm all out of that Maggie, I don't have any more of that. All I have is today and the last 48 hours and I can tell you that it's been shit. So, if you don't believe in me, if you don't trust in the plan: leave. Don't show up tonight. Tell Alex everything. If you don't believe that this is going to work, jump ship now. It's better that I know now, before I really need you and you're not there."

The Latina stood in the middle of the room, frozen, for a moment. Lena could see her assessing her options. After a moment of hesitation, the woman sighed, choosing to walk out of the room, instead of staying to help the Luthor.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Maggie stated, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

And once again, as she always had been, Lena was left alone.

* * *

_The dinner had been going well._

_When Lillian returned to the table, the household found themselves falling into a strangely comfortable banter. Winn continued to question Lena on her innovations, Kara and Lillian continued to share their traveling stories, and James fell into both conversations seamlessly._

_Even Kara's cooking had been something to rave. Despite the previous doubts, it seemed that Lillian had been on her best behavior. She hadn't insulted Lena, if anything she would occasionally jump into Winn and Lena's conversation to applaud the brunette. It was as nice as it was confusing. The woman sitting in front of Lena was nothing like she had described. Yes, she did seem a little cold, but it wasn't anything to be questionable about._

_Instead of Lillian reflecting much of what was disliked about her son, she reflected much of what was admired about her daughter. She spoke honestly, without, astonishingly, coming off as rude. She didn't wave her education or wealth around. She didn't speak over, rudely, or down to anyone. And she didn't once mention her hatred for aliens, or specifically her hatred for Superman._

_Lena had been impressed; and for the first time, in a long time, she had enjoyed the company of her mother._

_Without the reservations that Lena once held, she found that time had been passing by faster than she expected. Dinner had been finished, all the wine had been consumed, and it was close to eleven when everyone decided to disperse. Everyone stood up from the table, content with the outcome of their night._

_Winn quickly found himself skirting around the table, holding his phone out to the brunette. "Would you mind if I had your number," he asked._

_When Lena raised her eyebrow, he began to question his directness. "Oh, no. I only meant—I only meant that I would like your number to call you sometime. To talk about science things, inventions, and whatnot."_

" _Would that be all we talk about, Winn," Lena teased._

_Winn blushed at the question. Lena had planned to continue to antagonize him, but she was stopped when Kara poked her knowingly in the side, before stepping away from the table._

_Lena chuckled, "I am only kidding, Winn. I would be happy to exchange numbers to talk about 'science things, inventions, and whatnot.'"_

" _James," Kara called out from the kitchen. "Do you mind grabbing those plates and filling the dish washer, while I clean the kitchen?"_

" _Of course," the older man responded._

_It didn't take long for the table and kitchen to be cleaned, it took an even shorter time for everyone to begin to say their farewells._

_Kara, Winn, and James lengthened their goodbyes, in hopes to give Lena and Lillian a longer chance to talk. The women had been standing next to the door, and from what Kara could see, the conversation looked to be going well. After a couple of minutes, the brunette's exchanged a curt nod and Lena held the door for her mother to exit. When she left James and Winn took it upon themselves to do the same._

_Then, there was no one left but Kara and Lena. The blonde smiled at the younger woman as she helped into her jacket._

" _So, is it just me, or did tonight go better than we thought?"_

_Lena smiled at the question, quietly thanking Kara for her assistance. "It's not just you, tonight my mother was surprisingly rather enjoyable."_

_Kara smiled, "See. I told you that you wouldn't regret it."_

_The CEO smiled, "Yes, you were right. She uh," Lena adjusted her coat nervously, "she invited me to dinner tomorrow. Just the two of us."_

" _And what did you say," the blonde questioned._

" _I agreed. Tonight, I saw a different side of her. I assume she has realized her mistakes and I believe she is trying to rectify them. Of course, her actions now can't undo what happened in the past, but for Lex's sake, I would like to see if this change is permanent. Perhaps I'll finally be able to experience the mother he constantly raved about."_

_Kara smiled at the younger woman, pulling her into a hug. "Perhaps," she whispered._

_Lena closed her eyes and melted into the embrace. "Thank you," she stated simply._

" _For what," the blonde questioned, stepping out of the hug, but keeping a hold onto the brunette's arms._

" _For setting up tonight. For making me have dinner with my mom, but for also inviting the boys in case something bad happened. And for distracting my mother majority of the night when I was too nervous to speak to her," she replied._

" _Oh that," Kara stated nonchalantly. "That was nothing, that's what friends are for."_

_The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, smiling kindly at the blonde. "I don't think I've ever had a friend like you before."_

_The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "Well, now you do."_

_The brunette smiled to herself, looking away from the blonde while grabbing her purse. "Lucky me."_

_The women walked towards the door, exchanging their goodbyes and promises to see one another later. As Kara held the door, Lena stopped. For a moment, she stared at the blonde opening and closing her mouth as if she had something to say. After a moment, she shook her held and settled on saying goodbye one last time. "Goodnight, Sunshine and Daisies."_

_The blonde chuckled, "Goodnight, Dark and Broody. I'll call you tomorrow, to see how the dinner went."_

" _You better," the brunette replied._

* * *

She did as Lena suggested. Maggie told Alex everything in hopes that she would have someone to help along with this plan. The detective had resources, this was obvious, but none of that was anything compared to the DEO; and if Lena's plan was going to work, she needed the DEO on her side.

So, she came to Alex, she told her everything Lena told her, in hopes to convince the agent to finally come along. Nevertheless, Maggie knew things wouldn't be that easy. They never were with Alex.

"So, to get this straight," Alex began, "Lena not only left Kara  _alone,_ but she is also working with her mother to make the Medusa virus work?"

Maggie frowned slightly at her summary, "Yes, and no. I feel like you're missing the other important details, like: Lena working with her mother in exchange for the cure, and her leaving Kara alone to do that. Look, her plan is reckless, and it sounds stupid—"

"It sounds shady," Alex interrupted.

"For someone who refuses to acknowledge the way she looks at Little Danvers, I suppose so. Look Alex, it's settled, it's official, we get it: you can't fully trust Lena. Which I don't understand, being that she helped you get Lillian once before…anyway, instead of trusting her, I'm asking that you trust me."

Maggie shifted her attention to the younger woman in between the hero who sadly rested on the table. Still asleep.

"And Kara. Trust  _us._ And  _we,_ we trust Lena. Her plans aren't always the best and are sometimes misguided, but she is trying to save Kara. Nothing else."

Alex remained quiet for a moment, staring at her sister. Maggie had been right, she didn't trust Lena. Yeah, she turned in her mother the first time around, but who's to say that that wasn't a ploy? Who's to say that it was not her way of trying to get Kara on her side so, that this could happen underneath their noses.

Who's to say—

"Stop," Maggie stated, firmly.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, "Stop, what?"

"Stop. Stop trying to convince yourself that what I'm saying doesn't seem rational. Look,  _trust me_ , babe. Me. Lena is trying to help; and in doing so, I'm afraid she is going to get herself hurt."

Alex hesitated for a moment, nodding her head slowly towards the younger woman. "I trust you and Kara."

"You trust me and Kara," Maggie repeated, relieved.

"Yes."

The brunette smiled, "Good, because we don't have much time and from what Lena said, we are going to need Winn's help."

* * *

_A week had gone by since the dinner, and despite their constant text messages, Lena and Kara couldn't find the time to just be in the same room. Lena was still trying to fix the problems of her engineering team and when she wasn't doing that, what little free time she had was devoted to her mother. Meanwhile, Kara had to deal with Snapper Carr, James and Winn's new secret, and the city's new villains. With everything piling up, one after the other, the women found that the best way to stay in touch was to keep the same text conversation going, until the other had free time to respond._

_However, in the last few days, Kara found that Lena had been responding less and less, until her messages were no longer answered. Usually, when that happened, it meant that Lena had become all consumed by her work. And usually when that happened the blonde would visit L-Corp to make sure she took care of herself. But because of the city's new villains, Lillian Luthor and the real Hank, Kara found that going to L-Corp would be a problem._

_Especially because Lena kicked Supergirl out of L-Corp, not too long ago._

_After her fight with Hank and discovering that Lena's mother was behind the attack on aliens, Kara thought it would be best to warn the Luthor. But when she got there, things didn't go as planned. Lena accused Supergirl of being just like her cousin. She accused the woman of not being able to see beyond her name. And before Kara could respond, Lena was sending her out the same way that she came._

_She didn't want to tell Lena that the DEO connected her mother to National City's latest crimes. She didn't want to tell Lena that maybe she had been right. Maybe her mother wouldn't change. Maybe her mother was like Lex more than she knew. Maybe Kara was wrong for showing her otherwise. She didn't want to tell Lena that that sliver hope, the one that she sparked and nourished was for not. She didn't want to tell Lena that her mother was the villain she always thought she was._

_But she had to. She needed to, because if she didn't there was a chance that her mother would make her the same villain National City wanted so desperately for Lena to be._

_And now here Kara was, standing in the DEO as she tried to find away around all of this. Suddenly, an alarm drew her attention._

" _What is it," she questioned._

" _The radiological alarm. Isotope 454 has a radioactive signature. So, I set a program to alert us if it was ever moved from the stockpile at L-Corp and...," Winn stated._

" _Let me guess, it's moving," J'onn interrupted._

" _And how," Winn continued, "Looks like Lillian and Hank are planning to release the virus at the Port of National City."_

_Supergirl furrowed her eyebrows, pointing towards the board, "But, why? The port isn't a drinkable water supply."_

_J'onn nodded his head in agreement, "No, it's not. It's the perfect place to launch the virus in the air. Disperse it right across National City. We have to move, right now."_

_The superhero nodded her head in agreement, "Call Alex and get a strike team to meet me at the Port now."_

" _No time, Supergirl," J'onn argued, "It's just you and me."_

_The blonde nodded, ascending the steps behind J'onn, before she joined him in the air towards the port._

* * *

"Winn," Alex shouted as she and Maggie descended the stairs. "I need you to track Isotope 454."

Winn furrowed his eyebrows curiously, doing as the woman said, before questioning her. "Why am I looking for Isotope 454? I thought Supergirl and J'onn destroyed that months ago."

Alex nodded her head, "They did, but if Lena is doing as Maggie says, then there might be more to track."

Winn's frown grew deeper. He shifted his attention towards the detective, "What does she mean by 'if Lena is doing as [you] said?"

Maggie sighed, "She means that Lena has gotten it into her head that the only way to save Kara is to finish the plan that her mother had long ago. Before the guns, Lillian had planned to destroy the city by releasing a virus that would kill aliens."

"The Medusa Virus, I remember," Winn answered.

"Yeah, well. Her mom has a cure for Kara, but she won't give it up until Lena helps her finally release the virus around the city."

Winn nodded his head, continuing to program the computer to search for Isotope 454. "But if she releases the virus, everyone could die."

"Yeah. And that's the problem. Lena created a fail safe on the device. It's supposed to work well until the very last second, but if the plan doesn't go the way she wants, and it is not destroyed in time, thousands of aliens will die. Or worse, it could work to well and…"

"And, Lena's mother could try to kill her for ruining yet another plan, keep the virus from ever getting to Kara, and can override the system in time to release the virus anyway," Alex finished.

Winn sighed, "And that would be bad."

"Exactly," the women stated.

Suddenly, the alarm on the screen went off: identifying the isotope.

The trio stared at the screen as it revealed its location. "Well," Winn stated, "Lillian is nothing if not a creature of habit. It looks like they're heading to the Port of National City."

"Where it all began," Maggie stated.

Rapidly, Alex turned on her heels, heading towards armory. "Winn, call for three strike teams to follow me to the Port. Maggie and I will see if we can beat them there."

The IT nodded, calling in the order before the agent and detective left the room.

* * *

_Lena stared disinterestedly at the device in front of her; before turning around to follow her mother's path._

" _Some mothers wear lockets with pictures of their children. You wear the keys to a bazooka."_

_Her mother chuckled at the brunette's comment, "It's a rocket launcher. And…it's yours."_

_Lena glared at the key for a moment, growing impatient with her mother. She had been disappointed in her. After the week that they spent together she was hoping that Kara might have been mistaken. She was hoping that what Kara said about her mother hadn't been true. She had been hoping that her mother was not just like Lex. But, her she was, being dragged off to the Port of National City to help her mother with a plan that she did not partially believe in._

_She had hoped that her mother would gain some sense on the way here. She had hoped that her mother would realize how flawed her plan was and stopped. She had hoped to go back to that blissful week they once shared. The week that made Lena, for a second, believe that it all could change._

_Instead, here she stood, in the cold, with her mother offering her the key to destroy thousands of lifetimes._

" _What do you want me to do with that," Lena questioned._

" _Unleash Medusa and end Earth's alien menace once and for all."_

_The brunette sighed, that wasn't the answer she hoped for._

_Hesitantly, Lena held out her hand, allowing her mother to place the key gently into it. She stepped forward, placing the key where it belonged. It didn't matter what she did from here on out. Her mother had done everything but prove her wrong._

_Lena had already called the cops, she had already neutralized the virus. The only thing left for the brunette to do, was to see if her mother would truly commit the crime. And instead, she decided to make the burden Lena's. Lillian hadn't changed. She was the same cruel woman that Lena had always known._

_She was a fool for wishing otherwise._

" _Don't do it, Lena," she heard shouted; feeling a wave of air clash into her._

" _Why not," she questioned, continuing to play the part. "I'm a Luthor."_

_She turned her attention away from the blonde, turning the key, launching the rocket._

_The brunette watched as Kara took off into the sky, leaving her and her mother to watch Hank Henshaw fight the Maritain._

_Everything happened more quickly than Lena expected. Hank and the Maritain's fight was over before it began and Supergirl continue to chase down the rocket Lena knew she would never catch. Suddenly, Lena was running with her mother, ensuring that she did not get way in all the chaos._

_Soon, it didn't take long for her mother to press the button that would disperse the virus._

_Confirming to the brunette that choosing to listen to Supergirl had been the right thing: Luthors truly couldn't be trusted._

_Supergirl returned to save the Maritain and to witness what seemed to be Lena's betrayal. Only to discover that Lena had been listening all along. The brunette smiled._

" _They should be dead," he mother stated to herself. "All aliens should be dead."_

_The brunette continued to smile, wondering how long it would take for her mother to realize what she had done._

" _You," she stated, as Lena walked over. "You switched out the isotope. You made the virus inert."_

_The woman continued to smile, that didn't take long at all._

" _I did. And I called the police," the brunette stated._

_Her mother shook her head angrily, refusing to run from the inevitable as the cops approached. "You know, you've always been such a disappointment."_

_Lena rolled her eyes, she had heard it all before. "And it's not in the way that you think. You've always had so much potential. You always had a chance to show that you were truly a part of this family. And every time you squander it away to play hero."_

" _Have a great time in jail, mother."_

" _Oh, don't you worry," Lillian stated matter-of-factly as the police officer pulled her away in restraints. "You'll be seeing me again. We will be right back here,_ _ **again**_ _. It's harder to get rid of family than you think."_

* * *

When she joined the Luthor household, Lena was immediately taught how to play chess. It was important that everyone in their home knew how to think logically. Lex would always remind Lena that chess requires some understanding of logical strategy. If she wanted to win the game, it was important to bring her pieces out in the beginning, to keep her king safe at all time, not make big weaknesses in her position and not blunder her pieces away for free. Mistakes were inevitable, but if they could be avoided, avoid them.

That's how Lillian taught him, so it was only fair that he shared the knowledge with her.

But as Lena stared out of the window, she couldn't find a hint of mother's wisdom in sight. This…this was not her mother thinking logically. This was not her mother avoiding mistakes. This was not sound strategy.

And oddly enough, Lena had been counting on that.

The brunette glared at the window as the car stopped. She had been back to where her mother had promised she'd be: at the Port.

The brunette checked her watch and looked around, hoping to find a DEO agent or cop in sight. There weren't any.

Lena checked her watch once more, before sighing. Maybe Maggie hadn't done as she strategized. Maybe she decided to keep Lena's plan to herself. Maybe she decided that the Luthor wasn't worth the trouble, maybe she decided not to show.

Exhaling once more the brunette contemplated the chances of that outcome: it was a one in ten chance. Maggie cared about aliens and their safety more than this plan. She cared about Kara more than it, too. Revealing her plans for the device was supposed to set the detective off enough to make her devoted to ending this all. Revealing that the device would work was supposed to push the detective closer to her girlfriend. It was supposed to be what made Maggie and Alex come chasing after her.

Lena didn't know much about the two, but after reading on them to find out Kara's whereabouts she discovered two things: Maggie was just as much of an outsider as the aliens and Alex would do anything to make sure her little sister was safe. With that knowledge, Lena created this reckless plan that put her life and others in danger, because despite everything, Maggie and Alex seemed like the unshakable pieces needed to win this game.

They were her knights, and in order to make sure the queen was safe, she would have to lay her neck on the line in hopes that they would move across the board quickly.

The CEO checked her watch once more, nodding her head as decided upon her final move. Lena would have to do what every logical strategist said not to. She would have to sacrifice the one piece that should never be sacrificed: the king. Or in this case, herself.

The woman grabbed the device, stepping out of the car, she thanked Andy for holding the door. The brunette looked out to the dock, exasperated upon knowing where she would have to venture to. Lena looked up at the older man, motioning for him to return to the car.

"You should go," Lena stated simply.

The older man shook his head, "And leave you here, alone? I don't mind waiting for a couple of hours."

The Luthor shook her head, smiling weakly, kindly at the man. "No, you needn't do that. Go home. Enjoy your family. I'll be okay."

Andy remained motionless, ignoring the woman's request. "I know what you're planning."

Lena shook her head, "If that were true, you'd leave."

"I'd like to think you thought more of me than that, Ms. Luthor."

The brunette nodded her head, "I do. Which is why I'm asking you to leave. Please, go. I'll be fine."

The man continued to stare. "I ordered you to depart, Andy. Kara has grown quite fond of you, and I would hate for her to wake up knowing that you've been fired. Or worse, hurt in all this nonsense."

Andy moved to the driver's seat for a moment, reaching across the console as she grabbed his gun. Walking back towards the brunette he held it out towards her.

"I could say the same for you," he replied. "You should place this behind your back, in between your shirt and skirt. You're too pristine for them to pat you down. They won't see it coming if you need it."

The brunette smiled weakly at the gesture, "Thank you." Then, as she had been trained to do, she place dher infamous emotionless mask, that she had grown so accustomed, to on. "Now, leave, Andy. I will not tell you, again."

"You be careful."

The man remained still for a moment, only to open the car door a second later and drive off.

Lena closed her eyes, finding her calm as she made her way towards her mother.

This move, her final strategical move, was either going to save her queen or destroy the whole purpose of the game.

* * *

_Kara pushed the office door open, leaning against its frame as she stared at the younger woman on the couch. It was obvious she had been drinking. And it had been obvious that her night had been going just the way Kara thought it would._

" _Those are beautiful," Lena stated, staring at the flowers in the woman's hands, before returning to the screen of tablet._

" _I wish there was more I could do to help," she replied, placing the flowers on the table. "You're not answering your phone," the blonde responded._

" _Well, I've learned to stop looking at it when it seemed like every reporter in National City has my number and wants a statement." The brunette looked up from her tablet and glared at the older woman. "Are you here as Kara Danvers, the reporter, or Kara Danvers, my friend."_

_The blonde titled her head, "What do you think?"_

_Lena placed her tablet onto the table, motioning for the woman to join her on the couch. "Sorry," she stated, chugging what was left of her drink._

_Kara shook her head, as she took a seat next to the brunette. "No need to apologize…I heard about what happened. It only makes sense for you to be on your guard."_

_Lena shook her head, "No. It doesn't. Common sense would have told me to not trust my mother the moment she requested dinner."_

_The blonde placed her hand onto the brunette's, "Hey, remember I was there. I saw how your mother was. There is no way you could have predicted that she would want to wipe out the whole alien race."_

_She scoffed, "Yeah, I could have. Knowing Lex, I should have known that his xenophobia wasn't created, but rather taught. It was obvious it wasn't my father's doing."_

_Kara shrugged her shoulders, "Still, you can't blame yourself for hoping she would be different."_

_The blonde reached out for Lena's hand, intertwining their fingers as her thumb moved soothing across the brunette's hand. "How are you holding up?"_

" _When Lex was arrested, my mother was there. My mother saw her son, dragged, bleeding, and raving from her house. And when I got there Lillian was tidying his room like he'd been away on a business trip. That's how I feel. Cold and calm," Lena responded._

_Kara briefly squeezed onto the woman's hand, moving a little closer as she did._

" _Then, then I think about how she is going to die in jail. Safely away from me and everyone that I care about and for a second I feel warm."_

_Kara exhaled sharply, "You're in shock, Lee."_

" _I don't know," she replied. Releasing the older woman's hand as she grabbed her glass once more. "My mother has done terrible things to me in the past, but I've never had her try to kill me with her henchman for a fucking isotope. Nor, have I ever been threatened by her until today. Add that on to Lex continuously trying to kill me from prison and—"_

_The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, in pity. "Lee, you're in shock," Kara repeated._

_The brunette smirked darkly, continuing with her rank, "Loss does strange things to my family, and I keep_ _**losing** _ _people. I've lost a lot of people. Am I that bad, am I really so bad that every just keeps leaving me?"_

_Kara nodded her head, tightening her hold on Lena's hand as she beckoned for her attention. "Hey, you're not going to lose me, all right? I'm not leaving."_

_For the first time that night green eyes found blue, "When I finally start to feel again, I think that I am going to be very afraid of the person I might be."_

_Kara continued to hold onto the woman's hand. "You don't have to be afraid, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."_

_The brunette stared at the blonde for a moment, before pushing forward and pressing her lips against the other woman's. Kara almost melted into the kiss, but it wasn't like the one they shared the first time. This time it was desperate, this time it was passionless, this time it was missing something, someone. It was missing Lena._

_Kara gently placed her hands onto the younger woman's shoulder. Slowly pushing herself out of the kiss._

" _Lee," she began._

" _No," Lena begged, pushing towards the blonde. "No," she stated once more. "I need this, I need_ _ **you**_ _."_

_Kara shook her head, "You've been drinking."_

" _And," she stated, pulling the blonde's hand onto her hip. "I still know what I'm doing. I still know what I want and right now, I need to feel something. Anything. I need you to make me feel."_

_Kara opened her mouth to argue against the brunette, but she had only been interrupted, "Please, Kar, I need you. Just for tonight."_

" _I don't want to take advantage of you," Kara replied._

_Lena let go of the blonde's hand, pushing against the chair before sitting in Kara's lap. "You won't be," she assured her. "You said that I 'don't have to be afraid.' That you're right here, so be right here. Please."_

_Lena leaned in, placing a light peck onto the blonde's lips. "Please, Kar, I need you."_

_She had been waiting to hear those words from Lena longer than she could remember. Ever since that night, she had fantasized about hearing those words come from the brunette's mouth. But, now that she heard it, it was tainted. Her fantasy had been ruined by the true sadness of this reality. Lena didn't want her the way that she wanted her. Instead, she needed her as an escape. She needed her to make her feel something, anything other than this cold, cool feeling coursing through her bones. She needed to feel like that night. She needed to feel alive and cared for._

_So, against her best wishes, Kara nodded her head slowly._

" _Okay," Lena questioned, cupping the blonde's face._

" _Okay," Kara replied._

* * *

"You know, if there is anything I've learned from films it would be never to return to the scene of the crime. Especially not if you're an escaped fugitive," Lena stated; finally meeting up with her mother on the far end of the port.

"I'm surprised you came alone," her mother stated, nonchalantly.

"I don't know why you would be," Lena replied coolly, placing the device next to Lillian. "The bug you planted on my phone should have told you that I didn't call the police."

Her mother smiled, "How'd you know?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders. "You have a tell. When you're usually in my house or office, you're so repulsed by everything that you keep to yourself. Your hands don't leave your pockets. However, this morning, suddenly you wanted to touch everything. Walk around."

Lillian chuckled, "Of course you would notice that."

The brunette nodded her head, "Here's your device with an un-neutralized strand of the Medusa virus. Just like you wanted. Where's the Anndrannian Cannon?"

The older woman chuckled, "It's here, but you're not going to get it until I know that the Medusa virus works this time."

The CEO rolled her eyes, pulling the device back closer to herself. "Mother, you and I both know I wasn't born yesterday. I'm not going to make this work and then discover that you never had the gun in the first place. I've showed you mine, now you show me yours."

Lillian stared at her daughter for a second longer, smiling when she motioned for the gun. Hank walked up with the weapon, holding it out to the younger woman. "See," she stated. "I kept my word."

Lena stared at the device, motioning her head towards a container. "Shoot it," she stated, continuing to stare at Hank. The man looked towards his boss for confirmation, after receiving the go ahead, Hank shot the container with the gun. Effortlessly, it flew back.

Lena smiled to herself, holding her hand out for the gun as she pushed the device towards her mother. "If you press the button the center it'll disperse."

The older woman didn't buy it, "And how do I know that? How do I know that this isn't a trick like last time?"

"Because," Lena stated, "Unlike last time, I have something to lose. Would you rather I activate the device myself?"

Lillian stepped back, motioning for the brunette to do so. Suddenly, police sirens could be heard in the distance. Lena's mother looked in a panic towards her. Hank immediately pointed the gun towards her.

"You called the police, again," her mother stated.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, listening the sirens in a panic. The police, they were somehow simultaneously early and late. They were supposed to arrive and be set up before Lena stepped out of her car. They were supposed to be waiting for the exchange. Instead, here Lena was, without the gun in her possession and suddenly with it turned against her.

"I didn't," Lena stated.

"Oh, please, how else could they have known we were here," her mother questioned. "Shoot her. Then, destroy the Cannon," she ordered.

"Wait," Lena shouted, holding out her hand towards her mother. "Why would I call the police? I know I did last time, but why would I do it now? Hell, you know how close Supergirl and I are now. Why wouldn't I just call her if I wanted you to be stopped? Why would I risk Kara's life to make sure you were in prison?"

Her mother paused for a moment, holding her hand to stop Hank. "It's not logical mother, I haven't spoken a word to anyone about this. I have too much riding on it. Look, the sirens sound like they are close, but they are far enough to not be able to stop you or me from getting away. I'll press the button, you'll give me the gun. We both can leave getting what we want."

Her mother hesitated for a second, dropping her hand when she decided that the brunette might have been telling the truth. "You press the button, you'll get the gun, after we see that it works."

Lena nodded her head, "Okay."

The brunette placed her finger over the button. With the intentions to activate the device, she found herself on the other side of yet another gun. Two to be exact. Except this time, she had expected this. This time she had planned for. it Although, just like before, they had been simultaneously early and late.

"Freeze," she heard shouted, "NCPD. Put your hands up. Don't move."

Lena froze, staring at her mother in an understanding. "I need that gun," Lena stated, desperately.

Her mother continued to stare at her, ignoring the cops that had arrived on the scene. "What are you prepared to do for it," she questioned.

"Anything," Lena replied.

"Show me."

"How do I know you'll keep your part of the deal?"

"You don't."

The brunette sighed, she turned her attention to the DEO agent and detective who had their guns pointed towards her.

"Don't," they warned.

Lena turned to stare at her mother once more, "As soon as I press this button, you better be on the run. Drop the Cannon and go."

Her mother nodded her head. Quickly straying from the plan, Lena reached behind her back, taking the gun that was pressed against her lower back out and pointed it towards Alex and Maggie.

* * *

She didn't recall what happened first. She didn't know if the device was activated before or after she fell to the ground. She didn't know if the Cannon had broken upon Hank releasing it, in hopes to evade the cops and uphold their deal. She didn't know if the ringing in her ears came from the gun in her hand, or from the pain of the bullet that struck her. She didn't know who shot her.

She didn't know if all of this was worth it.

She only knew that this plan was the only logical strategy she could find.

And that sacrificing her king to save her queen, although completely illogical, made the only sense.

* * *

**_Next chapter is in the works ;) Let me know what you think. Also, if you have any Supercorp prompts in mind, send them my way. I can write them in between chapters._ **


End file.
